the rebel sisters and the 'kage'
by shikarimon
Summary: Yatta! I have a new epilogue for you guys! R&R!Selene is Usagi. Hecate is Angelina. Gaia is Ginny. Three sisters in different dimensions to fight the ultimate evil Kage.
1. goddess' reincarnations

Who they were when they were reincarnated after being goddesses (yet got reincarnated again due to death or sudden disappearances):

Selene: Ancient Egypt – Diane

Ancient China – Serene

Silver Millennium (I'm going to say SM for short) – Princess Serenity

6 years old (What age she was) – Selenity (died in a car crash and 3 years ago met Harry)

9 years old (What age she was) – Serena (died when OZ killed her parents and 3 years ago met Heero)

12 years old (What age she was) – Diana (died in an airplane crash and 4 years ago met Kouichi)

14 years old (What age she is now) – Usagi to others

Hecate: Ancient Egypt – Hera

Ancient China – Sakura

Silver Millennium – Princess Shikari of the Dark Moon

4 ½ years old (What age she was) – Pan (went missing)

7 years old (What age she was) – Ashley (died by Malamalajong and 2 years ago met Jase)

8 ½ years old (What age she was) – Karen (died in a car crash and 2 years ago met Matt)

10 years old (What age she was) – Mary (went missing and 1 ½ years ago met Ken)

11 years old (What age she was) – Kaori (died in an airplane crash and 3 years ago met Taguya)

14 years old (What age she is now) – Angelina to others, or Pansy to most

Gaia: Ancient Egypt – Emmy

Ancient China – Raine

Silver Millennium – Princess Hikari of Earth

5 years old (What age she was) – Kishi (died in a shoot out of OZ and 2 years ago met Quatre)

6 ½ years old (What age she was) – Jesse (went missing and 2 ½ years ago met Raimundo)

8 years old (What age she was) – Himiko (died in a car crash and 3 years ago met Tai)

11 years old (What age she was) – Marron (went missing)

13 years old (What age she is now) – Ginny to others


	2. godgoddess' crystals

Crystals' Powers:

Lightning crystal: shoots lightning and makes the wielder the controller of lightning and thunder attacks

Fire crystal: shoots fire and makes the wielder the controller of the element of fire and their attacks

Death/Rebirth crystal: one shot of the crystal's power and instantly makes the person die or reborn (if they are dead already); makes the wielder the controller of the afterlife

Healing crystal: helps heal anything and everything; wielder can control the injuries of others easily

Power crystal: powers of chi and ki blasts at their dispense and can change their chi and ki blast forms to anything

Black crystal: if you have seen the black crystal of Nemesis, then you know the power of it

Silver imperium crystal: same concept as Serena/Usagi uses every time in a battle

Golden crystal: same concept as the battle against Queen Nephelania

Spirit crystal: controls spiritual energy and uses it to their expense; wielder can control spirits to help in a battle

Ice crystal: shoots ice attacks; wielder can control the element and use it to their expense

Digital crystal: digitize anything as a beam hits the object/person

Water crystal: shoots water attacks; wielder can control the element and use it to their expense

Star crystal: shoots star attacks and creates any star constellation; wielder can control the stars

Wizard crystal: shoots any incantation of wizards or witches spells; has to be a very powerful wizard to wield the power

Dragon crystal: controls dragons to their expense and can change into a dragon if they wish it (they can change back as well)

Silence crystal: can either shoot a deadly blast that can destroy your hearing and or voice

Wind crystal: can use wind attacks; wielder is the controller of the element and can use the element to an extent

Empathy crystal: can sense if someone is evil or good; can use it to also see what they feel within themselves and change their feelings to something else

Sun crystal: shoots attacks that are very hot like the sun; have control of the sun's power/heat

Mischief crystal: will help make someone silly and/or confuse of a situation; can let the wielder cause mischief wherever he/she goes

Phoenix crystal: control all types of phoenixes to their disposal; can change into a phoenix if they so wish it (they can turn back into a human)

Dark crystal: controls the darkness and can blind someone with a blast from the crystal

Balance crystal: help make the world balance out with just a touch of the crystal

Light crystal: purifies a human and/or demon; controls the powers of light to their disposal

Destruction/Revolution crystal: destroys instantly with one shot or can revolutionize instantly to a new era of balance between good and evil

Data crystal: can collect any data from a human that is corrupted and change it so that they are purified

Heart crystal: can make anyone have a heart, have emotions; they control the heart mentally and emotionally

NOTE SOME OF THE CRYSTALS HAVE TO WORK TOGETHER…. LIKE THE HEART AND EMPATHY CRYSTALS

Crystals' Owners:

Lightning crystal – Goten

Fire crystal – Tasuki

Death/Rebirth crystal – Matt

Healing crystal – Yaten

Power crystal – Trunks

Black crystal – Angelina (Hecate)

Silver imperium crystal – Serena (Selene)

Golden crystal – Ginny (Gaia)

Spirit crystal – Chichiri

Ice crystal – Ken

Digital crystal – Tai

Water crystal – Seamus

Star crystal – Seiya

Wizard crystal – Harry

Dragon crystal – Draco

Silence crystal – Jase

Wind crystal – Raimundo

Empathy crystal – Quatre

Sun crystal – Yami (Yugi)

Mischief crystal – Bakura

Phoenix crystal – Jadeite

Dark crystal – Marik

Balance crystal – Kouichi

Light crystal – Hotohori

Destruction/Revolution crystal – Heero

Data crystal – Taguya

Heart crystal – Rubius


	3. goddesss' boyfriends

Selene's b-friends:

Harry

Heero

Jadeite

Kouichi

Rubius

Seiya

Tasuki

Yami (Yugi)

Hecate's b-friends:

Bakura

Chichiri

Draco

Jase

Ken

Matt

Taguya

Trunks

Gaia's b-friends:

Goten

Hotohori

Marik

Quatre

Raimundo

Seamus

Tai

Yaten


	4. chapter 1

Chapter 1 of the rebel sisters and the 'kage'

Helpful things:

italics- different language (anytime of language I have written)

'……' - telepathy

underline - thinking

(….) – me talking

bold - what they are doing

"….." – speaking

Disclaimers: I don't own any characters and names. I do own the crystals and the uses of power and new power they have during the story.

It was in the late afternoon for the senshis. They were on Juuban High's rooftop, saying goodbye to the Starlights and their hime. Seiya, preferably Sailor Star Fighter, was looking around the group to see his love, a bright and pure blonde named Usagi. "Where is Odango," asked Seiya.

Everyone turned towards the black raven ponytail guy. Rei, a girl with long black hair with red highlights, had scoffed at Seiya. "That Odango is always late for anything," said Rei.

"She must have a reasonable explanation as to –" said the genius blue haired girl, Ami.

She was cut off short with the rooftop door opening. "Maybe that's her," said a blonde haired girl with orange highlights, Mina.

Everyone was quite surprise to see a huge ugly demon with two horns on its head near them. "Everyone, henshin yo," exclaimed a girl who had a boy-cut hairstyle, Haruka.

"Mercury Crystal Power!"

"Mars Crystal Power!"

"Jupiter Crystal Power!"

"Venus Crystal Power!"

"Uranus Crystal Power!"

"Neptune Crystal Power!"

"Pluto Crystal Power!"

"Saturn Crystal Power!"

"Star Fighter Power!"

"Star Healer Power!"

"Star Maker Power!"

"Kinmoku Power!"

With different lights and other types, there stood the twelve senshis in place of the twelve normal teens. Tuxedo Kamen was also present, but let's get back to the fight. "Hold it right there, youma! We are the…" started Venus, but she was cut short by the door opening again.

**Bang**

To everyone's surprise, there was their friend, their princess, their love, Usagi, rushing out of the door. "Usagi! Princess! Usako!" was the reaction towards the fashionably late Usagi. Usagi ignored the senshis and started to beat the demon silly.

"punch Don't kick mess punch with kick a punch goddess," said Usagi, as she starts to do many martial styles that no one even saw before. Everyone had an expression like this: Oo.

Once the demon was taken care of, Usagi was holding onto the demon's neck and slamming his back onto the brick wall of the rooftop. Everyone didn't know what was happening and they were still shocked that the sweet innocent little Usagi could pound someone like that. The senshis were neglected as Usagi was talking to the demon in a different language.

Who sent you here asked Usagi in ogre language.

Who chokes wants to know said the ignorant demon.

Selene. That's who said Usagi.

choke Kage breathed the demon.

Usagi drops the demon as she was shocked at the answer. She thought, I can't believe Kage is out. I have to inform the girls about this. The senshis don't need to know. But they are my friends. Arg! I don't want them to know my secret! Why can't Kage just stay where he is! At least I have Seiya accompanying me. But Yaten has to come as well. 

As Usagi was thinking, the demon was about to strike Usagi. The senshis saw this and did their attacks.

"Star Sensitive Inferno!"

"Star Serious Laser!"

"Star Gentle Uterus!"

"Mercury Aqua Rhapsody!"

"Mars Flame Sniper!"

"Venus Love and Beauty Shock!"

"Space Sword Blaster!"

"Submarine Tide!"

"Pluto Deadly Scream!"

"Silent Glaive Surprise!"

"Jupiter Oak Evolution!"

Since the demon didn't see these attacks, it was very surprise. The demon hit the ground but came back up and charged at the senshis. Usagi, snapping out of her thoughts, turned towards the demon and said two words, "Ice Blizzard!" making the demon freeze as a statue.

"Usagi," asked a surprise Makato.

"What the hell was that, Odango Atama," screamed Rei.

"sigh No time to explain," said Usagi as she turned towards the Starlight's princess, Kakyuu, "Do you have the star and healing crystal?"

"How do you know about that," asked a suspicious and surprise Kakyuu.

"Because I'm Selene," whispered Usagi in Kakyuu's ear.

"gasps Right," said Kakyuu as she pulled out two jars from her subspace pocket, "Here you go."

Usagi gets the two jars and puts it into a bag that has a picture of all of her boyfriends and herself on the front and two pictures of her sisters and their boyfriends on the back. "Thank you for keeping it safe for me, but… um… I need Seiya and Yaten to come with me," said an embarrassed Usagi.

"What," exclaimed everyone else, except for Kakyuu and Usagi.

Seiya was shocked and thought, Why would she want me to come with her? And why would she need Yaten? staring at Yaten with jealousy 

A silver haired ponytail boy, Yaten, was shocked and thought, Why would Usagi need me to come with her to who knows where? 

A black raven haired man, Mamo(coughbakacough)ru, was thinking, Why would Usako need those two guys? I wonder if she loves one of them. Nah. We are destined lovers. She wouldn't go to one of them. 

"Odango Atama! What do you mean that Seiya and Yaten need to come with you," shouted a steamed Rei.

"It's none of your business, Pyro," said Usagi.

"cough Um… Usagi… Of course Seiya and Yaten may come with you," said Kakyuu, bringing everyone back to the situation at hand.

"Thank you," said Usagi, "But do they still need to be your senshis?"

"smiles No. I know the situation you speak of, Princess Serenity. They are relieved of their senshi duties to me and will accompany you as my last command," said Kakyuu.

"What!" shouted Seiya and Yaten.

"smiles You have a new mission to uphold. Instead of finding me, you will be finding many objects that are harder to find. Accompany Usagi-hime as the last command from me," said Kakyuu.

"Yes princess," said Seiya and Yaten.

"If you three are done, we three really have to get going before the world is plunged into darkness," said Usagi.

"What the hell are you talking about, koneko," asked Haruka.

"Something much eviler than Chaos has been awakened," said Usagi.

"Then let us come with you! We are you're senshis and have a duty to fulfill. Don't let Yaten and Seiya accompany you when they aren't even your senshis," complained Minako.

"You are not strong enough to fight this evil," said Usagi.

"But Seiya and Yaten are," asked a slight jealous Mamoru.

"Precisely," said Usagi as Seiya and Yaten were blushing at the comment.

An uproar came from Usagi's friends. They wanted to come and protect their princess and not let some other person do it.

"Silence! I know that you are strong, but you couldn't even hurt that demon. The demon is not even scratched," exclaimed Usagi.

"How is that possible," asked a blue haired girl, Ami.

"Simple. This demon is made out of the evil's soul. It's a part of the evil," said Usagi.

"How would you know that," asked a brown haired girl, Makato.

"The answer is easy: Seiya, Yaten, and myself have dealt with them before," said Usagi.

Another uproar came from her friends. Usagi was having a headache, Seiya and Yaten were shocked, Kakyuu was just getting bored, and a brown haired ponytail boy, Taiki, was a little sadden because his two friends, his partners, were not returning to their home planet, Kinmoku. Usagi was counting to backwards, starting from ten, and it was certainly not helping any.

"Enough! Seiya and Yaten! Let's go already," said Usagi as she made a portal appear, "We are going now!"

"Not without us you're not," said two boy voices.

Everyone turned towards the source of the voices. The inner senshis were shocked to see who it was. "Rubius! Jadeite!" exclaimed the inner senshis.

"Who," asked everyone else.

"They are our worst enemies. Rubius was with Nemesis and Jadeite was our first enemy as senshis," said Minako.

"They aren't that bad," said Usagi.

"What!" shouted the inner senshis.

"Usagi here brought us back and healed us," said Rubius.

"Why on Earth would she bring you back," asked Makato.

"Because they are also going to travel with me," said Usagi.

"You have to be kidding me," said the senshis.

"Koneko, I don't like this one bit," said Haruka.

"Usa-chan, let one of us come with you," said an aquamarine haired girl, Michiru.

"Nope. It's our battle. Our mission. We are going and that is final," said Usagi as she turned towards Seiya and Yaten, "Get into the portal you two."

Seiya and Yaten snapped out of their dazed, hugged their princess, and stepped into the portal. Jadeite and Rubius followed after them. As Usagi was half way into the portal, she said, "Don't try to find and follow us."

The senshis were left at their wake as they realized that Usagi, two of the starlights, and the two used-to-be evil were gone. Kakyuu and Taiki left them to go rebuild their home planet. One thought crossed all of their minds, Will we ever see them again? 


	5. chapter 2

Chapter 2 of the rebel sisters and the 'kage'

Helpful things:

italics- different language (anytime of language I have written)

'……' - telepathy

underline - thinking

(….) – me talking

bold - what they are doing as they speak

"….." – speaking

Disclaimers: I don't own any characters and names. I do own the crystals and the uses of power and new power they have during the story.

As the senshis went separate places and wondering about Usagi and the two starlights, Usagi, Jadeite, Rubius, Seiya, and Yaten were traveling within the portal's light. Seiya and Yaten marveled at the colors shown around them. One thought crossed their minds, Where are we going and why are we going with Usagi? "Odango, why are we going with you instead of your senshis," asked Seiya.

"**turns around to face Seiya** Because you two are the most capable people who can help defeat the being known as Kage," said Usagi.

"But why did you revive two of your enemies," asked Yaten.

"Hey! I resent that," said Jadeite.

"Besides, we WERE enemies of her," said Rubius.

"To answer Yaten's question: they are also part of how we are going to go and defeat Kage. They are our allies," said Usagi.

"Odango, who IS Kage," asked Seiya.

"Kage is the entity of all evil. Chaos was a chunk of Kage," said Usagi.

"Say what! It was hard enough to defeat Chaos," exclaimed Yaten.

"Tell me, Serenity. Exactly why are we here when we don't even know Kage," said Jadeite.

"**sigh** You all known Kage for more than 10,000 years," said Usagi.

"Say what," exclaimed the four boys, "How do we know about Kage!"

"Do you really want to know," asked Usagi.

"Of course," exclaimed the four boys.

"All right. You, Seiya, is the reincarnation of the Star God. **turns towards Yaten** You, Yaten, is the reincarnation of the Healing God. **turns towards Jadeite** You, Jadeite, is the reincarnation of the Phoenix God. **turns towards Rubius** And you, Rubius is the reincarnation of the Heart God. All four of you **motioning the four** were the ones who helped the three rebel goddess sisters, along with their other boyfriends, to banish Kage into the depths of darkness," said Usagi.

As Usagi finished how the four boys know about Kage, they were staring at Usagi in shock. They couldn't believe that they were once gods, people who were immortal, and they were the ones who helped banished Kage. "Can you tell us the whole story, Usagi-san," asked Yaten.

"All right. We have a long way to go anyways," said Usagi, "It all started 15,000 years ago. There were the original gods and goddesses from the mythology books at the library, but this story is focus on three goddesses who were never talked about in books. Two of the goddesses were twins, Hecate and Selene. Hecate was two minutes older than Selene and the youngest of the three was Gaia. Throughout their lives, they were always called the rebel sisters because they never take orders from anyone, not even their older sisters and brothers. Their lives were perfect: having eight boyfriends and going down to Earth to mingle was just the best. The other goddesses were slightly jealous, but they loved them all the same. All the gods and goddesses were so busy with their own lives, they didn't see the blackish of shadows on Olympus, their home. This was the beginning of Kage. Kage was once known as the powerful mage that has ever lived and was jealous of the eight boyfriends Selene has, because he was in love with her. Selene always shunned Kage, and his anger and jealous burst as he saw Selene was about to be married to her eight boyfriends. Hecate and Gaia were also about to be married to their eight boyfriends. Everyone was happy, except for Kage. Kage went to his darker half and started to destroy Olympus. Selene asked Kage why he would do something despicable as to destroy Olympus. Kage's answer was simple: Selene broke his heart and nothing will change his mind unless Selene marries him. Selene didn't want to for duty of protecting Olympus but wanted to marry for love, and Kage still didn't get through his head that Selene loves him only as a friend, nothing more nothing less. Many gods and goddesses were very injured because the battle was lasting three days and Kage was very powerful. With the last bit of strength on the third day, Selene, Hecate, Gaia, and their boyfriends banded together, with their respective crystals, and banished Kage into the depths of darkness to forever be left alone."

"Wow," said Yaten as he thought, **I can't believe that Kage got worked up over Selene.**

"That is hard to digest," said Jadeite.

"Double for me," said Rubius.

"What I'm wondering is who were the names of the boyfriends," wondered Seiya as he thought, **How does she know all of this? Is this story connected to Odango's past?**

"To answer Seiya's question is quite simple. Selene's boyfriends were: Tasuki – the Fire God, Harry – the Wizard God, Seiya – the Star God, Heero – the Destruction and Revolution God, Yami – the Sun God, Jadeite – the Phoenix God, Kouichi – the Balance God, and Rubius – the Heart God. Hecate's boyfriends were: Chichiri – the Spirit God, Jase – the Silence God, Draco – the Dragon God, Trunks – the Power God, Bakura – the Mischief God, Matt – the Death and Rebirth God, Ken – the Ice God, and Taguya – the Data God. Gaia's boyfriends were: Raimundo – the Wind God, Quatre – the Empathy God, Marik – the Dark God, Seamus – the Water God, Tai – the Digital God, Hotohori – the Light God, Goten – the Lightning God, and Yaten – the Healing God," answered Usagi.

"And what ever happened to the people who banished Kage," asked Rubius.

"Simple. They lost their immortality. The gods were reborn into the same people but has lost their memories and were scattered across dimensions. As for the rebel sisters, they have been reborn countless of times to see that their lovers were good and well," said Usagi.

"You know a lot about this story," said a suspicious Rubius.

"Do you really want to know who I really am," asked Usagi.

"Of course," exclaimed the boys.

"All right then," said Usagi, "I'm the reincarnation of Selene, the Moon Goddess."

All the boys were shocked. They didn't know what to say to Usagi. They boys thought that she has read the story somewhere or it was a bedtime story made for little children to get to sleep. They weren't expecting Usagi to tell them that she was Selene.

**I can't believe Odango and I were lovers** thought Seiya.

**Dang. She's been through a lot** thought Yaten.

**This can't be happening to me** thought Rubius and Jadiete **She was suppose to be my enemy, not my lover.**

"I have one more question: What were the names you and your sisters have taken," asked Yaten as he was out of his shock first.

"Well, we had many names. My names were: Diane, Serene, Princess Serenity, Selenity, Serena, Diana, and Usagi. Hecate's names were: Hera, Sakura, Princess Shikari of the Dark Moon, Pan, Ashley, Karen, Mary, Kaori, and Angelina, a.k.a. Pansy. Gaia's names were: Emmy, Raine, Princess Hikari of Earth, Kishi, Jesse, Himiko, Marron, and Ginny," said Usagi as a thoughtful expression was etched on her face.

"That's a lot of names," concurred Jadeite.

"Not really," said Usagi, "But hang on tight. We're at the end of the portal's tunnel."

The boys were quite frighten because they didn't know what to do but to brace themselves and hoped that they didn't end up falling from the sky. Before they fainted from overflowing information, they saw a bright light.

Somewhere in different dimensions, many heads shot up from what they were doing, or about to do. Two in particular thought, **Selene is back!** The others thought, **What is this feeling I have in my head and heart?**

AN: Well, that was a very long story to digest for the four boys. Wonder where they landed? Vote please!

Ps – I just remembered that I claim the reincarnation names except for Ginny, Pansy, Pan, Marron, and Princess Serenity. Ja ne!


	6. chapter 3

Chapter 3 of the rebel sisters and the 'kage'

Helpful things:

italics- different language (anytime of language I have written)

'……' - telepathy

underline - thinking

(….) – me talking

bold - what they are doing as they speak

"….." – speaking

AN: All right. It was you're voting of the most and they are heading straight for the Harry Potter Universe. Enjoy!

Disclaimers: I don't own any characters and names. I do own the crystals and the uses of power and new power they have during the story. I also own their reincarnations.

Four groans went around, well, wherever they are. The first to open his eyes were Seiya's, followed by Yaten, Jadeite, and Rubius. They looked around their surroundings to see a room unfamiliar to them. "Where are we," asked Yaten.

"You are at the house of Cosmos," said a voice.

The four boys looked around and saw a funny looking elf. He was wearing brown sown pants and a small white t-shirt. He had elf ears, two beady little blue eyes, and a small nose. "Who the hell are you," asked Rubius.

"Me. I'm the house elf, Kaine. I have brought you shirts to wear. **handing them the shirts** The mistress is waiting in the dining room," said Kaine.

"Where's Odango," asked Seiya.

"Odango," asked Kaine.

"Seiya means Usagi," said Yaten.

"Oh! The mistress is in the dining room, "said Kaine before vanishing into thin air.

"Well, let's get a move on," said Jadeite as he put on blue jeans and a white t-shirt.

The rest of the boys followed Jadeite's example. They went out of the bedroom and tried to walk towards the dining room. As they walked, they realized that they didn't know where they were going. Giggling could be heard around the four boys. "Are you lost," asked a girlish voice.

The boys turned around and saw another house elf. She was dressed in a simple small dress. She had a pair of beady black eyes and a small nose. Her mouth was twitched up as she tried not to laugh at their predicament. "Karen is my name," said the house elf.

"Hello Karen. We were wondering if you can take us to the dining room," said a polite Yaten.

"Of course! Follow me," said Karen as she walked the other way.

The boys followed Karen towards the dining area. They looked at all the moving portraits of different people. One that caught their eye was Selenity Cosmos with her pets: a basilisk, three phoenixes, two dragons, and one griffin. "Karen, who is this," asked Seiya.

"That is the mistress," said Karen.

"What is her name," asked Yaten.

"She is Selenity Cosmos. She saved most of us house elf from evil families," said Karen, "But she died in a car crash when she was 6 years old. We house elves were devastated, but she told us that she would be reincarnated as other people. We didn't grieve much after the explanation."

They went into an archway, pass many other portraits of Usagi and a boy with raven black hair and green eyes. Seiya, Jadeite, and Rubius were green with jealousy. Who is this person they thought, And why is he with Usagi!

"Um… Karen, who is this," asked Yaten.

"Hm… oh! That boy is the mistress's boyfriend, Harry. They met when they were three years old and grew fond of each other since then" said Karen, "Here we are. The dining room."

The boys recognized the name as one of the reincarnated gods who defeated Kage with them. They looked inside the dining room to see Usagi eating slowly and reading what looks like a newspaper. The difference is that she looked around thirteen years old! What is going on here thought the boys as they looked at Usagi.

"Hey guys," called Usagi as she finished eating a piece of chocolate chip pancake.

"Hey Odango," said Seiya.

"Why do you look thirteen," asked Yaten.

"Because we are going to go to a school and the fact that you haven't seen yourselves yet," said Usagi, sipping a glass of milk.

The four boys looked at themselves and were shocked to see that they were also at a young age. Seiya was thirteen, Yaten was thirteen, Jadeite was fourteen, and Rubius was fourteen. "Nani," shouted four boys.

"Well, we have to be at a young age to go into this specific school," said Usagi, "Here you go. Read it. **handing them an envelope**"

The boys took the envelope and opened it. Inside, there was a parchment type letter. The address was weird as well. It said: To Miss Selenity Cosmos

First bedroom on the right

713 Moonlight Lane

London, England 93401-4382

(AN: the address is made up… so…. Don't try to send anything to this address!)

"What is this," asked Jadeite.

"Our acceptance letter to the school," said Usagi, "And from now on, call me Selenity."

"I'll still call you Odango," said Seiya.

"**roll eyes** Yeah yeah. I'll agree to it since no one can understand Japanese," said Selenity. (AN: I'll be using Usagi's reincarnation names and goddess name if necessary from now on)

The four boys took out the parchment carefully and unfolded it. The letter started out like this:

Dear Miss Cosmos,

We are pleased to inform you that you have been accepted at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Please find enclosed a list of all necessary books and equipment.  
Term begins on September 1. We await your owl by no later than July 31.  
Yours Sincerely,

Minerva McGonagall Deputy Headmistress

All the boys were shocked to no end. "What is Hogwarts," asked Yaten.

"It's a school to learn magic and spells, potions and transfigution," said Selenity.

"Are you saying that we are wizards," asked a shocked Jadeite.

"Well, we KNOW magic. We just need to expand it a little bit more," said Selenity, "Don't worry. I've been to a magic school before. So, do you want to go or not?"

"I'm in," said Seiya.

"I'm in too," said Yaten.

"All right," said Jadeite.

"I guess it wouldn't hurt," said Rubius.

"Great! We are transfer students going into third year of Hogwarts," said Selenity as she went towards a huge phoenix.

"What is that," asked Yaten.

"This is one of my pet phoenixes. Her name is Twilight. And she is an elemental phoenix," said Selenity as she attached something onto her claw.

"And what are you doing to it," asked Jadeite.

"Putting the letter of our accepting the offer to go to Hogwarts," said Selenity as Twilight flew towards Professor Dumbledore's office.

"When the letter gets over there, we are going to go shopping for school supplies," said Selenity.

"Couldn't we eat first," asked Rubius.

"Sure. You fainted after going through the portal to here," said Selenity.

The boys blushed at the thought and sat down on a chair. They began to dig into the delicious meal. They ate cereal, pancakes/waffles, eggs, sausages/bacons, and drank orange juice/milk. "Delicious," said the four as they dig into the meal again.

After their hearty meal, they walked towards what looked like a living room and saw Selenity near the fireplace. "What are you doing," asked Yaten.

"I'm preparing our departure. We are going to go to Diagon Alley to get our supplies," said Selenity.

"How are we going to get to this Diagon Alley," asked Seiya.

"Floo powder," said Selenity, "And before you asked, it's a type of powder to travel from one place to another through the fireplace."

The boys looked at each other. They were confused and frightened because they haven't done this before. They had many thoughts on what they had gotten themselves into. Once the decision was made, they couldn't back out now. They listened on how to travel with Floo powder and tried not to hesitate. They got that they had to speak clearly or else they would wind up somewhere else. "All right, who is going to go first," asked Selenity, waking them up from their thoughts.

"I'll go first," said Jadeite.

"All right. Take some Floo powder, step into the fireplace, and throw the powder downwards as you say Diagon Alley," instructed Selenity, "There, you will be at something called the Leaky Cauldron (AN: sorry… first time doing Harry Potter and I'm very bad at descriptions and stuff like that. Please no flames!)."

"All right," said Jadeite as he stepped into the fireplace and did exactly as Selenity told him, "Diagon Alley!"

Around him, smoke began to form around him as he shot up from the fireplace towards the Leaky Cauldron. Green flames settled down, as no one was able to see Jadeite. One by one, the rest got their nerves together and followed Jadeite. Selenity was the last one to go towards the Leaky Cauldron. Her peers rejoined her. "That wasn't so bad was it," said Selenity.

"Not at all," said Jadeite.

"A little bit scary, but it was all right," said Yaten.

"Ditto," said Seiya.

"Same," said Rubius.

"All right. Let's go to Gringotts first," said Selenity as they passed Flourish and Blotts and Apothecary.

"What's Gringotts," asked Yaten as they walked.

"It's a place for me to get my money so that we can buy our supplies. You lot don't have any wizarding money on you," said Selenity.

They walked up towards a building that had a sign Gringotts. There was another sign, but no one wanted to read it as they followed Selenity inside the bank. Around them, they saw goblins and trolls doing bank work. They followed Selenity towards the front of one desk as the goblin asked, "May I help you?"

"I would like to withdraw money," said Selenity as the boys were carefully looking around the place and guarding Selenity if one so attacks them.

"Vault," asked the goblin.

"Vault Moon," said a confident Selenity.

"**gasps** Um… key," asked the nervous goblin.

"Right here," said Selenity as she pulled out a crystal key that turns into rainbow colors of the planets and stars.

"Right this way," said the goblin as he hops down and out of his chair.

Selenity followed the goblin into a cart as the four boys walked quickly beside her. They got into the cart and sat down. The ride was very fast as they stopped at a crystal like place. "Here we are. Vault Moon," said the goblin as everyone exited out of the cart.

As they walked towards the vault, the four boys were amazed by it. It was crystal blue with the hinges silver. The keyhole was made out of dark silver as the goblin inserted the crystal key and turns it. The vault opened to reveal mounds upon mounds of gold. "What are those," asked Yaten.

"They are wizarding money. The gold is called gallons, the silver is called sickles, and the copper is called knuts," said Selenity as she grabbed a large amount of it, her wand, cauldron, and mostly all of what she needed.

They were about to go back into the cart, but another cart stopped behind theirs. They heard voices and saw a red haired girl, a raven-haired boy, a red haired boy, and a brown haired girl. "Why are we here, Ginny," asked the red haired boy as he addresses the red haired girl.

"I'm getting my money out," said Ginny, "Why Ron?"  
"Because! We don't have a vault here," said Ron.

"You don't, but I do," said Ginny as she walked towards the vault next to theirs.

"How can you Ginny," asked the raven-haired boy and the brown haired girl.

"Because… well, there are many things you don't know about me, Harry. Hermione," said Ginny.

Selenity decided to go over towards the group and say hi to them. The boys tried to persuade her not to go, but she ignored their comments and complaints. "Hello," said Selenity.

"Oh! Hello," said the group.

"I couldn't help wondering if everything was all right here," asked Selenity.

"Well, my sister thinks that she has money down here," said the red haired boy, "By the way, my name is Ron. The brown haired girl is Hermione, and the raven-haired boy is Harry. Harry Potter."

The group, except for Ginny, were waiting for her to start to become a fanatic of learning that it was the Harry Potter who defeated Lord Voldemort, a.k.a. the you-know-who. The scream and hugging and clinging never happened as she just bowed her head and said, "Please to meet you. My name is Selenity Cosmos. And I already know Harry. Nice to see you again."

"You can't be her," said Harry, "She died in a car crash."

"How do you know Harry," asked Ginny, "As you know, I'm Ginny. Ron's sister."

"How do you do. And to answer you're question," said Selenity as her eyes twinkled with mirth down at Ginny, "We were lovers when we were 6 years old. I know it's very young, but we fell in love. I died, but I told him to have faith that I can be reincarnated as another person entirely."

"I guess he lost faith then," said Ginny as she hugs Selenity, "And can I go towards my vault now?"

"Of course! It's your vault and you have the key to it," said Selenity.

"I highly doubt th-" started Hermione but was cut short as Ginny inserted a greenish blue key into the keyhole and turned the key. The vault cringed opened to reveal that indeed Ginny was correct. This was her vault, and boy was Ron hyperventilating as he saw all the gallons, sickles, and knuts. "How," asked Ron.

"I saved up over the years," said Ginny as she went inside to get her wand, her cauldron, and mostly the same as to what Selenity was holding.

"I'll see you later, preferably at Hogwarts," said Selenity as her group went into the cart and went away.

"Bye," said they as they went back into their cart and headed towards other vaults.

Outside of Gringotts, Selenity and her group walked towards Madam Malkin's Robes for All Occasions. They needed robes for their school year in Hogwarts and went into the store. "May I help you," asked an old lady.

"Yes. I would like 63 robes: 21 silver, 21 dark blue, and 21 light blue," said Selenity, "And two black robes."

"My. And what about you four," asked the old lady.

"I would like 12 robes: 4dark blue, 4 black, and 4 red," said Seiya.

"I would like 12 robes: 4 dark red, 4 black, and 4 silver," said Yaten.

"I would like 12 robes: 4 red, 4 silverish red, and 4 black," said Jadeite.

"I would like 12 robes: 4 garnet, 4 redish black, and 4 black," said Rubius.

"All right," said the old lady, "Let me take you're measurements first."

As the old lady was taking their measurements one by one, they were very lucky to have Selenity there because the total amount of everything was 1000 gallons 50 sickles, and 5 knuts. She only paid the old lady 1100 gallons and told her to keep the change. The old lady was grateful and started to make their robes as they exited the store to go to Flourish and Blotts because the robes wouldn't be done for 3 hours. They went there to get their books for third year of Hogwarts, and Selenity bought 5 moon books, 2 Egyptian books, and an Ancient China books, which total amount was 100 gallons, 10 sickles, and 3 knuts. She paid the owner 200 gallons and told the owner to keep the change. For a long time, they started to buy their supplies at Cauldron Shop and Apothecary.

At the Ecyclops Owl Emporium, they went to get themselves a pet. Selenity didn't have to because she had many other pets at home. Seiya went and got a dark red owl with silver lining on the wings. Yaten went and got a white owl with red lining on the wings. Jadeite went and got a small silverish red kitten. Rubius went and got a small red falcon. As they went to pay for it, the amount came up to 50 gallons, 2 sickles, and 1 knuts. Selenity, of course, went and gave the owner 60 gallons and to keep the change. The last stop was Olivanders: Makers of Fine Wands since 382 B.C.

They went into the wand shop and Mr. Olivander himself came up. "Hello there," said Mr. Olivander, "New here?"

"Actually, these four are new here, Mr. Olivander. I'm just here to get my wand again. The wand made of pure white Lunarian wood, 12 inches, with the tear of a phoenix, unicorn, and dragon, dust of all the planets of the universe, and the blessings of Selene, Hecate, and Gaia," said Selenity, "These four have to get their wands before going to Hogwarts."

"Of course! Miss Cosmos, still the same as ever," said Mr. Olivander as he took out a box made entirely out of silver lining and sakura blossoms.

"Thank you for keeping it safe," said Selenity as she took the box from him and opened it to reveal a white wand.

"Now, young lad **addressing to Seiya** give me your arm," said Mr. Olivander.

"He means what arm you write with," said Selenity as she saw the confusion in Seiya's eyes.

Seiya nodded and gave his right arm. Measuring the length, Mr. Olivander went into the back and produced a box with stars. "This is the wand for you. Made entirely out of pure Starian wood, 12 inches, with the tear of a phoenix and dragon, dust of the stars, and the blessings of the star god himself," said Mr. Olivander as he gave the wand to Seiya to try it. It went perfectly.

Yaten was next and gave his right arm out. Measuring again, Mr. Olivander went into the back and produced a crimson box. "This is the wand made entirely out of pure Starian wood, 12 inches, with the tear of a phoenix and unicorn, dust of the stars, and the blessings of the healing god," said Mr. Olivander. It went well with Yaten.

Next was Jadeite as he produced his right arm. Measuring the arm, Mr. Olivander went to get a box with phoenix. "This wand is made entirely out of pure fire wood, 12 inches, with the feathers of all phoenixes across the universe, dust of phoenix hair, and the blessings of the phoenix god," said Mr. Olivander. It work wonders with Jadeite.

The last was Rubius as he produced his right arm. Measuring the right arm, Mr. Olivander went into the back and produced a box with different color hearts. "The wand is made entirely out of pure fire wood, 12 inches, with the tears of a phoenix and dragon, pixies dust, and the blessings of the heart god," said Mr. Olivander. Rubius grabbed the wand and produced sparkles of different colors.

"That will be 40 gallons," said Mr. Olivander as Selenity handed him 40 gallons.

The group left the wand shop and headed straight back towards Madam Malkin's Robes for All Occasions. The lady produced fine robes to the pleasing five. They took the robes, went out of the shop, and headed straight for home. Using Floo powder, they made it safely back to the Cosmos mansion. They headed towards their bedrooms. As they went to sleep, one thought crossed their minds, What will Hogwarts be like?

AN: Hello. You guys need to vote. Please vote on the next dimension as they go on their journey. Vote for the senshis who will help them defeat Kage and which boyfriend will Selene, Hecate, and Gaia choose out of the eight boyfriends. Thank you for the reviews!


	7. chapter 4

Chapter 4 of the rebel sisters and the 'kage'

Helpful things:

italics- different language (anytime of language I have written)

'……' - telepathy

underline - thinking

(….) – me talking

bold - what they are doing as they speak

"….." – speaking

Disclaimers: I don't own any characters and names. I do own the crystals and the uses of power and new power they have during the story. I also own their reincarnations.

On September 1st, everyone in the Cosmos household was all jumpy and trying to pack as quickly as possible. Books, robes, clothes, and other utensils were flying everywhere. Boy, was the house a mess! The boys were trying to wash very quickly and getting their things and their pets into respective places. Seiya and Yaten were tying their hair into their original ponytails. Jadeite and Rubius went and dressed casually as possible. The only person who wasn't rushing was, surprisingly, Selenity. She had packed her things up before hitting the hay. Well, she thought that the boys would pack before going into their beds, but unfortunately, it wasn't true. Selenity was surprise to see the guys rushing to pack everything. "Yaten, where is that parchment and ink," asked Seiya.

"I think that Jadeite has it," said Yaten.

"I don't have it! Ask Rubius," said Jadeite.

"Yeah! Blame it all on me, why don't you," said Rubius as he handed Seiya the parchment and ink.

"Thanks," said Seiya as he packs everything up.

Selenity looked inside and was almost laughing at them. She didn't tell them that they were going to Hogwarts straight away and not taking the express to get there. It wasn't her fault that she said that the express left at 11:00 in the morning and didn't get to finish her talk to the boys when they rushed out of the dining room. "What are you doing," asked Selenity as she walked into the room.

"We are packing our things because you said that the train leaves at 11:00 and it's now," said Jadeite as he looked at his watch, "10:30!"

All the boys were rushing to get everything set and ready to go. They went around their rooms and checked to see if they missed anything that they should packed and brought them down to the living room. Selenity watched the chaos ensuing throughout the upstairs hallways as each boy tries to hurry and pack. Selenity couldn't take it anymore and laughed heartily at them. The boys stopped what they were doing and turned to gaze at her. "What's so funny," asked them.

"You guys are too funny," said Selenity.

"Odango, stop dillydallying. We have to get to the train before it leaves," said Seiya.

"And the fact that we have thirty minutes to get from here towards the train station," said Jadeite.

"But I wasn't finished with my conversation with you guys. True that the express leaves at 11:00, but we aren't going to take the express," said Selenity.

"What! Why aren't we taking the express," asked the guys.

"Because we are going straight to Hogwarts itself, since we have to be sorted before the ceremony for first years. Professor Dumbledore is letting us go and be sorted into our house so that we can just go eat at their tables after he introduces us to everyone," explained Selenity.

"You know. You could have told us about it," said Yaten.

"I tried. But you guys just rushed out of the dining room before I could finish," said Selenity.

"Well, what now," asked Rubius.

"Now, we head towards Hogwarts since you guys have packed very fast," said Selenity.

Each guy gave an embarrassed chuckle as they brought their luggage down to the living room. The guys looked around and saw that Selenity, as she would like to be called, only had a huge trunk, the same bag that they have seen before they went on this crazy adventure, and one owl. They thought, That's all she is going to bring? I thought girls brought more things than boys?

"Now then. Do you remember how to use the Floo powder," asked Selenity.

"Yes," said the boys, "We remember. **roll eyes**"

"But instead of saying Diagon Alley, you say Dumbledore's office. It will lead you directly towards the office of Dumbledore's in Hogwarts," said Selenity.

The four nodded their heads, gathered their luggage together, and one by one went into the fireplace. Selenity, writing down the chores for the house elves, left last towards Hogwarts. Once the process was done, the five were in Dumbledore's office with all the professors looking at them. "Um… Professor Dumbledore, did we come in a bad time," asked Selenity.

"I would certainly say not, Miss…" started Dumbledore.

"Selenity Moon Cosmos **bows slightly** at your service. And behind me are my friends: Seiya, Yaten, Jadeite, and Rubius," said Selenity.

"Ah, yes. The five transfer students," said Dumbledore.

"Aren't they suppose to be on the express," said a man with greasy hair.

"And you are…" started Yaten.

"This is Professor Snape, the Potions teacher. **points to a lady with a witches hat** This is Professor McGonagall, the Transfigution teacher. **points to a man who was obviously a giant** This is Hagrid, the new Care for Magical Creatures teacher. **points to a teacher with weird glasses** This is Professor Trelawney, the Divination teacher. **points to a ghost** And this is Professor Binns, the History of Magic teacher," introduced Dumbledore.

"How do you do," said the five as the bowed towards the teachers.

"What exactly are they doing here," asked Professor McGonagall.

"They are here for a private sorting ceremony," said Dumbledore as he gets the sorting hat and a chair, "Will one of you please sit down?"

Seiya was the first to sit down on the chair, and the sorting hat was placed on top of his head. He was surprise to hear a voice in his head.

"Intriguing. You have a painful past, that I see. Hm. Quite difficult to place. You could be in Slytherin for your slyness or in Gryffindor for your bravery and courage. Hm. All right then. You shall be in," said the sorting hat, "GRYFFINDOR!"

"Next person," said Dumbledore.

Yaten went next and the same result happened. He was surprise by the voice.

"You are very difficult like your brother. But he isn't your true brother, is he? No. Now where to put you? All right then, "said the sorting hat, "SLYTHERIN!"

Rubius went after Yaten and asked, "Who said that?"

"Not to worry. It's only me. Well, well, well. You have a very evil past. But one person purified you. Very difficult, indeed. Hm. All right," said the sorting hat, "SLYTHERIN!"

Jadeite went and was equally surprised by the sorting hat's voice.

"Hm. You have been evil once, but you were brainwashed. You hold guilt, but lots of bravery. You were dead, but were purified as like Rubius. You are quite difficult to place. I know. You shall be in," said the sorting hat, "GRYFFINDOR!"

Selenity went onto the chair and waited for her outcome. She wasn't surprise by the voice in her head and wasn't surprise by anything it said.

"Hello, Princess Serenity. It is quite an honor to place you," said the sorting hat.

"None of the princess stuff. I'm now Selenity and have an equal past," said Selenity.

"Of course. Now let's see where to put you. You are very brave and heroic but very sly and cunning. You are light and dark. My, my. You have a title to hold as the middle sister, eh? How will I sort you. Hm. You are a challenge," said the sorting hat, "But I know that you want to be with one of your sisters. A Ginny Weasley and a Pansy Parkinson, hm? And you have to uphold the serious girl. Then it's settled, dear princess. You shall be in GRYFFINDOR and SLYTHERIN!"

"What," exclaimed everyone as Selenity took the hat off of her head and gave it back to Dumbledore.

"This is a very big surprise," said Dumbledore.

"Well, I was wondering if you can make a place for four gryffindors and four slytherins to live in. I would appreciate it if I can live with them here in Hogwarts," said Selenity, "You know. Get to know how everyone ticks."

"Why yes. You will have your own room, along with the company that you wish. Who is going to be with you," asked Dumbledore as his eyes twinkled lightly.

"Well, I was wondering if the four gryffindors were: Harry Potter, Ginny Weasley, Seiya Kou, and Jadeite Phoenix. The four slytherins were: Draco Malfoy, Pansy Parkinson, Yaten Kou, and Rubius Heart. If that is all right with you, professor," said a polite Selenity.

"What! I will not let my two best pupils go into a room with gryffindors," exclaimed Professor Snape.

"But I run this school, Severus. And it's a wonderful idea for them to get along with each other," said Dumbledore, "I'll have it set up in a jiffy."

"Thank you," said Selenity.

"Your welcome my dear," said Dumbledore.

Later that night, on the same day, everyone watched as the last of the first years were sorted into their houses. They were hungry and were even scared because of the dementors that were on the Hogwarts Express. Dumbledore looked at everyone and stood up. Everyone stopped their chattering and looked at Dumbledore waitingly. "Hello new and old students. I would like to welcome you to another year of Hogwarts. I have a few things to say to you all, and as one of them is very serious, I think it is best to get it out of the way before our excellent feast befuddles you," said Dumbledore, "As you will all be aware after their search of the Hogwarts Express, our school is presently playing host to some of the dementors of Azkaban, who are here on ministry of magic business. They are stationed at every entrance to the grounds, and while they are with us, I must make it plain that nobody is allowed to leave the school without permission. Dementors are not to be fooled by tricks or disguises --- or even invisibility cloaks. It is not the nature of a dementor to understand pleading or excuses. I therefore warn each and every one of you to give them no reason to harm you. I look to the prefects, and our new head boy and girl, to make sure that no student runs afoul of the dementors. On, a happier note Quidditch trials will be held on the second week of the term. Anyone interested in playing should contact Madame Hooch. Plus we have two new teachers. Professor Lupin, and Hagrid our former game keeper is now our Care of Magical Creatures teacher. Also as a reminder, no one is to inflict any kind of torture on Mrs. Norris. I must tell all of you that you-know-who is still at large. None of you are aloud off the school grounds after dusk, no one should ever be outside alone."

Everyone listened carefully as Professor Dumbledore went and told all of him or her the news about dementors and you-know-who. They were whispering silently to one another as they looked on. Most were very afraid and others put a courageous front. "Now, let me introduce to you five new students. They already have been sorted before the train arrived here. Let me introduce you to them," said Dumbledore.

Everyone turned to see five figures dressed in long flowing robes walking up the steps towards Professor Dumbledore. The five put their hoods down and heard many gasps from the group. As the boys drooled over Selenity, the girls drooled over the four boys accompanied her. "They will tell you who they are, what house they are in, and what year they are in," said Professor Dumbledore.

**"**My name is Seiya Kou. I'm joining the third year as a gryffindor," said the boy with the long black ponytail.

"My name is Yaten Kou. I'm joining the third year as a slytherin," said the boy with the long silver ponytail.

"My name is Jadeite Phoenix. I'm joining the fourth year as a gryffindor," said the boy with blonde hair.

"My name is Rubius Heart. I'm joining the fourth year as a slytherin," said the boy with red hair.

"My name is Selenity Moon Cosmos. I'm joining the third year as a gryffindor AND a slytherin," said a girl with shoulder-length silver hair with dark blue and black streaks.

Many whispers were heard when Selenity introduced herself. Most of it were: "How can she be a slytherin?" "How can she be a gryffindor?" "How can she be in two houses?" "Did the sorting hat make a mistake?" and many more comments. "Yes. She is in both houses. Please treat her nicely. Before we head off towards the common rooms, I would like to speak to Harry Potter, Ginny Weasley, Draco Malfoy, and Pansy Parkinson. Now eat up," said Dumbledore as he sat back down.

"Mind if we sit here," asked a girl's voice behind Harry.

"Not at all," said Harry as he turns around to see that it was Selenity and her friends.

"So, what's up with you being in slytherin," asked Ron.

"What I want to know is why you are in two houses," said Hermione.

"Well, I think it's because I'm balance between two sisters," said Selenity as she looked at Ginny.

"Not my fault," mutters Ginny as she dug into her dinner.

"Why does Dumbledore want to talk to me and Ginny," asked Harry.

"Oh… I think I have something to do with it," said Selenity.

"Yeah. She insisted this request," said Jadeite.

"Because I have to look after two sisters, my lovers, and their lovers," mutters Selenity.

"What was that," asked Hermione.

"Nothing," said Selenity as she dug into her dinner as well.

At the end of dinner, everyone new followed the prefects as everyone else headed up towards their common rooms. Well, everyone left except for Harry, Ginny, Draco, Pansy, Selenity, Jadeite, Yaten, Seiya, and Rubius. "What's this all about," asked Draco.

"You nine will be rooming together for the rest of the school year," said Dumbledore.

"What," came the incredulous cries of four people.

"No arguments. You are going to get to know each other better," said Dumbledore, "Follow Selenity."

The group followed Selenity down a corridor. They looked around and saw that they were in the hallway between the slytherin and gryffindor common rooms. They stopped at a picture with three goddesses and their boyfriends in a potrait. "Rebel sisters," said Selenity as the portrait opened to reveal a huge room. The rest of the group awed at the room. There were nine rooms with nametags on the doors, four bathrooms, a kitchen, a living room with television, VCR, DVD, and a table fit for nine people. "What is that," asked Draco as he points to the televition, VCR, and DVD.

"That is muggle technology," said Ginny as she went into the room saying her name.

"Muggle technology! Dumbledore let mudblood creations in here," asked an incredulous Draco.

"Draco! These are great advance of technology for muggles," said Harry, "And I'd appreciate it if you didn't say the world mudblood in here."

"What are you going to do," asked Draco.

This started as a fight between Draco and Harry. Ginny, who walked out of her room, and Pansy sighed at their behavior. Everyone who didn't know the infamous battles between the two rivals were at lost. Selenity rubbed her forehead and shook her head. "Enough! We are going to live here like a family. And please stop arguing. I know that you argue a lot throughout many years but this is ridiculous," cried out Selenity as she walked into her room and slammed the door shut.

"What did she mean by many years," asked Draco.

"We only known each other since first year of Hogwarts," said Harry.

"Don't ask," said Pansy and Ginny as they went into their rooms.

"Don't look at us for answers," said the four boys as they hurried into their rooms.

Harry and Draco looked lost and just went into their rooms. Throughout the night, Harry and Draco were having dreams about them being the Wizard God and the Dragon God, mostly about them being best of friends. Seiya, Yaten, Rubius, and Jadeite slept through without any care or worries. Selenity, Ginny, and Pansy were relieved and went to sleep with one thought, This is going to be a LONG school year.

AN: Hello. You guys need to vote. Please vote on the next dimension as they go on their journey. Vote for the senshis who will help them defeat Kage and which boyfriend will Selene, Hecate, and Gaia choose out of the eight boyfriends. Thank you for the reviews!


	8. chapter 5

Chapter 5 of the rebel sisters and the 'kage'

Helpful things:

italics- different language (anytime of language I have written)

'……' - telepathy

underline - thinking

(….) – me talking

bold - what they are doing as they speak

"….." – speaking

Disclaimers: I don't own any characters and names. I do own the crystals and the uses of power and new power they have during the story. I also own their reincarnations.

The very next day, Harry went out of his room to see that it wasn't a dream. He was really rooming with Draco because there was Draco in the living room. He looked around and saw Ginny and Pansy conversing on a topic he didn't want to know. He looked to see the four new students sitting around and talking to each other about crystals. He looked at the kitchen to see Selenity cooking something for breakfast. "Need any help," asked Harry as he walked towards Selenity.

"Oh, Harry! **turns around to see him behind her** I don't need any help, but can you set the table? Gin and Pan were supposed to do it, but they're ignoring my request and talking just to NOT do the work. **glaring at her sisters** Lazy bums," said Selenity.

"**chuckles** I still want to know how you know Ginny," said Harry as he took some silverware from the cabinets of the kitchen.

"And I want to know how a mudblood like you know a pure blood like Parkinson," said Draco.

"**glare** What did you say to my sister, Malfoy," asked an angry Pansy.

"**wide eyes** Sister," shouted Harry and Draco.

"**roll eyes** Duh! Who did you think arranged this," asked Pansy.

"She arranged this," said an outrageous Draco.

"Got a problem with it," asked Ginny, "Besides, since we are living together, why don't you try to become nice once in a while."

"In your dreams, muggle-lover," said Draco.

"Now you are badmouthing my little sister. Only I can do that," said Pansy.

"**wide eyes again** Little sister," shouted Harry and Draco.

"**roll eyes** Honestly, Harry. Pansy, Selenity, and I have been sisters for a very long time. We have been separated since we got adopted. You see, I'm not a real Weasley as Pansy is not a real Parkinson. Selenity was lucky to get adopted by our own mother. Our mother tried to get us two, but we were adopted before she could," said Ginny.

"Now, Draco. I know that you hate muggle-lovers and muggle-born, but don't badmouth my sisters when I'm around," said Pansy.

"Whatever," said Draco as he sat back down on the dark blue couch.

Everyone went back to whatever they were doing before the argument, but Harry… poor Harry. He was hyperventilating from the shock of hearing that Ginny, Pansy, and Selenity were sisters and adopted into different families. He could just hear Ron now…

"What do you mean my sister is adopted to the Weasley and is related to that slytherin girl Parkinson," shouted Ron.

"That's exactly how I felt. They confirmed it by saying they were adopted and the test that they did for DNA matches. They are related. Sisters at that," said Harry.

"I can't believe that sweet little Ginny is related to a bloated arrogant Parkinson," said Hermione as she looked at her schedule.

"Hi guys," said Ginny as she, Selenity, Seiya, Yaten, Jadeite, and Rubius sat within the table of gryffindor.

"Ginny. Is it true that you were adopted into our family," asked Ron.

"Of course! Percy and Charlie and Bill knew that as well as mother. She brought them to come meet me in the orphanage," said Ginny as she looked at her schedule.

"What do you have for classes," asked Hermione.

Since Harry and them in their room, there was no sense in going to the Great Hall, but Selenity reminded them that they needed to get their schedules. They reluctantly left their rooms to get them and compare what they have. "These are what I have," said Ginny as she gave her schedule to Hermione.

Everyone gathered around Hermione as they saw Ginny's schedule:

Monday: 2nd year Charms – Flitwick, with Ravenclaws

2nd year Transfigution – McGonagall, with Slytherins

Lunch

2nd year Herbology – Sprout, with Hufflepuffs

Dinner

Tuesday: 3rd year Care for Magical Creatures – Hagrid, with Slytherins

Lunch

3rd year Defense Against the Dark Arts – Lupin, with Slytherins

Dinner

2nd year Astronomy – Sinitra, Ravenclaws

Wednesday: 2nd year Arithmancy – Vector, with Ravenclaws

2nd year History of Magic – Binns, with Slytherins

Lunch

3rd year Potions – Snape, with Slytherins

Dinner

Thursday: 2nd year Divination - Trelawney and Firenze, with Ravenclaw

3rd year Care for Magical Creatures – Hagrid, with Slytherins

Lunch

3rd year Defense Against the Dark Arts – Lupin, with Slytherins

Dinner

2nd year Astronomy – Sinitra, Ravenclaws

Friday: Free day

Hermione looked at Ginny's schedule again and wondered if it was wrong. She should have all 2nd year classes, but some of it she has it with 3rd year. She looked at her schedule and saw that it was packed with many different schedules. "Ginny, do you know that some of your classes are 3rd year classes," asked Hermione.

Everyone, except for Selenity and Pansy, stopped at what they were doing and saw that it was true. She had 3rd year and 2nd year classes mixed together. It was completely wrong of her schedule to have 3rd year classes. "I know that I have 3rd year classes mixed in with my 2nd year, but I really don't care," said Ginny as she takes her schedule back from Hermione.

"But it should be all 2nd year classes for you," said a guy with brown hair.

"What do you know, Seamus? I rather like my schedule like this thank you," said Ginny as she turned towards Selenity, "Can I see you're schedule?"

"Sure. Go ahead," said Selenity as she hands Ginny her schedule.

Ginny had taken a look at Selenity's schedule and was relieved to have her 3rd year classes with her. She took Pansy's and compared it together to see that Selenity had the same schedule as Pansy's. Selenity's schedule was weird because it didn't say what house she would be participating with, but she probably guessed that it had to do something with her being in two houses. She looked and it said:

Monday: 3rd year Transfigution – McGonagall

Lunch

3rd year Arithmancy – Vector

Dinner

3rd year Astronomy – Sinitra

Tuesday: 3rd year Care for Magical Creatures – Hagrid

3rd year Charms – Flitwick

Lunch

3rd year Defense Against the Dark Arts – Lupin

Dinner

Wednesday: 3rd year Herbology – Sprout

3rd year Divination - Trelawney and Firenze

Lunch

3rd year Potions – Snape

Dinner

3rd year Astronomy – Sinitra

Thursday: 3rd year History of Magic – Binns

3rd year Care for Magical Creatures – Hagrid

Lunch

3rd year Defense Against the Dark Arts – Lupin

Dinner

Friday: Free day

"I like your schedule, Ren. I have all of my 3rd year classes with you," exclaimed Ginny.

"That means that you also have it with Pan as well, Gin," said Selenity.

"What a wonderful way to go and spend sometime together as a family," said a voice behind the Golden trio and the five exchange students.

"Buzz off, Malfoy," said Ron.

"Can't I go and remind the fellow slytherins that we don't hang out with gryffindorks," said Draco.

"**sigh** Want me to beat you senseless. I told you not to insult my sisters while I'm with them," said Pansy as she stood up and looked at Draco.

"You've grown soft, Parkinson," said Draco.

"No. I just grew a common sense. Sheesh! You were never this hostile to Potter before," said Pansy as she walked away.

"We should probably go," said Selenity as she stood up.

"Who knows what she can do," said Ginny as she stood up as well.

Everyone went to class for the day. They loved Defense Against the Dark Arts, thought History of Magic was a bore, hated Potions (gryffindors anyways), thought that Divination was whack, and every other class was all right. What surprise everyone was Ginny being in 3rd year classes instead of 2nd year (yeah… I made Ginny a little bit OOC… she's a smart but very energetic type of sister).

"Harry! Are you going to Hogsmeade," asked Ron as he caught up with Harry on their week of Halloween.

"I can't. No one signed my permission slip. And I doubt that the teachers will sign it," said Harry.

"Well, I'm not going either," said a female voice behind them.

They turned around to look at Selenity. She was wearing something that looked like muggles wore. She had a silver tank-top on with the word Balance in glitter. She also wore ankle-length boots and a black leather skirt. "Seiya, Yaten, Jadeite, and Rubius aren't going as well. We didn't even know that there would be a trip to Hogsmeade," said Selenity.

"I'm sure we can find something to do," said Harry as he looked at her choice of attire.

"Yeah! Hermione and I can bring back lots of candy for you," said Ron.

"Well, bring back lots of candy then," said another female voice.

They turned around and saw Ginny. She was wearing an attire that looked liked Selenity, only slightly different. She had on a light blue tank-top with the word Light in glitter. She also wore ankle-length boots and a blue jean skirt. "What on Earth are you wearing," asked Ron.

"I'm wearing my muggle clothing. While you were in Hogwarts for you first year, mum took me to Japan," said Ginny.

"The only sister who IS going to Hogsmeade is Pan," said Selenity.

"Why," asked both boys.

"She is going to keep an eye out for something and Draco," said Ginny.

"Oh," said the boys.

There was silence after the conversation. No one knew what to say at the moment. Everyone had different thoughts running through their heads. I can't believe Ginny is wearing something quite revealing thought Ron If dad sees this, he will have a cow.

'Can't Harry get his memories back yet? I want to see the reaction from the other three boys' thought Ginny.

'We can't do that Ginny. He has to remember himself,' said Selenity telepathically.

'It hurts to see you this sad that he can't remember. And you know that you want to help him defeat Voldy Moldy,' said Ginny.

It hurts to see him not remember either thought Selenity.

What! How can I hear Ginny and Selenity in my head thought Harry.

"There you girls are," said a female voice.

Everyone turned to see Pansy behind them looking a little bit steamed. She was also having an attire the same as the two sisters. She had a dark blue tank top with the word Dark in glitter, ankle-length boots, and a dark blue leather skirt. "What's wrong Pan," asked Ginny.

"There is, well, um… I can't tell it to you because of Ron and Harry," said a flustered Pansy.

"Fine. We know when we aren't wanted. Come on Harry. Let's find Hermione," said Ron as Ron and Harry went away.

"Over dramatic is he," asked Ginny.

"Never mind that," said Pansy, "There is a demon here."

"Let's go kick some butt then," said Selenity.

The sisters went through the halls and stopped at the land overlooking the lake. They saw a snake-like demon and the four exchange students. Seiya, Yaten, Jadeite, and Rubius were having a difficulty with the demon. Pansy, Ginny, and Selenity didn't waste time as they ran forward and k.o. the demon. Pansy and Ginny were holding onto the demon as Selenity started to speak to it.

_Did Kage sssent you here_ asked Selenity in Parseltongue (sp?).

**choke** _ Kage sssent me here_ said the demon.

_Why did he sssent you here_ asked Ginny.

_To get the crysssstalsss of dragon and wizard_ said the demon.

_Hm. I believe that your time isss up_ said Pansy.

Selenity nodded her head as she took out the healing and star crystals. She gave the healing crystal to Yaten and the star crystal to Seiya. As Seiya and Yaten touched the crystals, they felt the awesome yet familiar power within it. "All you have to do is use your hands, concentrate on what you want to do, and send it out with the right words from your mouth," said Selenity.

"How will we know what words to use," asked Yaten.

"It's in your head," said Selenity as she tries to keep the demon at bay with her sisters.

"Hm," said Seiya, "I know what to do. **concentrating on the power** Star Blade!"

A type of ninja star came out of Seiya's hand and was flung into the stomach of the demon. The demon howls loudly from the piercing of the star and tries to break free before being killed. However, it was no avail because two of the sisters were holding him down as Selenity went inside the mind of the demon for more information.

"He doesn't have anymore information other than Dumbledore holding the dragon and wizard crystal," said Selenity.

"Nova Blast," said Pansy as the blast destroyed the demon.

"I say, we have to go to Dumbledore's office for the crystals and leave after Christmas day," said Ginny.

Everyone nodded their heads and walked back towards Hogwarts. They were quite surprise to see Dumbledore outside of Hogwarts and looking at them. They knew that he wanted answers that only the sisters could give him. Sighing slightly, they walked towards Dumbledore to have a word with him. "We mean you no harm, Professor Dumbledore," said Selenity.

"You destroyed a demon. I thank you for the heroic efforts," said Dumbledore.

"And as a reward to keep the demons at bay, we would like if it you can give us two crystals. One called the wizard crystal and the other called the dragon crystal," said Ginny.

"How on Earth do you know those two crystals are in my possession, much less the crystals itself," asked Dumbledore.

"Well, to tell you the truth, we are the reincarnations of the rebel goddesses, sisters to many of the goddesses and gods, and lovers to eight gods each. We need the crystals to destroy a terrible evil that has reawakened. It comes to seek revenge to those who have banished him," said Pansy.

"I see. Well **pulls out two crystals** I believe your story from the powers I have seen from your battlefield," said Dumbledore.

"We appreciate it if we can finish our schooling later and leave after Christmas day," said Selenity.

"Of course **bows slightly** and who will accompany you other than the entourage here," asked Dumbledore.

"Three people are reincarnations of the gods who were there to banish the evil," said Ginny, "And they are: Harry, Draco, and Seamus."

"It is rather shocking to hear that Mr. Potter and Mr. Malfoy had been friends," said Dumbledore, "But I grant you your request to leave and come back as you finish whatever you are doing."

"We thank you," said Selenity as everyone bowed slightly.

The group went back into Hogwarts and straight towards their room. They were very tired from the energy loss to sustain the demon and then destroy it. Hoping that the demons will leave them alone for a couple of days was wishful thinking because throughout the entire schooling before Christmas, they had to ask to be excused from class to go and destroy the monsters. The crystals, well, Selenity returned them to Draco and Harry, surprising them in the process that they were best of friends. Sleeping soundlessly before Christmas day, one thought retracted from their minds, Will we ever gain peace and stop Kage once again?

AN: Hello. You guys need to vote. Please vote on the next dimension as they go on their journey. Vote for the senshis who will help them defeat Kage and which boyfriend will Selene, Hecate, and Gaia choose out of the eight boyfriends. Thank you for the reviews!


	9. chapter 6

Chapter 6 of the rebel sisters and the 'kage'

Helpful things:

italics- different language (anytime of language I have written)

'……' - telepathy

underline - thinking

(….) – me talking

bold - what they are doing as they speak

"….." – speaking

Disclaimers: I don't own any characters and names. I do own the crystals and the uses of power and new power they have during the story. I also own their reincarnations.

"Crucio," yelled a boy's voice.

"Wing Shield," yelled out another.

Selenity, Ron, Hermione, Ginny, Seiya, Yaten, Jadeite, Rubius, Pansy, Seamus, Draco, Harry, and Professor Remus Lupin were inside part of the dark forest. It all started with a big black dog dragging Ron into the forest. The gang ran towards the big black dog, which wasn't a dog at all. It was an animagus of the convicted Sirius Black! Boy, what a turn of events that was. Here was Sirius Black, the person who was thought to kill Peter Pettigrew and the person who was thought to give away Harry's parents to Voldemort. "Everyone, be quiet," shouted Selenity.

Selenity lost her patience when Harry and Draco were fighting once again. Draco was going to go tell everyone that Sirius was in the dark forest. Harry wanted to stop Draco because while they were fighting Sirius, Professor Lupin arrived and stopped Harry from doing something he might regret. Hermione was also screaming that he was a werewolf and was in cahoots with Sirius. Ron was being healed by Ginny's awesome healing powers as the rest of them watched from the sidelines, helpless to the cause. And then there was Peter Pettigrew, the person who was the reason why Harry's parents were gone. He was shown as Scabbers, Ron's rat, which turned back as Lupin said a spell to reverse the animagus form. Everything was hectic. Sirius wanted to kill Peter, Lupin tried to hold Sirius back, Harry and Draco were arguing about telling the other professors, and Hermione, Seamus, and Ron were at lost. All was silent since Selenity yelled to be quiet. "Thank you. Now Sirius. Don't kill Peter. And for heaven's sakes, both of you put those crystals away. You two used to be friends, and you're now enemies," said a disappointed Selenity.

"But he let the Dark Lord destroy Lily and James," shouted Sirius.

"He was going to tell them where Sirius is even though he is innocent," shouted Harry.

"The past doesn't really involve ourselves! We aren't going to be buddy buddy now that our memories are back," shouted Draco.

"That's enough," shouted Selenity, "I don't care that you aren't buddy buddy any more, Draco. The fact that we are on the same side should prove that we are allies, not mortal enemies. The real threat here is Kage! And believe me, I'm not going to tolerate this childish behavior from both of you!"

Everyone was silent after the exclamations. Seiya, Yaten, Jadeite, and Rubius were silent the whole time while agreeing that they were on the same side and they have to tolerate one another to defeat Kage. Hermione, Ron, Sirius, Seamus, Peter, and Remus were lost. They were wondering who or what Kage is and why is this person or thing a threat. Harry and Draco were just silent. They didn't know what to say. They looked back at their past in Hogwarts to see that they have been acting childish, even though they were thirteen years old. They looked down ashamed. Ginny and Pansy were smiling. Their sister had taken the situation in her hand and was turning things around. "Since this is over, why not send Pettigrew to Azkaban. It's only fair," said Pansy.

"What a great idea, Pan. After we send Pettigrew away, what are we going to do," asked Ginny as she took out a green sheet of paper and pen.

"We are going to go continue our mission," said a solemn Selenity.

"Finally! Somewhere without the use of wands," exclaimed Yaten.

"You have to excuse him," said Seiya as he looked at the shocked faces, "He doesn't like to use magic with wands. Prefers to use only his hands if you know what I mean."

"Yes we do," said Pansy, "But let's go before a demon comes out and starts attacking us."

As Pansy said that, a demon did come out and started to attack them. Hermione screamed, Ron and Seamus were frightened, Peter was forgotten, and Sirius and Remus went in front of the children to protect them. They used many incantations and spells, but none of them were working. That's when everyone saw Selenity, Ginny, Pansy, Seiya, Yaten, Jadeite, Draco, Harry, and Rubius run towards the demon and started to attack it with their magic. The demon was very strong compared to the others that they have recently destroyed over the months. "Take this demon out," said Pansy as she kicked the demon.

"Stupify," said Harry as he put his hand up, and the demon froze.

"Dragon Flare," said Draco as a big fireball launched itself onto the demon to push him out of the, well, Shrieking Shack.

"Star Bindings," said Seiya as he binds the demon near a tree.

Everyone was watching the group with shock eyes and jaws on the floor. They were very much surprised that Harry and Draco were working together to defeat the demon. As they heard Selenity speak, they didn't recognize the language. _Let go of me_ said the demon in Novian.

_Who sent you here_ said Selenity.

_None of your business_ said the demon.

"Crucio," said Harry as the demon howls in pain.

_And that's not all you're going to get out of pain if you don't answer us_ said Ginny.

**gulp** _It was Kage. He was the one who sent me here to distract you from getting to the next dimension_ said the demon.

"At least he cooperated," said Yaten.

"Can I destroy this one," asked Ginny as Ron and the rest of them looked at Ginny, except for the ones who have been kicking the demon's butt.

"Of course, Ginny," said Pansy, "I gotten the last one."

"**turning to the demon** Lightning Hurricane," said Ginny as she hurled a huge hurricane towards the demon, demolishing the demon with the lightning combination of water.

Everyone was looking at them with complete shock. Ginny, the innocent little girl, just went and destroyed that demon without any remorse. They wanted answers to this, and they wanted now. They each went into a fit of questions as Peter took this time to get the hell out of there. The three girls and the six boys couldn't handle all of the questions thrown at once towards them. They had very little patience for the questions and needed to go fast. "Shut up," shouted Pansy.

Everyone was silent from the angry voice. They stopped at their questions and laughed meekly as they realized that they didn't stop for them to breathe and answer a question. "Now that that's settled, one question at a time," said Rubius.

"Can you tell the story behind this Kage," asked Hermione.

"That will take a long time, Herm," said Harry.

"There is a huge story behind it that involves me, Cosmos, Parkinson, Weasley, the Kous, Phoenix, Heart, Seamus (don't know the last name), and Pothead over there," said Draco.

"Malfoy," growled Harry dangerously.

"Stop it! Shake hands and call it truces until Kage is destroyed," said Selenity.

"Fine," said Draco and Harry as they shook hands, disentangled the fingers, and went to different sides of the room, never making contact.

"**sigh** At this rate, Kage will certainly be powerful. We don't need to squabbling teenage boys to argue as we do our mission," said Ginny.

"Anyways, about that question, Granger," said Pansy, "It's a very long story."

"We have time," said Professor Lupin as he summoned chairs for everyone to sit.

"Fine," said Selenity, "I'll tell it to you. It all started 15,000 years ago. There were the original gods and goddesses from the mythology books at the library, but this story is focus on three goddesses who were never talked about in books. Two of the goddesses were twins, Hecate and Selene. Hecate was two minutes older than Selene and the youngest of the three was Gaia. Throughout their lives, they were always called the rebel sisters because they never take orders from anyone, not even their older sisters and brothers. Their lives were perfect: having eight boyfriends and going down to Earth to mingle was just the best. The other goddesses were slightly jealous, but they loved them all the same. All the gods and goddesses were so busy with their own lives, they didn't see the blackish of shadows on Olympus, their home. This was the beginning of Kage. Kage was once known as the powerful mage that has ever lived and was jealous of the eight boyfriends Selene has, because he was in love with her. Selene always shunned Kage, and his anger and jealous burst as he saw Selene was about to be married to her eight boyfriends. Hecate and Gaia were also about to be married to their eight boyfriends. Everyone was happy, except for Kage. Kage went to his darker half and started to destroy Olympus. Selene asked Kage why he would do something despicable as to destroy Olympus. Kage's answer was simple: Selene broke his heart and nothing will change his mind unless Selene marries him. Selene didn't want to for duty of protecting Olympus but wanted to marry for love, and Kage still didn't get through his head that Selene loves him only as a friend, nothing more nothing less. Many gods and goddesses were very injured because the battle was lasting three days and Kage was very powerful. With the last bit of strength on the third day, Selene, Hecate, Gaia, and their boyfriends banded together, with their respective crystals, and banished Kage into the depths of darkness to forever be left alone."

"But what does this all have to do with you," asked Ron.

"Selenity is the Moon Goddess. Pansy is the Dark Moon Goddess. Harry is the Wizard God. Draco is the Dragon God. Rubius is the Heart God. Jadeite is the Phoenix God. Seiya is the Star God. Yaten is the Healing God. Seamus is the Water God. And I am the Earth Goddess," said Ginny.

What a bombshell thought the gods and goddesses.

"But the story that Selenity told us… happened to you," said a realized Sirius.

"That's correct, Sirius. The story does relate to us," said Pansy.

Everyone was at a shocking still. Seamus had a pain in his head as memories rushed inside. Hermione was crying her eyes out for them. Ron was shocked that his sister and his best friend went through a lot. Sirius had tears in his eyes as he reflects on the story about Harry and the children in front of them. Remus was shocked to find out about them. "What happened after the battle," asked Remus.

"We lost our immortality to seal away Kage. The gods were reborn into the same people but has lost their memories and were scattered across dimensions. As for the rebel sisters, they have been reborn countless of times to see that their lovers were all right," said Ginny.

That's a lot of information to digest, thought Hermione.

I can't believe that they are over 15,000 years old, thought Ron.

I remember everything now. How I was one of Ginny's lovers, thought Seamus, But Ron will have my head if he found out.** gulp**

Poor them. They are just children and having all this responsibility, thought Remus.

I wonder if we can come with them so we can help them save the universe, thought Sirius.

"Exactly, who were you're lovers," asked a curious Remus.

"Um… well, Selene's boyfriends were: Tasuki – the Fire God, Harry – the Wizard God, Seiya – the Star God, Heero – the Destruction and Revolution God, Yami – the Sun God, Jadeite – the Phoenix God, Kouichi – the Balance God, and Rubius – the Heart God. Hecate's boyfriends were: Chichiri – the Spirit God, Jase – the Silence God, Draco – the Dragon God, Trunks – the Power God, Bakura – the Mischief God, Matt – the Death and Rebirth God, Ken – the Ice God, and Taguya – the Data God. Gaia's boyfriends were: Raimundo – the Wind God, Quatre – the Empathy God, Marik – the Dark God, Seamus – the Water God, Tai – the Digital God, Hotohori – the Light God, Goten – the Lightning God, and Yaten – the Healing God," said Pansy.

"Can we come with you to help you fight," asked Sirius.

Silence reign as the gods and goddesses were talking telepathically. 'Can we take them,' asked Ginny.

'I don't know, Gin. It's going to be a very large amount of energy to teleport four people with us,' said Pansy.

'I think the more we have others to help, the likely we can go and kill Kage once and for all,' said Jadeite.

'But, I don't want them to experience the cruelty of death. They don't need to die in this battle,' said Harry.

'As much as I hate it, I agree with Pothead. They have no right in our business anyways,' snarled Draco as he glared at the four menacingly.

'Well, we can give them some type of power to help us fight,' suggested Seiya.

'Yeah! And if they die, they'll get reborn again. Something like their star seed is like the senshis,' said Yaten.

'You have got to be kidding me,' said Rubius, 'We don't need anymore short skirt people running around. No offense Selenity.'

'None taken,' said Selenity, 'But they will probably won't take no for an answer. Remus on the other hand will accept it because he has to stay to teach.'

'I say we let them come,' said Seamus as he joins into the conversation.

'Welcome back, Water God,' said everyone.

'Great to be back, but we have to let them come if what Selenity said before, they won't take no for an answer, except for Professor Lupin,' said Seamus.

'Everyone say I if they want them to come,' said Selenity.

'I,' said Seiya, Yaten, Jadeite, Pansy, Ginny, and Seamus.

'That's six yes and four no,' said Ginny, 'So, they are coming.'

'When we go get your crystal, Gin,' said Selenity, 'Let's take three senshis along. They can be a big help.'

'But which three since they all want to be with you,' said Seiya.

'Let's worry about that later. Right now, they are getting restless with the silence,' said Pansy.

"All right. **turns towards the four people** It has been decided that you three **pointing at Hermione, Ron, and Sirius** will come as long as we give you some type of power to help us fight," said Ginny.

"Why can't I come," asked Remus.

"Because, you are a professor here in Hogwarts. They need you here to teach Defense Against the Dark Arts," replied Yaten.

"All right," said Remus, accepting the answer.

" Since that is cleared up, what kind of powers," asked Hermione.

"It's almost the same type of power that we have, only less powerful than us," said Pansy.

The four nodded their heads as the ten people started to chant. Hermione was glowing a bright red color, Ron was glowing a red color, and Sirius was glowing dark yellow. As the chanting started to slow down, three wands appeared before Hermione, Ron, and Sirius. "What are these," asked Ron.

"They are you're transformation pens," said Yaten.

"Hermione, you will become Sailor Sun. **turns to Ron** Ron, you will become the Sunlight Knight. **turns to Sirius** And Sirius, you will become the Starlight Knight," said Ginny.

"Take the wands in front of you. Hermione **turns towards her** when you transform, shout out Sun Crystal Power. Ron **turns towards him** when you transform, shout out Sun Power. And Sirius **turns towards the other guy** when you transform, shout out Star Power. These **regarding them** will help you with our mission," said Selenity.

"Wicked cool," said Ron as he took his wands.

The others followed Ron's example and took their wands. They examined the texture of the pens. "Best we be off," said Selenity.

"Yeah. The longer we wait, the faster those demons will come close to another crystal," said Yaten.

Everyone went out of the Shrieking Shack. Sirius turned back into a big black dog as he trotted next to Harry. They walked towards Hogwarts and saw whole entire student body outside. As they started walking to the center, Dumbledore greeted them and asked what happened. "We were attacked again," said Ginny.

"We'll be going to our room and going away from Hogwarts," said Selenity.

"So soon," asked Dumbledore.

"The longer we wait, Kage will be close to another crystal," said Pansy.

"Fine **nods head** but be careful, the lot of you. You are only children," said Dumbledore.

"**snorts** That's what you think you old bucket of bones," muttered Draco.

The rest shook their heads at Draco's comment and walked straight towards their room. They said the password, opened the door, and found two house elves inside with their packed baggage. "Who the bloody hell are you," asked Draco.

"Don't frighten them. They are my house elves that helped pack Ron and Hermione's bags. This is Karen and Kaine," said Selenity as she put her bags in her subspace pocket.

"Where did the bags go," asked Hermione.

"Subspace pocket," said everyone as they too put their bags inside their pockets.

"You have one as well. Just say subspace pocket, hold your hand out, and it vanishes," instructed Ginny towards Hermione and Ron.

The two shrugged and did as they were told. They were shocked that it actually worked and quite efficient. They gathered around the group and waited for the next step."We have to hold hands before going through the portal. That way we don't loose each other," said Seiya.

Ron and Hermione went and hold hands. Draco was reluctant to hold hands with a mudblood, but Pansy's glare decide that he better hold Hermione's hand or else he has to pay the consequences: namely mess with us and you'll get a beating. Sirius turned back into a man and held Harry's hand. So, the chain starts like this: Ginny, Seamus, Pansy, Draco, Hermione, Ron, Seiya, Yaten, Jadeite, Rubius, Selenity, Harry, and Sirius. "Are we ready and holding hands tightly," asked Pansy.

"Yes," said everyone.

"Then let's go," said Ginny as she opened a portal and jumped through it, pulling everyone into the vortex.

The portal was different from that of Selenity. It was earth tone colors and a sea of calmness to it. Everyone relaxed from the ride. Hermione was excited to go to a new place and learn its history. Ron was just glad that he could still protect his little sister while glaring at Seamus. He couldn't well glare at Yaten because he was holding his hand and all. Everyone else just enjoyed the ride. They wondered, Where will we end up next? The three sisters silently giggled and thought, Won't they get a surprise at the end of this trip to the next dimension.

AN: Hey. I really need you guys to vote! This is serious. If you guys don't vote, I can't continue. Please vote for the three senshis, the boyfriend, and the 2nd dimension! I mean it! And thank you for the reviews!


	10. chapter 7

Chapter 7 of the rebel sisters and the 'kage'

Helpful things:

italics- different language (anytime of language I have written)

'……' - telepathy

underline - thinking

(….) – me talking

bold - what they are doing as they speak

"….." – speaking

AN: Well, you chose Dragonball Z as the next dimension. I wonder what everyone else will think when they see Marron and Pan, a.k.a. Angelina and Ginny. Enjoy!

Disclaimers: I don't own any characters and names. I do own the crystals and the uses of power and new power they have during the story. I also own their reincarnations.

"Ugh," said the group as they got off of the ground.

They finally made it to their next destination. The only difference is how they looked. Seiya and Yaten were back being sixteen year olds. Jadeite and Rubius looked seventeen years old. Harry, Draco, Ron, Seamus, and Hermione looked sixteen years old. Sirius looked around 25 years old. They looked at each of their images and screamed. We didn't look like this when we went through the portal thought everyone.

"Are you guys all right," asked a female voice.

They turned around and saw a sight they would never forget. Pansy, a.k.a. Angelina, looked fourteen years old. She had black hair to her chin and wearing a red shirt and cargo pants. Ginny looked fifteen. She had blonde hair instead of red hair and wearing a blue skirt with matching t-shirt. Selenity looked the same age as Harry, Draco, Ron, Seamus, and Hermione. She still had shoulder-length silver hair, but she was wearing a t-shirt with the logo 'Capsule Corps' on it and cargo pants. "Ginny," shouted Ron.

"Yes, Ron," asked the blonde haired Ginny.

"What the bloody hell happened to you," asked Draco.

"This is how I look like when I was Marron in this universe. And call me Marron," said Ginny, a.k.a. Marron.

"And Pansy," asked Hermione.

"This is how I look like when I was Pan in this universe. And call me Pan," said Angelina, a.k.a. Pan.

"What happened to us," asked Sirius.

"We have to age to the same age as everyone else. Except this universe moves slowly than the one we went to. It's the same as we went missing for a couple of hours," said Pan.

(AN: I'm going to go and use their reincarnation names whenever they are in the dimension of their reincarnations.)

"Let's go see everyone else," said Marron as she hovers a little bit off of the ground.

Everyone, except for Selenity and Pan, were shocked still. They didn't know that Marron could fly without a broom or wings. It was very new to them because they never seen anything like that. "Um… Marron, can you get on the ground," asked a shocked Sirius.

"Oh! I forgot that you guys can't use energy to fly," said Marron.

"Of course not. They can't use brooms here as well," said Pan.

"I guess we have to go and teach them," said Selenity.

Indeed, the three girls taught the boys to concentrate on a ball of energy and move it around inside of them. They began to hover a little off the ground from the well instructions, but they didn't know that there would be people coming from a different area. Strong people called the Z senshis.

In a different place called Capsule Corps

"I can't believe that Marron and Pan are gone," said a female voice.

"Don't worry. Once we go and make a wish on the dragonballs, we will get them back," said a comforting male's voice.

Around the room, there were five women: two blue heads, two black heads, and a blonde. There were also nine men: six black heads, one lavender head, a green dude, and a three-eyed person. The two blue heads were Bulma, head of Capsule Corps and genius like Ami, a.k.a. Sailor Mercury, and Bra, daughter to Bulma and Vegeta. The two black heads were Videl a.k.a. Pan's mother and Chichi a.k.a. Pan's grandmother. The blonde was 18, Marron's mother. The six black heads were Yamcha, Krillian a.k.a. Marron's father, Goten, Vegeta, Goku a.k.a. Pan's grandfather, and Gohan a.k.a. Pan's father. The lavender head was Trunks. The green dude was actually a Namekian named Piccolo. The three-eyed person was Tien. Together, the group made up the Z senshis, protectors of this dimension, this universe. Suddenly, 18 and the men's heads snapped up as they felt two familiar kis. "It's Marron and Pan," shouted Trunks.

"You feel them," asked Chichi.

"Yup. Let's go and get the two girls back," said Goku.

Everyone one of the Z senshis nodded their heads. Two grabbed onto Goku's shoulders as the rest held onto the two like a chain. Goku put two of his fingers onto his head and concentrated on the kis. As he got a locked onto the kis, he smiled. They all instant transmitted towards the group, a.k.a. the reincarnated gods and goddesses and the three new senshis.

Meanwhile

"You got it," said a happy Marron as she hugged Seamus and Ron.

"Congrats on a job well done," said Pan.

"Let's go to Capsule Corps," said Selenity.

Before any of them hovered off the ground, there was a bright light behind them. Everyone was on guard for what would appear, but Pan and Marron were smiling. They knew who was coming, their parents. Actually, their 4th or 5th parents when they got reincarnated. The light vanished to leave a large group of people. They looked around the area and saw the teens, but they saw something that shocked them. They saw Pan and Marron in their teens. So much for being baby girls anymore. "Pan," exclaimed five people.

"Marron," exclaimed two more.

"Hi guys," said a sheepish looking pair.

"What happened to you," asked one of them.

"Before we answer questions, let's introduce ourselves first," said Seiya.

"Oh! Right! Um… My name is Goku, Pan's grandfather. This is Pan's father Gohan **pointing to one of the black headed guys** Goten **points to someone that looked like him** my wife Chichi **points to one of the black headed women** Pan's mother Videl **points to the other black headed woman** Marron's father Krillian **points to another black headed guy** Marron's mother 18 **points to the blonde hair woman** Trunks **points to a lavender hair teen** Bra **points to the blue haired girl** Bulma **points to the blue haired woman** Vegeta **points to another black haired man** Yamcha **points to the last of the black haired men** Tien **points to a man with three eyes** and Piccolo **points to the green man**. Who are you," asked Goku.

"Um… Grandpa, meet the people who took care of Marron and me. This is Seiya **points to a teen with black hair tied in a ponytail** Yaten **points to a teen with silver hair tied in a ponytail** Draco **points to a teen with slick blonde hair** Seamus **points to a teen with brown hair** Sirius **points to a man with black hair and a beard** Jadeite **points to a teen with blonde hair** Rubius** points to a teen with red hair** Harry **points to a teen with messy raven hair** Hermione **points to a girl with brown hair** Ron **points to another teen with red hair** and Selenity **points to a girl with shoulder-length silver hair**," said Pan.

"Nice to meet you," said everyone.

"Um… there's actually something you all have to know," said Marron.

"What is it sweetie," asked 18.

"Can we go somewhere without in this heated place," asked Yaten.

When the group of travelers went to the Dragonball Dimension, they landed on a deserted place. It was really hot and didn't have a village near by for them to get any water. They also didn't prepare themselves to actually fall in a desert place. The Z senshis looked around at where they teleported to. They too couldn't bear the heat. Since it was summer, the place was hotter than anything. "All right then. Let's go back to Capsule Corps. Everyone touch my shoulders and make a chain of touching hands," said Goku.

Everyone complied. They wanted to get out of the heat to a well cooler place to talk about, well, the reincarnation of them. Marron and Pan hoped that they wouldn't go and kill Selenity for sending them towards the portal in the first place, but what Marron and Pan didn't know was that Selenity didn't open the portal for them. Someone else had opened it to reunite the three sisters. As Goku instant transmitted, the people who personally went to take care of Marron and Pan were equally shock at the fast travel. "Bloody hell," said Ron.

"**smacks head** That's positively rude of you, Ron," said Hermione.

"Ow! Sorry," said Ron.

"**sigh** He will never learn will he," said Marron.

"Nope," said everyone else who knows Ron.

"So, care to tell us where you were," asked Goku.

Everyone gulped and looked at one another to ask who will tell them. No one wanted to do the honors as they just recently gotten their memories. The best bet was Marron, Pan, or Selenity to tell the story. Hope they don't kill us thought everyone as they began to tell their story.

AN: Hey. I really need you guys to vote! This is serious. If you guys don't vote, I can't continue. Please vote for the three senshis, the boyfriend, and the 3rd dimension. And thank you for the reviews!


	11. chapter 8

Chapter 8 of the rebel sisters and the 'kage'

Helpful things:

italics- different language (anytime of language I have written)

'……' - telepathy

underline - thinking

(….) – me talking

bold - what they are doing as they speak

"….." – speaking

Disclaimers: I don't own any characters and names. I do own the crystals and the uses of power and new power they have during the story. I also own their reincarnations.

"It all started 15,000 years ago. There were the original gods and goddesses from the mythology books at the library, but this story is focus on three goddesses who were never talked about in books. Two of the goddesses were twins, Hecate and Selene. Hecate was two minutes older than Selene and the youngest of the three was Gaia. Throughout their lives, they were always called the rebel sisters because they never take orders from anyone, not even their older sisters and brothers. Their lives were perfect: having eight boyfriends and going down to Earth to mingle was just the best. The other goddesses were slightly jealous, but they loved them all the same. All the gods and goddesses were so busy with their own lives, they didn't see the blackish of shadows on Olympus, their home. This was the beginning of Kage. Kage was once known as the powerful mage that has ever lived and was jealous of the eight boyfriends Selene has, because he was in love with her. Selene always shunned Kage, and his anger and jealous burst as he saw Selene was about to be married to her eight boyfriends. Hecate and Gaia were also about to be married to their eight boyfriends. Everyone was happy, except for Kage. Kage went to his darker half and started to destroy Olympus. Selene asked Kage why he would do something despicable as to destroy Olympus. Kage's answer was simple: Selene broke his heart and nothing will change his mind unless Selene marries him. Selene didn't want to for duty of protecting Olympus but wanted to marry for love, and Kage still didn't get through his head that Selene loves him only as a friend, nothing more nothing less. Many gods and goddesses were very injured because the battle was lasting three days and Kage was very powerful. With the last bit of strength on the third day, Selene, Hecate, Gaia, and their boyfriends banded together, with their respective crystals, and banished Kage into the depths of darkness to forever be left alone," said Selenity as she explained things to the Z senshis.

"If this is all true, who were the gods and goddesses that banished Kage into the depths of darkness," asked a not believable Yamcha.

"The goddesses were: Selene – the Moon Goddess, Hecate – the Dark Moon Goddess, and Gaia – the Earth Goddess. The gods were: Tasuki – the Fire God, Harry – the Wizard God, Seiya – the Star God, Heero – the Destruction and Revolution God, Yami – the Sun God, Jadeite – the Phoenix God, Kouichi – the Balance God, Rubius – the Heart God, Chichiri – the Spirit God, Jase – the Silence God, Draco – the Dragon God, Trunks – the Power God, Bakura – the Mischief God, Matt – the Death and Rebirth God, Ken – the Ice God, Taguya – the Data God, Raimundo – the Wind God, Quatre – the Empathy God, Marik – the Dark God, Seamus – the Water God, Tai – the Digital God, Hotohori – the Light God, Goten – the Lightning God, and Yaten – the Healing God," answered Pan.

"What happened to the goddesses and the gods," asked Chichi.

"The gods and the goddesses lost their immortality because they used all of their energy to send Kage into the depths of darkness. Zeus saw their amazing love and the win of banishing Kage that he let the gods and goddesses reborn into earthlings on Earth. Yet, somehow there was a mistake when they have gotten reborn. The gods were reborn into the same people but has lost their memories and were scattered across dimensions. As for the rebel sisters, they have been reborn countless of times to see that their lovers were all right," said Marron.

"How do you know all of this," asked a still disbelieved Videl.

"Simple really. Didn't you hear the names of Harry, Draco, Yaten, Seiya, Rubius, Jadeite, Trunks, Goten, and Seamus," asked Pan.

"Yes," said Gohan, "But I really don't think that…"

Gohan suddenly stops his comments. He had a look of realization etched on his face. He looked at his daughter to Marron to Trunks to Goten and back to his daughter. Everyone thought that he was going into shock, which was true. Gohan was going into shock as he thought, They're the reincarnated gods and goddesses! He couldn't believe what he put together like a puzzle. "Are you telling me that you are the reincarnated gods and goddesses," exclaimed Gohan.

"I think Pan's father has finally got the idea," said Yaten.

Every Z senshi finally looked at each other as realization dawn on them. Marron, Pan, Goten, Trunks, and the people who looked after their two girls were the reincarnated gods and goddesses who banished Kage. Yet, they still didn't know what Sirius, Hermione, and Ron have anything to do with this. "What about Sirius, Hermione, and Ron," asked Bra.

"They just found out about us being the reincarnated gods and goddesses," said Marron.

"We made them honorary senshis, and they are going to help us fight Kage's demons while we fight Kage himself," said Pan.

"What! I thought he was banished," shouted every Z senshi.

"He was banished. He broke out of the special barrier we placed around his sealment, but there was a small crack. We didn't fully sealed his demised," said a sad Selenity.

"Now that he is back. We need to get the crystals of the gods and goddesses to defeat Kage," said Seiya.

"What crystals," asked Bulma.

"There are crystals for each of us gods and goddesses. When we died, our crystals scattered around the different dimensions that we have been reincarnated. Unfortunately, Kage knows this as well and plans on getting them before we can fully get them back," said Jadeite.

"What are the crystals name and who has what," asked a curious little flying cat, Puar, who stayed at Capsule Corps as the rest went to get Pan and Marron.

"Marron has the Golden Crystal, Pan has the Black Crystal, Trunks has the Power Crystal, Goten has the Lightning Crystal, Harry has the Wizard Crystal, Selenity has the Silver Imperium Crystal, Seiya has the Star Crystal, Yaten has the Healing Crystal, Jadeite has the Phoenix Crystal, Draco has the Dragon Crystal, Matt has the Death/Rebirth Crystal, Chichiri has the Spirit Crystal, Ken has the Ice Crystal, Tai has the Digital Crystal, Seamus has the Water Crystal, Hotohori has the Light Crystal, Kouichi has the Balance Crystal, Jase has the Silence Crystal, Raimundo has the Wind Crystal, Taguya has the Data Crystal, Quatre has the Empathy Crystal, Heero has the Destruction/Revolution Crystal, Marik has the Dark Crystal, Bakura has the Mischief Crystal, and I have the Heart Crystal. Our crystals reflect which god or goddess we are," said Rubius.

The Z senshis were thinking about whether what they say was true or not. They didn't believe them, but Marron and Pan wouldn't lie to them. Questions were still high as they were unanswered by the group in front of them. "Why are you here? Aren't you people suppose to go and save the planet? I bet I can kill this Kage instantly," said an arrogant Vegeta.

"If you kill Kage, you upset the balance of the entire universe throughout dimensions," said Harry.

"Say what," asked a shock group.

"Kage is the ultimate evil. He is the one who creates all the evil in different dimensions. The only thing he wants is revenge, but he needs power first," said Seamus.

"You lot can't help us that much," said a very rude Draco.

"**smack** Don't talk like that in front of our family," yelled Marron and Pan.

Everyone was shocked at the new information. Kage, the evil, was the maker of Cell, Frieza, and any other evil in this universe. And they couldn't kill Kage even if they could because of the balance of the universe in different dimensions. They wondered how they could help save their universe. Gohan wanted to know one thing as well. "Who are the boyfriends when you were goddesses," asked Gohan as every one quieted down to listen.

"Selene's boyfriends were: Tasuki – the Fire God, Harry – the Wizard God, Seiya – the Star God, Heero – the Destruction and Revolution God, Yami – the Sun God, Jadeite – the Phoenix God, Kouichi – the Balance God, and Rubius – the Heart God. Hecate's boyfriends were: Chichiri – the Spirit God, Jase – the Silence God, Draco – the Dragon God, Trunks – the Power God, Bakura – the Mischief God, Matt – the Death and Rebirth God, Ken – the Ice God, and Taguya – the Data God. Gaia's boyfriends were: Raimundo – the Wind God, Quatre – the Empathy God, Marik – the Dark God, Seamus – the Water God, Tai – the Digital God, Hotohori – the Light God, Goten – the Lightning God, and Yaten – the Healing God," said a nervous Marron.

"Who were you as goddesses," asked 18 as Marron and Pan tensed up.

"Um… Marron was Gaia, Selenity was Selene, and I was Hecate," said Pan.

Gohan looked from Trunks to Pan to Draco to Pan again. His eyes widened, as his friend Trunks was Pan's past boyfriend. Krillian looked from Goten to Marron to Seamus to Yaten to Marron again. His eyes too have widened, as his friends were Marron's past boyfriends. Goten and Trunks were just as equally shocked. They never knew that they were past boyfriends of their friends's daughter. Everyone else was shocked, and they didn't see the painful face that Goten and Trunks had when they held their heads. What a bombshell, thought the group that was before the Z senshis. "Goku, I have a favor to ask of you," said Selenity, breaking the reverie of everyone.

"What's the favor, Selenity," asked Goku.

"I was wondering if you could train us to fight your style. We need all the advantages we can get to have the upper hand over Kage," said Selenity.

"No problem, but I have one question: Can we come along to help you fight," asked Goku.

"Not again," shouted Yaten.

"We don't need you to come and end your life from Kage's hands. He is very strong," said Seamus.

"The only people who can come with us is Goten and Trunks because we need all of the original gods and goddesses who defeated Kage to defeat him again," explained Rubius.

"We don't care. We want to come along," said Gohan as he eyed Trunks.

'They're not taking no for an answer,' shouted Marron in Trunks, Goten, Selenity, Pan, Rubius, Jadeite, Harry, Draco, Seamus, Seiya, and Yaten's head.

'Who said that,' asked Goten and Trunks.

'Welcome to telepathy. We can do that when we don't want to go and talk things out loud,' said Jadeite.

'Enough of this. We can't let them come,' said Pan.

'Why can't they come along,' asked Trunks.

'Because they won't be reborn like us if they die. The battle is going to be in the center of the dimensions,' said Seiya.

'Can't we do the same as we did to Sirius, Hermione, and Ron,' asked Harry.

'They are much too old for this, but Bra might be one of the senshis,' said Yaten.

'Another one,' cried out Rubius.

'Have a better suggestion,' asked Seamus.

'Let's just get this over with,' said Draco.

The Z senshis were quiet. The group before them didn't talk to them when they demanded to come along. This was their world and they would gladly die to protect it from harm. The silence was getting quite agitated for Vegeta. His anger grew as they ignored the Z senshis. "Will you talk to us," shouted an impatient Vegeta.

"We were having a conversation. And the only person who can come with us is Bra," said Draco.

"Me/Her," cried out everyone.

"She is the only age qualified to become a senshi such as Hermione. The rest of you will reject to the strong magical field to become one," said Yaten.

"But why her," asked Gohan, "Couldn't I come along as well?"

Thinking this through, they silently talked to each other. Selenity saw that Gohan had potential to become a knight such as Sirius. The only problem is that they have to reserve their powers. If they faint, they would be out of commission for a couple of hours. Nodding in agreement, Selenity turned back towards Gohan. "We will permit you to come, Gohan. You have potential to become a knight such as Sirius," said Selenity.

"That's a relief," said Gohan.

"Can we get the show on the road," said Draco.

"Don't get your knickers in a knot," said Pan.

"Will Bra and Gohan stand in the middle of this circle," said Yaten as the rest of the gods and goddesses formed a circle.

Bra and Gohan shrugged and went into the center of the circle. While they stood, the rest concentrated on their energy. They were tapped out, but they still kept a peaceful form. Bra and Gohan started to glow very brightly. Bra glowed a bright blue color, and Gohan glowed a bright yellow color. Around them, they heard gasps from their friends and family. The light subsided as two transformation pens floated in front of Gohan and Bra. "The transformation is done," said Selenity.

"Take the pens," said Marron.

"What are the pens for," asked Bra.

"It is for you to transform into the person you are suppose to become. Bra **turn towards to Bra** you are Sailor Ice. And father **turns towards Gohan** you are Sayajin Knight," said a happy Pan.

The two grabbed the pens and felt power scorching through their veins. It was evident that they were powerful, but not that much power! Everyone started to feel the growth of energy from Bra and Gohan. They were still unsatisfied to know that they couldn't come to help them destroy this Kage person. They trusted their judgment, but they wanted to save the world, their world, from impending doom. "So… when can we start our training, Goku," asked Seiya.

"How about tomorrow at 8 in the morning," suggested Goku.

"Will these lot help as well," asked Draco.

"Of course they are," said Goku.

"Great! The only two who needs help accepting magic is Bra and Gohan. Marron and Pan will teach you to control the magic powers," said Selenity.

"Do we have to," asked both of them.

"Yup! We help them in magic while they help us in ki blasts and martial arts," said Selenity.

Everyone nodded his or her heads. Bulma suggested that they all stay here at Capsule Corps tonight. It was already late within the night with all the excitement going on. Bulma wanted to go to see the other dimensions. Hermione asked if Bulma had a history book about this place. Bulma gave Hermione a big fat book as the rest of the group looked at Hermione with wide eyes. Tomorrow is going to be a VERY busy day, thought everyone.

AN: Hi! Another chapter done. Will you please vote for the boyfriend of your choice, the three senshis, and the dimension that they will be landing next? I REALLY appreciate it! Thank You for the reviews and your votes!


	12. chapter 9

Chapter 9 of the rebel sisters and the 'kage'

Helpful things:

italics- different language (anytime of language I have written)

'……' - telepathy

underline - thinking

(….) – me talking

bold - what they are doing as they speak

"….." – speaking

Disclaimers: I don't own any characters and names. I do own the crystals and the uses of power and new power they have during the story. I also own their reincarnations.

"Kamehameha," shouted six male voices.

"Sonic Burst," shouted another male voice.

"Star Meteor Shower," shouted another.

"Fire Tornado," shouted a female voice.

"Lightning Whip," shouted another.

"Deadly Arrow," shouted another.

"Ice Kiss," shouted another.

"Sun Burst," shouted another.

"Star Blade," shouted a male voice.

"Incendio," shouted another.

"Dragon Fire," shouted another.

"Galant Gun (did I do that right?)," shouted another.

"Solar Blast," shouted another.

Goku, Goten, Gohan, Trunks, Pan, Marron, Selenity, Seiya, Yaten, Rubius, Jadeite, Seamus, Harry, Draco, Sirius, Bra, Hermione, and Ron were near a place called Baba's house. It was a month since Marron had a vision about the lightning crystal and the whereabouts to find it. Everyone one of them looked leaner and more muscular from the harsh trainings from the Z senshis. They were looking high and low in the desert near the storm until hundreds of Kage's henchmen, a.k.a. demons, came up from the sands of the desert. They fought the demons with every ounce of energy. As the last blow was put to use, the demons were turned into piles upon piles of dust. "That was crazy," said Goku.

"Try dealing with them when it's millions," said Pan.

"Did you all have to fight these," asked Gohan.

"Yes. Even then, it was only one or two monsters. These are demons," said Marron.

"I believe that Kage wants us to lose energy fast," said Trunks.

"On the other hand, I probed a demon's mind. It showed me where the lightning crystal and the death/rebirth crystal is," said Selenity.

"How did you probe a demon's mind," asked Goku.

"I used a simple spell called Legimency," said Selenity.

"Where is the lightning crystal and the death/rebirth crystal," asked Goten.

"The lightning crystal is in Baba's house, not outside of Baba's house. And the death/rebirth crystal is in the other dimension, where I believe someone called Yema is holding onto it," said Selenity.

"I guess we have to split up to get the crystals," said Harry.

"Of course we have to, Potter. We can kill two birds with one stone," said Draco.

"Less fighting, more finding," said Pan as she broke them up before they could duel.

It was decided that Selenity, Marron, Hermione, Sirius, Bra, Trunks, Goten, Ron, and Seiya would go to Baba's Palace to get the lightning crystal. Goku, Gohan, Pan, Draco, Yaten, Jadeite, Rubius, Seamus, and Harry would go to the other dimension to get the death/rebirth crystal. Both groups decided to meet back at the same spot before going back to the other Z senshis. Selenity's group went west to Baba's house while Pan's group made a chain to go meet King Yema.

At Baba's house, everyone was cautious. They walked into the house and looked around the place. At the top of the house, there was a bright crystal. The group saw a lightning bolt on the center of the crystal. They knew that the crystal was actually the lightning crystal, Goten's power source for greater attacks other than the ones he had over the past years. Goten smiled and flew up to the crystal but was stopped by a force. An old woman on top of a crystal ball glared at them and said, "Who are you? And why did you break into my house?"

"Taiisukun," wondered Marron and Selenity as they never saw Baba before.

"No. My name is Baba and who are you," asked Baba.

"My name is Selenity. This is Marron **points to her sister with blonde hair** Seiya **points to a boy with a black haired ponytail** Sirius **points to a man with black hair** Ron **points to a boy with red hair** Hermione** points to a girl with brown hair** Bra **points to a girl with blue hair** Trunks **points to a boy with lavender hair** and Goten **points to a boy with wild black hair**," introduced Selenity.

"We are sorry that we broke into your house uninvited, but we were going to get that crystal on the ceiling. It is great importance to us," said Seiya.

"All right. On one condition, you fight my warriors," said Baba.

What have we gotten ourselves into this time, thought the group as they nodded their heads.

As Selenity's group accepted the challenge, Goku and his group were going straight towards King Yema's place. They materialized in front of a surprise Yema and his workers of the underworld. They ignored the shock looks and looked around for the death/rebirth crystal. They found the crystal etched into one of the jewels on Yema's desk. "Goku, what a pleasant surprise. What are you doing here with other living beings," said Yema.

"Excuse me sir. We are here to get that crystal from your desk," said Harry.

"Why on Earth would you want that crystal," asked Yema.

"None of your business, you hag," said Draco.

"**smack** Be nice, Draco," said Pan.

"Ow," said Draco.

"That's what you get for being disrespectful to King Yema," said Jadeite.

"**cough cough** Um… who are you," asked Yema.

"My name is Pan. This is Jadeite **points to a blonde boy** Yaten **points to a boy with a silver haired ponytail** Draco **points to the slick blonde hair boy** Rubius **points to a red haired boy** Seamus **points to a brown haired boy** and you already know Gohan and Goku **points to the son and father**," said Pan.

"Yes, I do know Goku and Gohan. I'm wondering why you need this crystal from my desk," said Yema as he points to the death/rebirth crystal.

"The Earth is in serious danger from a great evil, and that crystal is what this evil wants," said Goku.

"Hm. It explains why you need it, but I'm wondering how you know of this crystal," said Yema.

"Let me explain grandpa. **turns to Yema** You see, sir. Have you ever heard about the rebel sisters," asked Pan.

"Yes. I have heard of them. They, along with their boyfriends, have banished a far greater evil called Kage," said Yema.

"Well, we **gesturing towards Draco, Jadeite, Yaten, Harry, Seamus, Rubius, and herself** are the reincarnation of the goddesses and gods who banished Kage," said Pan.

"**wide eyes** Will you prove that you are one of the goddesses," said Yema.

As Pan tries to think of a way to prove that she was Hecate, Selenity and her group were having difficulty. Baba had insisted that they went out into the open for fresh air to do the fighting. At first, it was no problem to defeat the devil, but this was ridiculous! She had sent out three invisible men to fight against them. Ron, Sirius, and Seiya were having a little bit difficulty because they couldn't see the people. Thinking thoroughly, Selenity took out a bucket of paint from her subspace pocket and threw it into the air. The bucket went down into the arena and exploded when it made contact on the ground. The three invisible men were now visible as they were covered in red, black, and blue. They were easily defeated by one hit of the other three. "That's cheating," said Baba.

"It's not cheating because if it's cheating, then you were the one who cheated. Using invisible men for fighting is very unhonorable," said Selenity.

"All right. One more round before you can have that crystal," said Baba.

"No. No more rounds. We came for the crystal, and we are going to get it before-" said Selenity, but she was cut off by a demon popping up from the water and holding what looks like the water crystal.

The group gasped as they looked at the crystal. They looked at each other and transformed. "Sun Crystal Power!"

"Sun Knight Power!"

"Star Knight Power!"

"Ice Crystal Power!"

With many flashy lights, Sailor Sun, Sailor Ice, Sun Knight, and Star Knight were revealed. Sailor Sun wore the original sailor uniform. She had the colors red and yellow to represent the sun. Her tiara was an orange gem with red flames. Sailor Ice had the colors of icy blue and stormy black. Her tiara was a dark blue gem with light blue ice. Sun Knight wore red shirt, dark red pants, and a bright red mask. Star Knight wore yellow shirt, black pants, and a gray mask. Goten, Bra, Hermione, Ron, Sirius, and Baba gaped at their attire. Baba didn't know that they were senshis, and Goten never saw them wear their battle uniform before. With every attack, they always used their hands and never shouted their transformation phrase. Hermione and Bra never knew that the skirts were this short since they never transformed before. Ron and Sirius were gaping at their attire because they too have never transformed before. "Let's go kick some demon butt," said Marron as their reverie were broken.

"Let's. Silver Blaze," said Selenity as a blade-like attack hit the demon on the chest.

"Solar Blast," said Sailor Sun.

"Sunlight Flames," said Sun Knight.

"Crystal Freeze," said Sailor Ice as the attack hit the demon and the crystal was sent flying into the air.

"Good work, Sailor Ice," said Marron as she caught the water crystal from the air.

_Give me that crystal_ said the demon in fox language.

_Why should we? We are free to move around, but you on the other hand is frozen to the ground_ said Marron.

_Grr. You have ruined the great Kage's plans for a long time_ said the demon.

_Tell us when we care_ said Selenity.

_What I want to know is what is Kage up to_ said a surprise Goten as he talked in their language.

_Wouldn't you like to know_ said the demon smugly.

_I guess we have to painfully and slowly torture you until you tell us_ said Marron.

**gulp** _All right. Kage is planning to control all of you by taking the crystals_ said the fearful demon.

"Thank you," said Marron as Selenity destroys the demon, no longer serving a purpose.

"Why did you two do that," asked Hermione.

"Because the demon would just be destroyed by Kage. Better us destroy him than his master," said Selenity.

Indeed, it was true. Kage would always destroy the demon that leaked out his plans to the goddesses, the gods, and their friends. He would slowly torture them before killing them off painfully. The goddesses did the demon something good. They wouldn't have to face an angry master. They wouldn't even have to be tortured before being destroyed. They were only being threatened by an empty threat. "So **turns to Baba** may we have the crystal," asked a kindly Marron.

"From what I have seen today, of course you can. The only problem is that I would get electrocuted from the crystal," said Baba.

"I'll go get it," said Goten as he went back inside Baba's house.

"So, tell me the story of the great rebel sisters and their boyfriends who defeated Kage," said Baba.

As Marron and Selenity talked about their past and the journey of today, Pan finally decided to show him that she was Hecate. Everyone gasped as Pan started to glow a dark blue color. She concentrated on her past self. The dark blue color began to glow enormously as she ignored everyone. The color engulfed her body, and as it disappeared, there was Pan, a very different Pan. Everyone gaped at what Pan was wearing. Her attire consists of a dark blue halter-top, a black leather skirt, and a dark blue/black ankle-length boots. Her right arm had a dragon tattoo and on her back was another tattoo with the word DARK with her boyfriends' name surrounding the word. "My name is Hecate, the Dark Moon Goddess. People know me as many different names: Hera, Sakura, Princess Shikari of the Dark Moon, Pan, Ashley, Karen, Mary, Kaori, and Angelina, a.k.a. Pansy. Is this enough proof," asked Pan.

"Of course. But I can't touch it because it will kill me," said Yema.

"Thank you," said Pan as she grabbed the crystal and pulled it out with ease.

"Can we go now? When you transformed, so did we," said Yaten.

Everyone turned towards Jadeite, Yaten, Rubius, Draco, Seamus, and Harry. They gaped at their attire. Jadeite's attire consists of dark red cargo pants and red t-shirt. Rubius' attire consists of red cargo pants and a yellow t-shirt. Draco's attire consists of black cargo pants and crimson red t-shirt. Seamus' attire consists of dark blue cargo pants and blue t-shirt. Harry's attire consists of black cargo pants and silver t-shirt. They all had a tattoo on their right arm: Jadeite – Raven, Rubius – Heart with and Arrow, Draco – Dragon, Seamus – Seahorse, Harry – Snake. "What happened to you," asked Gohan.

"We bloody turned into our god forms," said Draco.

"Let's go before something else happens," said Seamus.

The group agreed. They said a farewell to Yema and formed the same chain. Goku concentrated to the place where it all started. They left in a flash. They traveled back down to Earth with a sense of happiness. They have gotten the crystal without fighting any demons. As they appeared in the same spot from before, they didn't see the others. Thinking that something had really happened, everyone headed towards Baba's house. Once reaching the house, they saw everyone in their god/goddess attire. "Who changed into their god or goddess form," asked Marron.

"I did. But it was the only way to get the death/rebirth crystal," said Pan.

The rest of the group saw their attire and gaped. Marron was now Gaia, the Earth Goddess. She wore a light blue halter-top, a black leather skirt, and black ankle-length boots. On her right arm, she had a phoenix tattoo and another tattoo with the word LIGHT surrounded by her boyfriends' names was on her back. Selenity was now Selene, the Moon Goddess. She wore a silver halter-top, a black leather skirt, and black ankle-length boots. On her right arm, she ha a phoenix entwined with a dragon tattoo and another tattoo with the word BALANCE surrounded by her boyfriends' names was on her back. Seiya's attire was black cargo pants and a silver t-shirt. Goten's attire was dark red cargo pants and dark yellow t-shirt. Trunks' attire was black cargo pants and dark green t-shirt. On their right arm, they had a tattoo: Seiya – Shooting Star, Goten – Lightning Bolt, and Trunks – Wolf. "We forgive you," said Selenity as she powers down.

"Besides, not only did we get the lightning crystal, we also gotten the water crystal," said a happy Marron as she too powers down to her original state.

"Really? Where did you find it," asked Seamus as Hermione gave him the crystal.

"We didn't. A demon came out of these waters and was holding the crystal. We didn't even know that the crystal was inside the water," said Goten.

"Let's go home. I want to rest before we leave to our next dimension," said Pan.

Everyone nodded their agreements as they held onto Goku's shoulders. Goku waved goodbye to Baba and instant transmitted back to Capsule Corps where everyone was waiting for them. They surprised everyone when they popped out of nowhere. "Goku. How many times do I have to tell you not to do that," said Chichi as the rest of the gang went into their rooms and slept through the commotion.

The very next day, Selenity, Marron, and Pan were awake at six in the morning. They went downstairs to see that no one else was awake. They started to make breakfast for everyone before they left to the other dimensions. They made omelets, pancakes, waffles, sausages, bacon, ham, steaks, and poured out cereal for themselves. When eight rolled by, everyone started to wake up. Pan, Selenity, and Marron giggled at their attire for sleep. No one saw them as they went to sit down and eat. "This is great, Chichi," said Goku as he dig into the food.

"But I didn't make it," said Chichi.

"Then who did," asked Trunks.

"**giggles** We did," said the three sisters as they looked at everyone.

"Girls, you didn't have to do this," said Bulma.

"But we wanted to pay you back for your hospitality before we leave," said Marron.

"Where are you going," asked Gohan.

"We **gesturing the gods, her sisters, Hermione, Ron, Sirius, Bra, Gohan, and herself** are going to go to a different dimension to get the other crystals," said Selenity.

"After we get the crystals," said Marron, "We are going to go to the center of Kage's so call palace and defeat him."

"Isn't dangerous," asked a worried Chichi.

"We are gods and goddesses. We have to think like an evil person to defeat the evil person," said Pan.

"When are you going," asked Bulma.

"We are going after they eat," said Marron as Gohan, Bra, Goten, and the rest of the gods were eating at a fast past.

At ten in the morning, everyone was done eating. Gohan, Bra, and Goten went to pack for the trip. They brought clothes and put them in tons of baggage. Selenity explained the subspace pocket to Gohan, Bra, and Goten. They were instructed to put their luggage into their subspace pockets so that they wouldn't have any trouble with traveling from place to place. "When you get to the dimension, call me," said Chichi.

"All right, mom. We'll call you," said Gohan and Goten.

"Can we go already," said Pan.

"Don't you want to say goodbye to us," asked Goku.

The group smiled and said their farewells to the Z senshis. They thanked them for all the training they did in this dimension. They even thanked their hospitality to let them stay. The Z senshis smiled and waved. Before they went, the Z senshis had one more question. "Before you go, we wanted to know who opened the portal," said Tien.

"Isn't it obvious. It was Selenity of course," said Marron and Pan.

"But I didn't open any portal. I was fighting Queen Kaguya at the time," said Selenity.

"If you didn't, then who did," asked Videl.

"I don't know," said Pan.

"I think I have an idea. Since Draco and Harry were fighting and trying to kill each other in the dimension they came from, you two unconsciously opened a portal to them to try and stop the fight," said Selenity.

"It makes sense," said Piccolo.

"All right. Since that was cleared, let's go," said Seiya.

They went into farewells again as they linked hands to form a chain. As everyone was ready, the Z senshis were awed as a portal opened. Pan jumped in and pulled everyone into the portal. They were off into the next dimension. Trunks, Goten, Gohan, and Bra were marveled at the dark blue and silver tunnel. "Where are we going," asked Gohan.

"We are going to the next dimension," said Pan.

Everyone looked on. They, except for the rebel sisters, were thinking, This is the next stop to foiling Kage's plans. Once we get the crystals, we are going to bring Kage down. There is no turning back now. The rebel sisters looked at one another, smiled knowingly, and thought, Will they get a surprise when we hit the next dimension!

AN: Hi! Another chapter done. Will you please vote for the boyfriend of your choice, the three senshis, and the dimension that they will be landing next? I REALLY appreciate it! Thank You for the reviews and your votes!


	13. chapter 10

Chapter 10 of the rebel sisters and the 'kage'

Helpful things:

italics- different language (anytime of language I have written)

'……' - telepathy

underline - thinking

(….) – me talking

bold - what they are doing as they speak

"….." – speaking

AN: You have chosen Gundam Wing as your third dimension. I hope you enjoy them being there!

Disclaimers: I don't own any characters and names. I do own the crystals and the uses of power and new power they have during the story. I also own their reincarnations.

"What hit me," said a male voice.

"Where are we," said another.

"We are at our humble mansion," said a giggling voice.

When they arrived to the next dimension, Gohan, Goten, Trunks, Bra, Seiya, Yaten, Jadiete, Rubius, Seamus, Harry, Draco, Sirius, Hermione, and Ron unknowingly fell to unconsiousness. The rebel sisters sweat dropped when they turned to look at their group. They formed a perfect spell and gently floated them all into the mansion. It has been three days since they came around. The sisters were very bored for the last two days that they decided to go to a tattoo and piercing shop. "Who," said Trunks as he looked around and spotted the three sisters.

"You are at Serena and Kishi's house…er… mansion," said Angelina, "And while we are here, call me Angelina."

"Pan! What happened to you," said Gohan.

"My name is Angelina in this dimension. Pan is I in your dimension. Arg! Too many dimensions and too many names," said a frustrated Angelina.

"What did you guys do while we were out of commission," asked Seiya.

"We went to get another tattoo, and for Angelina and Kishi, they went to get piercing," said Serena, "And while we are here, call me Serena."

"And call me Kishi," said Kishi.

"All right. We will do as you requested, but where are we," asked Yaten.

"We are in a dimension called the Gundam Wing Dimension. There is a war going on between an organization called OZ and the Preventers," said Angelina as the sisters went onto details about the Gundam pilots and everyone else.

"So… what are we doing here," asked Jadeite.

"The crystal of destruction/revolution and the crystal of power is here in this universe. We just need to find the two reincarnated gods and the crystals before we hit to the next dimension," said Serena.

"In the mean time, we signed everyone up for school," said Kishi.

"But Gohan and I are much older than you lot," said Sirius.

"We signed Goten, Trunks, Bra, Seiya, Jadeite, Rubius, Seamus, Harry, Draco, Hermione, Ron, Kishi, Angelina, and me as students. Gohan **turns towards Gohan** you are the new gym teacher. And Sirius **turns towards Sirius** you are the new secretary for the school," said Serena.

"**wide eyes** You figured everything out just like that," said Yaten as he snapped his fingers.

"We had a lot of time on our hands. Until then, we are not going to school until next Monday," said Serena.

"And we can wear anything we want because we don't have the uniform. The principal, who is also a student in the school, permitted us," said Kishi.

"The principal is also a student," shouted everyone.

"She is the Queen of the Earth," said Serena.

"Oh! The Relena Peacecraft who's motto is less fighting, more talking," said Seiya.

"**roll eyes** At least we don't have to wear those horrid uniforms," said a disgusted Kishi.

The following Monday, everyone walked towards the school. They told Miss Peacecraft that they would like to stay at their house, since the walk is only ten minutes from their house to the school. She permitted it as well. As they walked into the school, they were getting many stares from the population. They were not wearing the acquired uniforms but were wearing attires that will be explained later. They went into the office and gotten their schedules for their school year. They were lucky to have the same exact schedule. It was:

English – Rm. 101, 8:00 – 8:45, Miss Kinochi

History – Rm. 810, 8:50 – 9:35, Mr. Harrison

Math – Rm. 404, 9:40 – 10:25, Miss Johanson

Chemistry – Rm. 209, 10:30 – 11:15, Mr. McCaren

Gym – Gym, 11:20 – 12:05, Mr. Son

Lunch – 12:05 – 12:45

Art – Rm. 610, 12:50 – 1:35, Miss Vicky

Music – Band Rm., 1:40 – 2:25, Mr. Robledo

Mythology – Rm. 302, 2:30 – 3:05, Miss Suki

What they didn't know was that they had the exact same schedule as the deadly assassins: the Gundam pilots. They said goodbye to Sirius and Gohan as they headed towards their first English class. They were a little bit late because of getting their schedules from the secretary: Sirius. They knocked on the door to the room.

- Inside the room -

"Today, we are going to be doing poetry," said the teacher, Miss Kinochi.

The students were very bored with English. Miss Kinochi talked about the difference between free writing, rhymes, and sonnets. The teacher was about to talk about more on onomatopoeia, but she was interrupted on the knock of the door. The teacher went over to the door and opened it to reveal the new students, a.k.a. the reincarnation gods and goddesses and their friends. "Oh! Come in, come in," said Miss Kinochi.

The students were attentive as the students went into the room. The boys were drooling and cat calling the girls as the girls were giggling and trying to make them presentable. One boy with a long braid, a.k.a. Duo Maxwell, sat up and stared openly at the new girls. Wufei muttered baka, Quatre blushed, and the other two, Heero and Trowa, didn't faze at all. That girl with the silver hair reminds me of Serena. But Serena's dead, thought Heero.

The girl with the brown hair and red streaks remind me of Kishi, thought Quatre.

"Please introduce yourselves," said Miss Kinochi.

"My name is Serena Yamazaki."

"My name is Kishi Minazawa."

"My name is Seiya Kou."

"My name is Yaten Kou."

"My name is Jadeite Phoenix."

"My name is Rubius Heart."

"My name is Harry Potter."

"My name is Draco Malfoy."

"My name is Goten Son."

"My name is Trunks Briefs."

"My name is Bra Briefs."

"My name is Seamus Waters (don't know his last name)."

"My name is Ron Weasley."

"My name is Hermione Granger."

"My name is Angelina Nova Cosmos."

"It's a pleasure to meet you," said the group as they bowed like Japanese do.

The students were openly gaping at their attire. They didn't even have the right uniform. Serena was wearing black flare jeans, silver top, and blank ankle-length boots. The silver top was a little bit small to show off her belly button ring. Kishi was wearing light blue flare jeans, light blue top, and blue ankle-length boots. She raised her right eyebrow that had the piercing as people had their mouths opened. Angelina was wearing dark blue flare jeans, dark blue top, and dark blue ankle-length boots. Everyone else was wearing tennis shoes. Hermione was wearing blue jeans and red top. Ron was wearing red cargo pants and silver red t-shirt. Draco was wearing black cargo pants and dark blue t-shirt. Harry was wearing black cargo pants and silver t-shirt. Seiya was wearing black cargo pants and silver blue t-shirt. Seamus was wearing dark blue cargo pants and blue t-shirt. Yaten was wearing dark red cargo pants and red t-shirt. Bra was wearing blue jean skirt and light blue top. Goten and Trunks were wearing their training outfit from their dimension. Rubius was wearing flaming t-shirt and black cargo pants. Jadeite was wearing dark red cargo pants and light red t-shirt. "Where is your uniform," asked Miss Kinochi.

"Chill, teach," said Seiya.

"We have a note for wearing anything we want right here," said Serena as she handed the teacher the note.

"**reading it through** I didn't know Miss Peacecraft recommended you to wear anything you want," said Miss Kinochi, "But if you have a note, it's fine with me. Now where to put you. Miss Yamazaki, sit next to Mr. Yuy. Miss Minazawa, sit next to Mr. Winner. Miss Cosmos, sit next to Mr. Chang's right side. Miss Granger, sit next to Mr. Barton. Mr. Seiya Kou, sit next to Miss Yamazaki. Mr. Yaten Kou, sit next to Miss Cosmos. Mr. Phoenix and Mr. Heart, sit right here in the front row. Mr. Potter and Mr. Waters, sit at the back row. Mr. Malfoy, sit next to Mr. Chang's left side. Mr. Briefs, sit across from Mr. Yuy. Mr. Son, sit in front of Miss Minazawa. Mr. Weasley, sit in front of Miss Granger. Miss Briefs, sit in back of Mr. Briefs."

The group shrugged their shoulders and sat at where they belong. The Gundam pilots, besides Duo, were suspicious as to why these people registered a little bit than two months within the school year. This was a very big deal for them. They thought very different thoughts. I wonder if Serena, Kishi, Hermione, Bra, or Angelina will go out with me, thought Duo.

Why am I sitting to a weak baka onna? But they are suspicious. This is a large group to transfer late into this school, thought Wufei.

They are not to be trusted. We need to spy on them, thought Trowa.

I thought that Kishi was killed when OZ shot her in the heart. How did she get back? So many questions, so little time, thought Quatre.

Serena! What is she doing here? Because of her, I turned into a perfect soldier to avenge her death. There is something more to this than meets the eye, thought Heero.

As the teacher drone on and on about the different words that describes what's inside a poem, the new students took out their laptops and started to chat with one another. They already knew the difference between a metaphor and a simile. They even knew what a hyperbole is. They chatted away the forty-five minutes of their class time. As the bell rang, the teacher assigned them to make a poem with feeling in it, no imagery. The group packed their laptops and headed outside. "HHHHHHHHHHEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEERRRRRRRRRRRRRROOOOOOOOOO," screeched someone.

The group turned around to see Relena running up to a group and glomping Heero to death. They looked on in aw and tried to cover their ears from the screeching of Relena Peacecraft. Everyone saw Heero trying to get free as he was turning a slight shade of blue. Feeling poor for the guy, they walked up to the Gundam pilots and Relena Peacecraft. "Excuse me, Miss Relena. Can you please let go of Heero before he suffocates to death," asked a polite Seiya.

"What! **let's go of Heero** I'm so sorry Heero," said Relena, "How about I take you to lunch with me in my limo?"

"Actually, Miss Relena. Heero, Quatre, and their friends volunteered to see to it that we get to class on time. And right now we have History," said Kishi.

"So. There are four boys here. Heero doesn't have to go with you people," said a snobby Relena.

"Well, Heero doesn't want to go with you as well," said Serena.

"How dare you! I'm the Queen of the World," said Relena.

"And we care because…," asked an uncaring Angelina.

Relena glared at them, slapped Kishi, and walked away. Hermione, Bra, and the boys looked at each other very uncertain. Angelina and Serena were glaring at Relena and were about to strike her back for messing with their little sister. Jadeite, Seiya, Trunks, and Draco held onto the two girls before they could run after Relena and give her a beating of a lifetime. Yaten and Goten also detained Kishi before she could go slap Relena back. "Let go of me," said an angry Angelina.

"What will you do when we let you go," asked Seiya.

"We're going to go beat the life out of Relena Btchcrap," said an angry Serena.

"That's why we aren't going to let you do something that will get us kicked out of this school," said Yaten.

"No one slaps my sister/me and gets away with it," said the sisters.

"Calm down," said Jadiete.

"No! We are not going to-" started Serena but was cut off by a person.

"Kishi," asked an uncertain voice.

"**tries to calm down** Hello Quatre," said Kishi.

"Serena," asked another voice.

"**tries to calm down** Hello Heero," said Serena.

"I thought you died by OZ," said a disbelievable Heero and Quatre.

"We did," said Serena and Kishi.

"Why don't we skip the rest of the day, tell everyone that we were sick, and head back to the house," suggested Trunks.

"Good idea. But we need Gohan and Sirius," said Harry.

"I'll go get them," said Angelina as she stomps towards the gym.

During the day, everyone was gathered around the living room. Duo was wide eyed when he saw the house… er… mansion. Heero and Quatre wanted answers to something that only Kishi and Serena could answer. Wufei and Trowa were sitting and keeping Duo from talking/disturbing the discussion that was sure to be coming soon. Sirius and Gohan were a dazed because they didn't know what was happening. The reincarnated gods and their friends were just sitting down and waiting for the questions that were surely going to go into frenzy. Angelina didn't want to stay around because she was still angry and needed to cool off. So, she went into their training room and started to fight an invisible being. "We want to know how you can be here when you died," said Quatre.

"It's a long story," said Kishi.

"We have plenty of time," said Heero.

"I just hope that you don't get angry at us," said Serena.

This is going to be a long explanation, thought everyone.

I hope that they don't get angry at us, thought Kishi and Serena.

AN: Hi! Another chapter done. Will you please vote for the boyfriend of your choice, the three senshis, and the dimension that they will be landing next? I REALLY appreciate it! Thank You for the reviews and your votes!


	14. chapter 11

Chapter 11 of the rebel sisters and the 'kage'

Helpful things:

italics- different language (anytime of language I have written)

'……' - telepathy

underline - thinking

(….) – me talking

bold - what they are doing as they speak

"….." – speaking

Disclaimers: I don't own any characters and names. I do own the crystals and the uses of power and new power they have during the story. I also own their reincarnations.

"Where should we start," asked Kishi.

"The beginning is the best place," said Quatre.

"If you say so," said Serena, "But I'm not telling it this time."

"I will," said Goten, "**turns towards everyone** It all started 15,000 years ago. There were the original gods and goddesses from the mythology books at the library, but this story is focus on three goddesses who were never talked about in books. Two of the goddesses were twins, Hecate and Selene. Hecate was two minutes older than Selene and the youngest of the three was Gaia. Throughout their lives, they were always called the rebel sisters because they never take orders from anyone, not even their older sisters and brothers. Their lives were perfect: having eight boyfriends and going down to Earth to mingle was just the best. The other goddesses were slightly jealous, but they loved them all the same. All the gods and goddesses were so busy with their own lives, they didn't see the blackish of shadows on Olympus, their home. This was the beginning of Kage. Kage was once known as the powerful mage that has ever lived and was jealous of the eight boyfriends Selene has, because he was in love with her. Selene always shunned Kage, and his anger and jealous burst as he saw Selene was about to be married to her eight boyfriends. Hecate and Gaia were also about to be married to their eight boyfriends. Everyone was happy, except for Kage. Kage went to his darker half and started to destroy Olympus. Selene asked Kage why he would do something despicable as to destroy Olympus. Kage's answer was simple: Selene broke his heart and nothing will change his mind unless Selene marries him. Selene didn't want to for duty of protecting Olympus but wanted to marry for love, and Kage still didn't get through his head that Selene loves him only as a friend, nothing more nothing less. Many gods and goddesses were very injured because the battle was lasting three days and Kage was very powerful. With the last bit of strength on the third day, Selene, Hecate, Gaia, and their boyfriends banded together, with their respective crystals, and banished Kage into the depths of darkness to forever be left alone."

The Gundam pilots looked at each other. They didn't believe the words that were coming out of Goten's mouth. An evil force that plunged Olympus into darkness before it was banished. It sounded like a fairytale to them. Duo looked at them and started to laugh. "Do you expect us to believe this sht," said a laughing Duo.

"It's not a laughing matter," said a sweaty Angelina as she walked into the living room.

"It sounds more like a fairytale to us," said Trowa.

"And **laughing more** there is no such thing as the goddess of the dark moon and the goddess of Earth," said Duo.

"Grr. Here's a little punishment," said Angelina as she snaps her fingers.

Everyone blinked and wondered what had happened when Angelina snapped her fingers. They turned towards Duo and saw an unusual site. Duo, unknowingly, was dressed into a girl. He still had his hair braided, but his attire was very different. He was sporting a dress that was Relena Peacecrp's pink color with frilly Relena Peacecrp's purple color flowers. The Gundam pilots' eyes went wide-eyed, as Duo still didn't know what has happened to him. Some of the occupants' faces were turning red as they tried to hold in their laughter. They couldn't hold their laughter in and burst into fits of laughter and giggles. "See, they are laughing at the story as well," said Duo.

"**giggles** We aren't laughing at the story," said Hermione.

"We are laughing at you," said Serena.

"What," asked Duo.

"Take a look at what you're wearing," said a laughing Wufei.

Duo looked down at himself and paled. He saw himself wearing the dress of Relena Pceacecrp's colors. He paled even more as he looked at everyone laughing at him. He couldn't take it anymore and started to scream. "What did you do," asked Duo.

"This is punishment for laughing at the story. The story is true like you and me," said a smirking Angelina.

"Change me back," demanded Duo.

"No way," said Angelina as a flash of light went off.

Everyone turned towards the light. There, in Serena and Kishi's hands, was a digital camera. They were smirking at Duo while waving the cameras in the air. Duo looked at them incredulously as his face turned a shade of red. They didn't know if it was from anger or from embarrassment. Serena and Kishi smiled and put the camera behind their backs. They would always back up their sister when she does a prank like this. "Give me those cameras," said Duo.

"What cameras," asked Serena and Kishi as they showed their empty hands to Duo.

"Where did it go," asked Duo.

Harry, Goten, Trunks, Gohan, Bra, Hermione, Ron, Draco, Seamus, Rubius, Jadeite, Seiya, Yaten, and Sirius were still laughing. They knew that Serena and Kishi had putted the camera away safely inside their subspace pockets. Angelina laughed heartily at the duo's devious idea. She knew that she was going to go and dress Duo in his nightmare, but she never knew that her two sisters would take pictures of the punishment. Blackmail is going to be a wondrous thing in school. Heero, Quatre, Trowa, Wufei, and Duo were dumbfounded as to where the camera went. Heero and Quatre somehow knew that they did something when they put the camera behind their backs. They had a feeling about it. "Duo, sit down. They still need to explain some other things," said Heero.

"What do you want us to explain," asked Serena as everyone saw that Duo had sat down and began to quiet himself.

"You still haven't explained to us how you are still alive," said Quatre.

"We told you the beginning of our story. We did die. We were reincarnated like any normal goddess or god would," said Kishi.

"Say what," exclaimed the Gundam pilots.

"We are reincarnations. We just took up the name we had left here. Besides, we wanted to see your reaction," said Serena.

"You're goddesses," exclaimed Duo.

"How else would you explain about Angelina's trick to get you into a dress," said Gohan.

"Why are you back," asked Trowa.

"We are here to find two powerful crystals here and bring back the memories to two gods who are among us," said Trunks.

"What crystals," asked Wufei.

"There are two crystals here. One crystal is the Power Crystal, which has been tainted by the evil of OZ," said Serena.

"The other is the Destruction/Revolution Crystal, which has also been tainted by the evil of OZ," said Kishi.

The Gundam pilots gasped at the revelation of two powerful crystals in the hands of the OZ organization. They didn't even know that OZ had a powerful crystal, much less two powerful crystals at their disposal. With those crystals, they can probably bring chaos and destruction to the Earth and colonies until everyone submits to them. They each had different thoughts about the situation. How do they know that OZ has two powerful crystals, thought Trowa.

I might fail to bring justice to the world, thought Wufei.

I feel it in my heart that they are telling the truth. The story is true and that they're goddesses. But what of the crystals and the gods, thought Quatre.

Hn. This is going to be a very hard-core battle against OZ, thought Heero.

I can't believe that a hot babe like that will do this to me! And OZ is going to win on taking over the world, thought Duo.

"Who were the two gods you are here to find," asked Quatre.

"We are here for the Empathy God and the Destruction/Revolution God," said Harry.

"Where can we find these two gods," asked Heero.

"**raise eyebrows** Did you not hear us say that the two gods are in this very room," said Sirius.

"And that the two gods are you Heero and **turns towards Quatre** you Quatre," revealed Bra.

The Gundam pilots were shocked again. They are getting a lot of shocking discoveries lately. They didn't know how many shocks they could have gotten. Once they heard that Heero and Quatre were the two gods, there were different reactions. The gods, goddesses, and their friends looked at them weirdly. Duo's brain apparently shut down and fainted away on the floor, still wearing the dress. Wufei looked at them wide-eyed as he fit puzzle pieces as to how Heero survived self-destruct inside his Gundam and Quatre being able to feel people's emotions. Trowa looked calm on the outside, but he was hyperventilating on the inside. Heero didn't show that many emotions as he heard Bra's statement. Quatre simple stared at them, as he knew in his heart that they were right. "You two **gesturing towards Heero and Quatre** took it better than we expected," said Serena.

"**raises eyebrow** Why do you say that," asked Heero.

"Because when we travel and tell these lot who they are, they started to hyperventilate and/or faint away," said Kishi as she looked at Yaten, Seiya, Jadeite, Rubius, Harry, and Draco.

"We only fainted from the memories rushing into our heads," shouted the six boys.

"Whatever," said Angelina.

"Which god are we," asked Quatre.

"You should know," said Kishi, "It's all in your heart, soul, and mind."

"I know that I'm the destruction/revolution god. So, Quatre is," said Heero

"The empathy god," said Quatre.

"Hold up. Why do I feel another crystal," asked Goten.

"Maybe because the empathy crystal is always inside Quatre's heart," suggested Kishi.

"All right," said Goten as he walked into the kitchen to eat.

The next day, three of the Gundam pilots still gaped at Heero and Quatre. They still couldn't believe that Heero and Quatre were gods. Duo had gotten a broken nose from Angelina because of his claiming being the god of death. Serena and Kishi were angry at Duo for taking the rightful title away from their brother, the REAL shinigami. Duo still believes he is the god of death, though. The sisters made a plan to get Relena back for being a very bad host to the new students. Heero and Quatre suggested that they should bring one of the Gundam pilots with them to the trip. "Who will come," asked Serena as she sat down underneath the sakura tree for lunch.

"How about Trowa," asked Seamus.

"We don't need another silent guy," said Kishi as she turned towards Heero.

"I'm not silent," said Heero.

"But you are always silent in school," pointed out Hermione.

"I have a reason," said Heero.

"Be free. We'll get the crystals back from those scumbags," said Angelina.

"**roll eyes** I suggest Duo because he will look great in a mini skirt," said a sarcastic Heero.

"That's a great idea, Hee-chan," said Serena.

"You're not serious," said Yaten and Seiya as they looked at their faces to see that they were serious, except for Heero.

When they walked back to their mansion, the Gundam pilots decided to go and move in with the entire company. The gods, the goddesses, and their friends didn't care what they decided as long as they don't go into their rooms. Angelina personally warned Duo as Serena and Kishi produced the blackmail material to Duo. Duo gulped and nodded hastily before hiding behind Quatre. As they went into their mansion, they started to talk. The question came up after planning on what they are going to do with the OZ soldiers, which implies Angelina doing major blood shed towards them. What can she say; she's the dark moon goddess. Doing dark deeds is what she does best, besides helping others of course. "Duo, we were wondering if you want to become a senshi," said Kishi.

"What's the catch," asked Duo.

"No catch. We need all the help we can get to infiltrate the base of Kage's," said Trunks.

"I don't know," said Duo.

"You'll feel like a god of death if you do this," said Serena.

"I'll do it! I'll get to become a full fledge god of death," shouted Duo.

"**roll eyes** You're not going to go and become a god of death. You're going to become a senshi," said Angelina.

Duo was about to reply, but the gods and goddesses surrounded him in a circle and started to concentrate. As they concentrated, they began to glow their respective colors. They used their energy and send it towards Duo. Duo didn't know what to do but stay still. Wufei and Trowa saw Duo glowing a grayish color, almost the color of black. Duo saw that he was glowing the color as well. The gods and goddesses snapped their eyes opened, and Duo stopped glowing. In front of Duo was a transformation pen, just like Hermione, Ron, Gohan, Sirius, and Bra's, only the color was different. "Take the transformation pen," said Seamus.

"Why," asked Duo.

"Because it will transform you into death knight," said Seamus.

"Cool pen," said Duo as he took the pen.

"**sweat dropping** He is a baka," said Wufei.

"Sorry, but you two have to stay here to keep OZ at bay until Kage is banished again," said a sympathetic Quatre.

"That's fine," said Trowa.

"I'm going to go upstairs, shower, and go to sleep," said Serena as she walked up the stairs.

"So soon," whined Duo.

"**glare** We have to use our energy to transform you into a senshi. Our energy is tapped out and we have to rest a long time before our energy comes back. If you bother us, I will do more than put you in a dress," threatened Angelina.

"**gulped** I promise," squeaked Duo.

"Good. I'm going to bed," said Angelina as she walked after Serena.

Everyone decided to hit the hay. They were tired from the overdose of energy. They were also tired of getting Relena off of Heero before he dies and gets reborn somewhere else, like a different dimension. Angelina, Serena, and Kishi devised a plan and were going to do it tomorrow morning. Thoughts ran into everyone's head as they began to sleep. This is going to be the best prank ever, thought Angelina.

I can't wait for this to be over with. I want to go to another dimension instead of staying here with that Relena, thought Kishi.

Wonder what is in store for us on this trip, thought Heero, Quatre, and Duo.

I hope they destroy that Kage person. He is a disgrace to honor, thought Wufei.

Good luck to all of them. They sure need the luck to defeat Kage, thought Trowa.

I wonder what Duo will wear to fight, thought Bra and Hermione.

I wonder what attacks does Duo have, thought Gohan, Harry, Seamus, Draco, Ron, Sirius, Trunks, and Goten.

I hope that we find the others soon before Kage does, thought Serena.

AN: Hi! Another chapter done. Will you please vote for the boyfriend of your choice, the three senshis, and the dimension that they will be landing next? I REALLY appreciate it! Thank You for the reviews and your votes!


	15. chapter 12

Chapter 12 of the rebel sisters and the 'kage'

Helpful things:

italics- different language (anytime of language I have written)

'……' - telepathy

underline - thinking

(….) – me talking

bold - what they are doing as they speak

"….." – speaking

Disclaimers: I don't own any characters and names. I do own the crystals and the uses of power and new power they have during the story. I also own their reincarnations.

"Death Slash," said a male's voice.

"Sonic Boom," said another.

"Destructo Disk," said another.

Heero, Gohan, and Duo were in the training room for the day. The girls decided to have everyone have a week off. They needed to rest from lose of energy they distributed last night. Everyone didn't know about the lots of demons entering from a park nearby. The girls didn't want them to go because the boys didn't do their work, and Sirius and Gohan had tons of work to do. When they came back, Goten and Trunks were the ones who found them bleeding somewhat. They asked why they didn't tell them, and the girls answered that they had to do their homework and didn't want to bother them. So, here everyone was in the training room, watching the spar or doing something away from the sparring match. "Hi everyone," said a happy Kishi as Hermione, Angelina, Serena, and Kishi came into the training room.

"Aren't you suppose to go and rest from what happened last night," asked a worried Harry and Seamus.

"We're fine! We had a huge breakfast. Besides, tonight is talent show night," said Angelina.

"And we are performing in it," said Serena.

"You didn't tell us that you girls will be performing," said Goten.

"You didn't ask. Besides, it's none of your business what we do," said Angelina.

"You'll see what we are going to do tonight later on," said Hermione.

The girls smiled as they thought what the guys' reactions would be like when they perform on stage. They smiled mysteriously. The Gundam pilots looked at their smiling faces and knew that they had something up their sleeves. "Well, we are going to go practice," said Hermione.

"And no. You may not come in," said Serena looking at each of the boys.

"But we want to know what you will be doing," whined Duo.

"**glare** We said no. Besides, you have to wait until tonight," said Angelina.

"Bye guys," said Kishi.

Later that night, the boys went into the school. Relena saw Heero and started to screech out her banshee screech, but her mouth was covered by all the others on stage and dragged her out so that the teacher can go and introduce the first act. The first act had to do with something with a puppet and making it speak without moving your mouth. That definitely didn't go well at all. Few acts later, Relena came out and started to sing awfully. Everyone was cringing every time she tried to sing high. It was quite a torture. A few more acts later, the teacher introduced Hermione, Serena, Angelina, and Kishi as the Cosmic Fate. Music started when the girls came out. They started to sing:

Hermione: I wear a disguise  
I'm just your average Jane  
The super doesn't stand for model  
But that doesn't mean I'm plain  
Kishi: If all you see is how I look  
You miss the superchick within  
And I christen you Titanic  
Underestimate and swim  
Hermione and Kishi: I've got the rifle  
Gonna be myself  
All four: I'll be everything that I want to be  
I am confidence in insecurity  
I am a voice yet waiting to be heard  
I'll shoot the shot, bang  
That you hear 'round the world  
I'm a one girl revolution  
Angelina: Some people see the revolution  
But most only see the girl  
I can loose my hard earned freedom  
If my fear defines my world  
Serena: I declare my independence from the critics and their stones  
I can find my revolution  
I can learn to stand alone  
All four: I'll be everything that I want to be  
I am confidence in insecurity  
I am a voice yet waiting to be heard  
I'll shoot the shot, bang  
That you hear 'round the world  
I'm a one girl revolution

(AN: The song is written and belonging to Superchic(k). I own no song.)

As they were singing, they did unbelievable dance moves with the song. The guys were looking at them shocked at what they were wearing to sing to this song. Hermione was wearing attire that looked the same as how Tsume from Wolf's Rain wore except she was wearing black ankle-length boots. Kishi was wearing short black leather skirt, dark blue halter-top, and black ankle-length boots. Serena was wearing short black leather skirt, silver halter-top, and black ankle-length boots. Angelina was wearing black leather pants, black halter-top, and black ankle-length boots. They looked like rebels, hardcore girls to be exact. The whole entire school was surprised at what the girls were wearing as well. When the song ended, silence reigned throughout the school. The girls were looking a little put out when it was silent. Were we that bad, thought the girls.

Suddenly, a clapping was heard from the middle of the auditorium. The clapping was loud and was followed by others. The whole entire auditorium was in applause. Some boys cat-whistled at the girls. Some girls looked admirably at their style and choice of clothing. Even the teachers didn't make a fuse at what they were wearing. Relena, although, was very angry at the attention the girls have gotten. She thought, Those girls are not fit to be in this school if they dress like this everyday.

"It is time to see who has won the award for best talent," said the teacher, Miss Suki.

Relena was very determined to win. She believed that she should get the award because she had all the talent. Yeah right! She couldn't sing and do many great dance moves. Everyone else believed that Cosmic Fate was going to win. They were the best of the best in show. Even though their attire was overly revealing to the populace, they deserved the award for their talented performance. Everyone looked at Miss Suki expectantly. Miss Suki took the envelope from a student and started to open it. Relena prepared to go out on stage to receive the award, but she was shocked still when Miss Suki declared who won. "The winner is: Cosmic Fate," said Miss Suki.

Angelina, Hermione, Kishi, and Serena were happy. They went out on stage to get their reward. Relena was steaming mad. She still believed that the award should go to her. She was Queen of the World, damn it! And if she didn't get it her way, it's the highway. The girls didn't seem to be afraid of Relena's egoistic ways. As they came out to get the award, Angelina pushed Relena aside. That push wasn't all that hard, but Relena was being a little bit clumsy and very angry. She fell out of the stage and landed her head into the punch bowl that was out to the people of the school. The four girls shrugged their shoulders and still headed out to receive the award. "Congratulation girls," said Miss Suki as she handed the award to them.

"Thank you, Miss Suki," said the girls.

The girls took the award and headed towards the guys. The guys were still in a daze from their performance. They didn't see the girls heading towards them. Since they didn't see them, the girls decided to do a simple spell. They muttered something underneath their breathes as the guys started to float a little bit off the air. The boys snapped out of their dazes and saw that they were up in the air. "Get us down," said the boys.

"You ignored us," said Kishi.

"We were admiring what you were wearing," said a blushing Quatre as he remembered one dance move from the girls.

"**blushing** I guess we can let you down," said Hermione as the girls muttered something and the boys fell down a little bit too hard.

"Ow," said the boys.

"Sorry, guys," said Serena.

"Let's go home. I have to talk to you, Angelina," said Gohan.

"**gulp** He he," said Angelina.

As they were preparing to walk out of the auditorium, Relena was in front of their view. Her face looked very ugly. The mascara she was wearing was smeared down on her face since her face hit the punch bowl. The girls were trying not to laugh as the boys were trying not to throw up from the ugly site. "Where do you think you are going," asked Relena.

"We are going home," said a bored Serena.

"Not without giving me that award. It's mine," said Relena.

"But the judges picked us to hold the award," said Kishi.

"You guys cheated somehow," said Relena.

"We didn't cheat. We have talent that you don't," said Hermione.

"**glare** You cheated and I'm going to prove it," said Relena.

"And you're dumb as an ox," said Angelina.

"**glare** I can throw you out of school for that comment," said Relena.

"Go ahead. We should have gone to college instead of high school," said Serena.

"What," shouted Relena.

"Everyone of us could go to college, but we chose to stay in high school to let the college students think that they aren't dumb," said Kishi.

The girls glared at Relena and walked past her. The boys were in a daze as they followed the girls out of the school. Relena was about to grab Heero's arm, but she was thrown all the way to the back of the curtains of the stage by an unknown force. For Relena, it was an unknown force, but the guys knew what it was. Serena threw a wave of fast winds towards Relena so that they could leave in peace. As they were walking back to their mansion, everyone had different thoughts. Way to go Serena! Show her whose boss, thought Kishi.

I'm so proud of my sister! She went a little bit to the dark side, thought Angelina.

That was an amazing attack! I wonder if she can show me how to do it, thought Hermione.

I will never forget this day, thought Duo, Seamus, Heero, Harry, Draco, Ron, Trunks, Quatre, and Goten.

I still need to talk to Angelina about her attire, thought Gohan as he took on a protective father mode. He still believed that Angelina is still his little daughter.

That was bloody brilliant at what Serena did to Relena, thought Sirius.

I hope that Relena will leave us alone, thought Serena, I hate using my powers out in the open.

Wufei and Trowa didn't know what to think about tonight. The group silently walked towards their mansion. Unbeknownst to them all, a shadow figure disappeared in the starry night sky. The figure was determined to tell the master about recruiting Relena as one of them and helping them capture the crystals. Tomorrow will be a brand new day to plan out how to get the crystals back from OZ.

AN: Hi! Another chapter done. Who is this shadow figure? I bet you are smart to figure that out. Will you please vote for the boyfriend of your choice, the three senshis, and the dimension that they will be landing next? I REALLY appreciate it! Thank You for the reviews and your votes!


	16. chapter 13

Chapter 13 of the rebel sisters and the 'kage'

Helpful things:

italics- different language (anytime of language I have written)

'……' - telepathy

underline - thinking

(….) – me talking

bold - what they are doing as they speak

"….." – speaking

Disclaimers: I don't own any characters and names. I do own the crystals and the uses of power and new power they have during the story. I also own their reincarnations.

In a dark away place, there were three shadow figures. One shadow figure looked like a male. He was sitting on a chair fit for royalty. Another figure looked also male. He was holding the last figure. The last figure appeared to be female. She was giving the two male a very bad headache with all her whining. "Will you shut up," said the first figure.

"How dare you talk back to a queen," said the female.

_This is an annoying female, Haylin. Are you sure that she will be a great person to help us with the crystals_ said the first figure in their language.

_Of course, Master Kage._ **bows** _She has qualms with the rebel goddesses_ said Haylin.

"What are you people talking about," said an impatient figure.

"We were talking about how to crush Serena Yamazaki and her friends, Relena," said Kage.

"Fighting is wrong. It won't accomplish anything," said Relena as she started her oh so famous speech about pacifism and the only way to go.

This is going to be a long day, thought Haylin and Kage as they tried to drone out Relena's constant squabbling.

- Meanwhile -

**BOOM!**

"Mission accomplished," said a monotone voice.

"Let's head back towards the mansion," said another.

"The god of death reigns again," said another.

"Maxwell, do you want the girls to do something much more dishonorable to you," said another.

"Remember the last time you said you were the god of death? They made you dress up like Relena," said another.

"**gulp** I guess you're right. You won't tell them, right," asked a frightened voice.

Silence reign within the five figures. The Gundam pilots were returning from their accomplished mission: getting back the two crystals from OZ forces. The others didn't know that they were going to do the mission today. They thought of a well plan, but the Gundam pilots wanted to do something on their own accord. The girls were not going to like this, especially Angelina. She wanted to go and slit a throat or two of OZ forces. Can you say bloodthirsty? As they were nearing the mansion, they saw everyone outside near the pool for a tan or to swim or whatever to get away from the heat of the day. Duo was drooling over the bodies of the girls as they were wearing bikinis. The boys were either swimming, making food, or just chilling with their friends. "Hi guys," said Duo.

"You went to get the crystals," said Serena.

"How do you know what we did," asked Trowa.

"I had a vision about you five battling," said Kishi.

"I forgot that Kishi was a Seer," said Heero.

"I'm surprise that you have forgotten," said Seamus.

"How was the battle," asked Gohan.

"It was all right. We defeated OZ and got the crystals back," said Quatre as he handed Trunks his power crystal.

Trunks thanked Quatre and bind the crystal with a necklace holder so that he wouldn't lose it again. Angelina pouted for not getting to destroy OZ with them as she lay down on the bench. Seiya and Yaten were planning on trying to make songs. When they make them, they would get Taiki back and sing it to become the Three Lights again. Boy, did they miss Taiki so much. Serena and Kishi were lying on either side of Angelina and talked telepathically for which senshi will come with them to defeat Kage. So far, they thought of bringing Saturn and Maker. They weren't sure of it yet. Harry and Draco were having an argument and started a wizard's duel in the process. Ron was watching the wizard's duel and seeing who will win the duel. Goten and Gohan were sparring with each other in the air. Trunks and Seamus had a talk about their past girlfriend and wondered who they will pick from all eight. They knew that it was a little bit selfish, but they wanted their girlfriend for themselves. Sirius was the only one who was making BBQ ribs and chicken. Bra was helping Sirius with his BBQ. Jadeite and Rubius were talking about the days before becoming allies with the senshis. "We have another mission," said a monotone Heero.

Everyone turned towards Heero. He had a videotape in one hand and a lot of paper in the other. They wondered what type of mission they had to go to. The girls wondered if the mission could wait for at least about a couple of months. They had to hurry to get the crystals before Kage does. "What is the mission, Yuy," asked Wufei.

"Relena Peacecraft has been kidnapped," said Heero.

Everyone walked into the living room to see the videotape. The tape was a surveillance tape of last night. This was their last day of relaxing before moving towards the next dimension to find the others and the crystals. They all sat around the television set as Heero pushed the videotape in. The videotape played by itself, and everyone saw a demon in the shadows. Relena was walking down one hallway to her bedroom. The demon came out unexpected as he took Relena. Relena was struggling to get away, but the demon was too strong. A black portal opened up, and the demon dragged Relena into the portal. They watched as the portal closed up before the guards came to find nothing on the hallway. "That demon looks familiar," said Kishi.

"It's Haylin. The demon is Haylin, right hand man of Kage," said Serena.

"What does Kage want with Relena," asked Trowa.

"I bet to turn her into an evil btch like she was born to be," said Angelina.

"What is the mission," asked Duo.

"Find Relena and bring her back," said Heero.

"You'll see Relena. I believe that she wants the evil powers to go and destroy us girls," said Kishi.

"That's utterly ridiculous," said Hermione.

"Well, we'll see Relena soon," said a knowing Kishi.

"You had a vision about the kidnapping," asked Ron.

"Yup. I did. I also saw her wanting the evil powers and submitting to Kage," said Kishi.

"She's our enemy now," said Goten.

"We have to be prepared for anything," said Serena as everyone nodded his or her heads.

The next day, Heero, Quatre, and Duo were packing their belongings. The girls said that they would be going to go to the next dimension tomorrow. Heero packed his laptop, toothbrush, clothes of different sorts, and anything that will help for the months to come. Quatre packed his cell phone, clothes of different sorts, and anything else that will help them. Duo packed his hair care products, all his black clothing, and anything else that he can get his hands on. Trowa and Wufei were going to live in the mansion until they come back from their journey to find the crystals and the other gods. Everyone else was waiting on them. They already packed before hand. "Duo, what is all this stuff," asked an incredulous Gohan as he saw the many luggage Duo had.

"My clothes, stuff for pranks, food, and hair care products," said Duo.

"Why would you need food," asked Draco.

"To eat on the way there," said Duo.

"The travel is going to be very short," said Hermione.

"You never know when you are going to get hungry," said Duo.

"And we have to hold hands throughout the dimensional hopping we take or else you will be lost in the portal forever," said Kishi.

"Aw man! And I thought it was going to be a long trip," said Duo as he unpacked all the food he packed into his luggage.

"Why do you have prank things," asked Angelina.

"To play pranks of course," said Duo.

"Throw them away," said Serena.

"But… but… but I have to have my prank things," whined Duo.

"It will only lag us down in the portal," said logic Trunks.

"I was also wondering where you were Bra," said Serena.

"The whole week," asked Bra.

"Yup. We haven't seen you," said Ron.

"I was at this science exhibit the whole time. They made lots of science stuff over there and wanted to see what the place was like," said Bra.

"Always trying to be smart," said Trunks.

"And you always want to be the big man around the place," said Bra.

Everyone looked at the siblings with interest. This was the first time they saw Bra and Trunks arguing. It was quite entertaining to see Bra having the upper hand on the argument while Trunks was flabbergasted from the comebacks of Bra Briefs. They looked on with interest and saw Bra winning. The girls cheered her on as the boys booed her. The boys cheered Trunks on as the girls booed him. They kept on doing this until Trunks and Bra looked at them funny. "Why are you cheering and booing," asked Bra.

"We were seeing who would win. A girl or a boy," said Duo.

"It was obvious that I will win," said Trunks.

"As if, bro," said Bra.

"I hate to break up this fight, but I believe that we have to go," said Kishi.

"All right. Yuy and Winner, you keep Maxwell in check," said Wufei.

"Hey," said an irritated Duo, "I'm not that bad."

"Don't worry, Wufei. We'll keep him in check," said a smirking Heero.

"**roll eyes** Are we going to go or are we going to stand here and make fun of Duo," said a sarcastic Angelina.

"Bye Trowa. Bye Wufei," said Quatre.

"See you in a couple of months," said Trowa.

Everyone said farewell to the two guys. Wufei and Trowa stepped back to give them room. They made a chain again as they explained to them what a subspace pocket was. The chain started out like this: Serena, Harry, Seamus, Kishi, Quatre, Duo, Heero, Yaten, Seiya, Hermione, Gohan, Ron, Goten, Trunks, Bra, Sirius, Jadeite, Rubius, Angelina, and Draco. They said goodbye again as Serena produced a silver, blue, and gold portal. Serena jumped in as she pulled everyone into the portal. "This is so cool, "said Duo almost letting go of Heero's hand.

"Don't let go, Duo," said a threatening Heero.

"I won't Hee-man," said Duo as he held Heero's hand again but almost letting go again.

"**death glare** Duo, if you let go, I will turn you into a girl permanently," said Angelina.

"**gulp** All right. I get it. Don't let go," said Duo as he held onto Heero's hand tighter.

Everyone else sighed at Duo. Duo can be such a pain in the ass. Why did they make him a senshi? Oh yeah! Now they remember. He was complaining on and on about wanting to become death itself. Different thoughts ran through everyone's head as they began to go near the portal. What is the next dimension that awaits us, thought everyone, except for Kishi, Serena, and Angelina.

They won't know what hit them, thought the rebel sisters as they entered the next dimension.

AN: Hi! Another chapter done. Will you please vote for the boyfriend of your choice, the three senshis, and the dimension that they will be landing next? I REALLY appreciate it! Thank You for the reviews and your votes!


	17. chapter 14

Chapter 14 of the rebel sisters and the 'kage'

Helpful things:

italics- different language (anytime of language I have written)

'……' - telepathy

underline - thinking

(….) – me talking

bold - what they are doing as they speak

"….." – speaking

AN: You have chosen Yugioh as the next dimension. Enjoy the fanfic!

Disclaimers: I don't own any characters and names. I do own the crystals and the uses of power and new power they have during the story. I also own their reincarnations. I own the three goddess cards.

"Wake up," said a female voice.

"Leave me alone," said a male voice.

"You better wake up before you find your braid on the ground," threatened the female voice.

"Eep! I'm up! I'm up! Don't cut my braid off," shouted the male voice.

Down at the breakfast area, everyone sighed and sweat dropped at the same time. Duo will always be Duo: the lazy boy who always thinks of himself as the god of death. Usagi smiled as she served many breakfast materials. Today was the first day of their new school. Everyone looked around fifteen to sixteen years old. The same age as the last dimension they were in. Sirius and Gohan were teachers while the rest of them were students at Domino High School. Heero, Gohan, and Sirius were drinking coffee with a hint of milk and sugar. Angelina was coming down the stairs of their mansion and sitting next to Draco, who was arguing with Harry again. Those two can tolerate each other, but they get into many fights. Ron was eating the food fast and happy. Seiya, Yaten, Rubius, and Jadeite shook their head as they turned on the television to watch a show called Battle B-Damon. Ginny was showing Hermione and Bra how to play a game called Duel Monsters. They were having a blast with the different monsters. Quatre and Seamus ate his breakfast while thanking Usagi for the delicious food. Trunks and Goten were eating much more than Ron, making Ron look good. Lastly, Duo came downstairs still braiding his hair. "Are you guys ready for a new day at school," asked Ginny.

"Why do we have to go to school," whined Duo.

"To get an education," said Hermione.

"Besides, three gods are in this school as well," said Seamus.

Everyone figured that when Ginny had a vision, they should go to school. The best way to find someone is to go to the same school as them. Boy, what a weird way to start a new life again! Duo started to eat rapidly like Goten, Trunks, and Ron. Everyone sighed again as they saw how they ate their breakfast. Before Duo, Goten, Trunks, and Ron finished their breakfast, Hermione, Bra, Ginny, and Angelina dragged the four towards the door. They were going to be late for school if they didn't leave now.

- At the high school-

"Did you hear? We are going to have new students," said a guy's voice.

"I hope that there are some pretty girls coming here," said another voice.

"Will you grow up," said a female voice.

In Domino High School, there were a bunch of teenagers hanging together. Two looked the same with tri-colored hair and crimson eyes. Two looked the same with white hair and blue eyes. And another two looked the same with Egyptian skin. There was a brown haired boy, a blonde haired boy, and two brown haired girls. These people were called: Yugi, Yami, Bakura, Ryou, Marik, Malik, Tristan, Joey, Serenity, and Tea. Yami, Bakura, and Marik split with their counterparts and now lived a normal life with the same last name as the students believed: brothers. "I heard that there will be five girls and thirteen boys," said Tea.

"That many boys," said a surprised Tristan.

"They are a rich family. There are also two new teachers here as well," said Tea.

"I wonder why they chose to come so near Halloween," said Yugi.

"Hm. They probably an enemy of ours," said Bakura.

"Now, now. We don't know anything about them," said Ryou.

They were about to continue their conversation about the new students, yet the teacher came into the room. It was a surprise for everyone because it was one of the new teachers. He had black hair tied in a small ponytail. He was wearing leather pants and a t-shirt. Normally, teachers wouldn't dress like that, but he was an exception. He didn't like all the cotton and polyester type of clothing. "Hello class. I'm you're new teacher. My name is Mr. Sirius Star, and I will be your substitute for this class and your homeroom," said Sirius.

"What happened to our original teacher," asked a student.

"She is in the hospital last time I heard. She tripped and fell down the stairs. A nasty fall," said Sirius.

Sirius later on had taken roll on the students. He looked around to see who was the gods that was reincarnated here. There was a knock on the door. He went towards the door and saw Harry, Ron, and the rest of the gang. He smiled and ushered them into the class. "Class can I have your attention," asked Sirius as everyone turned towards the front.

"These are your new classmates," said Sirius, "**turns towards the gang** Will you please introduce yourself?"

"Hello. My name is Harry Potter," said Harry as he looked at Yami, Bakura, and Marik.

"My name is Draco Malfoy," said Draco.

"Ron Weasley," said Ron.

"Yaten Kou," said Yaten.

"Seiya Kou," said Seiya.

"Quatre Raberba Winner," said Quatre.

"Heero Yuy," said Heero.

"Duo Maxwell. I may run and hide, but I will never tell a lie," said Duo as he winked at the girls.

"**roll eyes** Bra Briefs," said Bra.

"Trunks Briefs," said Trunks.

"Seamus Waters," said Seamus.

"Jadeite Phoenix," said Jadeite.

"Rubius Heart," said Rubius.

"Hermione Granger," said Hermione.

"Emmy Watson," said Emmy, a.k.a. Ginny.

"Hera Shi," said Hera, a.k.a. Angelina.

"Goten Son," said Goten.

"Diane McCaren," said Diana, a.k.a. Usagi.

The students stared at them all. They didn't wear the uniform acquired for the school. The girls were wearing matching black leather skirts. Hermione wore a very dark green t-shirt, Bra wore an icy blue t-shirt, Emmy wore a very dark blue t-shirt, Diane wore a silver t-shirt, and Hera wore a black t-shirt. The boys, except Duo, wore dark blue/black jeans. Trunks wore a very dark purple t-shirt, Goten wore a very dark green t-shirt, Draco wore a black t-shirt with a dragon imprint, Harry wore a black t-shirt with a phoenix imprint, Seamus wore an icy blue t-shirt, Jadeite wore a very dark crimson t-shirt, Rubius wore a very dark red t-shirt, Seiya wore a black t-shirt, Yaten wore a silver t-shirt, Ron wore a red t-shirt, Heero wore his usual green tank top, Quatre wore a white t-shirt, and Duo wore his usual priest outfit. "Since they introduce yourselves, you all have free time until your first class," said Sirius as the students cheered.

The new students went into the back room. The boys were talking about doing a spar with their powers later. They wanted to know who would win against each other. They agreed to spar and invited Sirius to join into their little sparring match with gleaming eyes. Sirius barked laughing and nodded in acceptance as he looked at the schedule. Sirius was very new at being a teacher, but the boys helped him either way. The girls were looking at their duel monster cards and seeing which duel monster card was their favorite card, even though they loved all of them. The Yugioh gang looked to see the girls talking and looking at duel monster cards. They went over towards them. "Hi," said Yugi.

"Hello," said the new students as they looked at the group.

"We saw that you like duel monsters," said Tea.

"We just started to learn," said Hermione.

"Although, Emmy, Hera, and Diane knows how to play it better," said Bra.

"We're teaching them how to play," said Diane.

"What do you like out of these cards," asked Ryou.

"I like the Mystical Elf card. It reminds me of the Dragonballs," said Bra.

"Dragonballs," asked the gang.

"Just a show on the international channel," said Bra while blushing at her slip up.

"I particularly like the Dark Mage card. It reminds me of magic," said Hermione.

"You believe in magic," asked Malik.

"Of course," exclaimed Hermione.

"I like the Goddess of Destruction and Death card," said a smirking Hera.

"I like the Goddess of Revolution and Rebirth card," said a smiling Emmy.

"And I like the Goddess of Balance card," said a happy Diane.

"Goddess of Destruction and Death," asked Marik.

"Goddess of Revolution and Rebirth," asked Bakura.

"Goddess of Balance," asked Yami.

"Of course! We have the original cards, considering that we made those three cards," said Diane.

"May we see them," asked Serenity.

"But of course," said Emmy as she handed the three cards to the gang.

The Yugioh gang looked at the cards. The picture looked similar to Diane, Emmy, and Hera. The Goddess of Destruction and Death card looked like Hera. The picture shows Hera in a devil costume. The devil was dressed in black with dark blue lacing around the sandals. There were slits up to the thigh as dark blue lacing outlined the attire. The Goddess of Revolution and Rebirth card looked like Emmy. The picture shows Emmy in an angel costume. The angel was dressed in white with icy blue lacing around the sandals. There were slits up to the knees as icy blue lacing outlined the attire. The Goddess of Balance card looked like Diane. The picture shows Diane in a half angel and half devil costume. The devil side was dressed in black as the angel side was dressed in white. There were silver lacing around the sandals, and it was also outlining the attire. There were no slits shown on the costume. They looked at the points and were shocked. The attack points were 5000 while the defense points were 4500. These cards were very rare and one of a kind. "May we have the cards back," asked a kind Diane.

"Here you go," said Yami as he handed the cards back.

"Thank you. We were wondering what you're name was," said Hermione.

"Oh! My name is Yugi. This is Yami **points to a boy looking like him** Ryou **points to a boy with white hair and blue eyes** Bakura** points to a boy looking like Ryou** Tristan **points to a boy with brown hair** Malik **points to a boy with Egyptian skin** Marik **points to a boy looking like Malik** Joey **points to a boy with blonde hair** Joey's sister Serenity **points to a girl with brown hair** and Tea **points to another girl with brown hair**," said Yugi.

"Nice to meet you," said Bra.

"We have to get to class," said Goten as he heard the first bell ring sounding the end of homeroom.

"Bye Sirius," called the new students as they went out of the classroom.

Every one of the students was looking at them strangely. They walked out of the classroom towards their first class. The one thing on their mind was: How do they know Mr. Star?

-Lunch-

"Finally! Lunch time," said Duo as he sat next to Quatre underneath the sakura tree.

"Duo! Chew your food," said an irritated Hermione.

"You are as bad as Ron," said Emmy.

"I'm not that bad," said Ron as he sat next to his sister.

"So… who were the three gods," asked Jadeite.

"You are so lame. You were introduced this morning in homeroom," said Seiya.

"Hey! I don't remember that well," said Jadiete.

"The Sun God Yami, the Mischief God Bakura, and the Dark God Marik," said Diane.

"What was that," asked Yugi as he and his friends came over towards them.

"Nothing," said Yaten.

"Did you get Mr. Son as you're P.E. teacher? He's a slave driver," said Tristan.

"Don't talk about my brother like that," said Goten.

"He's your brother," asked Tea.

"Yup," said Goten, "And he's not a slave driver. He saw that most of the students lack athletic bodies. He was just trying to get them into shape."

"Oh. I thought he was going to drive us crazy with all this running and crunches," said Serenity.

"You'll get use to it," said Bra.

"Yami. Let's duel," said an unkown yet familiar voice.

"Kaiba. We dueled yesterday," said Yami.

"And the day after that," said Yugi.

"Who is he," whispered Diane.

"That's Seto Kaiba," answered Joey.

Everyone watched Yami and Kaiba fight once more on dueling. The new students were at lost here. They didn't know that Yami and Kaiba were archrivals like Draco and Harry, yet they battled differently. Yami would always win the duels that Kaiba suggested. Kaiba would always be stubborn to duel Yami even though he knows that he will lose, especially to Yami. Yami had the three Egyptian god cards, and no one could beat it. No one except for the three goddess cards, but Diane, Emmy, and Hera would never played those cards unless it was absolutely necessary. "I'm getting bored," said Bra.

"Why don't we go and practice our singing and dancing," suggested Emmy.

"Sure," said Hermione as she got up.

The other girls got up as well. They moved towards the center of the courtyard. Hera took out a boom box from her subspace pocket. She placed the CD into the disc player. Emmy turned on the boom box and played the first song. They started to get into position as every student and teacher looked at the girls. Yami and Seto stopped their argument as they heard music and looked at the five girls. The guys looked on and smiled. They always felt better knowing that the girls would sing and dance just for the fun of it. The CD played and music came out. They started to sing:

All five: Ay, iyaiyai,

Ay, iyaiyai

A-a-a iyaiyai,

Where's my samurai

Bra: I've been searching for a man

All across Japan

Just to find, to find my samurai

Hermione: Someone who is strong

But still a little shy

Yes I need, I need my samurai

All: Ay, ay, ay,

I'm your little butterfly

Green, black and blue,

Make the colours in the sky

Ay, ay, ay, I'm your little butterfly

Green, black and blue,

Make the colours in the sky

Emmy: I've been searching in the woods

And high upon the hills

Just to find, to find my samurai

Hera: Someone who won't regret

To keep me in his net

Yes I need, I need my samurai

All: Ay, ay, ay,

I'm your little butterfly

Green, black and blue,

Make the colours in the sky

Ay, ay, ay, I'm your little butterfly

Green, black and blue,

Make the colours in the sky

All: Ay, iyaiyai,

Ay, iyaiyai

A-a-a iyaiyai,

Where's my samurai

All: Ay, iyaiyai,

Ay, iyaiyai

A-a-a iyaiyai,

Where's my samurai

The girls didn't pay attention to the people around them. They started to dance to the music and do different moves that not Tea or any other girl could do. They were making a lot of guys drool over their shape. Their bodies moved from left to right and jumps. Their guy friends/past boyfriends were looking at them. They were glaring at the guys who would dare drool over their girls as they also admired the girls. The guys thought, This is going to be hard to push the guys away.

"They are so good," admired Serenity.

"I bet I can do that too," said Tea.

"Don't push it," said Goten.

"They've done this countless of times," said Rubius.

"I still want to know about those three gods you've mentioned," said Joey.

"**tensed** We'll tell you all when you come over to our house," said Quatre.

"All right," said Yami.

The school day came to an end as Duo rushed out of the school. The others sweat dropped at Duo's antics. They saw Yugi and his friends near the exit of the school. Tea said that she couldn't come, but she wanted them to tell them the details later. They nodded their heads as Tea left for whatever she was going to do. The others went and said to them to follow them to their house. They reached the house, more like mansion, as Tristan and Joey looked on wide-eyed. They entered the house to see Mr. Star and Mr. Son inside the house. "Hey guys," said the two.

"Hey Gohan! Hey Sirius," said everyone, except for the Yugioh gang.

"You guys know each other," exclaimed the gang.

"Of course we know them," said Diane.

"Sirius is Harry's godfather and Gohan is Goten's brother," said a smirking Hera.

"All right. What were you guys talking about with the three gods," said Joey.

"**turning to them surprised** They know about the gods," asked Gohan and Sirius.

"Sort of. They heard us discuss something about three gods who were attending the school," said Emmy.

"So… they are hear for the story," asked Sirius.

"Yup," said everyone.

"Tell us from the beginning," said Yami.

As the Yugioh gang sat and waited, they were confused. The people before them just groaned out in frustration. And of course they would! They told the story to other people three times already. It was a lot of hassle. Not the story again, thought three whining sisters.

**mental sigh **This is going to be a long day, thought the rest of the people who heard the story already.

AN: Hi! Another chapter done. Will you please vote for the boyfriend of your choice, the three senshis, and the dimension that they will be landing next? I REALLY appreciate it! Thank You for the reviews and your votes!


	18. chapter 15

Chapter 15 of the rebel sisters and the 'kage'

Helpful things:

italics- different language (anytime of language I have written)

'……' - telepathy

underline - thinking

(….) – me talking

bold - what they are doing as they speak

"….." – speaking

Disclaimers: I don't own any characters and names. I do own the crystals and the uses of power and new power they have during the story. I also own their reincarnations. I own the three goddess cards.

The living room was quiet as no one made a move to talk. Yugi, Yami, Serenity, Joey, Marik, Malik, Bakura, Ryou, and Tristan were waiting for Seiya, Yaten, Jadeite, Rubius, Harry, Seamus, Ron, Heero, Quatre, Draco, Duo, Bra, Hermione, Hera, Diane, Emmy, Trunks, Goten, Sirius, and Gohan to start talking. Suddenly, Diane, Hera, and Emmy said something about training and started to walk away. They didn't want to stay to go and tell their new friends about Yami, Bakura, and Marik being three reincarnated gods when they always decided to go and explain things to them. The three were about to go, yet Yami, Marik, and Bakura went and pushed them back onto the seats. "You have to stay to explain some things to us," said Tristan.

"But we don't want to," whined Emmy.

"We already did it at least three times," whined Hera.

"Let them tell. They didn't even do anything for the other three dimensions," whined Diane.

"But we don't know of the story like you do," reasoned Goten.

"You all have you're memories back," said Bra.

"I'm surprised that you gods didn't even help explain some things," said Hermione.

"What about you two? You heard the story," pointed out Draco.

"It's not our story to tell," said Hermione.

"Besides, you gods have to go and do something than just sitting around and letting the goddesses do all the work," said Bra.

Yugi, Yami, Bakura, Ryou, Marik, Malik, Serenity, Tristan, and Joey looked at the group in shock. Here were a group of people, all friends towards one another, and the next chaos erupted. Arguments were made throughout the room. They were amazed that sparks were flying everywhere. They had to duck and cover from the spells flying around from Draco, Harry, Emmy, and Hera's wands. When a spell almost hit Yami, Yugi, and the other friends, Diane reacted. She went in front of the spell, pulled out what looks like a millennium item, and started to chant to make a barrier around them. Sirius, Trunks, Bra, Quatre, Hermione, Seamus, and Gohan ran into the barrier and hid with the Yugioh gang. The only thought that came into the minds of the Yugioh gang was: All we asked was about the gods. Did we do something wrong? What did Diane mean about dimensions?

"This is what happens when we goddesses have to repeat ourselves," muttered Diane.

"What was that," asked Yami.

"It's nothing. This battle is going to be on for a while," said Bra.

"While they are fighting, Trunks and Seamus volunteered to tell you guys the story," said Hermione.

"And do it fast, I can't hold this barrier for a very long time," said Diane.

"Don't worry. We'll help you with the barrier while those two go and tell them," said Bra as Hermione did a barrier spell and Bra using her ice powers to bring a barrier.

"**turning towards the group** Have you ever heard about the rebel sisters," asked Trunks.

"It was a legend a long time ago," said Bakura.

"This is how the story goes: It all started 15,000 years ago. There were the original gods and goddesses from the mythology books at the library, but this story is focus on three goddesses who were never talked about in books. Two of the goddesses were twins, Hecate and Selene. Hecate was two minutes older than Selene and the youngest of the three was Gaia. Throughout their lives, they were always called the rebel sisters because they never take orders from anyone, not even their older sisters and brothers. Their lives were perfect: having eight boyfriends and going down to Earth to mingle was just the best. The other goddesses were slightly jealous, but they loved them all the same. All the gods and goddesses were so busy with their own lives, they didn't see the blackish of shadows on Olympus, their home. This was the beginning of Kage. Kage was once known as the powerful mage that has ever lived and was jealous of the eight boyfriends Selene has, because he was in love with her. Selene always shunned Kage, and his anger and jealous burst as he saw Selene was about to be married to her eight boyfriends. Hecate and Gaia were also about to be married to their eight boyfriends. Everyone was happy, except for Kage. Kage went to his darker half and started to destroy Olympus. Selene asked Kage why he would do something despicable as to destroy Olympus. Kage's answer was simple: Selene broke his heart and nothing will change his mind unless Selene marries him. Selene didn't want to for duty of protecting Olympus but wanted to marry for love, and Kage still didn't get through his head that Selene loves him only as a friend, nothing more nothing less. Many gods and goddesses were very injured because the battle was lasting three days and Kage was very powerful. With the last bit of strength on the third day, Selene, Hecate, Gaia, and their boyfriends banded together, with their respective crystals, and banished Kage into the depths of darkness to forever be left alone," said Seamus.

As Seamus and Trunks told the Yugioh gang about the gods and who was reincarnated into them, everyone was tired. They used too much energy fighting on who was going to go and tell the gang about whom they were. They didn't know that Trunks and Seamus already told them. Diane, Hermione, and Bra rolled their eyes at their stupidity when they heard that Seamus and Trunks were done explaining things to them. "I said that you will tell them," said Hera.

"And you didn't know that Trunks and Seamus already told them," said Diane as she, Hermione, and Bra put the barrier down.

"What," exclaimed everyone.

"While you people were fighting, Trunks and Seamus told us everything," said Ryou.

Seiya, Yaten, Jadeite, Rubius, Harry, Draco, Hera, Emmy, Goten, Ron, Heero, and Duo looked at Trunks and Seamus. They were fighting over who was going to tell them and didn't notice that those two told them. They looked at each other, thinking that it was a very funny situation. They started to laugh out loud at their situation. The other people looked at them until Diane told them what was funny. Everyone burst into laughter after the explanation and settled down a little bit. "I was wonder why you are here," said Serenity.

"**serious face again** Kage has gotten out of his sealment," said Emmy.

"We are gathering the gods and fighting to go and destroy Kage," said Hera.

"What do those people **points at Hermione, Ron, Gohan, Sirius, Bra, and Duo** have to do with this," asked Malik.

"They are helping us destroy the demons while we head for the source of the problem: Kage," said Diane.

"Can we help as well," asked Yugi.

Seiya, Yaten, Jadeite, Rubius, Harry, Draco, Hera, Bra, Emmy, Goten, Ron, Heero, Duo, Quatre, Diane, Trunks, Seamus, Gohan, Hermione, and Sirius looked at each other. They didn't know what to do. Everything was silent. They decided to talk to one another telepathically. A while ago, they showed the senshis how to communicate with each other through their minds, and right now, this is a situation for everyone. What they didn't know was that Yami, Bakura, and Marik were listening into their conversation. They had their memories back when Trunks and Seamus explained things to the gang. 'What are we going to do,' asked Emmy.

'We can't let them come with us,' said Jadiete.

'That's what you guys thought about us,' said Hermione.

'Well, they aren't going to take no for an answer once they know that Yami, Bakura, and Marik are coming,' said Diane.

'We can hear you guys,' said Yami, Bakura, and Marik.

'Don't do that,' shouted everyone.

'Sorry. But, I believe that it was destined for them to come with us,' said Yami.

'It wasn't destiny, Yami. It was fated for them to come with us,' said Marik.

'Can we get back to the situation at hand,' said Seiya.

'How are we going to do this,' asked Gohan.

'I say that we should turn only selected few into senshis,' said Yaten.

'We don't need that many senshis coming with us since we decided that three of the senshis in the world we came are coming as well,' said Rubius.

'I pick Yugi, Malik, Ryou, and Serenity,' vouched Bra.

'Why them,' asked everyone.

'They are the counterparts of those three **points at Yami, Bakura, and Marik**,' said Bra.

'And Serenity,' asked Seamus.

'She's the only girl here that knows our secret,' said Bra.

'What about Tea,' asked Bakura.

'She will just do the same thing as Relena,' said Heero.

'She is not fit to become a senshi,' said Duo.

'I'm guessing that everyone is just lazy to tell the story again,' said Diane.

'Yeah. You're right, Diane,' said everyone.

'We can tell her,' said Yami, Bakura, and Marik.

'Basically, we can't turn everyone into senshis. It will drain our powers,' said Harry.

'And there are too many people who know of the story already,' said Goten.

"Can you people talk to us," asked Joey.

"Don't be rude, Joey," said Serenity.

"**snaps out of trance** All right. Only four of you will come with us. The others will just have to stay here and defend this dimension," said Diane.

"Who's coming," asked Tristan.

"It has been decided that the four would be: Serenity, Yugi, Ryou, and Malik," said Hera.

"Why not us," asked Tristan.

"Because… Joey and you will get special powers to protect this dimension by demons who will come once in a while from Kage," said Emmy.

"We can't do that many senshis as one," said Trunks.

"It drains our energy. And since we used most of our energies to go and fight each other, we are a little bit tapped out," said a sheepish Seiya.

"I would like to stay here with my brother," said Serenity.

"Hm. I guess you can become a senshi but stay here," said a thoughtful Harry.

"**smile** Then it's settled that these four will become senshis but three will go with us," said Bakura.

"You smiled," exclaimed the Yugioh gang, besides Marik and Yami.

"**roll eyes** Will Yugi, Ryou, Malik, and Serenity please step inside the circle," instructed Yaten.

Yugi, Ryou, Malik, and Serenity went into the circle. They saw the gods and goddesses surround them. Yami, Bakura, and Marik smiled reassuringly that it would not hurt. The reincarnated gods and goddesses all started to glow their respective colors. The other senshis were smiling for the extra help. The gods and goddesses shot a beam of light at the four. As they still started to glow, Yugi, Ryou, Malik, and Serenity started to glow as well. Yugi was glowing lavender color. Ryou was glowing a dark green color. Malik was glowing a brownish color. And Serenity was glowing pale yellow color. The glow started to brighten the room until it died down. Four new transformation pens were in front of the four. "Take the pens," said Ron.

"What do these do," asked Malik.

"They will transform you into you're senshi forms," said Hermione.

"Yugi **looks at him** you are Moon Knight. Ryou **turns to him** you are Earth Knight. Malik **turns to him** you are Egyptian Knight. And Serenity **turns to her** you are Sailor Harmony," said Diane.

"All you have to do is to say your transformation phrase. Yugi **looks at him** you will say Moon Knight Power to become Moon Knight. Ryou **looks at him** you will say Earth Knight Power to become Earth Knight. Malik **turns to him** you will say Egyptian Knight Power to become Egyptian Knight. And Serenity **turns to her** you will say Harmony Crystal Power to become Sailor Harmony," instructed Emmy.

"Best not transform unless absolutely necessary," said Jadiete.

"Thank you for giving us the responsibility to defend our universe," said Serenity.

"How about us," asked Tristan.

"Trunks, Goten, Bra, and Gohan will train you to defend the universe," said Hera.

"We are," asked Gohan, Goten, Bra, and Trunks.

"Yup! You have the power to teach them how to use ki and chi blasts," said Seamus.

"Perfect for the job," said Heero.

"Fine! We'll start at 5:30 in the morning," said Gohan.

"What," shouted Tristan and Joey, "That early!"

"Either get up that early or let Kage destroy your world," said a stern Bra.

"All right! We'll get up that early," said Tristan and Joey.

Everyone laughed at the two who complained about going to be not wide-awake for the training of their lifetime. Sirius suggested that they stay since it was late in the night. They declined to the offer, but Sirius was very persistent. They agreed and called their parents that they will be staying at a friend's house. Hera sternly told them not to tell anyone who was not here today. This also included to not telling Tea about the information they have gotten from their new friends. They asked why, and the only answer was: "You never know who to trust to in times like these."

"It's late," said Diane.

"We'll ask Mariah to go and show you to your rooms," said Hera while summoning Mariah.

Yugi and the gang decided not to complain and followed Mariah into their rooms. They were too tired to go and see what the room looked like on the inside. They went into the room and hit the hay. All the information they have learned was taking its toll on them. The others went up into their room and went to sleep. Two different thoughts crossed their minds that night as they slept soundly. I wonder how Tea will take it when we can't tell her anything about today, thought the Yugioh gang.

I can't wait until we help them develop their attacks to defeat the demons of Kage, thought the others.

AN: Hi! Another chapter done. Will you please vote for the boyfriend of your choice, the three senshis, and the dimension that they will be landing next? I REALLY appreciate it! Thank You for the reviews and your votes!


	19. chapter 16

Chapter 16 of the rebel sisters and the 'kage'

Helpful things:

italics- different language (anytime of language I have written)

'……' - telepathy

underline - thinking

(….) – me talking

bold - what they are doing as they speak

"….." – speaking

Disclaimers: I don't own any characters and names. I do own the crystals and the uses of power and new power they have during the story. I also own their reincarnations. I own the three goddess cards.

"What do you mean you can't tell me," shouted an angry female voice.

Yugi, Yami, Bakura, Ryou, Marik, Malik, Serenity, Joey, and Tristan were all in their homeroom with Tea. Tea came up to them with the usual morning greeting. She sat at her desk and talked to her friends. Diane, Hera, Emmy, Hermione, and Bra were inside the homeroom playing duel monsters and opening packages of the cards to see what they have gotten. So far, they have gotten cute cards and magician cards. Trunks, Goten, Draco, and Harry weren't in homeroom because Gohan wanted them to come and help him with his gym classes. Jadeite and Rubius were talking with Seiya and Yaten. Those two still didn't know how to handle them being guys yet transforming into girls with a leather outfit for battle. Ron and Seamus were talking with Sirius about missing the wizarding world. Heero was sitting and hacking into computers. Quatre was sitting and doing advance work on his homework. Duo was somewhere planning a prank on people, especially on the guys. Everyone was doing his or her own business until a burst of anger sounded. They turned and saw Tea spitting with anger. "We promised not to tell anyone," said Yugi.

"But I'm your friend! You guys always tell me things," said Tea.

"But we promised," argued Serenity.

"So, our friendship doesn't mean anything to you guys," asked an ignorant Tea.

"Our friendship does mean something to us," said Malik.

"Then you should tell friends," said Tea.

"But if you promise something, you have to keep that promise," argued Joey.

"Friendship is to help others and to tell people secrets. Friends tell secrets," said Tea.

"But if they promised, then they promised. Even friendship means that friends should accept things the way they are, even if friends keep a secret or two from others," said another voice.

Yami, Bakura, Marik, Yugi, Ryou, Malik, Serenity, Tea, Joey, and Tristan turned to look at Diane. She, along with her friends, heard what Tea said about friendship being friends telling secrets to one another. What a laugh! Friendship is something nonexistent that you can give to someone from your heart. What Tea said was just wrong. They wanted to tell Tea the real reason behind friendship and friends. So, Diane intervened the argument and told what her opinion was. "This is none of your business, Diane," said Tea.

"I'm just voicing my opinion," said Diane.

"**turning back to her friends** Why can't you tell me," whined Tea.

"Want some roses with that whine, Tea," said Hera.

"**turns towards her** Like I said to Diane, it's none of your damn business," said Tea.

"Their our friends as well," said Emmy.

"So, that means that you're my friends as well," said Tea, "And I want to know that all the secrecy is."

"No dice," said Bra.

"What," shouted Tea.

"Lower your deciphers," said Goten as he walked into the room.

Everyone turned to see Goten, Trunks, Harry, and Draco coming back from Gohan's class. They saw the sweat on their bodies as they walked near the gang. Diane looked at Harry to see him glisten in the room's light. Hera was having the same reaction towards Draco. Diane and Hera looked at each other and started to talk telepathically. 'I can't believe Harry can look so good,' said Diane.

'Same for Draco, but we aren't going to decide yet,' said Hera.

'All right. You are the oldest out of us three,' said Diane.

'And we don't want to hurt the others' feelings,' said Hera.

'I believe that Tea is about to go berserk for ignoring her wants,' said Diane.

'Hm. The bells going to ring soon,' said Hera.

"Are you even listening to me," said Tea.

"Not at all," said a smirking Hera.

"Well, aren't you going to tell me –" started Tea, but to everyone's relief, the bell rang signaling the end of homeroom.

- During Lunch -

"She never quits," said Bra.

"I'm getting annoyed with her," said Draco.

"She acts like Relena once in a while," muttered Duo and Heero.

"I'm glad that we are going to leave this school and far away from her," said Yaten.

"Leaving," asked a male voice.

The group looked up to see Yami, Yugi, Marik, Malik, Bakura, Ryou, Joey, Serenity, and Tristan. They smiled and made the circle a little bit bigger to fit them here. The gang smiled at them before sitting underneath the sakura tree. They started to talk about today's events. Tea's friends were beginning to get annoyed with all the pleas and beg that Tea gave to them. A promise is to be kept even if you can't tell a friend. That was an imaginary rule for keeping promises. They started to talk about when to leave. Apparently, Joey and Tristan didn't want to stay here and deal with Tea's pleas, but it was already arranged that they stay to defend the dimension from some of the demons. They were about to eat again until a scream alerted everyone. "Henshin yo," said Diane as everyone got up quickly.

"Egyptian Knight Power," shouted Malik.

"Moon Knight Power," shouted Yugi.

"Earth Knight Power," shouted Ryou.

"Harmony Crystal Power," shouted Serenity.

"Sun Crystal Power," shouted Hermione.

"Ice Crystal Power," shouted Bra.

"Star Knight Power," shouted Sirius.

"Sun Knight Power," shouted Ron.

"Saiyajin Knight Power," shouted Gohan.

"Death Knight Power," shouted Duo.

Brilliant flashes of light consumed the senshis. As the light died down, everyone turned to see the new senshis. Serenity's attire was the same as Hermione and Bra except for different colors. She had a gray skirt, a black bow, and a white gem on her tiara. Since the gang never saw Gohan and Duo transform before, they were gaping. Gohan's attire was his training gear but looks exactly like how Sirius and Ron were dressed. He had a white mask on his face. Duo's attire looked exactly like his priest uniform. On his face, he had a midnight black mask. Malik's attire was an Egyptian outfit with a golden mask. Yugi's attire was like moonlight knight's attire, yet he had a silver mask on instead of a turban. Ryou's attire was black pants, blue t-shirt, and a dark green mask on his face. Joey looked at his sister. He saw that she was wearing a very short mini skirt with her outfit. "This is how she's suppose to wear the outfit," shouted Joey.

"We never make it. We just deal with it. Men made the outfits during the silver millennium and it distracts the enemies," said Diane.

"Let's go before the demon goes and destroys the whole school," said Hera as she ran towards the sound of the scream.

Everyone followed Hera into the danger of the day. They turned the corner to see a very evil demon. This demon looked like it was made from Martian compounds. They turned to see a person very familiar looking. There dressed in a very ugly long pink dress was Relena Peacecraft. Relena looked towards Heero and screeched her annoying banshee cry. She was about to run towards Heero, but Bra did her famous ice shards to make her freeze and fall face flat on the ground. "Heero! You came for me," shouted Relena.

You have got to be kidding me, thought everyone who knew Relena.

Who is this creepy teenage banshee, thought the Yugioh gang.

"Who said I/he came for you," said everyone.

"Because he ran towards where I am," said Relena.

"You are delusional," said Duo.

"We ran here to fight and kill the demon," said everyone.

"But fighting and killing is wrong," said Relena as she went onto her oh so famous pacifism speech.

Everyone rolled his or her eyes. They were about to fall asleep from her droning. Instead of listening to her go on and on about being right on talking things out, they started to attack the demon. Moon Knight used his moon blade to cut part of the tough outer shell off. Joey and Tristan used their trainings with the saiyajins to go and weaken the demon even more. Sailor Harmony used her harmonic music to stop the demon in its tracks, leaving Earth Knight and Egyptian Knight to go and combine their rose whip and Egyptian arrow towards the demon. Before they even defeated it, Diane went and talked to the demon to get some information out of him. _You know where the Sun and Mischief Crystals are, don't you_ said Diane in Martian.

_I don't know what you are talking about_ said the demon.

_Don't lie to us_ said Hera.

_We know how to get the information out of you_ said Trunks.

_You won't get the information from me_ said the demon.

Unbeknownst to the demon, he was so wrong. Emmy, Harry, Seamus, Sirius, Ron, Hermione, and Draco did a legimens spell on him. They probed his mind to get the information while the rest of the gods and goddesses went and interrogated the demon. The demon didn't even know what was happening to his mind. They probed it and found out that the Mischief Crystal was somewhere in Ancient China. The Phoenix Crystal was in Yami's Egyptian tomb. What a shock that was. Yeah right! The only thing they found out was about the spirit crystal. It was somewhere in the digital world. That was new to them all. "We got what we came for," said Emmy.

_Bye bye_ said Hera as she plunged a dagger into the demon's stomach, making the demon turn into dust.

"You are an evil person," said Relena.

Everyone turned towards Relena. They have forgotten that she was still here in this dimension. How she got here, the Yugioh gang didn't know, but the rest sure did. They knew that with the evil powers coursing through Relena's veins, she was very reliable to Kage for making their lives a living hell. Relena finished her pacifism speech to see everyone not listening. She was about to call them out, but she saw Hera stab the demon bloody like that she had to voice her opinion. "What are you still doing here," said an irritated Hera.

"To bring Heero, Quatre, and Duo back to the good side," said Relena, "And stop the brainwashing that you put them in."

"You are nuts," said Duo.

"No. I'm saying that they were the ones who destroyed Olympus," said Relena.

"Let me guess. Kage told you," said Yami.

"That's correct. He said how you people banished him without a trial," said Relena.

"What a bunch of baloney," said Bakura.

"** turning towards Heero and the other three** Are you coming or not," asked Relena.

"When hell freezes over," said Duo.

"**glare** Then I will destroy you all," said Relena as she produced purple lightning to strike them.

Everyone dodged the attack in time. They didn't know how powerful Relena is when Kage fused her veins with evil powers. They turned towards Relena just in time to see something shocking. Tea came out and walked towards Relena. "Tea," said Yami, "What are you doing?"  
"Did you forget what I had to do yesterday while you were with them," sneered Tea.

"You don't mean," started Serenity.

"That's right. I'm working with Relena and our master is Kage," said Tea.

"Don't be a fool, Tea. Kage is the evilest of all evil," said Marik.

"What do you care? You were evil once," said Tea.

"You have no idea what kind of danger you two have gotten yourselves into," said Hermione.

"Whatever. You took away my friends," said Tea.

"Is that what you think," said Yugi.

"What happened to the nice Tea," said Tristan.

"The Tea you know is no longer here," sneered Tea.

"Let's go. We need a plan to destroy them," sneered Relena.

Before anyone can go and talk some sense into them, Tea threw a wind attack at them. They ducked and covered from the force of the winds. Through the attack, they saw Tea and Relena stepping into a dark black portal towards Kage's hideaway. The attack died down as everyone got up from the ground. Yugi, Joey, Tristan, Serenity, Yami, Bakura, Ryou, Marik, and Malik all had tears in their eyes. Their friend was gone from the world because of her jealousy towards their new friends. "I can't believe it," said Yugi.

"Everything will turn out all right," said Diane.

"How would you know? You come from our dimension brining havoc towards everyone that we love," said Joey.

"You have no idea what we are going through. Losing one of your best friend in front of you to an evil being," said Serenity.

"Because I've seen all of my best friends die in front of my eyes by an evil being's henchman. I know how it feels to lose someone dear to you," said Diane as she walked away.

"What did she mean by that," asked Harry.

"Well… before we came to any of the dimension, there was a big battle between an evil being called Chaos. At the time, we didn't know that he was a henchman for Kage. He destroyed our home planet called Kinmoku and almost destroyed the Earth senshis. It was a fierce battle. Diane has been through a lot, even died in the process. She knows what she has been talking about friends dying in front of her eyes because she was there. She thought she was powerless to help save her friends. When she has gotten the courage, she transformed into Cosmos, the ultimate senshi. She banished Chaos and gotten her friends back. She is strong, but she is still reliving loses of her friends. It haunts her in her sleep," said Yaten.

"We didn't know that," said Seamus.

"She keeps it bottled inside herself. She still blames herself to this very day," said Seiya.

"Why didn't she tell any of us," asked Hermione.

"She didn't want you all to worry about her. She always worries about others before herself," said Yaten.

Everything was silent. No one made a move to talk. They started to learn more about Diane's past. Hera and Emmy didn't know of this as well, and Diane always tells them anything. They stared at where Diane was before everything happened. The Yugioh gang felt very guilty for putting it all out on Diane. They never wanted to go and make Diane relive her past experiences. Everyone else was silent. As they started to walk towards where Diane went, one thought remained. What will happen next, thought the gods, goddesses, and their friends.

Can we get Diane's forgiveness, thought the Yugioh gang.

AN: Hi! Another chapter done. Will you please vote for the boyfriend of your choice, the three senshis, and the dimension that they will be landing next? I REALLY appreciate it! Thank You for the reviews and your votes!


	20. chapter 17

Chapter 17 of the rebel sisters and the 'kage'

Helpful things:

italics- different language (anytime of language I have written)

'……' - telepathy

underline - thinking

(….) – me talking

bold - what they are doing as they speak

"….." – speaking

Disclaimers: I don't own any characters and names. I do own the crystals and the uses of power and new power they have during the story. I also own their reincarnations. I own the three goddess cards.

"Where is she," shouted an angry female.

"We don't know where she is," said a male.

It was lunchtime at the mansion of the three sisters. The Yugioh gang was with their friends' house. They came over to say sorry to Diane for how they acted yesterday. Apparently, they couldn't find Diane. She wasn't in her bedroom the next morning. Everyone was helping to look for her. "All right. We have to look throughout Domino City. Yami, you will take Seiya and Harry to the park. Bakura, you will take Ryou and Marik to downtown. Seamus, you will take Tristan and Yugi to the arcade. Joey, you will take Serenity and Yaten to the mall. Goten, you will take Trunks and Malik to any type of duel monsters' card shops in town. Draco, you will take Jadeite and Rubius to the museum. Quatre, you will take Duo and Ron to any arcades in town. Sirius, you will take Gohan and Heero and fly into the sky to look for her below. Bra, you will take Hermione and Emmy to the cinema and feel her ki in any of the theaters there. As for me, I will stay here and wait if she comes back home," said Hera.

"That's a great idea," said Hermione.

"Divide and conquer," said Bra.

"Let's go," said Bakura as he and the rest of the people went out of the house.

The people nodded to each other. They divided into the respective groups to find Diane. I mean how far can she get to. They went into their respective places. The people who were lucky to find Diane were Yami, Seiya, and Harry. What they saw was something unexpected. Diane was oblivious of the worry she put on all of her friends. She was innocently sleeping on one of the benches at the park. They looked at her more closely to see little bits of bruises and scratches of demons on her bare arms and legs. "She was fighting demons," said Yami.

"And it looks like it that there were a lot of demons," said Harry.

"She must be very drained from all of the use of energy," said Seiya.

"Let's take her back home," said Yami as he gently lifted Diane off of the bench.

The other boys nodded their heads as they took off their jackets to cover Diane from the freezing autumn day. The other groups who didn't find Diane went back to the house to see if she was there. Hera informed a negative. As the three reached the house, Harry opened the door as Yami walked into the doorway. "She's sleeping," shouted an incredulous Hera.

"From the looks of the bruises and cuts she has gotten when we found her, she was fighting a lot of demons," said Harry.

"Oh my god! And we didn't even sense them," said Emmy.

"Will all of you shut up," said the sleeping Diane as she slowly opened her eyes to look into Yami's.

"Diane! Are you all right," asked Hermione.

"**roll eyes **Of course I'm all right," said a sarcastic Diane.

"You're exaggerating," said Yaten.

"Hm. I just feel like I have gotten run over by a truck," said a truthful Diane.

"We'll let you sleep," said Bra as she led Yami up to Diane's room.

"Sounds nice," said Diane as she snuggled into Yami's chest and fell back asleep.

As Diane was peacefully sleeping on her bed, everyone else was downstairs having a late lunch. They were worried about Diane because she was attacked. They were also worried that they didn't feel the energies of the demons. Gohan suggested that they were androids, but androids don't have claws. Hermione suggested that they could lower their kis to nothing. The rest believed Hermione's idea was more fitful. The Yugioh gang was very solemn. They wanted to apologize to Diane, but Diane needed her rest. "This sucks," said Emmy.

"What sucks," asked Sirius.

"These demons. They can be much more powerful than the ones we faced over a millennium ago," said Emmy.

"How are we going to go and destroy them," asked Jadeite.

"We fight the best we can. That's all we have the hope of," said Quatre.

"We have to make our goals, our dreams, come true," said Bra.

"And that dream is to make everything all right for mankind to live in," said Duo.

The next day, everyone was still asleep. Yugi, Yami, Bakura, Ryou, Malik, Marik, Joey, Tristan, and Serenity stayed during the night. They called their parents to tell them where they were, and their parents let them stay. Diane was the first person who woke up. She felt very refreshed from a very long nap. The demons that she fought were a little bit more powerful, but she handled them perfectly. She opened her bedroom door and headed downstairs. Unbeknownst to her, Yami and Harry have woken up from the sound of footsteps going downstairs. They opened their door and walked stealthy together downstairs. As they went down, they saw Diane awake and walking towards the kitchen. "Hey Diane," said Harry.

"Glad that you are all right," said Yami.

"**turns around** Hello Yami. Hello Harry," said Diane.

"How are you feeling," asked Yami.

"I feel fine," said Diane.

"We found you sleeping on the park bench," said Harry.

"**giggling** Well, when I was little, I usually use up most of my energy. So, I needed to rest. Sometimes, I sleep on a park bench," said Diane.

"Um… Diane. About the other day, I'm sorry for the way we acted towards you," said Yami.

"You don't have to be sorry," said Diane as she turned to search for food.

"Of course I do! We never knew that you saw you're friends die countless of times in front of you," said Yami.

Silence reign throughout the kitchen as Diane still searched for food to eat. Diane didn't want to talk about her friends being killed and fighting against her. She still felt guilty for not doing anything about it. Harry offered to make bacon for Diane, but she declined. She took a bowl, milk, and her favorite cereal towards the dining room table. She set everything down and poured some cereal. Harry sat on her right while Yami sat on her left. She didn't talk until she just broke down crying. All of those memories were still fresh in her mind. Harry and Yami went towards her and put comforting hands on her shoulder. "I could of saved them from dying," cried Diane.

"But it was uneventful," said Harry.

"Even I tried to save some people from dying," said Yami.

"Each and everyone of us have an uneventful day once in a while," said Harry.

"**looking at Yami **You people tried to save others from dying but couldn't," asked Diane.

"Yes, I did. It was when I was trying to save Yugi's soul from a person named Dartz. He was an evil man who tried to seal away souls to feed to this giant duel monster. I had to face many challenges, but when I tried to save two people who helped me with the strength I needed to go and destroy a monster from Dartz's crazy monster, the two died right in front of me," said Yami.

"That's sad," said Diane.

"Yes it is," said Yami.

"So, it's not your fault on who died," said Harry, "Because you have other friends to give strength. You just have to believe in yourself."

"**smile beautifully** Thank you for cheering me up you two," said Diane.

They smiled back and got up to get two more bowls. They were having cereal like Diane in the morning. That's how everyone found the three people eating cereal. Diane still had redness shown on her eyes when she was crying. "Are you all right, Diane," asked Hera.

"Of course I am," said Diane.

"Why do you have redness shown on your eyes," asked Bra.

"A little bit of crying was done, but I feel much better," said Diane.

"That's good," said Yaten, "Never bottle things up."

"Now that that is over," said Emmy, "**smacks Diane on the head** What were you thinking on going out of the house during the mid day with a lot of shadows around?"

"Ow! **rubs head** I wanted to be alone for a while," said Diane.

"You could of told us," said Heero.

"Next time, I'll write a letter," reassured Diane as she ate her cereal.

Everyone smiled at the happy Diane. She was glowing a brightness of purity that could outdo the sun's rays. Hera and Emmy went towards the kitchen to cook breakfast. Hermione and Bra started another duel monster's game. This time, they were going to go to see who will win. Jadeite, Rubius, Seiya, and Yaten challenged each other to sparring matches. They headed towards the training room without eating breakfast. Quatre, Yugi, Malik, and Ryou went inside the kitchen to help Hera and Emmy cook. Bakura and Marik started to talk about the past and how they were a little bit dumb to cause that much havoc. Good thing that they were accepted from the others as friends. Seamus, Draco, Sirius, and Ron went towards a different room to have a wizard's duel. Goten, Trunks, and Gohan went to train outside of the house. They wanted to keep their strength up to defeat the new and improved demons. Heero was chasing Duo because Duo had put a virus in Heero's laptop. Serenity walked up to Diane to apologize. "I'm sorry for the way I acted towards you," said Serenity.

Everyone stopped at what they were doing. The people who were training or dueling came running in. They probably had sensitive hearing to hear what was going on in the dining room. Anyways, Diane didn't look up from eating her cereal. Joey, Yugi, Bakura, Marik, Malik, Ryou, and Tristan went up to Diane as well. "We are sorry for what we have caused you to remember," said the seven boys.

"What's there to be sorry about," said Diane.

"**shocked** We deliberately misjudged you when Tea left," said Serenity.

"There was nothing to be sorry about," said Diane.

"But we took our frustration out on you," said Yugi.

"What you have to know about her is that she doesn't care what you do. She will always forgive and forget what happened," said Seiya.

"**smile** That's true. She forgave me when I dyed her hair a different color than her natural silver during our goddess hood," said Hera.

"And like I said: There is nothing to be sorry about," said Diane, "We are all friends here."

Everyone sighed in relief. They thought that Diane would blow a gasket from all of the stress she has been dealing with. Hera, Emmy, Quatre, Malik, Ryou, and Yugi went back into the kitchen and began to cook again. Bakura and Marik went with Gohan, Goten, and Trunks to see the saiyajins train. Ron, Draco, Seamus, and Sirius went back to the duel. Hermione and Bra went back to their game. Serenity went towards Hermione and Bra and watched them duel. Joey was drooling from the aroma of the food. Tristan was knocking Joey out of his drooling state. Heero went back on chasing Duo. Diane, Harry, and Yami went back to eating their cereal.

After his or her breakfast, everyone was gathered around the living room. They were all talking about many different things. Most went from games as others went to watch television. Diane got up and stretched her aching limbs. She was a little bit sore from yesterday, but she was all right. Everyone stopped and turned towards Diane as she said to them: "When are we leaving?"

"How about tonight," suggested Hermione.

"We really need to pack," said Bra.

"Well, it's not my fault that you girls had to shop around," said Yaten.

"You have more clothes than us, Yaten," shouted the girls.

"Before we get into an argument, how about finding when we will leave to the next dimension," said Hera.

"I agree with Hermione," said Ron.

"We need time to pack and it's almost the afternoon," said Sirius.

"Let's pack first. Then, we will see how many more bags we need to pack," suggested Harry.

"All right. Let's go," said Yugi as everyone went towards his or her respective rooms or houses to pack.

During the night, everything was packed. Nothing was left from the house. Diane, Hera, and Emmy told Joey, Serenity, and Tristan to stay in the mansion. It was much faster walking towards school since it was around the corner. The three gratefully accepted the offer as they put their things in the rooms they slept in last night. Bra and Hermione explained to Yugi, Ryou, and Malik about the subspace pocket. They told them to put their belongings inside their pockets. Yugi, Ryou, and Malik dutifully did as they were instructed. "Are we all here," asked Seamus.

"We are all here," said Seiya.

"Then, let's hit the road," said Diane.

Yugi, Yami, Bakura, Marik, Malik, and Ryou went towards Joey, Tristan, and Serenity. They said their long farewells with hugs and sayings of "I'll be back." Diane stood in the front of the chain as they held hands. This time, it was pretty long for a chain of humans. They held on tightly as they saw the portal open. This time, the portal was light blue with white lightning around them. Diane jumped into the portal and pulled everyone else inside. Yugi, Malik, and Ryou were a little bit frightened at first, but they sort of got used to it. It was very beautiful inside the portal. "How are you people doing," said Emmy.

"We're doing all right," said Yugi.

"**glare** Duo, don't do the same thing you tried to do before we got to their dimension," said Hera.

"**gulped **I would never do anything like that," said Duo.

Everyone sweat dropped. Yugi, Ryou, Yami, Bakura, Marik, and Malik decided that it was a very common occurrence. They looked around and saw that Sirius was last in the chain. They looked in front to see Diane guiding them towards a bright light. They were at the end of the portal already. It was sure fast, but they probably believed that Diane speed it up to get to the next dimension. Everyone had many thoughts. I wonder what this dimension would be like, thought everyone except for the sisters.

It's time to meet the rest of the gods. I can't wait, thought the rebel sisters.

AN: Hi! Another chapter done. Will you please vote for the boyfriend of your choice, the three senshis, and the dimension that they will be landing next? I REALLY appreciate it! Thank You for the reviews and your votes!


	21. chapter 18

Chapter 18 of the rebel sisters and the 'kage'

Helpful things:

italics- different language (anytime of language I have written)

'……' - telepathy

underline - thinking

(….) – me talking

bold - what they are doing as they speak

"….." – speaking

AN: You have chosen Digimon: 2nd Season as the next dimension. Hope you like it!

Disclaimers: I don't own any characters and names. I do own the crystals and the uses of power and new power they have during the story. I also own their reincarnations. I own the three goddess cards. I also own their digimon and their spirit digivolution.

"Wake up," shouted three female girls.

"What," said a huge bunch of people who shot up from wherever they were sleeping on.

Seiya, Rubius, Yaten, Jadiete, Yami, Harry, Draco, Seamus, Goten, Trunks, Ron, Heero Quatre, Hermione, Bra, Gohan, Sirius, Duo, Yugi, Marik, Malik, Bakura, and Ryou looked around to see where they were. They were somewhere in a huge house, most likely in the living room of the house. They turned towards the three female voices to see Diane, Hera, and Emmy. "Why did you wake us up, Diane? Hera? Emmy," asked Quatre.

"Um… in this timeline, Emmy is called Himiko. Hera is called Karen. And I'm just plain old Usagi," said Usagi.

"**blink blink** You changed your names again," asked Duo.

"We have to. Every time we go to a different dimension, we revert back to the name that we were reincarnated as," said Karen.

"I'm just plain Usagi because I wasn't reborn in this dimension," said Usagi.

"We'll explain everything later. As of now, we are going to go to school," said Himiko.

"What," shouted Duo, "We just got here."

"Correction. We got here three days ago. You were knocked out through the weekend," said Karen.

"What school," asked Quatre.

"Obaida High School," said Himiko.

"And we start today," said Usagi as she handed them their schedules.

Everyone looked at each other. They weren't expecting to go to school again. Hermione was excited to go to school. Ron, Seamus, Draco, and Harry rolled their eyes as they saw a typical Hermione thing. Sirius and Gohan looked at their schedules to see that they will be teaching, as usual. Sirius was going to teach a class called Myths and Legends. Gohan, as usual, was going to be teaching P.E. The gang took their schedules and looked them over. Seiya, Usagi, Himiko, Harry, Draco, Karen, Hermione, Heero, Yami, Trunks, Goten, and Quatre had this schedule:

English – Rm. 302, Sweetwater – 8:05 – 9:00

History – Rm. 810, Greenworth – 9:07 – 10:02

Music – Band Rm., Kanshi – 10:09 – 11:04

P.E. – Gym, Son – 11:11 – 12:06

Lunch – 12:06 – 12:46

Math – Rm. 407, Hiroshi – 12:53 – 1:48

Myths and Legends – Rm. 205, Black – 1:55 – 2:50

The group nodded their heads. They loved their schedule. Sirius didn't mind that they made him do myths and legends' teacher. It would be quite fun. Yaten, Jadeite, Rubius, Ron, Yugi, Ryou, Malik, and Bra had this schedule:

History – Rm. 810, Greenworth – 8:05 – 9:00

Math – Rm. 407, Hiroshi – 9:07 – 10:02

Art – Art Rm., Lee – 10:09 – 11:04

English – Rm. 302, Sweetwater – 11:11 – 12:06

Lunch – 12:06 – 12:46

P.E. – Gym, Son – 12:53 – 1:48

Myths and Legends – Rm. 205, Black – 1:55 – 2:50

The group nodded their heads in agreement. They love to do other type of things. They wouldn't mind that they had only one class together. Duo, Bakura, Seamus, and Marik had this type of schedule:

Math – Rm. 407, Hiroshi – 8:05 – 9:00

English – Rm. 302, Sweetwater – 9:07 – 10:02

History – Rm. 810, Greenworth – 10:09 – 11:04

Myths and Legends – Rm. 205, Black – 11:11 – 12:06

Lunch – 12:06 – 12:46

P.E. – Gym, Son – 12:53 – 1:48

Science – Rm. 309, Gunsmith – 1:55 – 2:50

The last four were the only ones who were taking a science course. Everyone else didn't want to do a science course since they thought it was quite silly. Seiya wondered something and asked, "Hey Usagi? Can I call you Odango again?"

"**blushes** Um… I guess you can," said Usagi.

"Aw. How cute," said Himiko.

Everyone laughed at Usagi blushing and Seiya smirking. The only ones who weren't laughing were Jadiete, Rubius, Harry, Heero, and Yami. They were jealous of Seiya for making THEIR Usagi blush cutely. Gohan felt a sense of jealousy in the air and quickly told everyone to head towards the school. Everyone settled down, took their respective backpacks, and walked out into the sunlight. Everyone followed Himiko, Usagi, and Karen towards the school bus near the end of the corner. As everyone looked around, they saw that they were the only ones who had a house to live in. Everywhere else, there were apartment buildings. They saw the bus coming to a stop and hopped onto the bus. Karen sat in between to a cute blonde hair boy and a cute blue hair boy. Himiko sat next to a cute brown hair boy. Usagi sat between Harry and Heero. Duo and Quatre occupied one. Everyone else sat next to one another or between each other. "Hi! My name is Tai," said the cute brown hair boy next to Himiko.

"Hey. My name is Himiko," said Himiko.

Tai, who looked at Himiko, thought he saw a ghost. He turned quite pale from his normal color. He looked at Himiko closely to see that it was truly his long lost friend who died in the car crash. "I thought you were dead," whispered Tai.

"That's hard to explain," said Himiko.

Similar things happened to Karen. She told the cute blue hair boy and the blonde hair boy that she had two names: Karen and Mary. The cute blue hair boy looked at Mary/Karen and saw that she was the exact same person that he met a long time ago. The cute blonde hair boy turned pale at the name of Karen. He was looking at her and confirmed that Mary and Karen were one in the same and that Karen was supposed to be dead in a car crash. "I bet you know who we are," said the cute blonde hair boy.

"Of course, Matt **not looking into the cute blonde hair boy's eyes**. I know you and Ken **gesturing to the cute blue hair boy** for a very long time," said Karen/Mary.

"Mary, where did you go," asked Ken.

"As of now, I'm using Karen, Ken," said Karen.

"Oh. All right," said Ken.

"I thought that Karen died in a car crash," said Matt.

"I did. It's hard to explain who I am," said Karen.

"We have time," said Matt.

"Actually, why don't you and you're friends come to our house," said a female voice.

Matt, Ken, and Tai turned to see Usagi behind them. Usagi smiled and introduced herself, along with her friends. It was a pretty long introduction like every other time they bring others from different dimensions with them to this long journey. "So, how 'bout it," asked Usagi.

"Sorry. We have to do something after school," said Matt.

"How about tomorrow," suggested Sirius.

"We still have that after school thing," said Tai.

"Why not you bring you and your friends towards our house and have dinner with us," suggested Hermione.

Tai, Matt, and Ken looked at each other. They had nothing to do at night except to go back to their apartment for dinner with their families. They had to also protect the digital world from evil digimon. Ken still felt guilty for the trouble he has caused for them, yet they didn't put it account on him. Everyone can make mistakes. They nodded their heads as they said, "We have to ask our parents and our friends."

Everyone agreed that tonight was going to be his or her dinner date. The bus stopped at the high school and everyone exited the bus. Tai went with Matt and Ken towards the middle school where the rest of their friends were waiting for them. Tai and Matt dropped off Ken as four people walked towards the high school with Tai and Matt. Before they left, Tai, Matt, and Ken told everyone to ask their parents to go to a dinner party tonight. It was a last minute plan, but they decided to go to the dinner. The high schoolers said bye to their younger friends and started to go to their school across from theirs. They went to their first period: History.

- Lunch -

"Do you know where Tai and the others went," asked Seiya.

"Who knows," said Jadeite.

"They were rushing out of the building very fast if you asked me," said Seamus.

"Let's eat and not worry about them," said Karen.

As the gods, goddesses, and their friends started to eat, Tai, Matt, Ken, and their friends were in a world quite different from the actual one we left off from the goddesses and friends. They were facing a red dinosaur that was made with control spires. If you guys guessed that they are in the digital world, you are correct. They had gotten a distress call from their digimon partners and started to run towards the next-door school, where their friends were waiting for them. They needed everyone to help with this so-called digimon. A brown haired boy and Ken went to go and defeat the monster by DNA digivolving. The digimon was destroyed, and everything was peaceful. "That was a tough one," commented a purple haired girl.

"Because it was formed by five control spires," said a blonde haired boy with a white hat.

"I hate it when digimon are used like that," said a shoulder length brown haired girl.

"But, they weren't really digimon in the first place," said another brown hair boy.

"At least we are done for the day," said a light brown haired girl.

"I concur that at this rate, there will be less control spires if we split up," said a smart brown haired boy.

"But we have to go back to school," said a light blue haired boy.

"Chill. We have time to go back to school," said the same brown haired boy who DNA digivolved his digimon with Ken's.

"Davis, Joe is right about schooling, "said the shoulder length brown haired girl.

"Kari," started Davis.

"If we are done, we should head back," said Ken.

"Fine by me," said Tai.

"Don't forget that we have a dinner arrangements with the new students," said the light brown haired girl.

"We won't forget," reassured Matt.

The friends started towards what looks like a television set. Kari, Davis, Ken, the purple haired girl, the brown haired boy, and the blonde haired boy with the white hat took out a device. The shape was something like a walkie-talkie. They said something like "Digiportal open" and a bright light illuminated over the people. They were back into a computer lab. They shut down the computer they were using and headed out of the room. Joe, Matt, Tai, a smart brown haired boy, a girl with pink hair, and a girl with light brown haired exited the middle school and headed back towards the high school. They were going to be talking about this tomorrow.

- Later that night -

"Did you get the chips and dipped," yelled a female voice.

"Didn't have time," shouted a male voice.

"We have to hurry to make this a grand party for our friends," said a female voice.

"Don't rush us," said a male voice.

Seiya, Yaten, Karen, Usagi, Himiko, Heero, Ron, Rubius, Jadeite, Harry, Draco, Goten, Bra, Hermione, Sirius, Gohan, Trunks, Yami, Yugi, Quatre, Marik, Malik, Bakura, Ryou, Seamus, and Duo all rushed towards their house. They were going to make it into a party for them to sleep over, even though the others didn't know about it. Sirius had taken Yugi, Malik, Ryou, Seamus, and Duo out to get the groceries. Usagi, Karen, Himiko, Hermione, and Bra were in charge of the music. Quatre, Gohna, Harry, Goten, Ron, Heero, and Yami were in charge of making dinner, even though there were a lot of complaints. Jadiete, Trunks, Rubius, Draco, Yaten, and Seiya were in charge of making the beds of the guestrooms and making it nice for them to sleep on. Seamus, Marik, and Bakura were in charge of getting the movies out. They picked on many horror movies, but settled with one action/adventure movie, one horror, and one action/adventure/romance. "What do you mean you didn't have time to get the chips and dip," shouted a very piss off Karen.

"They ran out of the chips and dip. We decided to get cookies, milk, and other type of foods that the others have to work with in the kitchen for dinner," explained Yugi.

**Ding Dong**

"They're here," shouted Himiko as she went towards the door.

Everyone went to finish the last touches to the house before Himiko went to greet the guests. They walked over towards the doorway and hid behind the walls of the rooms, except for Karen and Usagi. They were just leaning against opposite walls and waiting for Himiko to open the door. Himiko nodded towards everyone before turning the doorknob. When she opened the door, she was surprised to see a lot of people. "Hey Tai! **hugs him** Matt! **hugs him** Ken! **hugs him** Are these you're friends," asked Himiko as she gestured them to come into the house.

"Yeah," said Matt.

"And I remember Kari," said Himiko as she hugged the shoulder length brown haired girl.

"How can you be alive," whispered Kari.

"We'll explain that later. And I believe this is T.K.," said Karen as she hugged the blonde haired boy with the white hat.

"Karen," questioned T.K.

"The one and only," said Karen.

"Before we explain things, let's introduce each of our entourage," said Usagi as she walked into the living room.

Everyone followed Usagi into the living room to see a lot of people. All of them were the new students and the two new teachers. They were shocked to see Mr. Black and Mr. Son in the house. There were three unusual looking cats. One cat was a light blue/lavender color with the Earth insignia on its forehead. Another cat was a silver/golden color with the Moon insignia on its forehead. The last cat was a dark blue/black color with the Nova insignia on its forehead. The Nova insignia looked somewhat mixed with a moon in the center of a star. The guests looked at it very weirdly. It looked to them like digimon they fight with, but it couldn't be possible. "Let's introduce ourselves," said Gohan.

"All right," said Usagi, "I'll go first. My name is Usagi Tsukino."

"Karen Yatazawa," said Karen.

"Himiko Reshina," said Himiko.

"Tai Kinomiya," said Tai.

"Kari Kinomiya," said Kari.

"Matt Ishida," said Matt.

"Seiya Kou," said Seiya.

"Yaten Kou," said Yaten.

"Jadeite Phoenix," said Jadeite.

"Rubius Heart," said Rubius.

"Yami Motou," said Yami.

"Yugi Motou," said Yugi.

"Marik Ishtar," said Marik.

"Malik Ishtar," said Malik.

"Ryou Light (AN: I did something different for his last name so deal with it)," said Ryou.

"Bakura Dark (AN: I did something different for his last name so deal with it)," said Bakura.

"Ron Weasley," said Ron.

"Harry Potter," said Harry.

"Hermione Granger," said Hermione.

"Bra Briefs," said Bra.

"Quatre Raberba Winner," said Quatre.

"Duo Maxwell. I may run, I may hide-" started Duo until Heero cut him off.

"Shut up baka. **points a gun at his forehead** Heero Yui," said Heero as everyone, except for people who knows his character, widen their eyes.

"**smack** Put that away," said Usagi.

"Hn," said Heero as he put the gun away from who-knows-where.

"Um… don't mind him. He's always like that," said Quatre, "Let's continue."

"Takeru Takaishi, but call me T.K.," said T.K.

"Cody Hida," said a dark brown haired boy.

"Yolei Inoue," said a purple haired girl.

"Trunks Briefs," said Trunks.

"Seamus Water," said Seamus.

"Goten Son," said Goten.

"Gohan Son," said Gohan.

"Wait a minute! You two are brothers," asked Yolei.

"Yup," said the two.

"Let's continue," said Hermione.

"Humph. It's always a mudblood who does something goody goody," said Draco.

"Shut it Malfoy," said Harry and Ron.

"Make-" started Draco until a whack from Karen made him shut up.

"**points to Draco **He's Draco Malfoy," said an angry Usagi.

"What's a mudblood," asked Cody.

"Don't ask," said everyone else who knew what the word meant.

"Continuing on," said Himiko.

"My name is Davis Motomiya," said a spiky brown haired boy.

"Ken Ichijouji," said Ken.

"Sora Takenouchi," said a light brown haired girl.

"Mimi Takewaki," said a pink haired girl.

"Izzy Izumi," said a smart looking brown haired boy.

"Joe Kido," said a blue haired boy.

Everyone said "hello" to one another as they settled down on the living room. Himiko was between Tai and Quatre. Karen was between Draco and Matt. Usagi was between Yami and Harry. Everyone else sat next to people who they knew. Tai and Kari sat near Himiko. T.K. and Ken sat near Karen. Seiya, Jadiete, and Yaten sat near Usagi. Rubius was leaning on a wall opposite of where Heero was leaning on. Duo was nearest to the kitchen as he wanted to taste some of the dinner, but Bakura and Marik watched him if he did set inside the kitchen. Everyone else was comfortable on the floor. "So, care to explain how you are alive," said Matt.

'This is going to be hard,' said Karen towards her two sisters.

'I'll say,' said Himiko.

'Just tell them the truth that you disappeared before the car got hit. Police these days believed that you were burned since your bodies didn't show,' said Usagi.

"Do you want the whole story or the short story," asked Karen.

"The whole story," said Matt, Tai, T.K., Kari, and Ken.

Hope they won't become shitty at us, thought Karen and Himiko as they began to try and start on the whole story, which was quite dull from all the explanations given for the past four dimensions.

AN: Hey everyone! I just came back from my vacation and did the next chapter for you all. Hope that you enjoy it. There will be less time for me to work on this story, but I'll try to schedule it into my busy school year. PLEASE VOTE for the next dimension that they will be traveling in, boyfriend(s), and the two senshis that will accompany them. Thank you!


	22. chapter 19

Chapter 19 of the rebel sisters and the 'kage'

Helpful things:

italics- different language (anytime of language I have written)

'……' - telepathy

underline - thinking

(….) – me talking

bold - what they are doing as they speak

"….." – speaking

AN: You have chosen Digimon: 2nd Season as the next dimension. Hope you like it!

Disclaimers: I don't own any characters and names. I do own the crystals and the uses of power and new power they have during the story. I also own their reincarnations. I own the three goddess cards. I also own their digimon, their crests, and their spirit digivolution.

"Well, you have to know about the story of the rebel sisters who were goddesses and their boyfriends who were gods because that's where we are going to start," said Usagi.

"It all started 15,000 years ago. There were the original gods and goddesses from the mythology books at the library, but this story is focus on three goddesses who were never talked about in books. Two of the goddesses were twins, Hecate and Selene. Hecate was two minutes older than Selene and the youngest of the three was Gaia. Throughout their lives, they were always called the rebel sisters because they never take orders from anyone, not even their older sisters and brothers. Their lives were perfect: having eight boyfriends and going down to Earth to mingle was just the best. The other goddesses were slightly jealous, but they loved them all the same. All the gods and goddesses were so busy with their own lives, they didn't see the blackish of shadows on Olympus, their home. This was the beginning of Kage. Kage was once known as the powerful mage that has ever lived and was jealous of the eight boyfriends Selene has, because he was in love with her. Selene always shunned Kage, and his anger and jealous burst as he saw Selene was about to be married to her eight boyfriends. Hecate and Gaia were also about to be married to their eight boyfriends. Everyone was happy, except for Kage. Kage went to his darker half and started to destroy Olympus. Selene asked Kage why he would do something despicable as to destroy Olympus. Kage's answer was simple: Selene broke his heart and nothing will change his mind unless Selene marries him. Selene didn't want to for duty of protecting Olympus but wanted to marry for love, and Kage still didn't get through his head that Selene loves him only as a friend, nothing more nothing less. Many gods and goddesses were very injured because the battle was lasting three days and Kage was very powerful. With the last bit of strength on the third day, Selene, Hecate, Gaia, and their boyfriends banded together, with their respective crystals, and banished Kage into the depths of darkness to forever be left alone," said Himiko.

"The boyfriends were gods. They were: Tasuki – the Fire God, Harry – the Wizard God, Seiya – the Star God, Heero – the Destruction and Revolution God, Yami – the Sun God, Jadeite – the Phoenix God, Kouichi – the Balance God, Rubius – the Heart God, Chichiri – the Spirit God, Jase – the Silence God, Draco – the Dragon God, Trunks – the Power God, Bakura – the Mischief God, Matt – the Death and Rebirth God, Ken – the Ice God, Taguya – the Data God, Raimundo – the Wind God, Quatre – the Empathy God, Marik – the Dark God, Seamus – the Water God, Tai – the Digital God, Hotohori – the Light God, Goten – the Lightning God, and Yaten – the Healing God," answered Karen.

"Wait! Did you say Ken – the Ice God, Matt – the Death and Rebirth God, and Tai – the Digital God," exclaimed Sora.

"You caught on faster than anyone else," muttered Seiya, but the rest heard them.

"My brother is a god," exclaimed T.K. and Kari.

"Reincarnated gods," said Yaten.

All of the digidestined were very shocked. They wanted a story about why Himiko and Karen were alive. The two sisters were killed in a car crash a long time ago. They were now here in flesh and blood in front of them. They didn't want an explanation on three of the digidestined being reincarnated gods. They looked towards Tai to Matt to Ken and back to the group in front of them who were telling the story. "That still doesn't explain Himiko and Karen," said Tai.

"We **gesturing to Himiko, Karen, and herself** are the reincarnated rebel sisters," said Usagi.

"So that makes Ken and Matt the boyfriends to Karen and Tai the boyfriend to Himiko," said Izzy.

"Exactly," said Harry.

"But… why are you here," asked Yolei.

"We are here on a mission to retrieve all of the gods and the crystals of their powers before Kage does," said Yami.

"Isn't Kage sealed," asked Ken.

"He some how have gotten out of the sealment," said a disappointed and angry Marik.

"So you need us **gesturing towards Tai, Ken, and himself** to help again," asked Matt.

"Of course! We need everyone's help. He can control many new demons. Much more powerful demons than we have ever faced before. The demons can lower their ki to nothing. Usagi here almost became dead again," shouted Seamus.

"She almost got killed," shouted Matt, Tai, and Ken.

"Did we stutter," sneered Draco.

The digidestined and the other group, except for Usagi, Himiko, Karen, Harry, and Quatre, glared at one another. The digidestined didn't want three of their friends going off after a person who would likely kill them. They already have a very difficult time with the evil digimon in the digital world. The gods and their friends, except for five people, wanted their used to be friends from a long time ago to go and fight with them. Kage, to their point of view, was much more eviler than whatever they had to do in the afternoon after school.

**Beep Beep**

"What was that," asked everyone as they turned towards the three sisters.

"That is the signal for a digimon trying to get out of the digital world by force," said the cat with the Earth insignia.

"You can talk," shouted everyone, except for the three sisters.

"Of course we can," said the other two cats.

"Three talking cats," shouted everyone.

"**roll eyes** What are you four shouting at! You saw talking cats before," said Usagi as she looked at Jadeite, Rubius, Yaten, and Seiya.

"Sorry. It was shocking to find three more talking cats like Luna and Artemis," said the four.

"Wait! Back up for a minute! Did that cat **pointing to the one with the Earth insignia** say that something about digimon," asked a still shocked Cody.

All of the digidestined stopped at what they were gaping at: the three talking cats. They thought back at what the cat just said. Upon realizing something about digimon, they looked at the three sisters. They looked at their beepers, which surprisingly shocked them. The three sisters had a digivice, but it was much more different than the digidestined. The three sisters were holding something that was a combination of all three digivices from season 1 all the way to season 4. Himiko had a light blue digivice, Karen had a dark blue digivice, and Usagi had a silver digivice. "What's it to you," sneered Karen.

"**smacks head** Don't revert back to Hecate. Leave the anger towards Kage," said Himiko.

"Fine," said Karen as she put on a belt with cards on one side of her waist and something looking like a crest.

The digidestined, the gods, and friends were looking at the three sisters. Himiko and Usagi also put their respective belts on. They were looking like Karen, but with different colors to represent what they stand for. Himiko wore light colors to represent light. Usagi wore light and dark colors to represent balance. And Karen wore dark colors to represent dark. "It's time to go Terramon/Moonmon/Novamon," said the three sisters.

What surprised everyone were the cats. They glowed a bright light and transformed to look like Gatomon. The colors on their fur were different from one another so that they can tell each other apart. Terramon, Moonmon, and Novamon still had their respective insignias on their forehead. Everyone followed the sisters and the three digimons towards somewhere near the cinema. There was a thick fog covering the entrance of the theater. Every person saw the six run into the fog. They couldn't go in because they were kind of afraid of what they would find on the other side. Everyone heard a battle going on and hearing the sisters shouting out: "Life/Balance/Death Crest Activate! Biomerge Activate!"

"What the bloody hell is going on in there," said an angry Draco.

"They are fighting," said Joe.

"We know that. We want to know what they are fighting against," said Rubius.

"Digimon," said the digidestined.

"What," shouted the rest.

"Digimon is short for digital monsters. They are like the three talking cats," said Ken.

"That assure us that they are all right, how," asked Jadeite.

"We just have to wait," said Davis.

"Hey! The fog is disappearing," said Joe.

Everyone turned towards the entrance of the cinema. Sure enough the fog covering the entrance was disappearing. There was rubble everywhere. The cinema was a little bit beaten up from the invisible fight. They could hear things, but they couldn't go into the fog. Apparently, they tried, but they were thrown back by a force field, complementary to Hecate's powers. They looked around but could only see three digimon standing. They looked human enough but were very different. One digimon had white wings, a crest of life around its neck, and wearing attire that looked exactly like Angewomon, but the color was light blue. Another digimon had one black and one white wing, a crest of balance around its neck, and wearing the same attire as the first but was silver. The last digimon had black wings, a crest of death around its neck, and wearing attire as the other two but was dark blue. As the digimons powered down, it left Himiko and Terramon in the place of the white winged digimon, Karen and Novamon in the place of the black winged digimon, and Usagi and Moonmon in the black and white winged digimon. The digidestined and everyone else stared at them. "You merged with your digimon," shouted a shock Davis.

"Will you keep it down," snapped Karen.

"We don't need the civilians to hear your outburst," said Himiko.

"How can you merge with your digimon," asked Izzy.

"A long story that doesn't need to be explained," said Usagi.

"But –" started everyone.

"None of your business," said Karen.

The three sisters and their digimon started to walk back towards the mansion. The others were shocked at their attitudes towards them. They were mostly surprised by the mood swings they put towards their friends. Obviously, something was bothering them. They would have to get to the bottom of this as the followed to catch up to the three. Unbeknownst to them all, the sisters were going to apologize for their attitude. They were just shock that the digimon they were fighting had the digital crystal ebbed inside its chest. The sisters fought hard against the digimon and had finally gotten the crystal out of its chest. They were thinking that some of the digidestined would be great senshis. They would help them overcome the obstacle ahead of them by helping them fight the demons while they go to the source. They thought, Kari, T.K., and Sora would be great senshis. We should ask them to come with us.

Everyone else thought, What has gotten their knickers in a bunch? They were so cold to us after the battle between whatever digimon they fought against.

AN: Hey everyone! Hope that you enjoy it. There will be less time for me to work on this story, but I'll try to schedule it into my busy school year. PLEASE VOTE for the next dimension that they will be traveling in, boyfriend(s), and the two senshis that will accompany them. Thank you!


	23. chapter 20

Chapter 20 of the rebel sisters and the 'kage'

Helpful things:

italics- different language (anytime of language I have written)

'……' - telepathy

underline - thinking

(….) – me talking

bold - what they are doing as they speak

"….." – speaking

Disclaimers: I don't own any characters and names. I do own the crystals and the uses of power and new power they have during the story. I also own their reincarnations. I own the three goddess cards. I also own their digimon, their crests, and their spirit digivolution.

Back at the house, everyone sat among each other. The sisters were not present because they wanted to relinquish any more anger from within their bodies by sparring each other. Seiya, Yaten, Jadeite, Rubius, Trunks, Goten, Draco, Seamus, Harry, Ron, Heero, Quatre, Hermione, Bra, Sirius, Duo, Yami, Yugi, Marik, Malik, Bakura, Ryou, Matt, Ken, Mimi, Tai, Gohan, Davis, Yolei, Cody, Kari, T.K., Sora, Joe, and Izzy were waiting for them to come back into the living room. They were waiting for an explanation as to why the three were very rude towards them after the battle between digimon. They didn't have to wait long because Himiko, Karen, and Usagi went out into the living room covered in sweat. "Care to explain your behavior for us," said Gohan.

"**bows** We are sorry for the way we have acted," said Karen.

"**bows** We were quite angry after the battle because the digimon we fought had the digital crystal," said Himiko.

"**gives Tai the crystal and bows** Again we are terribly sorry," said Usagi.

Everyone looked at each other. They looked at what Tai was holding in his palm. There was a crystal made of digital streams and orange color mixed into it. The digidestined and the friends looked shocked at the color. They have never seen crystals like these before. The gods forgave the behavior of the girls. They knew that the crystal would have been broken or tainted by the evil inside the person who possessed it. "We forgive you," said everyone.

"What a relief," said Himiko.

"We have a proposition for T.K., Kari, and Sora," said Usagi.

"What is it," asked Kari.

"We were wondering if you three would like to become senshis," said Karen.

"What," shouted everyone.

I knew that this was going to happen, thought the three sisters.

"We said if T.K., Kari, and Sora would like to become senshis," said the sisters.

Everyone looked at the three sisters incredulously. I mean, how often would you get a chance to fight along side with senshis. They were quite a legend in this dimension, along with being a digidestined. They weren't expecting three of the digidestined to become senshis and fighting along side with everyone else. "Why did you choose these three," asked Cody.

"Well, Kari and T.K. are Matt and Tai's siblings. And Sora is great with soccer. It's a great way to kick and destroy demons," said Usagi.

"But we know how to as well," exclaimed Davis.

"No offense or anything, but we need others to do digimon business while the rest is going to go and destroy Kage," said Karen.

"Besides, if everyone comes, there will be no one to defend all those innocent people from digimon attacks," said Himiko.

"I suppose that's a great reason," said Seiya.

Everyone nodded his or her agreement, except for Davis. Davis wanted to go with Kari instead of T.K., but everyone was against the idea. The sisters didn't need a person who is exactly like Duo. They had one Duo and didn't need another. "All right," said T.K.

"All right to what," asked Yaten.

"We'll become senshis," said Kari.

"You will," shouted everyone.

"It would be quite exciting," said Sora.

"Step inside the circle drawn here underneath the living room," said Himiko.

The digidestined and friends started to push furniture out of the large circle underneath the living room. Sora, T.K., and Kari walked into the circle and stood there waiting for the next thing. Tai, Matt, Ken, Seiya, Yaten, Jadeite, Yami, Marik, Bakura, Rubius, Harry, Draco, Seamus, Trunks, Goten, Heero, Quatre, Himiko, Karen, and Usagi took their place on the circle as everyone watched in fascination. The gods and goddesses started to close their eyes and glow their respective colors. They started to pass energy into one another like last time. Usagi stretched her hand out and shot three different colors at the three unsuspected digidestined. The rest stared at them. Everyone, except for the gods and goddesses, saw that T.K., Kari, and Sora were glowing. T.K. was glowing a golden color, Kari was glowing a whitish pink color, and Sora was glowing a rose color. There was a bright flash of light. The process was complete as the gods and goddesses sat on the ground from exhaustion. Three new pens were floating in front of the three new reinstated senshis. "Take the pens," said Hermione.

"**takes pen** What is this," asked Kari as Sora and T.K. copied her example.

"They are your transformation pens," said Gohan.

"We each have a pen to transform into senshis," said Sirius.

"T.K. **gets up from ground and turns towards him** say Hope Knight Power to become Hope Knight. Kari **turns towards her** say Light Crystal Power to become Sailor Light. And Sora **turns towards her** say Star Crystal Power to become Sailor Star," said Usagi.

"You have a responsibility as to not to tell anyone who you really are. The only people who you will be able to tell is your family," said Himiko.

"You mean we could have told our parents," shouted the other senshis.

"**shrugs **You never asked," said Karen.

- In a different area -

"When are we going to attack them," said a female voice.

"Be patient," said another.

There were two girls in the darkness of the park. It was late at night when everyone has gotten back towards the mansion. The first girl had short brown hair, blue eyes, and wearing a long flowing ugly dark purple dress. Her companion had mid-back cornflower blonde hair, blue eyes, and wearing a long flowing ugly dark pink dress. They were spying on the goody-two-shoes of gods and goddesses, along with their friends. Witnessing the new senshis, they had recorded everything about the new senshis. They wondered if they could get one of their new friends to join their team, but it would be very slim. They saw that that they were very tight as a pack, friends together. "Can't we just send one little demon towards them," asked the first girl.

"Tea. We can't. We need confirmation from Haylin," said the second.

"But Relena! I want those goddesses to feel the sorrow they have put on me," said the girl, now revealed as Tea.

"We're going to get in trouble with Kage. We don't need him being angry at us," said the second, now revealed as Relena.

The two were on a mission of spying. Kage wanted the two to spy on the god and goddesses. They obliged just as they did when they joined up with him. The two girls had binoculars and other things to help with the stake out. Tea was very impatient to go and destroy the goddesses. Relena kept on telling her to be patient. They will have their chance to go and destroy the gods and goddesses. "Just be patient," said Relena.

"I can't be patient! They stole our friends," said Tea.

"Have you gotten something," asked a male voice.

Tea and Relena turned around to see Haylin. He was wearing Chinese style clothing. Instead of wearing red and gold for good luck, he wore black and crimson red. Tea and Relena glared at Haylin. He spooked them when he popped out of nowhere. "Don't do that," screeched the two.

"**rubs ears** Lower your voice," said Haylin.

"Don't sneak up on us," said Tea.

"What did you find out," asked Haylin.

"They have gotten another crystal. This crystal is with the god of digital named Tai. They also made three new senshis to help fight," reported Relena.

"You don't have to wait any longer. We're going to strike tomorrow night at their school," said Haylin as the three laughed evilly and hysterically.

- Inside the mansion -

"Did you hear something," asked Heero.

"Nope," said everyone.

"Why do you ask," said Yolei.

"I could have sworn I heard two screeching female voices," said Heero.

"Must be you're imagination," said Duo but gulped when Heero gave him a death glare.

"When are we leaving," asked Goten.

"I guess we can leave three days from now," suggested Himiko.

"Why three days," asked everyone.

"Tomorrow night is that dance thing for school. And the next night can be bringing your **gesturing towards the digidestined** relatives here so that we can tell them," explained Karen.

"Do I have to bring my sister," asked Davis.

"**groan** You mean the sister that is obsessed with me," said Matt.

"When you put it that way, you don't have to bring her," said Seiya.

"It sounds like another Relena thing," said Seamus.

"A what thing," asked the digidestined.

The group decided to tell them about Relena being queen of the world from one dimension. She was an annoying banshee who always was obsessed with Heero. They put a lot of things in detail and started to imitate Relena. Well, Karen could imitate Relena just fine since she had to act like Relena for three years of her Hogwarts life. They decided to head to sleep since it was midnight. They said "good night" to each other and went towards their respective rooms. A servant showed the digidestined where to room for the night. They had many thoughts as they slept. I wonder who I'm going to go to the dance with? Will it be Harry, Yami, Heero, or Seiya, thought Usagi.

I can't wait for the dance. This is going to be fun, thought Himiko, Karen, Bra, Hermione, Sora, Mimi, Kari, and Yolei.

Will Usagi choose me as her date, thought Seiya, Yami, Harry, and Heero.

This is going to be a long night! How are we going to explain to our parents that we have to leave to go to a different dimension other than the digital world, thought Matt, Tai, Ken, T.K., Joe, Davis, Cody, and Izzy.

These three days will be very long! What are we going to do about Relena and Tea, thought Yugi, Bakura, Ryou, Marik, and Malik.

Can't wait until we leave this place. I feel quite left out, thought everyone else.

AN: Hey everyone! Hope that you enjoy it. There will be less time for me to work on this story, but I'll try to schedule it into my busy school year. PLEASE VOTE for the next dimension that they will be traveling in, boyfriend(s), and the two senshis that will accompany them. Thank you!


	24. chapter 21

Chapter 21 of the rebel sisters and the 'kage'

Helpful things:

italics- different language (anytime of language I have written)

'……' - telepathy

underline - thinking

(….) – me talking

bold - what they are doing as they speak

"….." – speaking

Disclaimers: I don't own any characters and names. I do own the crystals and the uses of power and new power they have during the story. I also own their reincarnations. I own the three goddess cards. I also own their digimon, their crests, and their spirit digivolution.

"Who are you going to go to the dance with," asked a female voice.

"It's either Seiya, Yami, Harry, or Heero. But I'm having second thoughts for Jadeite," said another female voice.

"Boy! Are you in a pickle," said another female voice.

"What about you, Himiko," asked the second voice.

"It's either Tai, Yaten, Marik, or Quatre. I'm having second thoughts on Seamus," said the third voice, Himiko.

"Now who's in a pickle," said the first voice.

"What about you Karen," asked another female voice.

"It's either Draco, Trunks, Bakura, or Matt. Second thoughts on Ken," said the first voice, Karen.

"What about you Hermione," asked the second voice.

"Well, Ron asked me," said the fourth voice, Hermione.

It was a grand and sunny afternoon. The girls decided to go and shop around to see if they can find anything to wear for the dance. They know that it was a last minute thing, but they wanted to do something wild. Everyone heard about the talent show in between the dance. They wanted to wow the audience with something much more powerful, aw-inspiring. The guys were a different story. They didn't want to go and do some girly shopping. So they thought, but the girls were doing major shopping for their song. "That's great Hermione," said another girl.

"Thanks Sora. How about you? Mimi," asked Hermione.

"Well, I'm going solo," said the fifth voice, Sora.

"I'm going to go with Izzy," said the sixth voice, Mimi.

"Why didn't you ask anyone," asked the second voice.

"Because, Usagi, I wanted to ask **blushes** Matt, but I don't want Karen and my friendship to waver," said Sora.

"Our friendship won't hinder," said Karen.

"But…" started Sora.

"No buts," said Karen as she walked over towards the dressing room.

"Don't worry. We have tons of people. If our past boyfriends have girlfriends, we wouldn't care because we have too many to choose from," explained Himiko.

"Why don't you ask Rubius, Usagi," asked everyone.

"He's still uncomfortable with being my past boyfriend. It's easier for him to think about us being enemies instead of buddy-buddy," explained the second voice, Usagi.

"All right. **smiles** Kari! Yolei! Who is taking you to the dance," asked Sora.

"T.K. asked me to the dance," said a blushing Kari.

"Davis asked me. **roll eyes** I'm a back up since he couldn't get a date," said Yolei.

"I thought you had a crush on Ken," asked Mimi.

"Uh… well, I'm the same as Sora. I don't want to hinder my friendship with Karen," said Yolei.

"And as I said before: it's all right. **comes out wearing a long beautiful dark blue dress with the Novian insignia on her right hip** How does it look," asked Karen.

"Definitely get that dress," said Sora.

An hour later, everyone had gotten their dress. Usagi had gotten a long beautiful silver dress with the crescent moon on her left hip. Sora had gotten a long beautiful rose dress. Kari had gotten a beautiful whitish pink dress. Yolei had gotten a beautiful lavender dress. Karen had gotten the long beautiful dark blue dress. Himiko had gotten a long beautiful baby blue dress. Bra had gotten a long beautiful blue dress. Mimi had gotten a beautiful icy pink dress. And Hermione had gotten a beautiful dark red dress. They went towards Hot Topic to get five very short skirts and four tight leather pants. They got five tops that looked like bras and four halter-tops. Lastly, they had gotten five silky short tops to cover the ones who were wearing the bra-like tops. They paid for the items and headed straight towards the mansion.

- With the boys -

"Who do you hope asks you to the dance," asked a male voice.

"Usagi," said five of the males.

"Karen," said three of the males.

"Himiko," said five of the males.

"Sora," said a male voice.

"Yolei," said a male voice.

"Kari," said a male voice.

"Um… Kari is going with me," said another male voice.

"Damn it," said the same voice.

The guys were inside the house all afternoon. They were watching an action/adventure movie as the girls were shopping. Bored out of their minds, they went to the gym and started to practice/learn new techniques. Gohan, Goten, Trunks, Harry, Seiya, Seamus, Draco, Ron, Heero, Matt, Tai, Marik, Malik, Bakura, Yami, T.K., Rubius, and Sirius were split into pairs: Gohan and Sirius, Trunks and Goten, Harry and Draco, Seiya and Rubius, Matt and Tai, Marik and Malik, Bakura, and Yami, Heero and Ron, T.K. and Seamus. Yaten, Quatre, Duo, Yugi, Izzy, Joe, Ryou, Ken, and Jadeite sat around to score who will go against each other. It was looked as a tournament to see who was going to be on top of the other. As of now, everyone sat around to watch the spar between Goten and Gohan. "What do you mean you hope for Usagi/Himiko/Karen to ask you," shouted thirteen angry males.

The spar was postponed for the time being. There was another fight going on between friends. Yami, Seiya, Jadeite, Heero, and Harry were glaring at one another. They wanted Usagi to ask them to the dance. Seamus, Quatre, Tai, Marik, and Yaten were glaring at one another as well. They wanted Himiko to ask them to the dance. The same process was with Bakura, Draco, and Trunks. Their glares could have frozen an entire town with the ferocity of the stare. If looks could kill, those thirteen angry males would die on the spot. "Calm down and tell us what is going on," said Goten.

"He **points to whoever was near them** is hoping that Usagi/Himiko/Karen will go to the dance with them," said the thirteen males.

"This is not to get angry over," said Gohan.

"Who are you going on a date with Goten," asked T.K.

"Um… Bra asked me and I accepted the invite," said Goten.

"I thought you liked Himiko," asked a surprised Trunks.

"I do… but I developed feelings for Bra," said a blushing Goten.

"Don't hurt her," said Trunks, "I trust you, but she is still my sister."

"I won't," said a smiling Goten.

"And this has an explanation to the argument between you thirteen people how," asked Sirius.

"Just curious," said Trunks.

"And that goes double for you T.K.," said Tai.

"Sure thing Tai," said T.K.

"Um… this still doesn't explain about you people arguing," said Ron.

"Usagi is going to ask me," said Seiya/Harry/Jadeite/Heero/Yami.

"Himiko is going to ask me," said Quatre/Seamus/Yaten/Marik/Tai.

"Karen is going to ask me," said Draco/Trunks/Bakura.

"I see the problem here. They all love the three goddesses, well, the ones they said," said Gohan.

"And the three goddesses didn't choose to take anyone yet," said Sirius, now understanding the situation.

"This is going to be a very long day," said Rubius.

"You can say that again," said Yugi.

And this is how the girls found the boys: thirteen still arguing with one another and eleven holding the others back. "Don't hurt any of them," shouted Gohan as he held onto Trunks tighter.

"Let me go," said Trunks as he started to lunge towards Bakura.

"Are we interrupting something," said a loud female voice from all of the argument.

Every boy stopped at what they were doing. They turned around to see the nine girls. All of the nine girls were holding two bags each, making the bags total of eighteen bags. Gohan held onto Trunks. Yugi held onto Yami. Ryou held onto Bakura. Malik held onto Marik. Duo held onto Heero. Ron held onto Harry. Goten held onto Draco. Izzy held onto Seamus. T.K. held onto Tai. Ken held onto Quatre. Matt held onto Yaten. Sirius held onto Seiya. And Rubius held onto Jadeite. Joe was berating them on how they can really hurt themselves, leading to a long speech of injuries and worrisomeness. It was a site to behold. Thirteen males were restraining thirteen males as one male was berating them on injuries. "What is going on here," asked Mimi.

"Well… these restrained males were arguing on who you three **points to Himiko, Karen, and Usagi** is taking to the dance," said Joe.

"Do they want an answer now," asked the three goddesses.

"Yes," shouted everyone, except for the girls.

"I choose to go with no one," said Usagi/Himiko/Karen.

"What," shouted the males.

"It's hard enough on us since you people berate us on who to go out with. We love you all equally, but this is a very serious situation. You guys **points to their previous boyfriends** gotten along just fine when we were gods and goddesses, yet something has changed," said Usagi.

"You are all possessive," said Himiko.

"We don't need all this pressure," said Karen.

"Now if you will excuse us, we have to get ready to go," said the three as they walked up the stairs.

- Later that night -

"You girls look awesome," said their male friends.

"Why thank you," said the females.

Everyone was happy about the dance. The thirteen males were a little bit sullen. They didn't want to put pressure on the girls, but the girls were so beautiful. Sora and Yolei asked Matt and Ken to the dance after the goddesses went upstairs. Matt and Ken were ecstatic to have their dream girl. They still loved their goddess, but when they forgot and remembered again, they decided the love was a sibling kind of love. Karen didn't mind at all and was happy for the two new couples. The goddesses chose Yolei to come as well, making Yolei a new senshi: Sailor Peace. Everyone was fine with having Yolei come along for the ride. They walked out into the darkness of the starlit sky and into the limo, where the driver would drive them towards their school. "Nervous," whispered Usagi.

"Definitely," whispered the girls.

"What are you girls talking about," asked Davis.

"None of your business," said Yolei.

The males were looking at the girls weirdly throughout the evening. The girls kept on fidgeting in their seats as they waited for the talent show. They were so nervous to get up and sing in front of the boys. Karen knew that Gohan would blow a gasket again once everyone saw their outfits. They saw the teacher, Mr. Yacht, walking towards the stage. "Welcome! This is a dance/talent show. As of now, let's welcome the first act," said Mr. Yacht, "The first act is from a group called the Gods."

Everyone looked to see who was the group. The goddesses and friends were shocked to see Tai, Matt, Goten, Trunks, Seiya, Yaten, Harry, Seamus, Draco, Yami, and Heero go up on stage. Goten was on the drums, Yami on the bass, Tai on the electric guitar, and Seiya, Seamus, Yaten, Harry, Draco, Heero, Trunks, and Matt on the microphone. Music started to play around them. Everyone waited for the song as it went something like this:

Draco: Waited so long, simply for you

The world beneath your feet

Trunks: Crumbling down, as you come around

To realise what I can be

Yaten: I?ve paid my dues,

And I?ve earned my key,

Seiya: I?m taking the stand,

Spotlight?s shining on me-

All: I?m gonna steal your thunder,

Comin? up from under

I?ve got your number,

I?m the underdog.

All: I?m gonna steal your crown

Turn your head around,

I?m gonna shake you down,

Cos I?m the underdog.

Harry: Don?t waste my time, playin? with my mind,

I already know your destiny

Heero: At the end of this race, I?m taking your place

For now and all eternity.

Seamus: I?ve paid my dues,

And I?ve earned my key,

Matt: I?m taking the stand,

Spotlight?s shining on me-

All: I?m gonna steal your thunder,

Comin? up from under

I?ve got your number,

I?m the underdog.

All: I?m gonna steal your crown

Turn your head around,

I?m gonna shake you down,

Cos I?m the underdog.

Yaten, Seiya: You think you?re hip, but you?re going down for a trip,

So you?d better get over it,

Harry, Draco: Take a ride, shake up your head and hide

Don?t go wasting your time?cos your mine.

Matt, Seamus: I?ve paid my dues,

And I?ve earned my key,

Heero, Trunks: I?m taking the stand,

Spotlight?s shining on me-

All: I?m gonna steal your thunder,

Comin? up from under

I?ve got your number,

I?m the underdog.

All: I?m gonna steal your crown

Turn your head around,

I?m gonna shake you down,

Cos I?m the underdog.

All: I?m gonna steal your thunder,

Comin? up from under

I?ve got your number,

I?m the underdog.

All: I?m gonna steal your crown

Turn your head around,

I?m gonna shake you down,

Cos I?m the underdog.

(AN: This song "Underdog" is owned by Mudd. I do not own this song.)

Everyone was so surprised that they could sing that song. They were even surprised with what they changed their outfit into. The group was wearing leather pants. Heero, Harry, Seamus, and Matt were wearing loose black t-shirts. Seiya, Yaten, Draco, and Trunks were wearing loose crimson red t-shirts. Tai, Yami, and Goten were wearing loose dark blue t-shirts. The female population in the school was drooling over the sexy boys. Usagi, Sora, Himiko, Karen, and Bra were glaring at the female with heated death glares. They didn't like the girls drooling over THEIR man/men. The eleven boys walked back towards their table and sat next to their respective pews, but unfortunately, some were arguing on who was going to sit next to who. "The next show is a couple song, sang by Kari and T.K.," said Mr. Yacht.

The group looked at the blushing couple as they started to walk towards the stage. Davis was piss. He wanted Kari to be with him and not with T.K., but Tai, Matt, and anyone near him kept him in his seat. The lights died down, and the music started up. They sang so beautifully. The song came as they sang this:

Kari: We were strangers, starting out on a journey  
Never dreaming, what we'd have to go through  
Now here we are, I'm suddenly standing  
At the beginning with you

T.K.: No one told me I was going to find you  
Unexpected, what you did to my heart  
Both: When I lost hope, you were there to remind me  
This is the start

Both: And life is a road that I wanna keep going  
Love is a river, I wanna keep flowing  
Life is a road, now and forever, wonderful journey  
I'll be there when the world stops turning  
I'll be there when the storm is through  
In the end I wanna be standing  
At the beginning with you

Kari: We were strangers on a crazy adventure  
T.K.: Never dreaming, how our dreams would come true  
Both: Now here we stand, unafraid of the future  
At the beginning with you

Both: And life is a road that I wanna keep going  
Love is a river, I wanna keep flowing  
Life is a road, now and forever, wonderful journey  
I'll be there when the world stops turning  
I'll be there when the storm is through  
In the end I wanna be standing  
At the beginning with you

Both: Knew there was somebody, somewhere  
A new love in the dark  
Now I know my dream will live on  
I've been waiting so long  
Nothing's gonna tear us apart

Both: And life is a road that I wanna keep going  
Love is a river, I wanna keep flowing  
Life is a road, now and forever, wonderful journey  
I'll be there when the world stops turning  
I'll be there when the storm is through  
In the end I wanna be standing  
At the beginning with you

T.K.: Yeah

Both: Life is a road that I wanna keep going on  
Love is a river, I wanna keep going

Kari: Starting out on a journey

Both: Life is a road that I wanna keep going  
Love is a river, I wanna keep flowing  
In the end I wanna be standing  
At the beginning with you

(AN: Disney's Anastasia owns this song, "At the Beginning." I just put it there because Kari and T.K. are a couple! )

Silence reigned throughout the auditorium. Kari and T.K. were blushing madly as the silence kept on. Suddenly, Usagi stood up and applauded Kari and T.K. on a job well done. Karen and Himiko joined in with Usagi. The whole entire auditorium was soon filled with applause for the couple. Kari stayed on the stage as T.K. walked back to his seat. The boys were wondering what Kari was still doing on the stage. They didn't have to wait long as Mr. Yacht said, "The next performance is sung by the Cosmic Fates."

Everyone saw Kari staying on the stage. Usagi, Yolei, Sora, Karen, Himiko, Hermione, Mimi, and Bra started to walk towards Kari. The entire auditorium saw that the Cosmic Fates were made up of girls, the most beautiful girls in the school. They waited for them to get ready. Hermione went to the keyboard, Yolei went towards the drums, Bra went to the bass, and Sora went to the electric guitar. The boys didn't even know that Hermione, Bra, Yolei, and Sora could play any instruments. Usagi, Karen, Himiko, Mimi, and Kari went into position as well. The music went on as the girls began to sing this:

Himiko: Kodoku no tsuki ga Yami o sasu

Fukai toki no soko Nemuri ni tsuite wa

Karen: Nando mo kurikaeshite iru

Sen no kioku tadoru jumon Mi ni matotte

Mimi: Dareka o kizutsukete mo Ushinau mono wa

Kono te ni wa nai no ni

Kari: Dareka o machitsuzukeru Omoi dake ga

Ayatsurareta meiro no you ni

Everyone: Eien ni owaranai

Samayou yami no tabi e to

Hateshinai yokubou yo

Yume no tsuzuki Sarae...

Usagi: Oroka na jidai no Maku ake

Matataki no aida Toorisugite yuku

Sora: Itsu demo Sagashitsuzuketeru

Kasuka na ashioto ni Mimi o sumashite iru

Yolei: Dare mo iku koto no nai Nani mo mienai

Kono jidai no hate sae

Hermione: Dareka ni deau tame to shitte itara

Sukoshi wa tanoshimeru no darou

Everyone: Eien ni karamiau

Ganjigarame no jiyuu o

Tachikitte Te ni ireta

Maboroshi to kizukazu ni

Everyone: Eien ni owaranai

Samayou yami no tabi e to

Hateshinai yokubou yo

Yume no tsuzuki Sarae...

(AN: This song, "Maze of the Dark", is owned by Evangeline A.K. McDowell, Karakuri Chachamaru, and Aisaka Sayo from Negima. Great series!)

Between the song, the girls would switch on and off from the instruments, and before and between their singing, they magically ripped their dresses off to reveal their outfits that was bought in Hot Topic. Kari, Yolei, Mimi, and Sora wore the tight leather pants and the black halter-tops. Usagi, Karen, Himiko, Hermione, and Bra wore the very small short skirts, the black bra-like tops, and the silk short shirts. All of the male population was drooling over their bodies. They had athletic bodies to do many twists and other dance moves to the dance. The last verse was everyone dancing suggestive moves. The song ended as the girls went to put back their dresses. They walked towards the mouth-hanging, eye-popping boys and sat down on their respected seats. The audience was about to applaud, but an evil laughter rang throughout the room. "I believe that they were going as the terms sluts," said an evil female voice.

"I agree," said another evil female voice.

The girls, except for the goddesses and their friends, were cowering. The boys, except for the gods and their friends, were trying to act brave but were scared on the inside. The goddesses, gods, and friends rolled their eyes. Stepping out of the shadows came two girls dressed in the most ugly outfits in the world. One girl had mid-back cornflower hair and the other had shoulder-length brown hair. "Heero," said the girl with cornflower hair.

"**roll eyes** What do you want," asked an annoyed Heero.

"I was wondering if you reconsidered coming with me," said the girl.

"Not a chance, Relena," said Heero.

"Yami! Yugi! Bakura! Ryou! Marik! Malik," said the girl with the brown hair.

"Hello Tea," said the six boys.

"Are you coming with me," asked the brown haired girl, Tea.

"I'm afraid not," said the boys.

"It's those girls! They brainwashed you," shouted Tea and Relena.

"You got to be kidding me," said Duo.

"I believe what Duo is saying is that it's the other way around. Relena and Tea, you two are being brainwashed," said a somewhat kind-hearted Quatre.

"**death glare** If you won't come, then we will force you," said Relena as Tea opened a portal and let loose a demon.

Everyone, except for the gods, goddesses, and friends, panicked and ran towards the exit. They were running around and screaming crazy. The teachers were trying to calm down, but they too were scared stiff. The doors were locked as Relena and Tea sent a wave of dark magic towards the unexpected panicked people. They laughed evilly as they left them with the demon. Everyone went down into a heap of sleeping bodies. "It's time to transform," said a calm Usagi.

"Egyptian Knight Power," shouted Malik.

"Moon Knight Power," shouted Yugi.

"Earth Knight Power," shouted Ryou.

"Sun Crystal Power," shouted Hermione.

"Ice Crystal Power," shouted Bra.

"Star Knight Power," shouted Sirius.

"Sun Knight Power," shouted Ron.

"Saiyajin Knight Power," shouted Gohan.

"Death Knight Power," shouted Duo.

"Light Crystal Power," shouted Kari.

"Hope Knight Power," shouted T.K.

"Star Crystal Power," shouted Sora.

"Peace Crystal Power," shouted Yolei.

Bright flashes of light enveloped the thirteen people. Everyone shielded their eyes from the brightness. This is getting redundant, thought everyone who saw the pretty light show already. They light faded to leave the senshis in their wake. Tai looked at his sister's uniform. Her colors were pink, white, and silver. The gem had her crest of light in the middle. Yolei's colors were icy pink, stormy purple, and white. The gem had the combination of the crest of love and sincerity. Sora's colors were magenta, light blue, and white. The gem had her crest of love in the middle. T.K. was wearing tan cargo pants, a beige t-shirt, and a light brown mask. On the center of the mask, there was the crest of hope, only smaller. Matt was gaping at T.K. and Sora's attire. Ken was the same as Yolei. "Let's kill this oversize monster," said Himiko as she kicked the demon.

"Orion's Bow," shouted Sailor Star.

"Star Blade," shouted Star Knight.

"Sonic Boom," shouted Saiyajin Knight.

"Peaceful Harmony," shouted Sailor Peace.

"Light Boomerang," shouted Sailor Light.

"Hopeful Cross," shouted Hope Knight.

"Solar Flare," shouted Sun Knight.

"Sun Blaze," shouted Sailor Sun.

"Millennium Dagger," shouted Egyptian Knight.

"Ice Blizzard," shouted Sailor Ice.

"Moonstone Blast," shouted Moon Knight.

"Rose Cross," shouted Earth Knight.

"Deadly Strife," shouted Death Knight.

Many attacks came towards the demon. The demon held its ground as the attacks came after one and another. The gods used their powers to create a barrier around the battle. They wouldn't want the innocent people to die. The demon started to become weaker. Himiko and Usagi held the demon down as Karen started to talk. _Do you have any more information on the crystals_ asked Karen in Babble.

_I will never tell you_ said the demon.

_That's all right. You just need to stay still_ said Himiko.

_Stupefy_ said Usagi as the demon froze.

Himiko began the Legimens again and went into the demon's mind. She searched through its mind as the demon started to squirm. She searched until she found out that the data crystal was in the next dimension they would be going. She was happy and said _I found the data crystal._

_Great. Let's destroy this thing_ said a smirking Karen.

The goddesses smirked. The demon saw their smirks and didn't like it one bit. It tried to go and run away, but it was still frozen. Draco and Seamus went to help the girls as everyone went to put a barrier on the people. Joe, being a student who's taking doctor classes, went around the room to see if anyone was injured. With five attacks combined as one, the demon was destroyed. They put a spell on the room so that everyone, except for them, would forget what has happened. The gods, goddesses, and friends walked out of the auditorium, into the limo, and back towards the mansion. I am so going to watch over Kari since the outfit is very revealing, thought Tai.

That was so cool! We have awesome powers, thought T.K., Kari, Sora, and Yolei.

Another demon bites the dust, thought Hermione, Bra, Gohan, Sirius, Ron, Heero, Duo, Harry, Draco, Seamus, Rubius, Jadeite, Seiya, Trunks, Goten, and Yaten.

I hope the people are all right, thought Joe, Malik, Ryou, Yugi, and Quatre.

No fair! I want powers like them, thought a sulking Davis.

I can't believe they wore that, thought Matt, Ken, Yami, Bakura, and Marik as they remembered the show.

Another dimension is done. Three more to go, thought the goddesses as they saw everyone walking towards their bedrooms.

AN: Hi! Another chapter done. Sorry for not updating anytime soon. I finally got my computer up and running! Will you PLEASE vote for the boyfriend of your choice, the two senshis, and the dimension that they will be landing next? I REALLY appreciate it! Thank You for the reviews and your votes!


	25. chapter 22

Chapter 22 of the rebel sisters and the 'kage'

Helpful things:

italics- different language (anytime of language I have written)

'……' - telepathy

underline - thinking

(….) – me talking

bold - what they are doing as they speak

"….." – speaking

Disclaimers: I don't own any characters and names. I do own the crystals and the uses of power and new power they have during the story. I also own their reincarnations and new names I put into this story. I own the three goddess cards. I also own their digimon, their crests, and their spirit digivolution.

"You failed me for the last time," said a calm, yet eerie angry male voice.

"We are sorry, master," said two female voices.

"No matter. I have a new henchman to help with the ordeal," said the male.

"Who is it, Master Kage," asked one of the females.

"His name is Lord Voldemort," said a smirking Kage.

The two females gasped. They heard about all the evil and cruel deeds the man has done to the wizards and witches of the wizarding world by Kage. They were surprised to have him with their little growing group. The two girls were having second thoughts on following their master, but they wanted the goddesses to pay for their sufferings. They looked at each other and smiled nervously towards Kage.

- In a lighted apartment -

"They're going to be here any minute," said a male voice.

"I know that Matt," said another male voice.

"Well, T.K., you aren't helping me put the suitcases in the living room," said Matt.

"Sorry. I'm just still not getting over the fact that you're a reincarnated god," said T.K.

"Yeah. Remember what dad's reaction was," asked Matt.

"**laughs** How can I forget," said T.K.

FLASHBACK 

_"You're a what," shouted a male voice._

_"Calm down dad," said T.K._

_"It was a shock to us siblings," said Matt._

_"But how can you be a god," said a much more calmer voice._

_"Correction. I'm a reincarnated god," said Matt._

_"Well… we're not that much sure ourselves," said T.K._

_"We heard the story from the reincarnated gods and goddesses who are here," said Matt._

_"**turns towards their mother** You are sure taking the news very calmly mom," said T.K._

_"I'm not like your father, dear," said the mother._

_"What's that suppose to mean," said the father._

**END FLASHBACK**

"Mom was sure calm," said T.K.

**Ding Dong**

"That's them," said Matt.

The two brothers walked towards the door. Matt, closest to the door, opened it to let Sora, Tai, Kari, Davis, and Ken into the apartment. Sora and Kari carried about two suitcases. Tai and Ken had one suitcase with them. Davis didn't have any because he was only there to wish them luck as they leave. "Hey guys," said T.K.

"Hey T.K. Hey Matt. Is the others here yet," asked Tai.

"Nope. You're the first ones here," said Matt.

"How did you're parents take the news," asked T.K.

"Dad was hyperventilating on the attire for Kari's senshi outfit. Mom thought the outfit looked cute," said Tai.

"My mom thought the outfit was cute, too," said Sora.

"How about yours," asked Kari.

"**sweat drop **Dad's reaction was very loud. Mom was surprisingly calm about everything," said T.K.

The doorbell rang again. T.K. went to get the door. Everyone was talking about the things they would be doing, how it will be dangerous, and wondered if they could bring their digimon along with them. T.K. came back with Izzy, Joe, Mimi, Yolei, and Cody. It was only the digidestined who were at the apartment. They had to wait for the others to arrive. "How did your parents take the news, Yolei," asked Sora.

"Well, my dad was hyperventilating from the senshi attire. My siblings thought that it was cool, and my mom thought the attire was cute and stylish," said Yolei as she sweat dropped from the memory of the reactions.

"Same here," said Sora, Kari, Tai, Matt, and T.K.

"Ken! You haven't answered the question," said Davis.

"Well, my mom and dad were proud of me. They were shocked at first, but they decided to go along with it," said Ken.

"Where are the others," asked Cody.

"Not here yet," said everyone else.

- With the others -

"Who the hell are you," said an angry female voice.

"You stole Matt from me," said another angry female voice.

"How do you know Matt," asked a curious male voice.

"None of your business," shouted the second female voice.

Harry, Draco, Karen, Himiko, Usagi, Seiya, Yaten, Yami, Yugi, Bakura, Marik, Malik, Ryou, Jadeite, Rubius, Seamus, Bra, Trunks, Goten, Gohan, Sirius, Hermione, Ron, Heero, Quatre, and Duo were walking out of their mansion towards Matt's apartment. They were excited to get the hell out of this dimension because of the frequent attacks of digimon sightings the goddesses had to do. They wanted to have a peaceful dimensional hopping. Unfortunately, ice shards suddenly attacked them. Harry, Yami, Usagi, Seiya, Himiko, Yugi, Karen, Draco, Sirius, Trunks, and Heero dodged to the right. Everyone else dodged to the left. They looked up to see a female who resembled Davis somewhat. "We didn't steal Matt. Now, who are you," shouted an angry Usagi.

"My name is June Motomiya," said the evil female, June.

"You're a relation to Davis," shouted everyone.

"How do you know my brother," asked June.

"He is one of our friends," said Hermione.

"Doesn't matter. I saw how you **points to Karen** went towards Matt and seduced him," said June.

"Great! Another Relena," muttered Duo.

"What was that," shouted June.

"Off subject! Why do you think that I was seducing Matt," asked Karen.

"**death glare** I don't have to answer to you," shouted June as she launched a full attack of ice upon them.

Everyone sighed. Here was a girl who was being manipulated by Kage and didn't know about it. She was just like Tea and Relena. They didn't care for Relena because she was snob, but they did care for Tea because she was a friend. Usagi sighed sadly as she dodged another one of June's attacks. Everyone felt sorry for the confused girl. Usagi screamed loudly as the ice made contact with her skin. "Usagi," shouted everyone as they rushed towards her.

"I'm all right. Find a way to stop June," said Usagi.

"We have to use an attack on her. A very harmless but sufficient flame should do it," said Himiko.

"I'll do it," said Hermione.

"Aaaaaaaaahhhhhhhhhhh," shouted Karen, Bra, Seamus, Goten, and Quatre as they too was hit with the blast of ice.

"Guys," shouted everyone else as they separated from person to person.

Seiya, Yami, Heero, Harry, and Jadeite stayed with Usagi. Trunks, Yugi, and Ryou stayed with Bra. Gohan, Marik, Malik, and Rubius stayed with Goten. Duo and Bakura went towards Quatre. Draco, Yaten, and Himiko went towards Karen. Sirius and Ron went towards Seamus. They watched as Hermione built a fire tornado and sent it towards June. The fire melted the ice and left June a little bit burnt. "June! Let's go," said another female voice as Relena stepped out.

"But I was going to have some more fun," whined June.

"It can wait. Kage wants us to meet the Dark Lord," said Relena as Ron, Hermione, Sirius, Draco, Himiko, Karen, and Usagi gasped.

"Fine," said June as she disappeared, followed by Relena.

"This is bad," said Harry as he stared at the retreated forms of June and Relena.

"C-c-can we g-g-g-go to Matt's p-p-place," said a shivering Usagi.

Everyone nodded their heads as they agreed. Usagi, Karen, Seamus, Quatre, Goten, and Bra needed to warm up before they get pneumonia. Harry picked up Usagi, Draco picked up Karen, Gohan picked up Goten, Trunks picked up Bra, Sirius picked up Seamus, and Duo picked up Quatre. The rest followed them towards Matt's place. They were worried about their friends as they started to shiver uncontrollably.

- Back at Matt's apartment -

"They're late," said Mimi.

"I'm sure that they will be…" started Kari as the doorbell rang.

"That must be them," said Tai as he went towards the door.

Everyone looked up as Tai shouted: "What happened?" They were curious for the outburst from Tai. They didn't have to wait long as the others arrived. Harry was still carrying Usagi as were the others. Sora and Kari were shock to see small shards of ice on their skin. It looked gruesome as the skin became a little bit infected from the ice. Joe rushed towards them as T.K. and Izzy went to get blankets. "We ran into his **points to Davis** sister," said Himiko.

"She is an enemy to us," said Goten.

"June did this," shouted everyone who knew June.

"She b-b-believes that I s-s-seduced Matt," said a shivering Karen.

"That's so like her," said Tai, Matt, and Davis.

"We learned something very important today," said Usagi.

"Kage has gotten another fellow member," said Sirius.

"And it's not a friendly one," said Ron.

"Always tries to kill me," said Harry.

"Who is it," asked Mimi.

"A person called Lord Voldemort," said Usagi as Ron, Hermione, Draco, Seamus, Karen, Himiko, and Sirius winced.

"Come off it! You're much more stronger than that guy," yelled Sirius.

"Who is this Voldemort," asked Sora as she got the same reaction from the seven people.

"He is…" started Harry as he retold all the horrible things the Dark Lord has done.

Every person who didn't know about the Dark Lord was paying attention to the story of Tom Riddle. All the girls were frightened of the gruesome things he had done in their dimension. The boys looked passively disgusted with the likes of him. He didn't have to go and destroy everyone who was born to humans with no magical powers. Trunks and Goten had fire in their eyes when they heard that he was pent on destroying Harry. "He almost succeeded in destroying me in the Chamber of Secrets, yet I prevailed to foil his plans again," said Harry.

"Ashamed that the Basilisk didn't kill you, Potter," sneered Draco.

"Draco. I outta…" started Ron as he pulled out what looked like a stick.

"Stop it! We don't need anymore fighting. Draco, apologize to Harry for being utterly rude to his well-being. And Ron, put away your wand," shouted an angry Himiko.

"Why should I, muggle-lover," sneered Draco.

"Draco! Do as my sister says," yelled Karen as she smacked his head very hard to leave him on the floor, bowing down Himiko.

"Ow! Fine! I'm sorry Potter," sneered Draco.

"At least it was an apology," said Duo.

"Shut up! I have a killer headache," said Usagi as she leaned on Heero's shoulder since Heero was closest to her.

Matt decided that tomorrow would be the day to go to the next dimension. Everyone agreed to the arrangements. They would stay at Matt's apartment until Usagi, Karen, Bra, Quatre, and Goten were feeling better. Seamus stayed with near Himiko as she was tired of everything. The fights were taking a toll on the people around them. Everyone slept peacefully, some more than others.

- The next day -

"What do you mean you can't find your suitcases," shouted a couple of angry people.

"Calm down! It's probably in one of the rooms," said a female voice.

Davis, Cody, Mimi, Joe, and Izzy stepped a couple of paces back. Gohan and Sirius did the same. They didn't want to get into the big fight that started between everyone. And it all started with the missing suitcases. Harry and Yami restrained Usagi as she tried to choke Tai to death. Draco and Matt did the same to Karen. Ken and Quatre were holding Himiko. Sora, Yolei, and Kari were at the sidelines to see who would survive the wrath of the three reincarnated goddesses. The rest were helping to find the missing suitcases. "We can't find them," said Seiya.

"Did you check the subspace pockets," asked Hermione.

"Um… no," said Matt.

"Then check it now," shouted Karen.

The group summoned their subspace pockets. They looked through Matt's. Sure enough, there was his luggage for the trip. T.K. and Tai had the same reaction. They had forgotten that they had put their baggage into their subspace pockets to make room for everyone to sleep on the floor. The boys turned towards the girls. They saw their eye twitching once in a while. "It was inside your subspace pockets," said a seething Himiko.

"I guess it was," said a nervous Ken.

"And you didn't check there before running around the apartment to find it," said a seething Karen.

"We probably forgot that we put it in there," said T.K.

"We could have left an hour ago," asked a seething Usagi.

"Yeah," said everyone as they laughed nervously.

"We are going to strangle you," shouted the three as they lunged towards the gods.

"Aaaaaaaaaahhhhhhhhh," said Matt, Tai, and Ken as they ran away from the girls.

"Get back here," shouted Karen, Himiko, and Usagi as they chased the boys.

- An hour later -

"We all set," asked a calm Usagi.

"Yup," said everyone.

After the chase, Matt had gotten a bruised eye, courtesy of Karen. Ken had gotten a bump on his head, courtesy of Himiko. Tai was the lucky one. Usagi didn't do anything to Tai except mess his hair up even more. He didn't even look that beaten up. Everyone else was surprised to see Tai unscathed. Tai smiled innocently as he walked back towards his sister who was neared T.K. Usagi sat down next to Harry and rested her head on his shoulder. She was all tuckered out. She caught a small cold from last night and was a little bit winded. Harry didn't mind at all, but Seiya, Heero, Jadeite, Rubius, and Yami glared at Harry for having the attention of Usagi. "Let's hit the road," said Hermione.

"We need to hold hands so that we wouldn't get lost in the time portal," explained Bra.

The digidestined were smiling. Last night, they asked to bring their digimon and the rest agreed. The digimon were stored inside special laptops, courtesy of Seamus. They were currently inside the laptops talking to Moonmon, Terramon, and Novamon. The chain went like this: Himiko, Quatre, Ken, Yolei, Rubius, Jadeite, Yaten, Seiya, Harry, Usagi, Yami, Yugi, Bakura, Ryou, Marik, Malik, Trunks, Bra, Goten, Duo, Karen, Draco, Sirius, Kari, T.K., Tai, Matt, Sora, Ron, Hermione, Seamus, Quatre, Heero, and Gohan. "Why do I have to hold hands with Karen," whined Duo.

"Because you are the one who will likely mess around and try to let go of Goten's hand," said everyone who knew Duo's antics.

Duo started to glare at everyone, but Karen and Heero gave him two death glares that would make him die on the spot. The intensity of the glares made him almost faint until Usagi glared at him if he delayed them even more. Duo wisely shut his mouth and waited until the end of the trip. "Good luck guys," said the rest of the digidestined.

"Thanks," said everyone else as a portal appeared.

The portal was the colors of all the crests' colors. The digidestined were shocked, but they held onto the hands of their respective people. Himiko winked at Mimi, Izzy, Davis, Cody, and Joe as she jumped into the vortex. With the jump, she successfully pulled the chain into the vortex. Gohan was the last one to go as the portal closed behind him. The digidestined thought, Good luck guys. You're going to need it.

"Where are we going," asked Matt.

"To the next dimension. It was the data crystal," said Himiko.

"Vision," said Karen and Usagi.

"I can't wait to see what the dimension is like," said Hermione.

"Sorry. But there isn't going to be any history books on this dimension," said Karen.

"How do you know," asked Kari.

"Because we have been reincarnated there with all of our memories in tack," said Himiko.

"Oh! Do we need to call you a specific name again," asked Duo.

"Only for Usagi and Karen. I'll revert my name back to Ginny," said Himiko, a.k.a. Ginny.

'You guys are going to get a big surprise when we get there,' said Himiko telepathically towards Matt, Tai, and Ken.

'Why is that,' asked the boys.

'You'll see,' said Usagi mysteriously.

I wonder what the girls mean, thought Tai, Matt, and Ken.

I can't wait to see what the other dimensions are like, thought Kari, T.K., Sora, Hermione, Ron, Yolei, Yugi, Ryou, Malik, and Bra.

I hope there are chicks for me over there, thought Duo.

We're probably going to become teachers, thought Sirius and Gohan.

Wonder what the girls told the three boys. They look very out of it, thought Seiya, Harry, Draco, Trunks, Goten, Rubius, Yaten, Jadeite, Yami, Bakura, Marik, Heero, Quatre, and Seamus.

They are sure going to be surprised by everything. Our digimon will be right at home, thought Himiko, Karen, and Usagi.

Everyone held his or her breaths. They were nearing the end of the portal. A bright light surrounded them as they landed, HARD. Everyone was knocked out, except for the three goddesses. This is going to be a long wait, thought the three as they watched the group lie on the ground unconscious.

AN: Hey everyone! Hope that you enjoy it. There will be less time for me to work on this story, but I'll try to schedule it into my busy school year. PLEASE VOTE for the next dimension that they will be traveling in, boyfriend(s), and the two senshis that will accompany them. Thank you!


	26. chapter 23

Chapter 23 of the rebel sisters and the 'kage'

Helpful things:

italics- different language (anytime of language I have written)

'……' - telepathy

underline - thinking

(….) – me talking

bold - what they are doing as they speak

"….." – speaking

AN: You have chosen Digimon: 4th Season as the next dimension for them. Hope you enjoy the story!

Disclaimers: I don't own any characters and names. I do own the crystals and the uses of power and new power they have during the story. I also own their reincarnations and new names I put into this story. I own the three goddess cards. I also own their digimon, their crests, and their spirit digivolution.

"Ugh," said different voices.

"Welcome back to the living," said a female voice.

"What happened," asked a male voice.

"You all were knocked out," said another female voice.

"For how long," asked another male voice.

"Two weeks," said another female voice.

"What," shouted multiple of voices.

"Well, the digital world is a lot more faster than the real world," said the first female voice.

"Digital world," shouted the people who actually knew about it.

Trunks, Goten, Draco, Harry, Seamus, Jadetie, Rubius, Seiya, Yaten, Ron, Heero, Quatre, Duo, Yami, Yugi, Bgakura, Ryou, Marik, Malik, Matt, Ken, Tai, Sirius, Gohan, T.K., Bra, Hermione, Sora, Kari, and Yolei sat up from where they were lying down. They looked around the digital world and saw dark purple and black. Dark purple grounds were covered with dark gray cliffs and black clouds. Shocked to see the darkness, Sora, Kari, Yolei, T.K., Tai, Matt, and Ken believed that it was the doings of Arbukenimon and Mummymon. The people who never knew about the digital world was looking around the place. They thought it was always like this: dark and gloomy looking. "What happened to this place," asked Sora.

"It's probably Arbukenimon and Mummymon's doings," said Ken.

"Who," asked the others, except for the goddesses.

"Arbukenimon and Mummymon are our worst enemies in the digital world," explained Tai.

"Oh," said everyone else but still a little bit lost.

"Well," started Himiko as everyone turned towards the three.

"You're not right about the situation," said Karen.

"You see. This is a different digital world than the one we left. It was a different dimension, stating the fact that this is a different digital world," said Usagi.

"Then what happened to it," asked Sora.

"There is an evil here that is manipulating another digimon to collect digital world data, making the world very unstable and very broken into pieces," explained Karen as Himiko produced a digital map of the world.

Everyone looked at the map in horror. Where there was suppose to be land and ocean, there was a black hole. Some black holes were larger than the others. Kari, Sora, and Yolei stared at the picture with stricken horror and had tears started streaming their faces. T.K., Matt, Ken, and Tai were shocked at the person who would order someone to do something to a beautiful world. Everyone bit back a gasp at the horrid picture of the place. Even though they never heard of a digital world, they believed that the place was beautiful and bright, not gloomy and dark. "Why are we here, Himiko," asked Matt.

"We are here to bring two of the gods back with us," said Himiko.

"Oh! In this dimension, Karen's name is Kaori. And my name is Diana," said Usagi, a.k.a. Diana.

"And call me Ginny," said Himiko, a.k.a. Ginny.

"Why," asked everyone.

"Well, my name was Kaori when I got reborn in this universe. Same goes for Diana," said Kaori.

"And you haven't looked at yourselves," said a grinning Diana.

"What," asked everyone as they looked at themselves.

Many gasps and shocking faces came onto their faces. They looked at each other and pinched their arms to see if it was all a dream. When they felt pain, they knew that it wasn't a dream. They were different ages. Draco, Harry, Seamus, T.K., Yugi, Kari, Hermione, Bra, Ron, Yaten, Seiya, Quatre, Heero, and Duo were looking thirteen years old. Draco, Harry, Seamus, T.K., Hermione, Ron, and Kari weren't fazed by the shock because they were already thirteen years old before traveling. What shocked them the most was everyone else. Ken, Yolei, Sora, Trunks, Goten, Jadeite, Rubius, Yami, Bakura, Ryou, Marik, Malik, Matt, and Tai were looking fourteen years old. Ken and Yolei weren't surprise by it, but everyone else was. They were sixteen/seventeen years old. Sirius and Gohan were looking around eighteen years old. They were WAY younger than their original age. They looked at the three goddesses and saw that Ginny, Kaori, and Diana were looking around twelve/thirteen years old. They weren't fazed by the reactions and the age differences. "What happened," shouted everyone.

"You de-aged," said Kaori.

"But how," shouted everyone.

"We have to be like this because it was the way we could have passed the digital gateway towards here," said Diana.

"And the fact that we used a little bit of your energies to open the gate," said Ginny.

"It was hard," whined the three goddesses.

Everyone sweat dropped at that comment. They never saw the rebel sisters whine from doing what they were doing. The rebel sisters never did anything like that. They usually stop the whining from other complainers in the group. They also stop the arguments that came from Heero and Duo, Harry and Draco, and probably Ron and Draco. They have never seen them whine before. It would have been a Kodak moment, but they didn't have a camera with their things. "Don't cry," said everyone.

"We weren't crying," said Kaori as she stood up.

"Weren't you guys whining," said a totally confused Duo.

"Nope," said Diana.

"All right then," said a sweat-dropping group.

- With a group made up of five boys and one girl -

"Did you see that flash of light," said an enthusiastic male voice.

"Tommy, calm down," said a female voice.

"But the flash was so huge," said Tommy, the first voice.

"That kid is delusional," said another male voice.

"Where did you see the flash of light, Tommy," asked three curious male voices.

"Over there," said Tommy as he pointed over the cliff.

"Let's check it out," said another enthusiastic voice.

"Taguya! We have to go towards where Ophanimon said to go," said a berated male voice.

"Come one," said Taguya, the fourth voice.

"It might be all right, Kouchi," said another male voice.

"Fine," said Kouchi, the fifth voice.

"Then hurry up," shouted the third voice.

"We're coming," said Kouchi as Taguya, Kouchi and a person that looks like Kouchi ran towards Tommy, the other boy, and the one girl.

- Back towards the group -

"Where are we going," asked Seiya.

"We are going towards this place," said Ginny as she points towards a land filled with trees.

"What are we waiting for," said Rubius.

"People are coming our way," said Kaori as she looked at the map to see six dots coming towards them.

"There's people here," asked everyone.

"Yup. They are probably digidestined like us," said Diana.

As soon as Diana said that, six figures were coming towards them. One boy was wearing a blue jumper. To Yolei, it was very unfashionable. Another boy was wearing a hat and goggles. Two boys looked exactly the same, except one boy was wearing a blue jacket while the other was wearing a long sleeve green shirt. There was one girl wearing a purple skirt and a purple striped shirt with a pink vest. The last was younger than the other five. He was wearing a big brown hat. The group went towards the gods, goddesses, and friends. "Hey! Are you digidestined," asked the boy with the goggles.

"Only ten of us are. The rest aren't," replied Diana.

"My name is Zoe. This is Tommy **points to the youngest boy** Taguya **points to the boy with goggles** Kouchi and Kouichi **points to the twins** and J.P. **points to the boy wearing the blue jumper** Who are you," asked Zoe, the only girl.

"My name is Yugi. This is Yami **points to a boy looking like him** Ryou **points to a boy with white hair and blue eyes** Bakura** points to a boy looking like Ryou** Malik **points to a boy with Egyptian skin** Marik **points to a boy looking like Malik** Seiya **points to a teen with black hair tied in a ponytail** Yaten **points to a teen with silver hair tied in a ponytail** Draco **points to a teen with slick blonde hair** Seamus **points to a teen with brown hair** Sirius **points to a man with black hair **Jadeite **points to a teen with blonde hair** Rubius** points to a teen with red hair** Harry **points to a teen with messy raven hair** Hermione **points to a girl with brown hair** Ron **points to another teen with red hair** Diana **points to a girl with shoulder-length silver hair **Gohan **pointing to another black headed guy** Goten **points to someone that looked like him** Trunks **points to a lavender hair teen** Bra **points to the blue haired girl **Kaori **points to a girl with shoulder length brown hair and dark blue highlights ** Ginny **points to a girl with red hair and light blue highlights **Tai **points to a guy with messy brown hair and goggles **Kari **points to a girl with shoulder length light brown hair **Matt **points to a guy with wavy yellow hair **T.K. **points to a guy with dirty blonde hair ** Yolei **point to a girl with purple hair **Ken **points to a guy with freely down blue hair **Sora **points to a girl with dark brown hair** Duo **points to a guy with a brown braid** Heero **points to a guy with messy brown hair** and Quatre** points to a guy with platinum blonde hair**," said Yugi.

Zoe, Tommy, Kouichi, Kouchi, Taguya and J.P. had shock faces. No one could say a very long introduction like what Yugi had said. The rest of the people weren't fazed at all. They could do the introduction, but they decided against it. They had to do introductions for mostly all of the dimensions they saw. Kouichi and Taguya thought that their eyeballs would come out of their sockets. In front of the two were their friends who died in an airplane crash when they were eleven/twelve years old. Well, to Taguya, Kaori was his girlfriend and still is. Kaori smiled at Taguya as Diana was looking at what she thought was Kouichi. "Hi Taguya," said Kaori.

"I thought you died in an airplane crash," said Taguya as he walked towards Kaori.

"Well, you know. I don't die easily," said Kaori.

"Well then," said Taguya as he took Kaori in his arms and kissed her senselessly.

Everyone looked at the couple. Zoe had hearts in her eyes from the cuteness. Diana, Ginny, Bra, Hermione, Kari, Sora, and Yolei sighed and giggled uncontrollably. The boys were hooting for more. The only boys who weren't hooting were Draco, Trunks, and Bakura. They glared at Taguya for kissing THEIR woman. Diana stopped her laughing and looked at Kouchi, whom she thought was Kouichi. "Hi Kouichi," said Diana as she walked up to Kouchi.

"Huh," said Kouchi.

"You changed your attire more than I can count," said Diana.

"I'm not Kouichi," said Kouchi.

"You're not," asked Diana.

"Nope. I'm Kouchi. That's Kouichi," said Kouchi as he pointed to his twin.

Diana looked towards the said Kouichi. She looked at Kouchi again and saw similar faces. She couldn't tell her friend apart! She felt so stupid for mistaking her friend for a different person. "Oops. Sorry," said Diana.

"That's all right," said Kouchi.

"No harm done," said Kouichi as he walked up to them.

"Hi Kouichi," said Diana.

"Hey Diana. I thought you died," said Kouichi.

"Like Kaori said: I don't die easily," said Diana.

Kouichi laughed at her sayings and kissed her cheek. He really missed his best friend who always supported him in difficult situations. They turned around to see everyone staring at the kiss. The girls were giggling like mad as usual. The boys were telling Kouichi to go and kiss Diana. The boys who were glaring at Kouichi were Seiya, Harry, Heero, Yami, and Jadeite. They didn't like the closeness portrayed by the two friends. Rubius had a little bit of a green monster in his heart, yet he pushed the silly emotions away. Apparently, Rubius was immune to the loveliness portrayed by Diana. Diana went up to Kouichi's look-a-like. "We're going to be best of friends," said Diana.

"Um… sure," said an unsure Kouchi.

"**smile** Just like Kouichi and me," said Diana as she grabbed Kouichi and Kouchi's hands within her own.

"Sure," said the twins.

"Excuse me," said J.P.

"Yes," asked everyone.

"How did you get here," asked J.P.

"Let's go somewhere so that no one knows where it is," said a voice from underneath them.

"Who are you," asked everyone, except for the 4th season digidestined.

"My name is Bokomon," said the digimon.

"Nice to meet you," said everyone.

"And my name is Yokomon," said the other digimon. (AN: Is that even right?)

"Nice to meet you," said everyone again.

Diana instructed to go towards a green area. T.K. looked at the other Patamon very confused. He couldn't tell which one was his! The entire gang of thirty boys and nine girls started to walk towards a trailmon. Kari, Sora, Yolei, T.K., Tai, Ken, and Matt were a little bit fascinated that there were trains to take you to a certain part of the digital world. They moved along very slowly. Mostly, everyone was tired, except for the three goddesses. "I know what to do," said Diana.

"What," said a grumpy group.

"Why don't Ginny, Kaori, and I go and sing," said Diana.

"If you want," said a still grumpy group.

The girls smiled. They knew what kind of song they wanted to sing. They started to hum the song as Ginny took out a boom box. Ginny knew what song they are going to sing and started to push the play button on number 13. Everyone was now curious as to what the girls would be singing. The music started to play and the girls started to sing:

All: All the things she said  
All the things she said  
Running through my head  
All the things she said  
All the things she said  
Running through my head  
This is not enough

Diana: I'm in serious s--t, I feel totally lost  
If I'm asking for help it's only because  
Being with you has opened my eyes  
Could I ever believe such a perfect surprise?

Kaori: I keep asking myself, wondering how  
I keep closing my eyes but I can't block you out  
Wanna fly to a place where it's just you and me  
Nobody else so we can be free

All: All the things she said  
All the things she said  
Running through my head  
All the things she said  
All the things she said  
Running through my head  
This is not enough  
This is not enough

All: All the things she said  
All the things she said

Ginny: And I'm all mixed up, feeling cornered and rushed  
They say it's my fault but I want her so much  
Wanna fly her away where the sun and rain  
Come in over my face, wash away all the shame  
Kaori: When they stop and stare - don't worry me  
'Cause I'm feeling for her what she's feeling for me  
I can try to pretend, I can try to forget  
But it's driving me mad, going out of my head

Diana: Mother looking at me  
Tell me what do you see?  
Yes, I've lost my mind

Diana: Daddy looking at me  
Will I ever be free?  
Have I crossed the line?

(AN: The song is entitled: All the things she said. It belongs to T.A.T.U. I do not own the song.)

The song fascinated the group a lot. They saw that it was a meaning for people who believe that they are evil, when in fact, they are being manipulated and still pure. They didn't have to wait long for the song to end. They saw a cave nearby and started to walk towards the opening of the cave. As they were trenching towards the cave, the girls decided to sing another song:

Diana: I held a Jewel in my fingers

And went to sleep

The day was warm,

Ah winds,winds were prosy

I said ,I said "Twill keep"

Kaori: I held a Jewel in my fingers

And went to sleep

The day was warm,

Ah winds,winds were prosy

I said ,I said "Twill keep"

Ginny: I woke-and chid my fingers,

The Gem was gone in my hands

And now,

an Amethyst remembrance

Is all I own

Diana: Go from me!

Yet I feel that I shall stand

Henceforward in thy shadow,

God From Me!

Kaori: Go from me!

Yet I feel that I shall stand

Henceforward in thy shadow,

God From Me!

As the song ended, they saw the cave entrance in front of their eyes. Two songs were enough to make the grumpy people slightly happy. They went and they conquered the walk. Everyone walked into the cave. It was damp and cold to stay in there for the night. Ginny summoned wood, Kaori summoned a protective shield, and Diana summoned fire to put the wood on fire. They wanted to be warm for the night. The 4th season digidestined were looking at them shocked. "How did you do that," asked Tommy.

"**smirk** Magic," said Kaori.

"Anymore questions," asked Yaten.

"How did you get here," asked Zoe.

"A portal," said Duo.

"What," asked the digidestined.

"What… what," asked Matt.

"What do you mean," asked Kouchi.

"**sigh** Do you want the whole story," asked Harry.

"Yes," said the 4th season digidestined.

This is going to be a very long night of explanations, thought the gods, goddesses, and friends.

It's great to have Diana/Kaori back, thought Kouichi and Taguya.

I wonder what is taking them so long to answer us, thought Zoe, Kouchi, Tommy, and J.P.

AN: Hey everyone! Hope that you enjoy it. People do not get that there will be LESS TIME for me to work on this story, but I'll TRY to schedule it into my BUSY SCHOOL year. PLEASE VOTE for the next dimension that they will be traveling in, boyfriend(s), the last senshi that will accompany them, and the three bad guys of your choice. Thank you!


	27. chapter 24

Chapter 24 of the rebel sisters and the 'kage'

Helpful things:

italics- different language (anytime of language I have written)

'……' - telepathy

underline - thinking

(….) – me talking

bold - what they are doing as they speak

"….." – speaking

Disclaimers: I don't own any characters and names. I do own the crystals and the uses of power and new power they have during the story. I also own their reincarnations and new names I put into this story. I own the three goddess cards. I also own their digimon, their crests, and their spirit digivolution.

"**sigh** I'm not going to tell the story," said Diana.

"But I told last time," whined Ginny.

"The only people I'm going to tell it to is Kouichi and Kouchi," said Diana.

"Why not tell everyone else," asked Taguya.

"Because, Kouichi needs to hear it from me. And Kouchi looks like him, so…," said Diana.

"It makes sense to tell your friend and his brother," said Zoe.

"**sigh dejectedly** All right. You can go towards the back of the cave, put a silence charm, and go tell them," said Kaori.

"Yay! **hugs Kaori** Thank you," said an excited Diana as she pulled Kouichi and Kouchi away from the group.

"Excited to tell them, isn't she," sneered Jadeite.

"Are you jealous," teased Hermione.

"**blush** She's my enemy," said Jadeite.

"Denial," said everyone except for Heero, Yami, Seiya, and Harry.

"Can we get back on the subject," said Harry, who was trying to calm down his jealousy.

"You're right. We have to get back to business," said a serious Heero, who was also trying to calm down.

"Fine. BUT I'm not going to go and tell the explanation unless it's with Taguya," said Kaori.

"**grins** Fine by me," said Taguya as he lead Kaori towards the back of the cave.

"Is everyone being paired off," asked an incredulous Ron.

"I believe so," said Tommy.

"I wouldn't mind being paired off with Zoe," muttered J.P.

"We can hear you," said Gohan, Goten, Bra, and Trunks.

"How," asked Zoe.

"We have acute hearing," said the four.

"We still need to know who's going to tell them," said Yugi.

"I will," said Tai.

"You sure," asked everyone who knew the story.

"Yeah," said Tai.

"Finally," said Zoe as she walked towards Tai to hear the story.

"Have you guys ever heard about the rebel sisters," asked Tai.

"No," said Tommy as the other two agreed on his answer.

"That's where the story starts: about 15,000 years ago. There were the original gods and goddesses from the mythology books at the library, but this story is focus on three goddesses who were never talked about in books. Two of the goddesses were twins, Hecate and Selene. Hecate was two minutes older than Selene and the youngest of the three was Gaia. Throughout their lives, they were always called the rebel sisters because they never take orders from anyone, not even their older sisters and brothers. Their lives were perfect: having eight boyfriends and going down to Earth to mingle was just the best. The other goddesses were slightly jealous, but they loved them all the same. All the gods and goddesses were so busy with their own lives, they didn't see the blackish of shadows on Olympus, their home. This was the beginning of Kage. Kage was once known as the powerful mage that has ever lived and was jealous of the eight boyfriends Selene has, because he was in love with her. Selene always shunned Kage, and his anger and jealous burst as he saw Selene was about to be married to her eight boyfriends. Hecate and Gaia were also about to be married to their eight boyfriends. Everyone was happy, except for Kage. Kage went to his darker half and started to destroy Olympus. Selene asked Kage why he would do something despicable as to destroy Olympus. Kage's answer was simple: Selene broke his heart and nothing will change his mind unless Selene marries him. Selene didn't want to for duty of protecting Olympus but wanted to marry for love, and Kage still didn't get through his head that Selene loves him only as a friend, nothing more nothing less. Many gods and goddesses were very injured because the battle was lasting three days and Kage was very powerful. With the last bit of strength on the third day, Selene, Hecate, Gaia, and their boyfriends banded together, with their respective crystals, and banished Kage into the depths of darkness to forever be left alone," said Tai.

J.P., Zoe, Yokomon, Bokomon, and Tommy looked at Tai in disbelief. The story was a little bit farfetched, but they somewhat believed him. I mean, they are in the digital world, and they thought it wasn't real until they gotten their spirits and doing battles. The only two questions running in their minds were: who were the gods and what about the other people? "Um… we were wondering about the gods," said Zoe.

"Again with the question," muttered Yaten.

"What was that," asked J.P.

"Nothing," said Yaten.

"What Yaten was saying is that you are going to be the next few who would want to know," said Seiya.

"**blink blink** Everyone here knows," asked Tommy.

"Yup," said everyone who was not participating in the explanations.

"Let's answer your question. The gods were: Tasuki – the Fire God, Harry – the Wizard God, Seiya – the Star God, Heero – the Destruction and Revolution God, Yami – the Sun God, Jadeite – the Phoenix God, Kouichi – the Balance God, Rubius – the Heart God, Chichiri – the Spirit God, Jase – the Silence God, Draco – the Dragon God, Trunks – the Power God, Bakura – the Mischief God, Matt – the Death and Rebirth God, Ken – the Ice God, Taguya – the Data God, Raimundo – the Wind God, Quatre – the Empathy God, Marik – the Dark God, Seamus – the Water God, Tai – the Digital God, Hotohori – the Light God, Goten – the Lightning God, and Yaten – the Healing God," said Ginny.

"**cough cough** Did you say Taguya – the Data God and Kouichi – the Balance God," asked a hyperventilating J.P.

"We didn't stutter," said Rubius.

As everyone was trying to calm down Tommy, Zoe, and J.P. because Yokomon and Bokomon were indisposed right about now, Diana was trying to calm down Kouichi and Kouchi. They were the same as the other three: shocked and jaws on the ground. They kept on stuttering about how Kouichi couldn't be a god and how Kouchi was a twin and had to be with him. Diana was perched on the side of the cave with her arms crossed as she listened to the ranting. "Are you finished," asked Diana.

"**breathing slowly** Yes," said the twins.

"Now then. I believe that Kouichi separated his powers and made Kouchi before the reincarnation started for Kouichi," said Diana.

"Why do you say that," asked the twins.

"Because Kouichi was only suppose to be one entity all together. And the fact that he's the Balance God, he separated his powers of light and darkness. Kouchi **turns towards him** I sense light within you, making you have the spirit of light as Kouichi has the spirit of darkness within him," explained Diana.

"Should we combine together," asked Kouichi.

"Nope," said Diana.

"What," asked a confused duo.

"I like both of you the way you are," said a smiling Diana.

"**blushes** But what about the balance crystal," asked the twins.

"It means that you two have to come with us," said Diana as she started to walk towards the entire group.

Kouichi and Kouchi looked at each other before following Diana back to their friends who were still hyperventilating. As for Taguya and Kaori, well, things were a little bit different for them. Taguya took everything very calmly. He always wondered why he was always attracted to Kaori. Now he knew. His memories were resurfacing as the two dated each other way back then. "You're taking this calmly," said Kaori.

"Well, I was attracted to you since then, and I still do," said a smirking Taguya.

"Don't get cocky," said Kaori, "As of now, I have to choose who I love more."

"**sigh** Fine. Should we head back," asked Taguya.

"Yeah. But first," said Kaori as she pulled Taguya towards her for a passionate kiss.

- In front of the cave entrance -

"Where are those five," said a worried Sirius.

"They should be back by now," said Bra.

"And we are," said Diana.

"Hey. How did these two take it," asked a now calmly Zoe.

"They were shocked, but got out of it after their stuttering and ranting," said Diana.

"Same goes for these three," said Quatre.

"Hey," said an indignant trio.

"Where's Taguya and Kaori," asked Kouchi.

"We're here," yelled out Kaori.

Everyone turned to look at Taguya and Kaori. What they saw shocked them. J.P. covered Tommy's eyes from the site. Kaori looked winded and flushed with part of her clothes messed up. Her top was a little bit hiked up and almost over her head as she began to fix herself to look presentable. There was a visible hickey on the right side of her neck. Taguya was a little bit the same. He had lip gloss on his lips and his shirt was partly unbuttoned. There was a visible hickey on the right side of his neck. "What have you been doing," shouted everyone.

"Nothing," said an innocent Kaori.

"Nothing my butt," said everyone.

"Where did you two get the hickeys," asked Kouchi.

"Um," said the two.

"Exactly. You two were making out back there," said a disapproving Ginny.

"We didn't go that far," said Taguya.

"Didn't go that far," shouted Ginny.

"Calm down Ginny," said Yaten, Quatre, Tai, and Goten.

"**glare** There is a child present. What happened if Tommy heard you," asked Diana.

"But he didn't," argued the two.

"Because you put the silent charm over yourselves. But what if you hadn't," asked Hermione.

"Um," said the two.

"Exactly. He would be learning things that his parents should be telling him. Not us," said Seamus.

"Apologize," said a stern Diana.

"All right! **turns towards Tommy** Sorry Tommy," said the two.

"Um… That's all right," said a confused Tommy.

"If that's settled, we should get going to where Ophanimon wanted us to go," said Bokomon.

"Ophanimon," asked everyone who doesn't know the name.

"Yes. Ophanimon wanted them to go towards the Forest region," said Bokomon.

"Let's get going," said Diana as she produced 50 tickets, handing one to each of her friends.

"What are these," asked Sora.

"Tickets to go on the trailmon of course," said Ginny as she picked one out of Diana's hands.

"Where did you get those," asked the 4th season digidestined.

"Magic," said Diana as she winked at them.

"Here's one for you Moonmon," said Diana.

"Thank you," said Moonmon as she caught it in her hand.

"There's one for each of the digimons," asked everyone.

"Duh," said Kaori as she got one for her and Novamon.

As everyone has gotten their ticket, they went towards the setting sun. They trenched forward towards the next train station. T.K., Matt, Tai, Sora, Kari, Yolei, and Ken were all complaining about not having trailmons with them when they were in the digital world. J.P., Zoe, Tommy, Taguya, Kouchi, and Kouichi were looking at the seven confused. Diana, Kaori, and Ginny explained to them that there was another digital world where those seven came from, going back and forth through a computer screen. The six people were still confused. I guess they have to be at the other digital world to find out for themselves. "Can you sing to pass the time," asked Tommy.

"Sure we can," said the three sisters.

Ginny took out the boom box again. Kaori took out a different CD and placed it inside the CD player. Diana went towards the three and pushed the play button for number seven on the CD. Everyone waited for the music to blare out as they still walked towards the station. The music began to play as the girls began to sing:

Diana: I've been driving for an hour  
Just talking to the rain  
You say I've been driving you crazy  
and its keeping you away  
Kaori: So just give me one good reason  
Tell me why I should stay  
'Cause I dont wanna waste another moment  
in saying things we never meant to say

Ginny: And I Take it just a little bit  
I, hold my breath and count to ten  
I, I've been waiting for a chance to let you in

All: If I just breathe  
Let it fill the space between  
I'll know everything is alright  
Breathe  
Every little piece of me  
You'll see  
Everything is alright  
If I just breathe

Kaori: Well it's all so overrated  
In not saying how you feel  
Ginny: So you end up watching chances fade  
And wondering what's real

Diana: And I Give you just a little time  
I, Wonder if you realize  
I've been waiting till I see it in your eyes

All: If I just breathe  
Let it fill the space between  
I'll know everything is alright  
Breathe,  
Every little piece of me  
You'll see  
Everything is alright  
If I just breathe  
Breathe

All: So I whisper in the dark,  
Hoping you hear me  
Do you hear me?

All: If I just breathe  
Let it fill the space between  
I'll know everything is alright  
Breathe,  
Every little piece of me  
You'll see  
Everything is alright  
Everything is alright if i just breathe... breathe

All: I've been driving for an hour  
Just talking to the rain

(AN: I do not own this song. The song, Breathe belongs to Michelle Branch.)

Everyone applauded for the astounding sounds by Diana, Kaori, and Ginny. The song was just perfect. It was very in synced with each other's harmony and melody. The song was just beautiful. Kouichi and Kouchi were talking to each other with much ferocity. They were contemplating on going with the group towards Kage, the mastermind of all evils. Taguya didn't mind going on another trip towards Kage. He wanted to make him pay for killing him when he was reborn with his friend, Hotohori. No one knew that Taguya was also Taichi, a member of the royal advisors, killed by a youma of Kage's. Zoe, J.P., and Tommy were wondering if their three friends would stay here with them or go with the goddesses and their friends. They didn't want anything to come between them, but the world was at stake. "I was wondering about something," said Diana out loud.

"What are you thinking about," asked Ginny as everyone looked at the three sisters.

"Wondering if our dear friends' friends would like to become senshis like the rest of them," said Diana.

"Hm. Were you thinking this through very well," asked a smirking Kaori.

"Yup. It's not going to be fair if Kouichi, Kouchi, and Taguya come with us yet leave their friends stranded here on this digital world," said Diana.

Everyone looked at the three sisters with wide eyes. Jadeite and Rubius were shaking their heads and thinking about more senshis to deal with. Taguya, Kouichi, and Kouchi were looking at each other, at the sisters, and started grinning like crazy. Hermione, Bra, Sora, Kari, and Yolei were saying something about another girl to talk to. Everyone else was looking at them in disbelief. They knew that this was going to come up again. More senshis. More energy to lose, thought everyone, besides the sisters.

"What do you say," asked the three sisters.

"**looking at each other** We have to think about it," said Zoe as the other two nodded.

"Fair enough," said Kaori.

"You don't want to leave your family behind and explore other parts of the dimensions," said a knowing Ginny.

Everyone started to walk again. As they walked, they contemplated on what they left behind: their friends and family. They thought that they must be worried sick over them as they travel to different dimensions. Diana didn't have to worry about her family because they died in a car accident the day before the starlights were about to leave. She did mourn over them, but she believed that her family would want her to be happy. Her other families were quite happy to get rid of her. They were rich and snobby, but they didn't exactly love her like their own daughter, thinking she was weird and all. Ginny still believed that she had a family with Mrs. Weasley and all the other parents she had. Kaori thought the same as Ginny because they will never forget them. "I see the train station," exclaimed Kari.

"Finally," said Yolei.

"Can you please sing another song to pass the time," asked Tommy.

"Sure thing," said the three sisters.

This time Diana took out her own CD and placed it inside the CD player. Kaori and Ginny looked at each other, as they knew what song she wanted to sing with them. The music blared again and they began to sing:

Diana: _moshimo ima subete ga umaku nante ikanai_

_makesou ni naru toki datte_

_hitomi wo tojireba kokoro kara_

_sekai ga miete kuru_

Ginny and Kaori: In this world when life can be so tough

You must be strong

Just believe in yourself and don't you fear

So open up your mind and close your eyes

Take another look from the other side

Ginny: _kodoku na yoru demo mayoi osoreru toki mo_

_ima wa hitori demo kono ashi de doko made mo_

_aruite ikeru hazu dakara_

All: Just hold on tight _hitomi tojita nara_

Look inside yourself _kagayaki ga aru kara_

Yes, _subete shinjite hoshii_

You can take another look from the other side

All: Just hold on tight _kokoro kujikete mo_

Reach into your soul _ashita ga mienakute mo_

Yes, _ikiru tsuyosa ga areba_

You can take another look from the other side

_ai no subete ni deau made... _

Kaori: _kono sekai de ikinuite-iku tame no tsuyosa wo_

_anata ni negatte-iru kara_

_kokoro no tobira wo hiraitara _

_nanika ga miete kuru_

Ginny and Diana: Just remember you are not alone

So don't you fear

Even though you're miles away

I'm by your side

So open up your mind and close your eyes

I'll be there for you no matter where you are

All: _hoshi no inochi nara nagai kedo itsu made mo_

_onaji kono hibi ga kurikaesu wake ja nai_

_ashita wa dare ni mo mienai_

All: Just hold on tight _hitomi tojita nara_

Look inside yourself _kodou kanjiru kara_

Yes, "MIRAI" _shinjite hoshii_

You can take another look from the other side

All: Just hold on tight _kokoro kujikete mo_

Reach into your soul _ashita ga mienakute mo_

Yes, _chigau sekai ga atte_

You can take another look from the other side

_ai no subete ni deaeru yo..._

All: Just hold on tight _hitomi tojita nara_

Look inside yourself _kodou kanjiru kara_

Yes, "MIRAI" _shinjite hoshii_

You can take another look from the other side

All: Just hold on tight _kokoro kujikete mo_

Reach into your soul _ashita ga mienakute mo_

Yes, _chigau sekai ga atte_

You can take another look from the other side

_ai no subete ni deau made..._

(AN: This song is called "Open Up Your Mind." I do not own this; Mirai does.)

They stared wide-eyed at the sisters. The song they sang was very touching. It explained how they felt when they were fighting a demon, a digimon, or any other dark creature pent on destroying their world. They knew that it was a long shot, but they were a rebellion standing up against the most evil of evils, Kage. They had to face the fact that they will be going against him and will come back. Nothing is going to tear them apart from the realization of it all. "I made my decision," said Zoe.

"And it is," asked Diana.

"Change me into a senshi," said Zoe.

"If Zoe is in, so am I," said J.P.

"Me too," said Tommy.

"**smile** We can take care of this. Save your energy guys," said Kaori as she gestured towards the statement towards the other gods.

The gods just nodded their heads and advised everyone to step back. The goddesses told the three to stay together as the goddesses went around them, forming a triangle. The hands weren't touching each other, but the goddesses were glowing their colors: dark blue, silver, and light blue. Zoe, J.P., and Tommy were getting a little bit nervous. Bokomon and Yokomon were looking aw inspired. They never have seen anything like this before. The others were starting to get worry because their friends were having a weakened face. It was too much for them to handle. They were about to go near the circle but were stopped, as Zoe, Tommy, and J.P. were glowing colors. Flashes of light went around, and everyone stopped glowing. Three new pens were floating in front of Zoe, Tommy, and J.P. "Take the pens," said Yami.

"What are these," asked J.P.

"They are your transformation pens," said Kari.

"Zoe, you are Sailor Wind. Tommy **turns towards Tommy** you are Ice Knight. And J.P. **turns towards J.P.** you are Thunder Knight," said a heaving Ginny.

"To activate your transformations say these phrases. Zoe, say Wind Crystal Power to transform into Sailor Wind. Tommy **turns towards Tommy** say Ice Knight Power to transform into Ice Knight. And J.P. **turns towards J.P.** say Thunder Knight Power to transform into Thunder Knight," said Kaori.

"Thank you," said Zoe.

"We won't let you down," said Tommy.

"Count on it," said J.P.

"**smiles** Now, let's sleep," said Diana as she started to fall towards the ground, along with Ginny and Kaori.

Kouichi and Kouchi caught Diana, Draco and Trunks caught Kaori, and Quatre and Yaten caught Ginny. Everyone was in a shocking phase. They believed that it was their doing since they didn't help with the transformations. The people who caught the three were going to carry them into the train as the trailmon went to a stop in front of them. Tai, Matt, and Ken opened three doors to the trailmon as Kouichi, Kouchi, Draco, Trunks, Quatre, and Yaten carried the three sleeping goddesses into the train. I hope they get better, thought Zoe, Tommy, J.P., Novamon, Terramon, Moonmon, Gatomon, the two Patamons, Bokomon, and Yokomon.

We should have helped with the transformations, thought Taguya, Kouichi, Yami, Trunks, Goten, Draco, Harry, Seamus, Jadeite, Seiya, Yaten, Heero, Quatre, Bakura, Marikk, Matt, Ken, and Tai.

Please get your strengths back up. I don't want to fight any demons without you, thought Kari, Yolei, Sora, Hermione, and Bra.

I wonder if someone could actually die from energy loss, thought Rubius. (AN: Boy is he not in a caring mood. People, he still believes that Diana is still his enemy.)

Get better soon. People are here to support you, thought Sirius, Yugi, Gohan, Ryou, Malik, T.K., and Ron.

Are we there yet? I'm hungry, thought Duo as the trailmon moved towards the Forest region.

AN: Hey everyone! Hope that you enjoy it. People do not get that there will be LESS TIME for me to work on this story, but I'll TRY to schedule it into my BUSY SCHOOL year. PLEASE VOTE for the next dimension that they will be traveling in, boyfriend(s), the last senshi that will accompany them, and the three bad guys of your choice. Thank you!


	28. chapter 25

Chapter 25 of the rebel sisters and the 'kage'

Helpful things:

italics- different language (anytime of language I have written)

'……' - telepathy

underline - thinking

(….) – me talking

bold - what they are doing as they speak

"….." – speaking

Disclaimers: I don't own any characters and names. I do own the crystals and the uses of power and new power they have during the story. I also own their reincarnations and new names I put into this story. I own the three goddess cards. I also own their digimon, their crests, and their spirit digivolution.

"They're going into my trap," said a dark sinister voice.

"How are you going to bring your servants there," asked a curious dark voice.

"Don't make me curse you," said the first voice.

"You have no control over me, Voldemort. I control you," said the second one.

"Yessss, massster," said Voldemort as he stepped away from the second person.

"Good," said the master, "Where is Tea?"

"Right here, Lord Kage," said a female voice as the person stepped out into the darken lighting.

"I want you to accompany Voldemort towards where those good doers are," said Kage, the second person.

"**bows** As you wish, Lord Kage," said Tea as Tea and Voldemort shimmered away from view.

"It's just a matter of time to finally have you, Selene," said Kage as he looked at Selene's goddess form.

- Within the trailmon -

"Are we there yet," asked a whining voice.

"For the last time Duo: NO," shouted everyone.

Duo, being like himself, was annoying the heck out of the other occupants on the trailmon. Trunks, Goten, Bra, and Gohan were discussing on how to contact their mother without her freaking out as why they never called her. Harry, Draco, Seamus, Sirius, Ron, and Hermione were watching/playing wizard's chess. Jadeite and Rubius were talking on whom they liked before joining the good side. Seiya and Yaten were writing songs and hoping to go back to the Sailor Moon dimension to sing them with Taiki. T.K. and Kari were sleeping on each other's shoulders. Yolei and Ken were the same as T.K. and Kari. Matt, Tai, and Sora were talking with Taguya, Kouchi, Kouichi, J.P., Zoe, and Tommy on what this digital world was like. Yami, Tugi, Bakura, Ryou, Marik, and Malik were playing with duel monsters. Diana, Kaori, and Ginny were still zonked out from the overdose of energy they have used for J.P., Tommy, and Zoe. Diana had her legs up on the seat as she lay on Kouichi's lap. Kaori had her head on Taguya, and Ginny had hers on Seamus. "Sheesh. I was just asking," said Duo.

"For the thousandth time," said Heero.

"All right. I get the picture," said Duo.

"Please don't fight," said Quatre.

"Who's fighting," asked Kouchi.

"We weren't fighting," said Jadeite.

"I mean **blushes** don't start a fight," said Quatre.

"Oh," said everyone as they went back to whatever they were doing.

Seiya was trying to concentrate, but he would always look at Diana sleeping peacefully on Kouichi's lap. Yaten would do the same with Ginny but will snap out of his thoughts and snap Seiya out of his jealousy. Harry would be seething as well, but he kept his jealousy in and turns back to his task: winning ONE chess match against Ron. Ron wasn't paying much attention as well as he looked at his sister sleeping innocently on Seamus's laps. Every god who has a crush on the goddesses were seething towards the LUCKY guy who has their head on their laps. Gohan, Sirius, Goten, Bra, Hermione, Sora, Kari, Yolei, Matt, Ken, Duo, J.P., Zoe, Tommy, and Ron thought it was quite funny for the guys to fight over for three girls. They didn't know who was going to end up with them, but they were certainly will find out. Kouchi couldn't care less since he knew that Diana would always like Kouichi and him. He didn't know how Kouichi separated himself into two people, but he smiled at the thought of Diana choosing both of them, and in this case, all of them to be her lovers like before. "**yawn** Are we there yet, "asked a sleepy Diana.

"Almost," said everyone.

"How are you feeling," asked Kouchi.

"Peachy," muttered Diana as she fell on Kouchi's laps, snuggled under him, and fell back asleep.

Kouchi's eyes were wide as Kouichi snickered at his expression. Taguya, Zoe, J.P., and Tommy snickered at him as well. Sora, a woken Kari, a woken Yolei, Hermione, and Bra giggled as the rest of the guys went on laughing quietly. Duo was the loudest of the guys as Sirius stuck his braid into his mouth to shut him up. The rest of the girls were still sleeping to get their energies up. The only guys who weren't laughing were Heero, Seiya, Jadiete, Harry, and Yami. They were glaring at Kouchi for being even near Diana. Coughing slightly, Gohan tried to start a conversation with everyone. "So… does anyone know each other very well," asked Gohan.

"**staring at Gohan strangely** No comment," said Goten.

"We don't know each other THAT well," said Sirius.

"Exactly what did Diana tell you," asked Sora.

"She said that Kouichi split himself into two before being reborn. So, I'm part of the Balance God," said Kouchi.

"Say what," shouted everyone.

"Quiet! You don't want to go and disturb the girls," said Kouichi as he gestured towards the still sleeping girls.

"Sorry," said everyone quietly.

"Well, apparently, I had huge amounts of energy after sealing Kage up. I couldn't handle the stress of power. So, I separated myself into two entities: one dark and one light," said Kouichi.

"I get it. That's why you have the spirit of darkness as Kouchi has the spirit of light," said Zoe.

"Yup. Zoe, you're right on that account," said the twins.

They were talking on and on about different things. They separated into groups again and did their own thing. The girls were in one group talking about boys and other particular things they usually do in their spare time. The boys were in their original groups from before the conversation. Trailmon stopped abruptly, throwing everyone into each other. "Ow," said everyone.

"Are we there yet," asked Ginny.

"Don't think so," said Kaori.

"There's someone in front of us," said the voice of the trailmon.

"Let's go out and see who it is," said Hermione.

"It better not be Rosetamon (sp.?) and Crusadermon," said J.P.

"Who," asked everyone.

"Nevermind," said the 4th season digidestined.

The doors opened quietly and cautiously. Everyone looked around his or her area before consciously stepping out of the cart. Diana, Ginny, and Kaori shot a harmless beam of light towards everyone as to make him or her get down on the floor. As the people were on the ground, ice shards went over their heads. People were now aware of the danger surrounding them and the trailmon. "Look who's here," said a sinister female voice.

"June come out," said everyone, besides the 2nd season and 4th season digidestined.

The 4th season digidestined didn't know who June was. The 2nd season digidestined were shocked to hear that it was June. They became even more shocked at what June was wearing. She had platform shoes, a long forest green dress, and had a sinister sneer on her face. They thought, Who made her dress in that ugly green dress? I can't believe that Davis's sister went towards the deep end.

"What happened to you," asked Sora.

"Like it," asked June, "Because this is going to be the last thing you will ever see."

"Don't hog the spotlight, June," said another sinister female voice.

"On the contrary, Tea, I was warming them up for you," said June.

"Well then **steps out of the shadows** let's give them a show that they will never forget," said Tea.

"Tea! Snap out of it," said the Yugioh gang.

"We're not your opponents, dear confused children," said Tea.

"I am," said a sinister hissing male voice.

"Voldemort," shouted Harry, Seamus, Sirius, Ginny, Diana, Kaori, Draco, Ron, and Hermione.

"I'm flattered that you know of me," said Voldemort as he stepped out of the shadows.

"What are you doing here," asked an angry group of people.

"I'm sending them on you," said Voldemort as a bunch of Death Eaters came out of the shadows.

"What," shouted everyone.

"Ta ta for now," said Voldemort, Tea, and June as they vanished.

"Transform," shouted the goddesses as they took out their digivices.

"Egyptian Knight Power," shouted Malik.

"Moon Knight Power," shouted Yugi.

"Earth Knight Power," shouted Ryou.

"Sun Crystal Power," shouted Hermione.

"Ice Crystal Power," shouted Bra.

"Star Knight Power," shouted Sirius.

"Sun Knight Power," shouted Ron.

"Saiyajin Knight Power," shouted Gohan.

"Death Knight Power," shouted Duo.

"Light Crystal Power," shouted Kari.

"Hope Knight Power," shouted T.K.

"Star Crystal Power," shouted Sora.

"Peace Crystal Power," shouted Yolei.

"Wind Crystal Power," shouted Zoe.

"Ice Knight Power," shouted Tommy.

"Thunder Knight Power," shouted J.P.

"Execute! Spirit Evolution," shouted Kouchi, Kouichi, and Taguya.

"Gatomon/Patamon/Terramon/Novamon/Moonmon/Agumon/Gabumon/Biyomon/Hawkmon/Wormmon digivolve to… Angewomon/Angemon/Lightmon/Darkmon/Balancemon/Greymon/Gerurumon/Birdramon/Shuyumon of Sincerity (sp.?)/Stingmon," shouted the digimons.

"Execute! Crest Fusion Evolution," shouted Kaori, Diana, and Ginny.

The Death Eaters and one demon had to cover their eyes from the brightness of the lights emitting from the group of super heroes/heroines. Once the light died down, there they were in their uniforms. Sora, Kari, Yolei, and Zoe looked at each other. They had the same attire but different colors. Zoe had white, cool gray, and light yellow with her spirit of wind sign on the tiara's gem. Sora had light pink, white, and beautiful maroon with her crest of love sign on the tiara's gem. Kari had light pink, white, and light blue with her crest of light sign on the tiara's gem. Yolei had lavender, white, and light green with her crest of love and sincerity signs on the tiara's gem. The signs were combined as one. The guys looked at one another. T.K. was wearing light blue with his crest of hope sign in the middle of the blue mask. J.P. was wearing metallic blue with his spirit of lightning/thunder sign in the middle of the dark blue mask. Tommy was wearing icy blue with his spirit of ice sign in the middle of the black mask. As they finished looking at their attire, they turned towards the three sisters. Their eyes widened at their attire. Diana had fused with her spirit of chance. She was wearing something that looked like Sailor Star Fighter's attire in battle except the outfit was silver. Instead of very short shorts, she was wearing a black skirt. Her crest and spirit signs were adorned on the belt of the skirt. Ginny had fused with her spirit of fate, making her attire look like Sailor Star Healer's attire in battle except the outfit was light blue. She was wearing an icy blue skirt. Her crest and spirit signs were adorned on the belt of the skirt. Kaori had fused with her spirit of destiny, making her attire look like Sailor Star Maker's attire in battle except the outfit was midnight blue. She was wearing a dark blue skirt. Her crest and spirit signs were adorned on the belt of the skirt. "Stop gawking at us and destroy the DE's," said Destimon, a.k.a. Kaori.

(AN: DE's is short for Death Eaters. And DE is short for Death Eater. I didn't want to write out the words.)

"Right," said everyone as they went towards the DE's.

"Crucio," shouted the DE's.

"Avada Kedavra," shouted the other DE's.

Everyone spread themselves away from each other. Many were going against some DE's who were literally giants. There were many DE's in the digital world. Destimon, Fatemon (Ginny), and Chancemon (Diana) were going up against the toughest demon they had ever faced in their life. This demon was immune to their attacks so far. The only attacks they didn't use were very powerful, so powerful that it would take all their strengths away. 'How are we going to defeat it,' asked Ginny telepathically.

'Let's try our OTHER attacks,' said Kaori.

'But we're going to be out for a week,' said Diana.

'Why don't we use it for a last resort,' suggested Ginny.

'Works for me,' said Diana and Kaori.

While the girls were going up against the demon, everyone else was on the DE's. Harry, Seamus, Ron, and Hermione were fighting against a werewolf. Gohan, Sirius, Goten, and Trunks were fighting against a giant. Bra, Sora, Kari, Yolei, and Zoe were teamed up against two DE's. Draco, Bakura, and Marik were having a hard time on two DE's. Malik, Ryou, Yugi, Yami, and Quatre teamed up to defeat two giants. T.K., Tommy, Matt, J.P., and Heero went against another werewolf. Taguya, Kouchi, Kouichi, Matt, and Tai went towards two giants near the trailmon. Shuyumon (sp.?), Birdramon, Stingmon, Greymon, and Garurumon went against another two giants who was sneaking up on Taguya, Kouchi, Kouichi, Matt, and Tai. Angewomon, Angemon, Lightmon, Darkmon, and Balancemon took on two werewolves who were going near T.K., Tommy, Matt, J.P., and Heero. Duo, Jadeite, and Rubius were going against another DE. Seiya and Yaten worked together to bring down two DE's. "Why do you resist Voldemort," asked one of the DE's.

"Because we are much higher in power than him," said everyone.

"Son! Stop this at once," said one of the DE's towards Draco.

"Son," shouted everyone except for Draco.

"**glare** I have no father," said sneered Draco.

"I am your father! Come back towards the Dark Lord," said Lucius (sp.?), Draco's father.

"Like he said: He doesn't have a father," said Gohan.

"It's all because of that wrench's fault," said Lucius as he gestured towards Kaori.

"Don't talk about her like that," shouted Draco, Taguya, Bakura, and Trunks.

"But it is true," said a smirking Lucius.

Suddenly, Lucius went towards the ground in pain. Everyone looked at one another and thought, Who did that? When they turned towards Harry, they saw his right hand out. He was, surprisingly, the one who cursed Lucius with the Crucio curse. Harry lowered his hand and glared at Lucius. "Draco may be my nemesis, but no talks about my future sister-in-law like that," said Harry.

"You show him," shouted Taguya.

"**smirks** Never underestimate the power of a god," said Trunks.

Back to the demon, absolutely nothing was working. Kaori, Ginny, and Diana lost their digievolution stages a while ago from the demon's attack. So, they had to resort towards their own powers. Kaori used her wind power, her firepower, and love power. Ginny used her earth power, her lightning/thunder power, and her waterpower. Diana used her ice power, her destruction/death/revolution/rebirth power, and her time power. Nothing has worked so far. The girls looked at one another and thought, Well, this is the last resort. Let's get this demon with our combined powers.

_You're going to die_ said Kaori in Jupiterian.

_I beg to differ_ said the demon.

_Want to bet_ said Ginny.

_As you can see, nothing will kill me_ said the demon.

_Let's find out shall we_ said Diana.

_What are you going to do_ asked a suspicious demon.

_You'll see_ said the girls.

"Tsunami Lightning," shouted Ginny as a whirling water/lightning came towards the demon.

Dang! I can't get away from that attack, thought the demon as it was hit pretty hard.

There was a sudden crackling heard. The DE's, gods, and senshis stopped their battles to watch in fascination. The demon was inside the whirling water/lightning. They saw many cracks along the armor of the demon. As the water died down, there lay the demon, smoking from head to toe. _Is that all you got_ asked the demon.

"Never say that. Flaming Tornado," shouted Kaori.

Shit! That's fast, thought the demon as it was inside a whirling funnel again.

"She could easily out-do you, Taguya," said Kouchi.

"You're right," said Taguya.

As the flames went out, the demon was sizzling like mad. Its armor was cracked in many places. One more powerful attack like that will lead to the armor coming out completely. The DE's were afraid as to what the three girls could do to them after dealing with the demon. They never saw attacks like those and were, quite frankly, scared shirtless. "Let's cool you off," said Diana, "Deadly Ice Storm!"

Everyone heard lightning and thunder coming towards them. They blinked at the sudden sounds. The sky was crystal clear for them to see the opponents they were fighting. As they heard the phenomenal sounds, they saw snow hit the head of the demon. Wondering when the attack was going to spring up, they saw something else. A small cloud was hovering over the head of the demon. The demon started to charge at the girls, but the cloud followed the demon as it went. Many eyebrows rose up from the scene. They didn't have to wait long as many small snow shards began to fall on the demon's head. The demon still charged at the girls but realized something. It was not moving at all. The demon looked at the ground to see the snow shards form ice around its feet and freeze the feet into place. _What is this_ shouted the demon.

_My attack is freezing you to become a statue_ said Diana.

_Nothing breaks the ice from her ice storm_ said Ginny.

_It's called the DEADLY ice storm for something_ said Kaori.

_Let me go_ shouted the demon.

_Nope. You're going to be our collection_ said Kaori.

**wide eyes** _What_ shouted the demon.

The demon couldn't shout anything else as the ice enveloped over its mouth. Since the demon had many evil intentions, the ice fed on the evil and eventually covered the demon. The DE's were shocked at what the girls did to one of their fellow operatives. The gods and friends were cheering on the girls. They smiled at them and asked, "Are they still here?"

"Yup," said Harry as he turned back to the DE's.

"What shall we do with them," asked Kaori.

"I don't know," said Ginny as she shattered the demon into many little shards of ice.

"Spare us," shouted the DE's.

"Like we would ever do that to the lot of you," said Draco.

"I'm still your father," said the same DE.

"Are you still going on that again," said Seamus.

"He's not your son," shouted everyone.

"**winced** Spare our lives," said Lucius.

"No deal," said everyone as they beat up the DE's.

"Tell Kage that if he ever messes with us, he going to die instead of being sealed," said everyone as they sent them back towards Kage.

- Back in the Sailor Moon dimension –

"Thank you for letting us stay here with you," said a female voice.

"It's no problem, Kakyuu," said another female voice.

"We are happy to let you and Taiki stay," said another.

"Thank you," said a male voice.

"You're welcome, Taiki," said another.

"I wonder how they are doing," asked another.

Rei, Minako, Makato, Hotaru, Taiki, Kakyuu, Haruka, Setsuna, Michiru, Ami, and Mamoru were wondering how their friends were doing. It was already six months since they saw them on the school's rooftop. The Tsukinos were not worried at all. They reassured them that Usagi always went away for months on end. Everyone was getting worried about Usagi, Seiya, and Yaten. They were with two of their nemeses. "I bet that they are just fine," said another.

"How would you know, Setsuna," asked Mamoru.

"Because I have been keeping track of them when they started," said Setsuna.

"That's right! You're the guardian of time," said Minako.

"**smiles knowingly** They're fine," said Setsuna.

"Can you show us where they are now," asked Makato.

"I have to ask Chronus for permission," said Setsuna.

"We can wait a little bit," said Michiru.

"I won't be too long," said Setsuna as she transformed and disappeared towards Chronus's domain.

"Now what," asked Taiki.

"We wait," said Rei.

Five minutes have passed by. Everyone was waiting impatiently for Setsuna to come back. Five more minutes have passed by. Still, there was no sign of Setsuna anywhere. Another ten minutes have passed by, and finally, there was the sight of Setsuna. She was a little bit ragged around the edges. Surely, she was fighting in Chronus's domain. "So," asked an impatient Haruka.

"I can show you," said Setsuna.

"All right! We get to see where Usagi and the others are," shouted everyone.

"Uh… guys," said Hotaru as she looked at her crystal.

"What is it," asked everyone.

"My crystal is glowing faintly," said Hotaru.

"Hey! So is mine," said a now realized Mamoru.

"That's strange," said Setsuna as an image appeared on the wall.

"There's Usagi," exclaimed Hotaru as she pointed towards a girl being carried by a boy that was NOT Mamoru.

"Who is he," shouted Mamoru.

No one knew the answer to that question. They saw Seiya and Yaten opening the doorway for two other girls that were unconscious. There were thirty boys clustered over the three girls. Six girls were asking if the train? was all right. They saw eleven crystals hanging around Usagi, Seiya, Yaten, Rubius, and seven other boys. They were shocked to see sixteen henshin sticks being held by sixteen people who were probably NOT senshis. As they watched them get onto the train and headed towards what looks like a forest area, they all thought, What the hell is going on! Who are those people with Usagi, Jadeite, Rubius, Seiya, and Yaten!

AN: Hey everyone! Hope that you enjoy it. People do not get that there will be LESS TIME for me to work on this story, but I'll TRY to schedule it into my BUSY SCHOOL year. PLEASE VOTE for the last senshi that will accompany them and the three bad guys of your choice. Thank you!


	29. chapter 26

Chapter 26 of the rebel sisters and the 'kage'

Helpful things:

italics- different language (anytime of language I have written)

'……' - telepathy

underline - thinking

(….) – me talking

bold - what they are doing as they speak

"….." – speaking

Disclaimers: I don't own any characters and names. I do own the crystals and the uses of power and new power they have during the story. I also own their reincarnations and new names I put into this story. I own the three goddess cards. I also own their digimon, their crests, and their spirit digivolution.

"What the hell is going on, Pluto," shouted a shock and angry female voice.

"Honestly, I don't know Haruka," said Pluto.

"Who are these people," asked an agitated male voice.

"Like I said, Mamoru, I don't know," said a now agitated Pluto.

"I thought that you knew everything," asked a calm female.

"There are many things that I didn't know of. I'm only in charge of this dimension and the gates of time. I don't control the gates of dimensions. Only Chronus is in charge of it," said Pluto.

"Will all of you shut up! They're moving again," said an angry female voice.

Everyone in the room sat in silence. Rei, Ami, Makato, Minako, Haruka, Michiru, Hotaru, Pluto, Mamoru, Kakyuu, and Taiki were discussing on who those boys were. There were many boys hanging around Usagi. It was Minako who got everyone to quiet down. She saw much chemistry between the most of the male populations and Usagi. She was intrigue as to whom Usagi would choose in the end. "Does anyone smell popcorn," asked Mamoru.

"Yeah! I'm heating it up," said Makato.

"Why on earth would you do that," asked everyone, except for Hotaru and the inners.

"Because this is SO exciting! This is like a soap opera on television except it features Usagi," said Minako.

"What she said," said Hotaru and the inners.

"So be quiet," said Rei.

- Back with Usa… I mean Diana, Kaori, Ginny and the others -

"Why are you shivering Seiya," asked a concern male voice.

"I feel as though we're being watched," said a shivering Seiya.

"I feel it too," said another male voice.

"Let's be on guard for now on," said another male voice.

"Right," said every male and female voice.

Trunks, Goten, Draco, Harry, Seamus, Jadeite, Rubius, Sieya, Yaten, Ron, Heero, Quatre, Duo, Yami, Yugi, Bakura, Ryou, Marik, Malik, Matt, Ken, Tai, Sirius, Gohan, T.K., Taguya, Kouchi, Kouichi, Tommy, J.P., Bra, Hermione, Sora, Kari, Yolei, and Zoe were being self-conscious. Diana, Kaori, and Ginny were silently sleeping and keeping their energies up for any attacks. Even though, they were sleeping, they were aware of the watchful eyes of the senshis. Everyone was on the trailmon again towards the forest terminal. They were still doing Ophanimon's directions. "I wonder who's watching us," asked Hermione.

"Probably Kage and his goons," said everyone.

- In the depths of a dark region where sunlight is scarce -

"You failed me," shouted an angry male voice as lightning struck.

"I assure you that it will not happen again," said a forceful male voice.

"I hope it does not," said the first voice, "Now leave me, Voldemort. I have pressing matters to attend to."

"As you wish, Lord Kage," sneered Voldemort as he left with his Death Eaters.

Kage watched as Voldemort as his followers left his vicinity. He glared at everything he could see. Some parts near him caught on fire from the haughty glare he sent in the vast darkness. They are more incompetent than my demons, thought Kage.

"Report Kage," said a female voice.

"Everything is going rather roughly," said Kage.

"Why has this happened," asked the female voice.

"Because of those incompetent fools," said Kage.

"You need more followers," said the female voice.

"Who will come to me willingly," asked Kage.

"Try some of the senshis. I have felt that this Mamoru character has ample amounts of jealousy as he watches Selene snuggle up on Harry," said the female voice.

"It might work. Thank you," said Kage.

"You're welcome, son," said the female voice.

"Goodbye mother," said Kage as he laughed maniacally.

- Back with the gods, goddesses, digimons, and new senshis -

"**yawn** Are we there yet," asked a now awake Ginny.

"We are almost there," said Ron.

"That's good," said Kaori.

"Have you three been awake all this time," asked everyone.

"Not really. We were aware of the watchful eyes from other people," said Diana.

"**blink blink** All right. So you know that we have to be careful from now on," said Gohan.

"Yup! Hey! Let's stop at Newborn Town," said an excited Ginny.

"Newborn Town," asked everyone.

"Newborn Town is where us digimon is sent to get reborn. You all have seen digital eggs," asked Bokomon.

"Yes," said the goddesses, digimons, and the digidestined.

"What's a digital egg," asked everyone else.

"**sigh** A digital egg is where digimons, such as Novamon and the rest, are born. They are in eggs, hatch to become babies, and grow up as they are now," explained Diana.

"Oh," said a now understanding group of people.

"**cough cough** Yes, well, we don't have time to go to Newborn Town," said Bokomon.

"Why not," asked everyone.

"Because Ophanimon needs us to go to the Forest Terminal," said Bokomon.

"Please," pleaded everyone.

"No," said a stern Bokomon.

"Come on! We need a break from everything as it is," shouted Kaori.

"I said no," said Bokomon.

"Please papa," said Patamon.

"Papa," shouted everyone.

"Patamon, you don't have a…" started T.K.

"I believe that you mean me," said the other Patamon.

"This is so confusing," said Kouchi.

"Tell me about it," said everyone.

"All right! Anything for my little baby," said Bokomon.

Everyone started to edge away from Bokomon. He's taking this father thing a little bit too seriously. They told the trailmon to go straight to Newborn Town and drop them off over there. The trailmon obliged to the request and went towards Newborn Town. Diana, Kaori, and Ginny were smiling non-stop and started to talk about all the babies that they will see. They dreamed about holding another baby since Novamon, Terramon, and Moonmon were just chibi digimons. Everyone looked at the three as if they were crazy. What have we gotten ourselves into, thought everyone as they looked at the hyperactive goddesses.

- Back with the senshis -

"Babies," shouted everyone.

"I can't believe that they would want a baby," said Rei.

"They said they wanted to hold one again," said Hotaru.

"So… they held a baby before," asked Michiru.

"I know that Usagi did. It was after Hotaru was reborn as a tiny baby," said Setsuna, who recently detransformed.

"**blush** And I'm sorry about the Mistress Nine thing," said Hotaru.

"That's quite all right," said Ami.

"Mistress Nine," asked Taiki and Kakyuu.

"It was a battle before you guys came here. Hotaru here was possessed by an evil entity at the time," said Rei.

"And from silver crystal, I was healed to become good and fight along side with everyone else," said Hotaru.

"I'm glad that you are on our side," said Taiki.

"Thank you," said Hotaru.

"Be quiet! They just pulled up from a place," said Haruka as everyone else sat back down and looked at the screen.

- Within the digital world -

"Here we are! Newborn Town," exclaimed Diana.

"Wow! This place is wonderful," said Zoe.

Indeed it was wonderful. The place had many digital eggs on the bushes. The roofing was magical. It portrayed many different colors, the colors of the rainbow. Everyone looked around to see a building up ahead. "I wonder if we can get a digi-egg," asked Taguya as he went towards a bush.

Suddenly, there was an attack. A white feather went towards Taguya. Taguya was knocked towards the floor with a thud. The feather was quite sharp. It was so sharp that it cut most of Taguya's bangs and a little bit of the branch. "Get away from those eggs," said a female voice.

"Who are you," asked Tommy.

"My name is Swanmon. I take care of the eggs and the newborns," said Swanmon.

"We are um…," started Diana as she was cut off by Swanmon.

"You three are the legendary warriors from light, dark, and balance of the universe," gasped out Swanmon.

"You are," asked everyone.

"Um… did we forget to mention that," asked the three goddesses.

"Yes," shouted everyone.

"Sorry," said the three goddesses as they bowed towards them for mercy.

"We forgive you,' said a smirking Draco.

"But on one condition," said Harry.

"What is it," asked a cautious Ginny.

"You kiss each of us on the lips," said a smirking Heero.

"What," shouted the three goddesses.

- With the senshis -

"What did he say," shouted the senshis.

- Back in Newborn Town -

"Fine," said a reluctant three.

The guys were lined up in front of the three girls. The three looked at the others helplessly. Gohan, Sirius, T.K., Tommy, J.P., Sora, Kari, Yolei, Zoe, Hermione, Bra, Goten, Duo, Rubius, Yugi, Ryou, Malik, Matt, and Ken looked at the three with sympathy. Inside, they were trying not to laugh at their situation. It was quite funny on the contrary to their outer facial expressions. Diana, Ginny, and Kaori went up to the first boy and started to give him a quick kiss on the lips. What they didn't expect was more than a quick kiss. The boys took the advantage of the situation and gave them passionate kisses. For thirty five minutes (long time, ne? Because the boys kissed them for a whole five minutes), the group was on the floor laughing their heads off. Diana, Kaori, and Ginny were flushed with embarrassment, or was it love struck, on their faces. "Are you quite done," asked an amused Swanmon.

"Yes," sighed three girls.

"**smirks** Mission accomplished," said the boys.

"You planned this," shouted everyone else.

"**smirks** Who wants to know," said Draco.

"We do," said everyone.

"We're not telling you," said Marik and Bakura.

- Somewhere near Newborn Town -

"When can we take the data," asked a female voice.

"Patients, Rosetamon. We need confirmation from Kage," said a male voice.

"I thought we were to get data for Lucifermon," asked Rosetamon.

"We have a new follower," said the male voice.

"We are going back on Lucifermon, Crusadermon," asked Rosetamon.

"Yes, Rosetamon. Kage has powers beyond that of Lucifermon," said Crusadermon.

"I can't wait to go to the real world," said Rosetamon.

"Same as I," said Crusadermon.

- With the senshis -

"Woah! Go Usagi," exclaimed Hotaru, Minako, Makato, and Rei.

"Get away from MY Usako," said a steamed Mamoru.

"They can't hear you Mamoru," said everyone.

"How can Usako cheat on me," shouted Mamoru.

"Quiet over there," shouted Rei as she knocked Mamoru unconscious.

- Back to Newborn Town -

"Aw! Look at all those cute baby digimons," cooed the three goddesses.

"Sorry about them. They have a soft spot for babies," said everyone.

"That's quite all right," said Swanmon.

Everyone went inside the huge building. There, they saw many different digimons. They admired Swanmon for her dedication towards the babies. They decided to help with the care of the babies. Some went towards the trailmons that were hiding in a tunnel not far from Newborn Town. The babies had to go back to their own land, yet the trailmons were very scared to come out. The rest at Newborn Town were doing fine with their parts until a big explosion sounded outside of the building. Everyone rushed outside to see what caused the explosion, but they were sent back into the building when a big blast was shot towards them. "Who are you," shouted everyone.

"**laughing sinisterly** I believe that the legendary warriors didn't tell them who we are," said a female voice.

"Rosetamon," said Taguya, Kouchi, and Kouichi.

"Don't forget about me," said a male voice.

"Crusadermon," said the three again.

"Who," asked everyone.

"They're the royal guards. They are here to give digital data to Lucifermon," explained the 4th season digidestined as the rest came back with the rest of the gang.

"We're not here by Lucifermon's orders," said Rosetamon.

"Then who gave you orders," asked Yami.

"Lord Kage," said Rosetamon and Crusadermon.

"He's recruiting digimons," shouted an outrageous group.

"Enough talk. Let's battle," said Crusadermon as Rosetamon and Crusadermon went into attack mode.

"We have to save the babies and the digi-eggs," said everyone as Taguya, Kouchi, Diana, Ginny, Kaori, Gabumon, Novamon, Terramon, Agumon, Biyomon, Patamon, Gatomon, Moonmon, Wormmon, and Hawkmon went to battle.

The group who was fighting the two digimons was not attacking because they were afraid of the digi-eggs. Everyone worked fast to recover all of the digi-eggs. As the digi-eggs were done picking out of the bushes, the real battle began. Many different attacks were thrown towards the two digimons. With their combined attacks, they were able to push the two outside of Newborn Town. "This is getting ridiculous," said Darkmon.

"Tell me about it," said Lightmon.

"Let's do a double team," said Balancemon.

"I agree with you there," said Chancemon.

"Double team guys," called out Fatemon and Destimon.

"Fine by us," said the guys.

"I'm shaking in my boots," said Rosetamon.

Glaring at the two digimons, they started their double attacks on Rosetamon and Crusadermon. The two started to block their attacks. A lot of tension was around the battle arena. The building was in crumbles from the slaughter of attacks. They sent their attacks at the two digimons as the digimons tried to block. They didn't notice the rest had transformed into their senshi forms. As they were blocking the attacks of the digidestined, the senshis and gods led out their attacks. Rosetamon and Crusadermon didn't know what had hit them. When the smoke died down, Rosetamon and Crusadermon were down on the ground but not out. "Rosetamon! Crusadermon! Report back to me," shouted an unknown voice.

"We'll be back," said Crusadermon as he and Rosetamon disappeared but not before grabbing the data for Newborn Town.

"Give that data back," shouted everyone as they tried to grab the two digimons but was futile.

"We were so close," said J.P.

"We're sorry about the town," said Diana.

"It's not a problem," said Swanmon, "We're going to establish a place where they won't get the digi-eggs."

"Good luck," shouted everyone as the trailmons left.

- With the senshis -

"That was so sad," said everyone.

"I wonder where they're going to head next," asked Michiru.

"They said something about the Forest Terminal," said Rei.

Why did they have to kiss her, thought Mamoru, I'm her boyfriend!

'Shocking isn't it,' said an unknown voice telepathically.

'Who's there,' commanded Mamoru.

'Do not worry. If you submit to me, I will make sure Usagi will have eyes only for you,' said the voice.

'I'll do whatever it takes to get her for myself,' said Mamoru.

'Good,' said the voice.

Unknown to everyone in the room, there was an evil aura surrounding Mamoru. Mamoru didn't notice that he was glowing black and was being fed by dark powers. No one felt the darkness within Mamoru. Everyone snacked on popcorn and thought, What's going to happen next? What amazing adventure are they going to be doing? I wish I was there!

AN: Hey everyone! Hope that you enjoy it. People do not get that there will be LESS TIME for me to work on this story, but I'll TRY to schedule it into my BUSY SCHOOL year. PLEASE VOTE for the last senshi that will accompany them and the three bad guys of your choice. I have made Mamoru (Darien) a bad guy because you have chosen him to be. Thank you!


	30. chapter 27

Chapter 27 of the rebel sisters and the 'kage'

Helpful things:

italics- different language (anytime of language I have written)

'……' - telepathy

underline - thinking

(….) – me talking

bold - what they are doing as they speak

"….." – speaking

Disclaimers: I don't own any characters and names. I do own the crystals and the uses of power and new power they have during the story. I also own their reincarnations and new names I put into this story. I own the three goddess cards. I also own their digimon, their crests, and their spirit digivolution.

"We're finally here," shouted an enthusiastic group.

It has been a day and half before the group reached the Forest Terminal. They were happy to get out of the vast wasteland of Newborn Town. They were unhappy for not saving the data, but when Taguya gets his Data Crystal, he can try to restore everything to normal. It was a rare occasion to be in the Forest Terminal. They were not only going there under Ophanimon's request, but they had a huge clue that the Data Crystal was there. When everyone was asleep, Ginny had gotten a vision that the Data Crystal was in a huge castle in the middle of the Forest Terminal. She woke up and started to wake everyone in the trailmon to tell of her vision. Every person was ecstatic. They were this close into finding all of the crystals. Diana had a hunch that two crystals resided at the Sailor Moon Dimension. "What crystals do you think is in OUR home dimension," asked Seiya.

"I believe that it's going to be Black, Golden, Balance, and Dark," said Diana.

"You're not too sure, are you," asked Ginny.

"Nope," said a smiling Diana.

Everyone practically face faults from the answer. Diana was just smiling innocently as she walked towards the huge castle in the middle of the Forest Terminal. They were going a fast past because they sensed evil. The 4th season digidestined was shocked to see many digimons being commanded by Crusadermon and Rosetamon. They were probably here to get the data from the castle. They will not let them do anymore damage. They decided to split up into two groups. Trunks, Draco, Seamus, Rubius, Yaten, Heero, Duo, Yugi, Ryou, Malik, Ken, Sirius, T.K., Kouchi, Tommy, Bra, Ginny, Kaori, Kari, Patamon, Novamon, Terramon, Gatomon, Wormmon, Bokomon, Yokomon, and Zoe would be distracting Rosetamon, Crusadermon, and their goons. Goten, Harry, Jadeite, Seiya, Ron, Quatre, Yami, Bakura, Marik, Matt, Tai, Gohan, Taguya, Kouichi, J.P., Hermione, Diana, Sora, Patamon, Hawkmon, Agumon, Gabumon, Biyomon, Moonmon, and Yolei would penetrate the castle. They agreed to the split up and started their operation: finding the Data Crystal. "Hey losers," shouted Duo.

"What did you call us," shouted Rosetamon.

"You heard Duo. You lot are a bunch of losers," shouted Draco.

Rosetamon, Crusadermon, and their goons were angry. They growled at them as they started to go and attack the group. They never noticed that half of the group was not present and accounted for. Everything was going according to plan as the rest ran away from the angry digimons. They hoped that the others would be all right. "Why am I here," shouted Bokomon.

"You have be more useful than a bunch of information," shouted Kaori.

- Within the castle -

"Where do you think the crystal is," asked Harry.

"We should split up again. That way, we can go over the covers of the place to find the crystal," said Hermione.

"Great idea," said everyone.

So, they split up into two groups again. Goten, Gohan, Harry, Diana, Moonmon, Kouichi, Matt, Gabumon, Quatre, Yami, Sora, Biyomon, and Patamon went westward of the castle. Jadeite, Seiya, Ron, Bakura, Marik, Tai, Agumon, J.P., Hawkmon, Yolei, Hermione, and Taguya went eastward of the castle. They nodded their heads and streaked towards their destination.

- With the senshis -

"What are they doing," shouted a female voice.

"Be quiet Rei," said everyone other voice.

Minako, Makato, Hotaru, Rei, Ami, Haruka, Michiru, Setsuna, Taiki, Kakyuu, and Mamoru went to sleep around 1:00 in the morning. They woke up early the next day because they were too hyper to see what the group was doing. This was getting very addictive for the senshis. They wanted to know if their friends were all right, but they were also engross with the love triangles going around the group. "Well, sorry. I thought they would stick together. Not split up," said Rei.

"It's their strategy to look over the place thoroughly," said Ami.

"I still think that this could be a trap," said Rei.

"We have to trust their judgment," said Michiru.

"I wish I was there with them to help," said Haruka.

"Yeah! It's so boring here without any monsters to destroy," said Makato.

"I still say why those four and not me," muttered Mamoru.

"Because we have no experience of these types of things. You saw how we couldn't even dent the demon, much less harm it," said Michiru.

"I keep on wondering about that," said Minako.

"Yeah! I mean our attacks could weaken and basically destroy it, but this was tough," said Kakyuu.

"I believe of the substance that was made of," said Taiki.

"Huh," asked everyone, besides Ami.

"Taiki and I went back to the roof and the demon was still there, frozen. The ice should of melted, but it didn't. I cracked a little bit of the ice that held some DNA sample of the demon's skin. We analyzed it, and the skin was made out of titanic armor," said Ami.

"But Usagi defeated the demon without breaking a sweat," said Rei.

"Because she experienced those types of demons before, Rei," said Kakyuu.

"Found it," shouted an unknown voice.

The senshis widened their eyes as they ran back towards the screen. They saw Usagi and her group holding what looks like a rainbow crystal. It had digital data running through the insides. They saw Taguya and his group facing off Crusadermon. The last that they saw of Usagi was switched towards her digimon form.

- In the digital world -

"Taguya! I found it," shouted Diana.

"You found what," asked Crusadermon.

"None of your business," shouted Harry.

"We'll see about that," said Crusadermon.

A huge battle had started between evil and pure. The group fought off Crusadermon with their powers. They used their crystals while the digimon used their attacks. Crusadermon was quite beaten up from the slaughter of attacks. He didn't want to leave empty handed. He raised his hands and started to suck the data away from the castle. "NO," shouted everyone as they tried to stop him.

"Too late," said Crusadermon as everyone ran away from the data stealer.

Diana, Harry, Yami, Tai, and everyone else jumped onto the nearest digimons' backs and started to head out of the castle. They watched helplessly as Crusadermon went with Rosetamon away, data in his hands. They were so close into stopping them from destroying a beautiful castle on top of the trees. It was heart of the Forest Terminal. Everything was vast and deserted of life. "We let them take it again," shouted a frustrated Kaori.

"I can't believe it," cried Diana.

"Here you go Taguya," said a solemn Goten as he handed Taguya the Data Crystal.

"Thanks man," said Taguya as he hangs it on his neck.

"What now," asked Zoe.

"We head towards the next dimension," said Ginny.

"What about Lucifermon," asked J.P.

"He's probably free and a henchman for Kage," said Trunks.

"You heard Rosetamon and Crusadermon: they're in cahoots with Kage," said Kouichi.

"Where to next," asked Kouchi.

"WE are going to go to the next dimension where two gods are fighting each other," said a sweat dropping Ginny.

"How do you know that," asked everyone, besides Diana.

"We felt them try to kill each other a couple of times," said Kaori.

"What," shouted everyone.

- With the new dimension -

"Achoo," sneezed someone.

"Are you all right, partner," asked a male voice.

"I'm fine," said another.

"Are you catching a cold," asked a female voice.

"No. Probably someone talking about me," said the same person who sneezed.

- In a cave within the new dimension -

"Achoo," sneezed another person.

"You're not catching a cold are you," asked a female voice.

"No," said a stern voice as tigers were purring around his feet.

- Back within the digital world -

"You're not serious about those two fighting are you," asked Gohan.

"We're positive," said the goddesses.

"How many more dimensions do we have to go to," asked a curious Hermione.

"Three dimensions," said Diana.

"Three," shouted everyone.

"Yup. Do you want to go to present America (Have no idea where the temple is for Xiaolin Showdown. If you can tell me, I'd be grateful), Ancient China, or back towards my dimension," asked Diana.

"How about present America," asked Bra.

"Who wants to go to present America raise your hand," said Diana as Gohan, Goten, Trunks, Seamus, Seiya, Yaten, Duo, Taguya, J.P., Sora, Yolei, Kari, T.K., Matt, Ron, and Bra raised their hands.

"Who wants to go to Ancient China raise your hand," said Kaori as Diana, Ginny, Hermione, Harry, Yami, Yugi, Ryou, Malik, Tai, and Kaori raised their hands.

"Who wants to go to the Sailor Moon Dimension," asked Ginny as Draco, Jadeite, Rubius, Heero, Quatre, Bakura, Marik, Tommy, Kouchi Kouichi, Sirius, and Zoe raised their hands.

"The verdict says: present America is our next destination," said Seiya.

- With the senshis -

"What," shouted everyone.

"I wanted to see Usagi again," cried out Hotaru and Minako.

"I want to see Seiya and Yaten again," cried out Taiki and Kakyuu.

"I want to see Usako again," faked cried Mamo(baka)ru.

"Get a hold of yourself," said everyone.

"What I want to know is what crystals are they talking about," said Setsuna.

"That's what I would like to know," said Makato.

"I remember the Golden Crystal and the Black Crystal," said Rei.

"Yeah! The Golden Crystal is within Mamoru and the Black Crystal was used for enemies that we fought against," said Haruka.

"But what about the Dark Crystal," asked Hotaru.

"It probably has something to do with you're Saturn Crystal glowing," said Setsuna.

"And the Balance Crystal," asked everyone.

"Balance would be of light and dark, evil and pure," said Ami.

"Maybe it's in the cauldron," suggested Minako.

"**wide eyes** You don't really think that it's in there," asked Hotaru as she looked up into the sky.

"Where else could there hold evil and pure that's mixed together," asked Rei.

"Oh my god! Minako has a brain," exclaimed Mamoru.

"Haha. Very funny," said a sarcastic Minako.

"Mamoru, I want to check the Golden Crystal out. Can you give the crystal to me," asked Setsuna.

"I guess," said Mamoru as he began to glow, and the crystal flew out and into Setsuna's hands.

"Thank you," said Setsuna as she touched the crystal and let it go.

"Ah! **places the pillow on the crystal** What were you thinking Setsuna," yelled Kakyuu.

"The crystal, it burned my hand," said Setsuna as she let the people look at her hand.

"And it's glowing like my crystal," said Hotaru.

Everyone was very perplexed as to why the Golden Crystal would do something like burn Setsuna's hands. Mamoru tried to get HIS crystal back, but he was also burned. Everyone was very perplexed as that as well. They thought that Mamoru could pick it up easily since he is the holder of the Golden Crystal. Apparently, they were oh so wrong. "Why can't I touch it," shouted Mamoru.

"We don't know," said Haruka as everyone started to watch Usagi and her friends again.

- Back with the gods, goddesses, and others -

"Someone is trying to touch MY crystal," said Ginny.

"Who could it be," asked Kaori.

"Probably Mamoru," said Diana.

"Who," asked everyone, besides Seiya, Rubius, Jadeite, and Yaten.

"Mamoru was SUPPOSEDLY be my boyfriend when I was at the Sailor Moon Dimension It was to keep up an act of being ditzy, clumsy, and other things," said Diana.

"You were acting," shouted the four who thought they knew Diana.

"Duh! Do you honestly think that I was that dumb in school when I'm a goddess," said a defiant Diana.

"Sorry," said the four.

"That's all right," said Diana.

"So… we definitely know that MY Golden Crystal is in your dimension," said Ginny.

"Yup," said everyone.

"Let's work on the other chunks," said Trunks.

"All right. We know where the wind and silence crystals are," said Goten.

"And the two gits are using it to fight against each other," said Draco.

"If you remember correctly, you and Harry did the same," said Hermione.

"Shut up, you mudblood," said Draco.

"What did we tell you about that word," shouted everyone who knew of the word.

"What does mudblood mean," asked everyone else.

"**smacks Draco's head** It's a very bad word towards humans who doesn't have magical powers when they are born," said Kaori.

"Ow," shouted Draco.

"That's what you get," shouted everyone else.

"Oh," said everyone who asked the question.

"Why don't we go towards the next dimension," asked Bra.

"Because we have to give Kouichi a solid form," said Yami.

"What," shouted everyone.

"We felt that Kouichi is only a spirit in the digital world. So, we have to bring his body here," said Bakura.

"Trust us," said Marik.

"All right," said a weary bunch.

Yami, Bakura, Marik, Malik, Ryou, and Yugi joined hands and began to glow. It was the same technique to separate their souls and make bodies for Marik, Bakura, and Yami. As they were glowing, everyone was awed at what they learned in their dimension. There was a bright glowing object in the middle of the circle. As they looked closely, they saw Kouichi's body forming. Kouichi started to glow and disappear from the rest of the group. Everyone was shocked that Kouichi disappeared as the form of the body appeared. The light died down and the six were exhausted. Kouichi's body went to the ground with a soft thud. As everyone went near the body, it began to move. "Zombie," shouted Duo as he ran away and hid behind Quatre and Gohan.

"I'm not a zombie," said Kouichi as he opened his eyes and sat up.

"Kouichi," shouted an enthusiastic group, more for Diana's voice.

"That was quite strange," said Kouichi.

"We've done it before," said the six.

"You have," asked everyone.

"Yeah! How do you think we got our bodies," asked Bakura, Yami, and Marik.

"Sorry," said everyone.

"Quite all right. Let's go," said the six.

Everyone smiled. They linked to form a very long chain: Harry, Diana, Kouichi, Kouchi, Yami, Yugi, Bakura, Ryou, Marik, Malik, Gohan, Kaori, Draco, Taguya, Tommy, J.P., Trunks, Goten, Gohan, Bra, Hermione, Ron, Ginny, Seamus, Yaten, Seiya, Heero, Quatre, Jadeite, Rubius, Matt, T.K., Kari, Tai, Sora, Yolei, Ken, Sirius, and Duo. Duo complained about being the last person on the chain. Everyone ignored Duo's complaints. Harry opened a portal and jumped in, pulling everyone into the portal. They didn't have to worry about the digimon because they were safe inside the laptops. What is the next dimension going to be like, thought most of them.

Let's hope that Wuya is still in that box, thought the goddesses

- Back with the senshis -

"They're leaving," shouted Minako.

"Don't worry. Chronus made sure that we will be able to see them," said Setsuna.

"The portal is very pretty," said Hotaru.

"I still want to know why I can't hold my crystal," said a sulking Mamoru.

"We don't know and we don't care," said everyone as they looked back at the screen.

AN: Hey everyone! Hope that you enjoy it. People do not get that there will be LESS TIME for me to work on this story, but I'll TRY to schedule it into my BUSY SCHOOL year. PLEASE VOTE for the last senshi that will accompany them and the three bad guys of your choice. Thank you!


	31. chapter 28

Chapter 28 of the rebel sisters and the 'kage'

Helpful things:

italics- different language (anytime of language I have written)

'……' - telepathy

underline - thinking

(….) – me talking

bold - what they are doing as they speak

"….." – speaking

AN: This is the Xiaolin Showdown dimension. Enjoy!

Disclaimers: I don't own any characters and names. I do own the crystals and the uses of power and new power they have during the story. I also own their reincarnations and new names I put into this story. I own the three goddess cards. I also own their digimon, their crests, and their spirit digivolution.

"Ugh," said everyone.

"Can you get off of us," said a couple of new voices underneath them.

"Sorry," shouted everyone as they jumped off of the people.

Draco, Harry, Seamus, Jadeite, Rubius, Seiya, Yaten, Ron, Heero, Quatre, Duo, Yami, Yugi, Bakura, Ryou, Marik, Malik, Matt, Ken, Tai, Sirius, T.K., Taguya, Koji, Kouichi, Tommy, J.P., Hermione, Sora, Kari, Yolei, and Zoe jumped off of the people who were underneath their weight. They didn't know that they would end up on top of people. They turned to see four people, a dragon, and an old man. Turning around again, they saw Trunks Goten, Gohan, Bra, Ginny, Diana, and Kaori laughing their ass off in the air. Draco, Harry, Seamus, Jadeite, Rubius, Seiya, Yaten, Ron, Sirius, and Hermione smacked their heads. Why didn't they thought of flying in the air! The rest were looking at them awestruck. Heero, Quatre, Duo, Yami, Tugi, Bakura, Ryou, Marik, Malik, Matt, Ken, Tai, T.K., Taguya, Koji (AN: I'll refer to Kouchi as Koji. Someone corrected me on it. Too much work to really change the rest.), Kouichi, Tommy, J.P., Sora, Kari, Yolei, and Zoe never knew that they could fly. "Excuse me," said a male voice, breaking into their reverie.

"What," said everyone.

"Who are y'all," asked another male voice.

"Um. My name is Yugi. This is Yami **points to a boy looking like him** Ryou **points to a boy with white hair and blue eyes** Bakura** points to a boy looking like Ryou** Malik **points to a boy with Egyptian skin** Marik **points to a boy looking like Malik** Seiya **points to a teen with black hair tied in a ponytail** Yaten **points to a teen with silver hair tied in a ponytail** Draco **points to a teen with slick blonde hair** Seamus **points to a teen with brown hair** Sirius **points to a man with black hair **Jadeite **points to a teen with blonde hair** Rubius** points to a teen with red hair** Harry **points to a teen with messy raven hair** Hermione **points to a girl with brown hair** Ron **points to another teen with red hair** Diana **points to a girl with shoulder-length silver hair **Gohan **pointing to another black headed guy** Goten **points to someone that looked like him** Trunks **points to a lavender hair teen** Bra **points to the blue haired girl **Kaori **points to a girl with shoulder length brown hair and dark blue highlights ** Ginny **points to a girl with red hair and light blue highlights **Tai **points to a guy with messy brown hair and goggles **Kari **points to a girl with shoulder length light brown hair **Matt **points to a guy with wavy yellow hair **T.K. **points to a guy with dirty blonde hair ** Yolei **point to a girl with purple hair **Ken **points to a guy with freely down blue hair **Sora **points to a girl with dark brown hair** Duo **points to a guy with a brown braid** Heero **points to a guy with messy brown hair** Quatre** points to a guy with platinum blonde hair** Tommy **points to the youngest boy** Taguya **points to the boy with goggles** Koji and Kouichi **points to the twins** J.P. **points to the boy wearing the blue jumper** and Zoe **points to a girl with mid back blonde hair**," said Yugi, as the six people's eyes widen.

That's a lot of people, thought the group in front of them.

"Who are you? I know Rai over there," said Ginny as she points to a boy with brown hair.

"How do you know Raimundo," asked a bald haired kid.

"Let's just say, Yugi mixed up my name," said Ginny.

"Along with mine," said Kaori.

"And me," said Diana.

"Then what's your real names," asked a black haired girl.

"My name is Jesse," said Ginny, a.k.a. Jesse.

"And my name is Ashley," said Kaori, a.k.a. Ashley.

"And plain Usagi," said Diana, a.k.a. Usagi.

"Are you Katnappe," asked the black haired girl.

"No," said Ashley.

"Jesse," whispered Raimundo.

"Now he remembers me," said a sarcastic Jesse.

"I can't believe it! You went missing," said Raimundo as he ran and hugged his friend.

- With the senshis -

"What's with the boys," shouted an annoying male voice.

"Shut up, Mamoru," yelled everyone.

"We're sick and tired of your complaints," said Rei.

"But we're destined lovers," shouted Mamoru.

"You're acting like Usagi once was," said Hotaru.

The senshis totally laughed at the thought. Mamoru looked paled and becomes quiet. He didn't want to become a ditz like Usagi was. He shuddered at the thought as the girls controlled their laughter. "That was sweet the way this Raimundo hugged his friend," said Makato.

"But the girl with the black hair seems very angry at this," pointed out Minako.

"She looks like Mamoru, but with a cooler outfit than his," said Haruka.

"Hey! I'm stylish," said Mamoru.

"Pa-leez! That green jacket is so ugly," said Kakyuu.

"Hey," yelled an indignant Mamoru.

"Shut up! They're about to introduce themselves," said Setsuna.

Note to self: Never get in the way between Usagi on television and Setsuna, thought everyone.

- Back to the HUGE group -

"What are your names," asked Hermione.

"My name is Kimiko. This is Omi **points to the kid without any hair** Master Fung** points to the only old man** Dojo **points to the green dragon** and Clay **points to a boy with blond hair and a Texas hat**," said the girl with black hair.

"Nice to meet you. Sorry for dropping on top of you," said everyone.

"Not a problem," said everyone.

"Raimundo! You're all sweaty," said Jesse as she tries to wipe the sweat off of herself.

"Sorry. We were training," said Raimundo.

"For what," asked everyone.

"To defeat Jase Young," said Omi.

"No way," shouted everyone.

"What's the matter," asked Clay.

"You don't want to know," said everyone.

"I can't believe it! This is probably worse than you **points to Harry** and you **points to Draco** fighting each other," exclaimed an annoyed Bra.

"We resent that," shouted Draco and Harry.

"What's worse than those two friends fighting," asked Master Fung.

"**laughs** Those two friends," said Ashley.

"They consider each other foes," said a laughing Hermione.

"Why are they here together then," asked the group.

"Long story," said everyone.

"We probably have time," said Clay.

"Hahaha! I, Jack Spicer, finally have the shen gong wu," said a male voice.

"Jack Spicer," shouted the group, except for the people who don't know him.

"Give us back our wu," said Kimiko.

"I'm an evil genious," said Jack as he started to fly away, but was stopped by laughter.

Everyone turned towards the sound. They saw Trunks, Goten, Draco, Harry, Seamus, Jadeite, Rubius, Seiya, Yaten, Ron, Heero, Quatre, Duo, Yami, Yugi, Bakura, Ryou, Marik, Malik, Matt, Ken, Tai, Sirius, Gohan, T.K., Taguya, Koji, Kouichi, Tommy, J.P., Bra, Hermione, Jesse, Usagi, Ashley, Sora, Kari, Yolei, and Zoe on the floor. They were laughing their heads off from the sayings of Jack being evil. "Stop laughing at me," said Jack.

"What's so funny," asked everyone else.

"This Goth believes that he's an evil person," shouted a laughing Usagi.

"He always believes that," said a female voice.

"Wuya," shouted everyone who knows her.

"Yes. And I'm the evil genius here," said Wuya.

"But alas, it is I who is the evil genius," said a male voice.

"Jase Young," said everyone besides the people who were laughing too much.

More laughter was sounded before everyone. They turned to see the same people laughing at the trio. They still didn't know what was funny about the three. Jase narrowed his eyes on Ashley as she still was on the floor laughing very hard. "What is so funny, Ashley," asked Jase.

"You," shouted Ashley as she started to laugh again.

"You know Jase," asked everyone.

"Know him. I date him," said Ashley.

"What," shouted everyone.

"Excuse me! I want to know why those people are laughing at us," said Jack.

"Because you're not evil," shouted the laughing group.

"Of course I am," said Wuya and Jase.

"Not even close to the things we've seen," said a sudden solemn Usagi.

Everyone quieted at that. Usagi was still feeling the lose of being alone and facing Chaos by herself. Harry had the same feeling as he faced Voldemort. Yami and Yugi felt the same, along with everyone else who loss someone dear to them or close to loosing them. The group did not know what to do. Should they comfort everyone here? That's a lot of comfort! Or should they leave them be? "Well, I have places to be," said Jase.

"You're not going anywhere," said Ashley.

"How are you going to stop me," said Jase as he started to fly.

"Like this," said Ashley as she smirked.

People who knew that smirk shuddered and backed away from Ashley. She was being her dark self again. The group was wondering what was going to happen. They have to wait long. A gust of wind came about and Ashley started to glow dark blue. Usagi stepped up and started to glow silver as Jesse went and glowed light blue. Ashley held out a hand and instantly formed a huge bubble. The bubble went towards Jase as Jase went to demolish the oncoming slow bubble. Everything was futile. He got suck into the bubble and gently went down towards them. "What is this," asked Jase.

"This is called a bubble. Our powers are much more stronger than yours, God of Silence," said Ashley.

"What," shouted everyone.

"Why don't Raimundo go inside with you," said Jesse as the bubble encased Raimundo as well.

"What did I do," asked Raimundo.

"Not torture. You two better behave and not use your magic or else we are going to permanently do something threatening to you," said Ashley.

"We should have done that to Draco and Harry," said Usagi.

"Hey," shouted the two again.

"Hey yourself," said a smiling Jesse.

"Why me," shouted the two in the bubble.

"Because you used your crystals on one another," shouted everyone who knew about the two.

"What crystals," asked everyone.

"Raimundo: DO you ever wonder why you were chosen as the dragon of the wind," asked Jesse.

"That thought crossed my mind a couple of times," said Raimundo.

"Because you ARE the wind dragon. You have control of the wind. There is a crystal called the wind crystal inside of you. It never left your side," said Jesse.

"What does that crystal have to do with him being a dragon of the wind," asked Master Fung.

"Yeah! Master Fung picked them because they showed the signs," said Dojo.

"Because that crystal symbolizes Raimundo. He IS the God of Wind," shouted Usagi.

"Say what," shouted everyone, even Jack and Wuya was still there shouting as well.

"Same goes for Jase. He has the Silence Crystal inside of his heart," said Ashley.

"They have to solve the differences and get working together or else an evil force is going to take over all of the dimensions," said Trunks.

"Why does he have to go," asked everyone.

"Because they are the two gods that helped the rebel sisters defeat and banish the evil," said Goten.

"What," asked everyone.

The group was about to tell them, but a great big demon came out from the ground. Jack screamed and scurried over towards the group. Wuya didn't, but when the demon actually hurt her spirit, she fled towards them as well. The Xiaolin gang were going to go fight the demon, yet a barrier was in front of them. They ran right into the barrier. "What is this," asked Omi.

"Did that thing do this," asked Kimiko.

"No. We did. This is WAY out of your league," said Ashley as she went through the barrier.

"All right senshis. Henshin yo," said Usagi as she jumped after Ashley.

"Let's go already," shouted Jesse as she pushed the bubble through the barrier.

"What are you doing," shouted everyone.

"You'll see," said everyone as they produce sticks.

"Egyptian Knight Power," shouted Malik.

"Moon Knight Power," shouted Yugi.

"Earth Knight Power," shouted Ryou.

"Sun Crystal Power," shouted Hermione.

"Ice Crystal Power," shouted Bra.

"Star Knight Power," shouted Sirius.

"Sun Knight Power," shouted Ron.

"Saiyajin Knight Power," shouted Gohan.

"Death Knight Power," shouted Duo.

"Light Crystal Power," shouted Kari.

"Hope Knight Power," shouted T.K.

"Star Crystal Power," shouted Sora.

"Peace Crystal Power," shouted Yolei.

"Wind Crystal Power," shouted Zoe.

"Ice Knight Power," shouted Tommy.

"Thunder Knight Power," shouted J.P.

Everyone had to shield his or her eyes. The lights were blinding! When they reopened them, they saw a huge battle. The people changed into many different uniforms. They looked in awe as the demon was about to slash one person, but that person dodged it and sent it flying into a tree. "Lighting Blitz," shouted Thunder Knight.

"Wind Blaze," shouted Sailor Wind.

"Don't just sit there and do nothing," shouted Jesse as she popped the bubble with ease, "Fight the freaking demon!"

"How can we," said a calm Jase.

"**smack his head** Don't be cocky like Draco. Look within yourself and push that crystal out into your hands," shouted Ashley as she dodged a leaf.

"Ice Blizzard," shouted Ice Knight.

"Harmonic Destruction," shouted Sailor Peace.

"Flaming Tornado," shouted Sun Knight.

"Fireball Streak," shouted Sailor Sun.

"Death Strike," shouted Death Knight.

"Moonlight Blaze," shouted Moon Knight.

"Rose Whip Lash," shouted Earth Knight.

"Sun Blaze," shouted Egyptian Knight.

"Star Strife," shouted Star Knight.

"Star Blaze," shouted Sailor Star.

"Power Ball," shouted Saiyajin Knight.

"Ice Freeze," shouted Sailor Ice.

"Blinding Light," shouted Sailor Light.

"Hopeful Crisscross," shouted Hope Knight.

All of the senshis used their hidden powers. The attacks were difficult to perform, yet they put their whole soul into it. The attacks went inside Saiyajin Knight's attack. With the combined powers, they were there to go and make the demon suffer. The ball was hurled towards the demon, and the demon tried to run away from the attack. Harry froze the demon in place as the ball engulfed the demon. There was a lot of tearing of flesh and a scream from the demon. As the smoke subsided, the demon had only a body and head. The girls were disgusted from the sight, every girl except of Ashley. She smirked and walked towards the demon. _I want information_ said Ashley in Draconian.

_Like I'm about to tell you anything_ said the demon.

_You better tell us the info we want_ said Usagi.

_And why should I_ asked the demon.

_Because we can easily destroy you_ said Jesse.

_It doesn't matter_ said the demon.

_Look at it this way. We can give you a painless death_ said Goten.

_As for Kage, he will give you a slow and painful death_ said Draco.

_No he wont_ said a denied demon.

_Why would Kage want a demon that doesn't have any legs_ said Marik.

_He'll give me easier tasks_ said the demon.

_Right. And he's going to give us an easier time to find everyone and the crystals_ said a sarcastic Kouichi.

_We only want to know if there are new recruits for his army_ said Usagi.

_A painless death_ asked the demon.

_Yes. We will give you a painless death_ said a surprised Raimundo.

_You finally remember_ said everyone.

_Yeah. Now about that painless death_ said Raimundo.

_All right! There is one new recruit name Mamoru_ said the demon.

_What_ shouted Usagi, Jadeite, Yaten, Seiya, and Rubius.

- With the others -

"What are they saying," asked Kimiko.

"I don't speak their language," said Clay.

"They say something about Kage and Mamoru being in cahoots together," said Dojo.

"You understand their strange language," asked Omi.

"Of course! It's my native tongue: Draconian," said Dojo.

- With the senshis -

"What did he say," asked Setsuna.

"Something about Mamoru," said Minako.

"As if I'm with this Kage person," said a sweated Mamoru.

"We never said anything about Kage," said a suspicious Rei.

"Quiet! They're talking again," said Hotaru as everyone went towards the screen.

- Back with the gods, goddesses, senshis, and demon -

"Thank you for your cooperation," said Jesse.

"Like I had a choice," mumbled the demon.

"What was that," asked everyone.

"Nothing," said the demon.

"May I have the honor of destroying the demon painlessly," requested Jase.

"You finally remembered," asked everyone.

"Yes. May I," said Jase.

"Sure," said everyone as they backed away from Jase.

Silent Crisscross," shouted Jase as the attack instantly destroyed the demon.

"Back on the new recruit: How can he do that to us," shouted Usagi.

"I don't know, but I knew that he was evil from the start," said Seiya.

"Let's talk about this later. We have company," said Ashley, gesturing towards the gang.

"What is going on," asked Master Fung.

"Let's go into the temple. We'll answer your questions in there. I believe that Wuya and Jack left," said Seamus.

"He has our shen gong wu," shouted Kimiko.

"No he doesn't," said Bra as he held up a bag, "I swapped bags."

"What did you fill the bag with," asked a curious Sora.

"Bricks," said a grinning Bra.

"**laughing** I wish to go and see what his face looks like when he opens the bag," said Kari, T.K., and Zoe.

"**cough** About those questions," said Master Fung.

"Like Seamus said: Let's go into the temple. We'll answer your questions in there," said Trunks.

Everyone nodded his or her head. They agreed to ask the questions later on. The gods, goddesses, and senshis didn't want anyone to hear what they had to say to the gang. They still couldn't shake the feeling off that they were being watched by an unknown force. They still didn't know that the senshis in the Sailor Moon dimension were watching and listening to their conversations and following their dimension hopping. They thought, Who is watching us? Is it Kage? Why do I feel that I know this aura? Chronus better not letting people watch our every move.

I wonder what their explanation will be. I can't wait to hear the oh-so good explanation for all of this, thought the Xiaolin gang.

I can't believe I have to work with HIM on destroying Kage, thought Raimundo and Jase as they glared at each other in the corner of their eyes.

AN: Hey everyone! Hope that you enjoy it. People do not get that there will be LESS TIME for me to work on this story, but I'll TRY to schedule it into my BUSY SCHOOL year. PLEASE VOTE for the last senshi that will accompany them and the three bad guys of your choice. Thank you!


	32. chapter 29

Chapter 29 of the rebel sisters and the 'kage'

Helpful things:

italics- different language (anytime of language I have written)

'……' - telepathy

underline - thinking

(….) – me talking

bold - what they are doing as they speak

"….." – speaking

Disclaimers: I don't own any characters and names. I do own the crystals and the uses of power and new power they have during the story. I also own their reincarnations and new names I put into this story. I own the three goddess cards. I also own their digimon, their crests, and their spirit digivolution.

"I'm not telling the story," said Usagi.

"Me neither," said Ashley and Jesse.

"But we don't want to," whined everyone else.

The Xiaolin gang was looking at them with wide eyes. They had the same expression as the Yugioh gang when they started to hear about the story. Their eyes were wide with a sweat drop making it's way down on their foreheads. There was a perfect example of friends, yet their now fighting on who was going to tell the story. "All right," shouted Usagi as the Xiaolin gang snapped out of their reverie.

"Who ever said the story before raise your hand," said Ashley as she, Jesse, Usagi, Trunks, Tai, Goten, and Seamus.

"So, that leaves: Draco, Harry, Jadeite, Rubius, Seiya, Yaten, Ron, Heero, Quatre, Duo, Yami, Yugi, Bakura, Ryou, Marik, Malik, Matt, Ken, Sirius, Gohan, T.K., Taguya, Koji, Kouichi, Tommy, J.P., Bra, Hermione, Sora, Kari, Yolei, and Zoe. Telling the story dismisses Zoe, J.P., Koji, Kouichi, Tommy, and Taguya. The rest of you have to choose among yourselves to tell them," said a stern Jesse.

"Aw man," whined everyone.

"Don't whine. You're fault in the first place," said the others.

"Fine. I pick Quatre," said Harry.

"I choose Sirius," said Matt.

"I choose Seiya," said Yaten.

"Hey! I thought you were on my side," shouted Seiya.

"You may be my brother, but come on," said Yaten.

"Gr. I pick Yaten," said Seiya.

"Hey," shouted Yaten.

"**glare** You're fault," said Seiya.

"I choose Jadeite," said Draco.

"I choose Jadeite," said Rubius.

"I choose Rubius," said Jadeite.

"I choose Seiya," said Quatre.

"I choose Seiya," said Duo.

"I choose Harry," said Hermione.

"I choose Harry," said Ron.

"I choose Ron," said Bra.

"I choose Gohan," said Kari.

"I choose Gohan," said T.K.

"I choose Sirius," said Sora.

"I choose Gohan," said Yolei.

"I choose Sirius," said Ken.

"I choose Gohan," said Sirius.

"I choose Gohan," said Heero.

"I choose Yami," said Yugi.

"I choose Gohan," said Yami.

"I choose Yami," said Bakura.

"I choose Yugi," said Ryou.

"I choose Yami," said Marik.

"I choose Ryou," said Malik.

"I choose Yaten," said Gohan.

"I choose Sirius," said Seamus.

"So, the majority of the vote is: Gohan! You get to go and tell the story," said Zoe.

The Xiaolin gang was looking at everyone weirdly. It was just a story. Why bother the explanation with a story? They were confused as to why no one would want to tell the story in the first place. Their guess is that it was a very long story to tell. "Fine, I'll tell the story," said Gohan as he walked towards the gang.

- With the senshis -

"Yay! We get to hear the story," shouted Hotaru.

"Hotaru! Calm down," said Michiru.

"Who gave her sugar," asked Haruka.

"I believe I did. She ate most of the cookies," said Makato.

"She's on a sugar high," asked Rei.

"Yup. But I think Minako is much more hyper than Hotaru," said Ami.

"Yay! We get to hear the story and know why Usagi left us," exclaimed Minako as she jumped up and down.

"Where's Mamoru," asked Taiki.

"I'm right here," said an annoyed Mamoru.

Everyone turned to see Mamoru. What made them go into a fit of giggles was his attire. He tried a different look. He actually looked silly in the hip-hop get-up. Everyone knew that hip-hop style was outdated. (AN: Don't know for sure, but go with the flow.) Mamoru looked perplexed as everyone started to laugh at him. He thought that he looked cool in his get-up. A flash of light went around the room. Mamoru looked at Kakyuu. She was holding onto a camera and giggling while her head was on Taiki's shoulder. "What's so funny," asked Mamoru.

"Nothing," said Rei as she laughed harder.

"The story is starting," said Hotaru as she went towards the screen.

Everyone started to crowd the screen as they watched Usagi look bored out of her mind. They strained to listen to what the people had to say. They never saw Mamoru glow a darker shade of black as everyone began their attention on the traveling gang.

- Back within the Xiaolin temple -

"The story starts I believe 15,000 years ago. There were the original gods and goddesses from the mythology books at the library, but this story is focus on three goddesses who were never talked about in books. Two of the goddesses were twins, Hecate and Selene. Hecate was two minutes older than Selene and the youngest of the three was Gaia. Throughout their lives, they were always called the rebel sisters because they never take orders from anyone, not even their older sisters and brothers. Their lives were perfect: having eight boyfriends and going down to Earth to mingle was just the best. The other goddesses were slightly jealous, but they loved them all the same. All the gods and goddesses were so busy with their own lives, they didn't see the blackish of shadows on Olympus, their home. This was the beginning of Kage. Kage was once known as the powerful mage that has ever lived and was jealous of the eight boyfriends Selene has, because he was in love with her. Selene always shunned Kage, and his anger and jealous burst as he saw Selene was about to be married to her eight boyfriends. Hecate and Gaia were also about to be married to their eight boyfriends. Everyone was happy, except for Kage. Kage went to his darker half and started to destroy Olympus. Selene asked Kage why he would do something despicable as to destroy Olympus. Kage's answer was simple: Selene broke his heart and nothing will change his mind unless Selene marries him. Selene didn't want to for duty of protecting Olympus but wanted to marry for love, and Kage still didn't get through his head that Selene loves him only as a friend, nothing more nothing less. Many gods and goddesses were very injured because the battle was lasting three days and Kage was very powerful. With the last bit of strength on the third day, Selene, Hecate, Gaia, and their boyfriends banded together, with their respective crystals, and banished Kage into the depths of darkness to forever be left alone," said a solemn Gohan.

"**wide eyes** That's a very unrealistic explanation," said Clay.

"Well, how do you explain the demon," said Hermione.

"I believe that we should take this story seriously," said Master Fung.

"Master Fung," asked the Xiaolin people, except for Raimundo.

"Even though it may sound unrealistic, it is the only thing we can base on the monstrosity of the demon," said Master Fung.

"If Master Fung believes it, so do I," said Kimiko.

"I as well," said Omi.

"All right then. I believe y'all," said Clay.

"Who were the gods and goddesses," asked Kimiko.

"Again with the explanations," shouted Yaten as he walked towards a corner and leaned against it, looking arrogant.

"Don't mind him. Everyone always asks the same questions," said a sweat dropping Jesse as she tries to comfort Yaten.

"To answer Kimiko's question, the gods were: Tasuki – the Fire God, Harry – the Wizard God, Seiya – the Star God, Heero – the Destruction and Revolution God, Yami – the Sun God, Jadeite – the Phoenix God, Kouichi – the Balance God, Rubius – the Heart God, Chichiri – the Spirit God, Jase – the Silence God, Draco – the Dragon God, Trunks – the Power God, Bakura – the Mischief God, Matt – the Death and Rebirth God, Ken – the Ice God, Taguya – the Data God, Raimundo – the Wind God, Quatre – the Empathy God, Marik – the Dark God, Seamus – the Water God, Tai – the Digital God, Hotohori – the Light God, Goten – the Lightning God, and Yaten – the Healing God. The goddesses were: Selene, the Moon Goddess, Hecate, the Dark Moon Goddess, and Gaia, the Earth Goddess," said Usagi.

"And if you are wondering who the goddesses are, Usagi is the Moon Goddess, Jesse is the Earth Goddess, and I'm the Dark Moon Goddess," said Ashley.

"**wide eyes** So everything happened to all of you," exclaimed Dojo.

"Exactly," said everyone.

"What do they **gesturing to Ron, Duo, Yugi, Ryou, Malik, Sirius, Gohan, T.K., Koji, Tommy, J.P., Bra, Hermione, Sora, Kari, Yolei, and Zoe** have to do with anything," asked Omi.

"Koji is a part of the Balance God. The Balance God separated into two entities. As for the rest of them, we needed help to destroy the demons. They are going to hold back the demons as we enter the domain of Kage's and banish him for good," said Harry.

"After the banishment of Kage in the story, what happened to…" said Omi.

"Don't finish the statement. Everyone all died. The gods lost their immortality and have gotten reborn into what you see before you. The goddesses, we, got reborn so many times to see if everyone was all right," said Jesse.

- Back with the senshis -

"That is so sad," cried Minako.

"She got reborn countless of times and we didn't even noticed," said a sad Hotaru.

"How sad," said Rei.

"She still believes that it's her fault we died during the Chaos war," said Setsuna.

"But it was our own free will," exclaimed Makato.

"Chronus has told me that she still gets dreams of that day," said a solemn Setsuna.

"Poor Usagi," said Taiki.

"She was and still is brave," said Kakyuu.

"They're continuing," said Michiru as everyone went towards the screen.

- Back within the temple -

"What are you going to do now," asked Kimiko.

"We have to hurry and meet up with the rest of our friends. They are going to be in grave danger," said Ashley.

"As much as I would like to stay, I have to go. Many things to do, and so little time," said Jase as he tried to leave.

"You're not going anywhere," said Draco.

"If we have to come, so do you," said Goten.

"And if I don't," said an arrogant Jase.

"**smacks his head** You will stay and conquer Kage with us or you will have nothing to do with me," said Ashley.

"**glare half threatening** Fine," said Jase as he stalks towards the corner.

"Way to go Ashley," shouted her two sisters.

"Thank you," said a smiling Ashley.

The rest were all looking at them weirdly. They were shock to see Ashley smile. It was not a smirk, but an actual smile. They were about to faint since they only saw Ashley with a smirk. She always smirks when she wants to do something threatening towards someone. "Oh My God! She smiled," exclaimed Duo.

"Shut up," shouted the three.

"What's so bad about her smiling," asked the Xiaolin gang.

"She always smirks. She never smiles," said Draco.

"You don't like my smiles," pouted Ashley.

"Um…" said all of her boyfriends from the past.

Everyone looked at the group of boys being seduced by Ashley. They had the tendency to laugh at the expressions. A brilliant flash of light went around the room. Everyone was in a daze as they looked to see where it came from. When they spotted Jesse and Usagi grinning, they instantly knew that they did something that they were not supposed to do. Usagi and Jesse were still grinning as they took out cameras behind their backs and flashed the light again. They stored the cameras back into their subspace pockets and started to laugh. "What's so funny," asked the guys.

"The expression on your faces were priceless," said Usagi.

"**smirks** I told you they would freak out from my pouts and smiles," said Ashley.

"This was all a set up," shouted everyone.

"We planned it," said Jesse.

"We wanted to see the look on your faces," said Usagi.

"You're going to pay for that," said the gang.

"**wide eyes** Nope. Those punishments aren't going to work on us. We have blackmail from 15,000 years ago," said a hesitant but confidant Jesse.

"Say what," shouted the gods.

"You don't want us to post these on the Internet, right," said a stern Ashley.

"No," said the guys.

"That's is so priceless," said the girls as they laughed at their extents.

"Gr. We will get you back," said the guys.

"Like you can," said the girls as they laughed and walked out of the temple.

- Somewhere in the dark place -

"My lord, they have gotten most of the crystals," reported a weary voice.

"I already know of this information," said a strong and evil voice.

"Of course," said the voice.

"Leave me," said the evil voice.

"Yes, Lord Kage," said the first voice as the person walked away.

Kage was not happy. Everything he planned was falling apart before his eyes. The gods and goddesses recruited strong senshis and most of the crystals. This was looking quite bad for him. He had to get the crystals back from those wretched gods and goddesses. They hold the key to freeing his mother. Their parents sealed his mother, and in attempt to free her, he was banished. Selene considered him as a friend, and now sees him lower than dirt. "Mother," asked Kage.

"I'm here my son," said the voice.

"Did I do the right thing to free you behind Selene's back? I love her," said Kage.

"I know you do son, but things have to take some time," said the female voice.

"Yes mother," said Kage.

- With the senshis -

"Did you see the look on their faces? Priceless," said Haruka.

"I can't believe that they would pull a dirty trick like that," said Ami.

"Lighten up," said Makato.

"I thought that the guys deserved it for being narrow minded," said Haruka.

"I resent that," said Taiki and Mamoru.

"This is so exciting to see Usagi with many handsome men," said a starry eye Minako.

"Hey! If you have forgotten, I'm her destined lover," shouted Mamoru.

"We heard you," said Michiru.

"No need to shout," said Kakyuu.

"They're talking again," said Hotaru as everyone saw Usagi and the other two girls in the courtyard.

- With the goddesses -

"I wonder what this feeling I have of people watching us," said Usagi.

"It's creepy," said Jesse.

"Let's not worry about that and think of who to bring with us to defeat Kage and his goons," said Ashley.

"I thought about it and I would appreciate it that Taiki comes. Seiya and Yaten really miss him so much. It would be a reunion for them," said Usagi.

"True. So, that's one senshi and two more to go. How about Hotaru," suggested Ashley.

"Great idea! She is the second strongest out of the others," said Jesse.

"We need one more senshi. Who is it going to be," asked Usagi.

"I was thinking Pluto," said Jesse.

"I was thinking Uranus," said Usagi.

"I was thinking Mars," said Ashley.

"Dilemma girls," asked a male voice.

They turned around to see Master Fung behind them. They were so freaked out that they jumped and screamed very loud. Everyone heard the scream and ran into the courtyard to see three girls flying so high in the sky that you needed sunglasses to see them. The sun was blocking their view of the girls. They looked at Master Fung as he looked back at them. "What happened," asked everyone.

"I do not know," said Master Fung.

"Don't do that," shouted Ashley as she landed near them.

"You almost gave us a heart attack," said Jesse.

"Never sneak up on us again," said Usagi.

"I apologize," said Master Fung.

"The screaming was for the sneaking up," asked Matt for clarification.

"Yes," sniffed the girls pitifully.

The guys looked at the girls in front of them. They were wondering how they could get scared from an old man. The girls were sympathetic to the girls. They knew how it felt when someone snuck up on you yet you didn't know since you were absorbed on a topic. The guys still looked at the girls without blinking. The goddesses looked at the guys as the guys were shaking. They were pink in the face as well. After about a minute, they all burst out laughing at the girls. "It's not funny," shouted the girls.

"Yes it is," laughed Duo.

"**glare** Fine! We won't bring three of the other senshis to help fight," said Ashley.

"Huh," said a confused group of people.

"We were discussing about who to bring with us when we go back to the Sailor Moon dimension. It would be nice to see a reunion with the Starlights, but I don't think we will," said Usagi.

"What," shouted Seiya and Yaten.

"You heard her," said Jesse, "No reunion with your band."

"We're sorry," said Seiya and Yaten as they began to bow down towards the goddesses.

- With the senshis -

"What," shouted everyone.

"They were reconsidering of bringing three of us," said Rei.

"They said Maker and Saturn will go, but who was the third person," asked Michiru.

"They thought different senshis. Jesse was for Pluto, Usagi was for Uranus, and Ashley was for Mars," said Hotaru.

"I want to go," whined Minako and Makato.

"It's their decision on who goes and who does," said Ami.

"Usagi should pick me," boasted Mamoru.

"What good would you do to the demons? Your roses don't harm the demons," said Makato.

"Because with me, we will conquer anything with love,' said Mamoru.

"Hello? She has more than one boy there," said Minako.

"Like I said," started Mamoru.

"We know! You're destined lovers! But she could fall in love with one of the boys," said everyone.

Mamoru huffed at them and turned around to face the wall. Everyone rolled his or her eyes at how childish Mamoru was being. They couldn't agree more that Mamoru was unfit to be king of Crystal Tokyo. They saw many flaws that Usagi saw when she tried to tell them that she wasn't in love with Mamoru. They felt guilty for making her go with him nonetheless. Kakyuu and Taiki were disgusted with Mamoru. Everyone turned back towards the screen to hear that Usagi and everyone else would be leaving in two days. They thought, Who's going to be the last senshi to go with them? Please let Usagi be safe from harm.

AN: Hey everyone! Hope that you enjoy it. People do not get that there will be LESS TIME for me to work on this story, but I'll TRY to schedule it into my BUSY SCHOOL year. PLEASE VOTE for the last senshi that will accompany them and the three bad guys of your choice. AND PLEASE HELP ME WITH A NAME FOR KAGE'S MOTHER! Thank you!


	33. chapter 30

Chapter 30 of the rebel sisters and the 'kage'

Helpful things:

italics- different language (anytime of language I have written)

'……' - telepathy

underline - thinking

(….) – me talking

bold - what they are doing as they speak

"….." – speaking

Disclaimers: I don't own any characters and names. I do own the crystals and the uses of power and new power they have during the story. I also own their reincarnations and new names I put into this story. I own the three goddess cards. I also own their digimon, their crests, and their spirit digivolution.

"So what are you guys going to do now," asked a male voice.

"Dojo. I don't know," said a male voice.

"We need Raimundo here to help us find the shen gong wu," said a female voice.

"It will be quite sad that he is leaving us," said a male voice.

What the Xiaolin gang didn't know was that Raimundo was outside of their door. He had no idea that they felt that way towards him. Some felt that he should stay to uphold the wind dragon while others were more than sad to see him leave the temple with his other friends. He didn't know what to do. Two tough decisions to make, and he only had one more day to decide what he should be doing. "Hey Rai," shouted an excited female voice.

"Hey Jesse," said a solemn Raimundo.

"Uh oh. What happened," asked Jesse.

"Nothing," said Raimundo.

"That's a something nothing," said Jesse, "Want to talk about it?"

"I guess," said Raimundo.

"Hold on. I think Usagi is best at this than I am," said Jesse.

"What," asked Raimundo but was ignored.

'Usagi," asked Jesse telepathically.

'Yes, Jesse,' replied Usagi.

'Rai is in the dumps. Want to help him be cheerful again,' said Jesse.

'Sure,' said Usagi.

Raimundo was quite out of what they were saying. They were telepathically speaking to each other, and Raimundo could have listened in. He didn't. He was too preoccupied on his decision to go or not to go. What to do, screamed his thoughts.

"Hey Rai," said Usagi.

"Huh," said Raimundo as he saw Usagi's smiling face.

"What's wrong," asked a concern Usagi.

"I don't know. I was looking forward on going with you guys, but…" trailed off Raimundo.

"But you don't want to leave your friends behind," said Usagi.

"Exactly! I overheard them talking about me leaving. Most of them think of me as the wind dragon while others are going to be sad that I'm leaving them behind," said Raimundo.

"You have two destinies is the problem," said Usagi.

"Right again! How do you know everything," asked Raimundo.

"Same thing happened to me before journeying through time. I had to make a decision fast. You have a day left to decide, but for me, I had a couple of hours. I knew that if the evil didn't get destroyed, everything I loved will die out," said Usagi.

"So, your choice was to go and travel to get everyone," said Raimundo.

"**nods head** Because I knew that friends are always there to welcome you back with open arms. After fighting, you can go back to wherever you want to go," said Usagi, "Maybe back to this lovely dimension where friends are waiting for your arrival."

"**smiles** I think I get it now," said Raimundo.

"Great! So, tomorrow is the day we leave. You can come with us or stay here. It's your choice," said Usagi as she walked towards everyone else.

"Thank you," said Raimundo as he went towards Master Fung's room.

- With the senshis -

"That's how she felt when she left," said an inspired Rei.

"She knew that we would be there to greet her return," said Ami.

"That Usagi," said Makato.

"I miss Usa-mama," cried Hotaru.

"I know you do. So do we," said Michiru.

"She should have just stayed where she was," said Mamoru.

"And let every Earth in different dimensions die," shouted Haruka.

"That's selfish of you Mamoru," said Taiki.

"All I'm saying is that she shouldn't have to fight anymore. She could have had a peaceful life here with us," said Mamoru.

"You're just jealous over the boys hanging around her," said Minako.

"Maybe I am," said Mamoru.

"Shut up," shouted Kakyuu, "They're starting another conversation."

Everyone looked at Kakyuu strangely. They never knew that she could yell that loudly before. Once they registered what Kakyuu was saying, everyone rushed towards the big screen to watch Usagi and the gang. Wonder what will happen next, thought the senshis.

- Back towards the temple -

"Are you sure, young monk," asked a male voice.

"I'm sure Master Fung," said another male voice.

"As you wish Raimundo. We will miss you greatly," said Master Fung.

"But I will still have a home here when I get back, right," asked a careful Raimundo.

"Of course, Raimundo. Your home is right here with us," said Master Fung.

"Thanks Master Fung," said Raimundo as he walked out of the temple building.

Raimundo wandered aimlessly around the temple. He still felt weird by leaving his friends behind. He knew that leaving his friends will be a tough situation, but he also has a duty to all of the dimensions out there. As he walked, Jesse was walking around as well. She loved the smell of the temple grounds. Being the Earth Goddess, she saw the majestic beauty. Apparently, she wasn't watching where she was going. She bumped into Raimundo as Raimundo was walking. "So sorry," said Jesse.

"That's all right Jes," said Raimundo.

"Rai! Did you get your situation done," asked Jesse.

"Yeah. Usagi is the right person to go and tell things to," said Raimundo.

"I told you my sister is the best," said Jesse.

"I guess you're right," said Raimundo.

"Come on," said Jesse as she led him towards the huge group.

"What's going on," asked Raimundo as he saw everyone, even his friends, outside surrounding Usagi, Ashley, Hermione, Bra, and Zoe.

"You'll see," said Jesse.

Jesse led Raimundo towards the guys. She let go of his hands and went towards the group of girls. Raimundo looked at Harry who seemed confused as he was. He looked at Clay and Omi and saw the same confusion. Everyone was preoccupied with the question of what was going on. Only Kari, Sora, and Yolei knew what the girls would be doing. Raimundo was suspicious towards the three girls. Everyone didn't have to wait long as Usagi began to talk. "Hey everyone! We wanted to do something special before leaving tomorrow," said Usagi.

"So, here's a song for everyone to enjoy," said Bra.

The gods, most of the senshis, and everyone else were looking on. The music began to play as the girls got into position. The sounds began to blare out of the speakers as they began:

Usagi: A trainer's life is hard

You're travel routes so far

Away from friends and family

Ashley: You learn to sacrifice

Always ready to pay the price

But what you have to understand

Usagi & Ashley: Even heroes need a helping-hand

All: Whatever you want, whatever you need

You know you can always count on me

There'll always be someone waiting

'Cause you're never too far from home

All: Where ever you go, whatever you do

You know we'll be there to pull you through

You know there'll be someone waiting

'Cause you're never too far from home

Jesse: We never had a doubt

You'd always figure out

Which way you're going

Zoe: Be proud of what you've done

And the person you've become

But if you ever feel afraid

Jesse & Zoe: We're gonna help you find your way

All: Whatever you want, whatever you need

All of our love will set you free

You know there'll be someone waiting

'Cause you're never too far from home

All: Where ever you go, whatever you do

All of your dreams will soon come true

You know there'll be someone waiting

You're never too far from home

Bra: You're never too far

You're never too far

You're never too far from home

Hermione: You're never too far

You're never too far

You're never too far from home

Bra & Hermione: You're never too far from home!

All: Whatever you want, whatever you need

You know you can always count on me

There'll always be someone waiting

You're never too far from home

All: Where ever you go, whatever you do

You know we'll be there to pull you through

You know there'll be someone waiting

You're never too far from home

All: Whatever you want, whatever you need

All of our love will set you free

You know there'll be someone waiting

You're never too far from home

All: Where ever you go, whatever you do

All of your dreams will soon come true

You know there'll be someone waiting

You're never too far from home

(AN: I do not own this song. This song is called "Never Too Far From Home" from the anime Pokemon.)

- Back with the Senshis -

"That was so sweet," cried Minako and Hotaru.

"I didn't know that Usagi could sing like that," said a shock Taiki and Rei.

"She has a beautiful voice," said Kakyuu.

"I wonder why she didn't sing here," asked Mamoru.

"Maybe she was shy," said Setsuna.

"She should do a career in singing," said Haruka.

- Back within the Xiaolin temple -

Everyone was very shock. They never had that many emotions rushing through their bodies. They saw some tears glistening on the eyes of the girls. They were holding back some tears when they sang their song. Another music started up and they began to sing again:

Usagi: doushiteru kana anata no koto

tsumetai kaze ni sukoshi omotta

Ashley: eda ni mo tarete hanashita yo ne

karada ga hiete hi ga ochite mo

All: nakidashite shimatta

watashi o mamoru you ni

damatte soba ni ite

kureta ne

Bra: fushigi na sekai sono hitomi ni

utsushiteru you na sonna kigashita

Jesse: akogare dato ka yumemiru koto

anata ni kitto oshierareta

All: hanareba nare ni naru

sukoshi mae ni tsugeta

negai

wasurenai de iru kara

Hermione: tooku temo anata ni

maketaku ha nainda

Zoe: itsu made mo futari ha

RAIBARU

All: tayori ha iranai

daisuki na tomodachi

All: dare ni mo iwanai

ichiban no omoide

All: mou ichido aerusa

daisuki na tomodachi

All: wasureru koto nai

daisuki na tomodachi

(AN: I do not own this song. This song is called "Tomodachi" by Iwasato Yuuho and was sung by Sakamoto Ma'aya.)

- In a dark place -

"Make sure that those pesky gods, goddesses, and senshis do not go to the next dimension," said a female voice.

"Yes, mother," said a male voice.

"Lord Kage, who are you talking to," asked a female voice.

"Tea, I did not permit you to enter my domain," said Kage.

"I'm sorry sir," said Tea.

"Now, what is it," said Kage.

"We have two demons going straight towards the gods, goddesses, and senshis," said Tea.

"Excellent! Now leave," said Kage as he turned towards his window.

"**bow** As you wish, Lord Kage," said Tea as she turns and walks away.

- With the Xiaolin gang and others -

"I sense something," said Trunks.

"As do I," said Goten.

"What's wrong you two," asked Harry.

"Something strong is coming," said Trunks.

"It's probably Wuya and her goons," said Kimiko.

"No. Wuya is much weaker than the thing that's coming," said Gohan.

"You sense it too, brother," asked Goten.

"Yes," said Gohan.

As everyone was aware of the thing that was coming, they went around the vault of the shen gong wu. They felt responsible to protect it before leaving the next morning. They were the one attracting evil beings and felt that they should repay them somehow. Suddenly, two demons shot out of the ground and landed a couple of yards away from them. One was green with two sharp white horns. The other was red with the same sharp white horns. They looked exactly alike. "Where are they," asked the green one.

"I don't know," said the red one.

"Boy, you two are dumb," said Draco.

"There they are," shouted the green one.

"You don't have to yell," said the calm red one.

"Sonic Slash," shouted Saiyajin Knight.

"Ow! That really hurt," said the red one.

"Fireball Charge," said the red one.

"Oak Evolution," said the green one.

- Back with the senshis -

"Those are our attacks," shouted Rei and Makato.

"They can copy our attacks," thought Mamoru.

"No duh," said Haruka.

"The red one should be able to do many fire based attacks while the green one can do basically earth attacks," said Ami as she watched the green one give a deep submerge on them.

"Copy catters," said Michiru.

"I believe in Usagi and the others," said Minako.

"Yeah! They'll pull through like every other demon," said Hotaru.

- With the demons and the senshis -

"Flame Sniper," said the red demon.

"What's with you copying other senshis' attacks," shouted Usagi as she dodged the flames.

"World Shaking," said the green one.

"This is getting annoying," said Jase as he dodged the attack.

"Can we make it fast," asked Ashley as she dodged hearts.

"Sure. Ice Blaze," shouted Sailor Ice.

"Star Stellar," shouted Sailor Star.

As each senshi fires its own attack, the gods and goddesses were probing the demon's mind. They were finding out why these demons were here and not in the Yu-gi-oh dimension. They were two duel monster cards being activated. Yami, Marik, and Bakura gasped. They found out who released the two duel monsters. "Did you find who sent them," asked Usagi as she dodged water attacks.

"Yes. And it's a shocking development," said Bakura.

"Who sent them," asked Jesse.

"Tea," said a solemn Marik.

"What," shouted everyone as they stopped at what they were doing.

As they stopped, the demons took this opportunity to attack. Fire and Lightning were combined to make an ultimate tornado. The senshis and everyone else didn't see it. Everyone didn't see it, except for the Xiaolin gang. They watched helplessly as the attack came. They shouted to watch out. It was no use. Many of the senshis were down for the count. Everyone watched in horror, as they were unconscious. "You're going to pay," said a deadly Ashley.

"Um… I think we made a mistake of attacking them," said the red one.

"You think," said the green one as both backed away from the angry look on Ashley's face.

"Destructive Wave," shouted Ashley as the attack destroyed the two automatically.

"Ashley, the demons are gone. Please calm down," suggested a meekly Sirius.

"I'm so sorry," said Ashley as she quickly fainted from the attack.

"Ashley," shouted Jesse and Usagi.

"Get her inside," said Master Fung.

"She strained herself with her anger," said a quiet Trunks.

"She'll need a couple of days rest," said Gohan, "But other than that, she's fine."

"Thank goodness," said Usagi and Jesse.

Everyone was solemn. No one spoke to anyone about the situation. They were scared of Ashley's awesome powers to even go near her. The only ones who would go near were the gods and her sisters. The gods would switch back and forth to watch over Ashley, yet the sisters always sat nearest to their sister. They were worried about the powers she had done towards the demons. They knew that everyone is afraid of Ashley as of now, but they will get used to her anger.

- Back with the senshis -

"Did you see that attack," questioned Haruka.

"It was huge," said Hotaru.

"It felt like Hotaru's powers," said Setsuna.

"Why do you think that," asked Rei.

"The darkness," said Michiru.

"The darkness," questioned Taiki and Kakyuu.

"We can feel the darkness radiating from that Ashley girl," said Hotaru.

"And you think that this darkness will be the death of Seiya, Yaten, and Usagi," asked Kakyuu.

"I don't know," said Setsuna.

"Let's hope that they are safe," said Minako.

"No use in looking at Ashley as a threat. She's Usagi's sister, apparently," said Makato.

"I say we try to teleport to where they are and destroy this Ashley girl," said Mamoru.

"Mamoru! That's Usagi's sister! You want to kill her sister," shouted Ami.

"I only suggested," said Mamoru.

"We are not going to do that," shouted everyone.

"All right," said a whimpering Mamoru.

Everyone turned his or her heads back towards the screen. They saw Usagi and Jesse hold one hand of their sisters. It was a sad scene to the senshis because they wouldn't know that Ashley would die from the strain or be unconscious. They never saw Usagi and Jesse's hand glowing their respective colors to give energy to their sister. They only thought, Please be careful Usagi. We still need you here.

AN: Hey everyone! Hope that you enjoy it. People do not get that there will be LESS TIME for me to work on this story, but I'll TRY to schedule it into my BUSY SCHOOL year. PLEASE VOTE for the last senshi that will accompany them and the THREE BAD GUYS of your choice. AND PLEASE HELP ME WITH A NAME FOR KAGE'S MOTHER! Thank you!


	34. chapter 31

Chapter 31 of the rebel sisters and the 'kage'

Helpful things:

italics- different language (anytime of language I have written)

'……' - telepathy

underline - thinking

(….) – me talking

bold - what they are doing as they speak

"….." – speaking

Disclaimers: I don't own any characters and names. I do own the crystals and the uses of power and new power they have during the story. I also own their reincarnations and new names I put into this story. I own the three goddess cards. I also own their digimon, their crests, and their spirit digivolution.

"Ugh. My head," said a female voice.

"Ashley! You're awake," shouted two excited female voices.

"Can you two keep it down? I have a huge headache," said Ashley.

"Sorry," said the two.

"How long have I been out," asked Ashley.

"Two days," said one of the females, Usagi.

"That long," said a shocked Ashley.

"Yeah. People are afraid of you because of all the darkness you released," said Jesse, the other girl.

"Sorry," said Ashley.

"That's all right," said the two sisters.

"You gave me some of your energy," said a glaring Ashley.

"**wince** Yeah. We wanted you to be in tip top shape," said Jesse.

"**wince** Please don't glare at us like that," said Usagi.

"I'm so sorry," said a sarcastic Ashley.

The three girls looked at each other. They were trying to hold onto their laughter as their face began to look discreet. They couldn't take it anymore and started to laugh. Everyone heard laughter coming from Ashley's room. They were still quite afraid of the awesome powers Ashley displayed for them. They didn't know that she had that much dark power within her soul. Half of the group cautiously went towards the door to Ashley. They didn't want to become the target practice of Ashley's awesome dark powers. They consciously opened the door a little wide to see a sight that they would never see in a million years. Ashley, Jesse, and Usagi were laughing joyously. "Is there a party going on in here or what," asked Duo.

Duo! You are an idiot, shouted their thoughts.

"What's it to you," said a glaring Ashley.

"Um…" said a sweated Duo.

"**roll eyes** If you have nothing to say, don't say anything from the start," said Jesse.

"We were wondering what the laughter was all about," explained Kimiko.

"Oh! We just needed a laugh to relieve stress," said Usagi.

- Within a dark place -

"Report," boomed a male voice.

"One sister is indispose as of now," said a female voice.

"The other two are so caught up with healing their sister, they are going to lose energy fast, Lord Kage," said another female voice.

"Very good June and Relena. Where is Tea," asked Kage.

"I'm right here, my lord," said another female, Tea.

"What have you been doing," asked Kage as Relena and June looked at Tea expectantly.

"I was finishing my plan," said Tea.

"Enlighten ussss," said a snake-like voice.

"Can it Voldemort," said Tea.

"**rubs forehead** Stop your useless squabbling and tell us of your plan Tea," said Kage.

"I will try to regain their trust when they enter the next dimension. They wouldn't know what hit them," said Tea.

"And we can ambush them when the time is right. Excellent Tea," said Kage.

"**bows** Thank you my lord," said Tea.

"Now, all of you go and spread havoc and chaos in the other dimensions," said Kage.

"**bows** As you wish, Lord Kage," said the four as they disappeared into thin air.

Kage sighed silently as he walked towards a window. He looked up into the stars and thought about how he will crush those who dare intervene in his plans. He thought, I will destroy those gods. And then, Selene will be mine for the taking!

"Thinking about that girl again, son," said a female voice.

"Hello mother," said Kage.

"I'm just checking to make sure that you do not fail to release me from my imprisonment," said the mother.

"Of course mother," said Kage.

- With the senshis -

"I like Duo a lot," said Minako as she watched Duo sweat from the heated glare given by Ashley.

"You do," asked Makato.

"Yeah! He's funny," said Minako.

"He keeps calling himself the god of death," said Hotaru.

"Like Minako keeps calling herself the goddess of love," said Rei.

"I am the goddess of love," said a proud Minako.

"You and Duo are similar in many ways," said Haruka.

"I guess so," said Minako.

"You two will make a good couple," said Michiru.

"If only they come to this dimension," shouted Minako.

"Calm down," said Kakyuu.

"Sorry," said Minako.

"Yeah! I want to know why they aren't coming to this dimension," said Mamoru.

"You're just jealous over the guys hanging around Usagi," said Ami.

"Darn right," shouted Mamoru.

"Shut up," said Setsuna as she knocked Mamoru upside the head.

"Good one Setsuna," said Taiki.

"Thank you," said Setsuna.

Note to self: Never anger Setsuna, thought all the senshis.

- Back to the Xiaolin Temple -

"Are you sure that you want to go," asked Dojo.

"Yeah, Dojo. I have to do this," said Raimundo.

"I'm going to miss you," said Dojo.

"Me too, little guy," said Raimundo.

It was in the afternoon that Raimundo decided to talk with Dojo. He was going to miss every one of his friends here. He knew that he had a responsibility as a Xiaolin warrior, but he also has a duty to the entire galaxies of dimensions. He wished he could at least bring one friend along. Raimundo haven't asked if he could bring at least one friend along for the journey. He didn't have the heart to ask the others. "Got something on your mind," asked a female voice.

"Usagi," said Raimundo and Dojo.

"Hi," said Usagi, "You still look sad."

"And I still feel guilty to leave everybody behind," said Raimundo.

"Hm. Maybe you can bring at least one person to come along," suggested Usagi.

"That's exactly what I was thinking," said Raimundo.

"Everyone else has their own friends for the joy ride, why not you," said Usagi, "But you have to make it a quick decision."

"I guess that you want to gather everyone into the temple," asked Dojo.

"Thank you Dojo," said Usagi.

Dojo left Usagi and Raimundo alone. Raimundo had a serious facial expression. Usagi couldn't take it much more. She started to giggle then full-blown out laughing. "What are you laughing at," asked Raimundo.

"You should see your face. I have never seen you so serious in your life," said Usagi.

"Let's go into the temple," said Raimundo as he stood up along with Usagi.

"Let's," said Usagi.

- Inside the temple -

"Where's Raimundo and Usagi," asked Kimiko.

"They're outside talking," said Dojo.

"Actually, we're here," said Usagi.

"What's this meeting all about," asked Trunks.

"Raimundo has something to say," said Usagi.

"I thought you were going to help me," whined Raimundo.

"Tough," said Usagi as she went to stand next to Harry and Seiya.

"All right. Um… you all know that I'm leaving," said Raimundo.

"Of course, Rai," said Clay.

"Well, I talked with Usagi and she said I can bring one person along," said Raimundo.

"Mind you, he didn't decide yet," said Usagi.

"So, who are you going to choose," asked Goten.

"I don't know yet," said Raimundo.

"Whoever you choose, we will not complain," said Omi.

"Thanks," said Raimundo as he left for his bedroom.

Everyone watched Raimundo leave the temple. His friends were wondering whom he is going to choose to come. The rest didn't actually care as long as that person was NOT planning on trying to be a senshi. They didn't need to be drained more on what they have done over the past couple of months. If it was correct, they were traveling for roughly five months, a very long time for some people. "Who do you think he's going to choose," asked Kimiko.

"Young ones. Do not despair over Raimundo's choice. It is for the best not to dwell on it when it is time for sleep," said Master Fung.

"Yeah. Tomorrow is when we leave," said Koji.

"Let's hit the sack," said T.K.

Kimiko, Clay, Omi, Master Fung, and Dojo looked at the gods, goddesses, and senshis. They were certain that they were worried about Raimundo's decision. They shrugged and said good night to one another. For some odd reason, the three Xiaolin warriors could not sleep. Dojo couldn't sleep as well. They were up all night just thinking about the person that Raimundo would choose.

- With the senshis -

"That's a lot of pressure for a person to handle," said Ami.

"If it was us, it would be difficult too," said Kakyuu.

"I know that if it was Usagi, she would definitely pick me," said a boast Mamoru.

"Why you," asked Haruka.

"She could pick anyone," said Hotaru.

"Because I'm her lover," said Mamoru.

"So what! She could pick anyone of us. Not just you because you're her lover," shouted Rei.

"Calm down," said Makato.

"You know what Mamoru. You're becoming a big jerk," said Rei as she turned back towards the screen.

"What did I do," said Mamoru.

"Why don't you find out for yourself," said everyone as they returned towards the screen.

- In the morning -

"Good morning," said Kari as she walked into the temple.

"Morning Kari," said everyone.

"Where are the Xiaolin warriors," asked Kouichi.

"Don't know. Probably didn't sleep that well," said Ron.

"A big decision for Raimundo," said Quatre.

"And the Xiaolin warriors have many things on their mind," said Master Fung.

"Good morning Master Fung," said everyone.

"Good morning. I see Dojo isn't here as well," said Master Fung.

"I feel sorry for them. Raimundo the most," said Sora.

"Yeah! Why can't we bring all of them," asked a curious Duo.

"We have too much. And if we bring all of them, who is going to protect this dimension," asked Ashley.

"Is this why you only allowed one person," asked Master Fung.

"Yes. Because we know that the warriors are capable to defeat some demons. If we bring all of them, who will protect their home dimension," asked Yaten.

"I see," said Master Fung.

Usagi turned back of flipping pancakes. Ashley started on the eggs, and Jesse started on the bacon and sausages. T.K. and Matt started on the steaks and the gravy. Yami, Yugi, Bakura, Ryou, Marik, and Malik started a game of duel monsters. Heero was polishing his guns, and Quatre was talking to Duo. Rubius and Jadeite were about to doze off from boredom. Draco, Harry, Seamus, Ron, and Sirius started a small wizard's duel. Hermione, Bra, Sora, Kari, Yolei, and Zoe let out all of the digimon. They didn't forget about them, but they wanted to protect them for sometime. "What are those things," asked Omi as he walked in.

"Morning. And they are called digimon," said everyone.

"My name is Patamon," said the two Patamons.

"My name is Hawkmon."

"My name is Wormmon."

"My name is Gabumon."

"My name is Agumon."

"My name is Yokomon."

"My name is Bokomon.

"My name is Gatomon."

"My name is Novamon."

"My name is Terramon."

"My name is Moonmon."

"My name is Biyomon."

"Nice to meet all of you," said Omi.

"All right. Who are they," asked Raimundo.

"These are our digimon," said the digidestined.

"Mine is Moonmon," said Usagi as she set food for all of the digimon.

"Mine is Terramon," said Jesse.

"Mine is Novamon," said Ashley.

As the morning continued, everyone was introduced to the digimon. They were very shock to see talking things walking around. They now know the term for these animal-like creatures: digimon. Kimiko, Omi, Clay, and Dojo were wondering whom Raimundo picked to go on this journey. They saw many baggages lying around the temple grounds. They saw something quite amazing though. All of the baggages were disappearing right before their eyes. They have never seen such an amazing trick. "So, Raimundo, who are you taking with you," asked Master Fung.

"Yeah! We want to know, buddy," said Clay.

"**sigh** I have a thought of who to take, but I don't know about your reactions," said Raimundo.

"Times a ticking," said Jesse as she puts the last baggage into her subspace pocket.

"All right. I made my decision. And I choose Dojo to come along with us," said Raimundo.

"What," shouted everyone, except for the people who are packing their bags.

"That's who I choose," said Raimundo.

- Back with the senshis -

"His choice was a dragon," said Taiki.

"What a loser," said Mamoru.

"Shut up," shouted everyone.

"Don't criticize him when you don't know him," said Kakyuu.

"I was only saying it," said Mamoru.

"And that was positively rude of you," said Setsuna.

"And Hotaru is here," said Michiru.

"Oops," said Mamoru.

"Do us all a favor Mamoru and shut up," said Minako.

"They're talking," said Rei as everyone went towards the screen again.

- Back at the temple -

"Why take Dojo," asked Omi.

"Because you have powers to protect our dimension when we are gone. Dojo is helpful for us to ride on him," said Raimundo.

"That makes sense," said Clay.

"But," said Kimiko.

"Don't contradict Raimundo's judgment, Kimiko," said Master Fung.

"Yes Master Fung," said a solemn Kimiko.

"When are we leaving," asked Dojo.

"As soon as you two get your butts over here," shouted Trunks.

"We're coming," shouted Raimundo.

"Bye guys," said Kimiko.

"It's been nice being together," said Clay.

"Don't worry. We'll come back," said Raimundo.

"Yeah. What he said," said Dojo.

"Dojo, watch over Raimundo," said Master Fung.

"Will do," said Dojo.

The Xiaolin gang was going up in tears. They were very sad that two of their friends will be leaving them. Dojo slipped inside Raimundo's backpack. He wanted to be safe from harms way when they travel. Raimundo hugged Master Fung and went towards the group. Jesse told him to put the bag into his subspace pocket so that it wouldn't fall from the pressure of the portal. "But Dojo is in there," said Raimundo.

"Well, he won't suffocate inside the bag," said Ashley.

"Dojo, is that all right," asked Yugi.

"Sure," said Dojo.

Raimundo nodded his head as he puts his bag into his subspace pocket. The digimon went back into the digital world. Everyone else was holding hands. The chain started off as this: Yami, Usagi, Heero, Quatre, Harry, Seamus, Seiya, Yaten, Ron, Hermione, Bra, Goten, Trunks, Gohan, Sirius, Yugi, Bakura, Ryou, Marik, Malik, Koji, Kouichi, Tommy, J.P., Taguya, T.K., Kari, Matt, Tai, Ken, Yolei, Zoe, Sora, Jesse, Raimundo, Rubius, Jadeite, Jase, Ashley, Draco, and Duo. A portal of tanish color opened up. Everyone was very ready to go. Raimundo looked back and smiled at his friends, reassuring that everything would be all right. Yami jumped into the portal and pulled everyone in. "There he goes," said Kimiko.

"We'll see him again soon," said Clay.

- Within the portal -

"Why am I last again," whined Duo.

"Shut up Duo," said Ashley.

"Do you really want to know," asked Hermione.

"Yes," shouted Duo.

"You're going to play around with the hands and try to let go,' said Gohan.

"Does this always happen," asked Raimundo.

"You'll get use to it," said everyone, besides the digidestined.

"Don't ask us. We never heard him complain," said the digidestined.

"But I never done something like that," said Duo.

"Yes you did," said everyone who knows how Duo thinks.

- Back with the senshis -

"I wonder where they are going to head next," said a curious Makato.

"I don't know," said Rei.

"Look at the end of the tunnel," said Ami.

"What is at the end of the tunnel," asked Haruka.

"Look at the picture," shouted Hotaru.

"What," asked everyone.

"They're coming towards our dimension," said Taiki.

"Oh my god! Where are they going to land," asked Minako.

"Outside of this temple," said Setsuna as she too looked at the picture.

"Good. I want to talk to Usagi," said Mamoru as he went out of the temple.

"He shouldn't have done that," said Michiru.

"Why," asked everyone.

"He's going to be underneath a pile of people," said Michiru.

Poor Mamoru. As if! I wonder if Usagi is going to introduce us to her friends. I can't wait to see Usagi again, thought excited senshis.

AN: Hey everyone! Hope that you enjoy it. People do not get that there will be LESS TIME for me to work on this story, but I'll TRY to schedule it into my BUSY SCHOOL year. PLEASE VOTE for the last senshi that will accompany them and the THREE BAD GUYS of your choice. AND PLEASE HELP ME WITH A NAME FOR KAGE'S MOTHER! Thank you!


	35. chapter 32

Chapter 32 of the rebel sisters and the 'kage'

Helpful things:

italics- different language (anytime of language I have written)

'……' - telepathy

underline - thinking

(….) – me talking

bold - what they are doing as they speak

"….." – speaking

Disclaimers: I don't own any characters and names. I do own the crystals and the uses of power and new power they have during the story. I also own their reincarnations and new names I put into this story. I own the three goddess cards. I also own their digimon, their crests, and their spirit digivolution.

"Ah," shouted a male voice.

The senshis heard a loud scream before it disappeared. They were wondering if that scream came from Mamoru. Who cares? They ran outside of the temple to see a huge pile of people. They didn't care about the rest of them. All they cared about is seeing Seiya, Yaten, and Usagi again. Looking around, they were disappointed that they couldn't see their friends. "I thought that you people learned your lesson the first time," said a female voice.

"Can you help us," asked the people who were on top of Mamoru.

"**sigh** I guess we can," said a male voice.

"Thank you," shouted the people.

The senshis looked up to see a couple of people hovering up in the sky. Those people slowly went down and their feet finally touched the floor. The senshis were smiling to see that three of those people were their friends. "All right," said a male, "How are we going to do this?"

"Fist they have to unlock their hands," said a female.

"Then the first person has to get up on top of them," said a glaring female towards a male with a long braid.

"All right, Duo get off of them," said another female.

"But I don't want to," whined Duo.

"Duo do as we say or we are going to change you into…" trailed off Usagi.

"All right," shouted a scared Duo as he hopped off of everyone.

After Duo got off of the pile, everyone went to get up from the pile. The senshis were inspired to see who Usagi was hanging around with. They saw Ashley, Jesse, Hermione, Bra, lowered down Sora, Kari, Yolei, and Zoe. The girls were always there to help the other girls. They saw Harry, Draco, Trunks, Goten, Sirius, and Gohan carry down Koji, Kouichi, Ron, Seamus, Heero, and Yami. They saw Jadeite, Rubius, Quatre, Yugi, Bakura, Ryou, Marik, Malik, Matt, Ken, Tai, T.K., Taguya, Tommy, and J.P. all on top of Mamoru. They saw Mamoru's face being squashed into the cement. The senshis couldn't take it anymore. They started to laugh at the expense of Mamoru. "What's so funny," asked a male.

"Oh. It's the expense of Mamoru being crushed by you guys, Duo," said Minako.

"Hey! How do you know my name," asked Duo.

"Um…" trailed Minako.

"Nice going Minako," shouted the senshis.

"**a safety click was heard** Omae o koroso. Who are you," asked Heero.

"Quiet! Heero put the gun away, and Minako, you and the rest of the senshis have explaining to do," said Usagi.

"Yes ma'am," said the senshis as everyone went into the temple, leaving Mamoru behind.

"Hey! Wait for me," shouted an injured Mamoru.

- Inside the temple -

"You have been watching us," shouted Usagi.

The senshis forgot about the screen they had. They saw themselves and the others in the screen. Usagi was furious as the senshis. They couldn't trust them and decided to ask their uncle Chronus to watch over them. How could they, was all Usagi thought about. Seiya and Yaten were quite angry with them as well. They go on this journey, and the senshis had to go and watch over them. Everyone else who traveled with the three was quite angry and confused to the situation. They had senshis here, but there were other senshis as well. They guessed that they wanted more senshis who were friends with the others. Jesse looked around and saw a crystal on one o the pillows. "**smiling** There's my crystal," shouted Jesse as she went to retrieve it.

"Your crystal? That's MY crystal," said Mamoru.

"Says who," shouted Jesse.

"Hold up, Ginny," said Usagi.

"But it's my crystal," shouted Jesse, a.k.a. Ginny.

"I know that it's your crystal, but I have to purify it from the tainted," said Usagi.

"All right," said a solemn Ginny.

"What are you talking about Usako? You know that it's my crystal," said Mamoru.

"You have no say in this, Mamo-baka," shouted Ashley, a.k.a. Angelina.

"Who are you to tell me what to do," shouted Mamoru.

"That's it," said Draco as he produced his crystal.

"Ha! I know what you are capable of," said Mamoru, "And I can easily deflect it."

"Shut up," shouted Rei, "We are sick and tired of you, Mamoru!"

"What," said a curious Mamoru.

"You heard us. Get out of this temple and don't show your face again," said Kakyuu.

"**glare** One day, when I rule this world, you will all pay," said Mamoru.

"Just get out," shouted Bra as she shot a ki blast at Mamoru.

Everyone cheered for Mamoru being injured and left bleeding. They never saw Mamoru glow black and disappear into thin air. Usagi smiled and started to heal the golden crystal. She used her silver imperium crystal to heal the blackness of the golden crystal. She looked at the crystal again and smiled, as the crystal became its true color. "Here you go Ginny," said Usagi.

"Thank you so much, sister," said Ginny as she placed the crystal around her neck.

"So we're wondering about the crystal," said Rei.

"You heard about the story," asked everyone.

"We were watching you," said the senshis.

"Right. So, we figured out that Saturn's crystal has to be Dark or Black. And the Balance would be somewhere within the center of the universe: the cauldron," said Haruka.

"Well, it's true that the Saturn Crystal is a part of another crystal combined. We just need to abstract the crystal. And it is true that the Balance Crystal is within the cauldron," said Usagi.

"So, who's going to do the two crystals while the rest go to the cauldron," asked Yugi.

"I say that we have all the senshis go to the cauldron. The rest will try to abstract that Dark Crystal from Hotaru's Saturn Crystal. Hotaru, you will have to stay here to get that crystal out of yours," said Usagi.

"All right," said Hotaru.

"I'm down with what you said," said Duo.

'Don't say down ever again," said everyone.

"I think it's cute," said Minako.

"You think," asked Duo.

"All right! No lovey dovey stuff. Minako, get over here," said Rei.

Every senshi went to one side and every one else went to the other. They nodded their heads. Ami instructed the new senshis about how to teleport by their powers. Every senshi started to yell out their respective transformation phrases and started to glow. The light was very intense because of the new members. Everyone covered his or her eyes as a beam went towards the sky. The senshis were still concentrating and all of a sudden disappeared. "That's called a teleportation: senshi style," said Hotaru.

"All right then. Let's take a look at that crystal of yours," said Duo.

'I never liked you," said Hotaru as she handed Draco her crystal.

"Why not," whined Duo.

"You call yourself the god of death when in fact that you're forsaking my BROTHER'S name," said Hotaru.

Everyone snickered at Duo. Draco saw the crystal deep within the other one. How were they going to abstract the crystal? Ginny sighed as she looked at the east. She felt another crystal beyond the horizon. Angelina felt the same, except she had an excited streak running through her veins. She knew that it had to be her crystal. The others were not paying much attention from the high energy levels emitting from the Black Crystal. "How are we going to do this," asked Trunks.

"Who knows," said Rubius.

"Why not let Marik hold the crystal and concentrate on his crystal," suggested Bakura.

"Why not look inside your soul for your Mischief crystal," countered Marik.

"Fine. We'll do both suggested and bring those crystals out," said Hotaru.

"The kid has a point," said Duo.

"**points a glaive at his throat** Don't call me kid," said Hotaru.

"Is today pick-on-Duo-day? I never did anything," shouted and exasperated Duo.

"Shut up Duo! We're trying to concentrate," said Marik and Bakura.

Marik was holding onto the Saturn Crystal. Both Bakura and Marik's eyes were closed in concentration. Bakura searched his soul to find his crystal while Marik searched the crystal for his own. They started to glow their respective colors: Marik – black and Bakura – gray. The rest of the group watched expectantly for the crystals to appear. They gasped when two crystals came out and hovered around their heads. They actually did their work and smiled as they opened their eyes to see their crystals. Marik grabbed a hold of his as did Bakura. "You did it," shouted everyone.

"I guess we did," said Marik.

"How did it feel to go inside the crystal," asked Hotaru.

"Similar powers, yet mine is much more powerful than yours," said Marik as he handed the crystal back.

"Now that that's over, let's get my crystal," said Angelina.

"What are you talking about," said everyone.

"**sigh** I felt Angelina's crystal in that direction," said Ginny as she pointed towards east.

"Then let's get the crystal," said everyone as they walked out of the temple.

"But you don't know the way around town," said Hotaru.

"We have you," said Yugi.

"**blushes** I guess I can help you," said Hotaru.

"Then lead the way," said Malik.

- Far into space -

"Are we there yet," asked Tommy.

"No Tommy. Not yet. Just a few more minutes," said Michiru.

"This sucks. Why does the crystal have to be all the way out here," said Yaten.

"Usagi! You could have gotten the crystal after the battle with Chaos," said Rei.

'Because I was grieving and wasn't thinking that much," said a soft Usagi.

'Rei," shouted everyone who knew about the battle.

"Sorry," said Rei.

"That's all right. I see the cauldron," said Usagi.

"I see Galaxia," said Seiya.

"What," shouted everyone besides Usagi and the new senshis.

"Who's Galaxia," asked the new senshis.

"A senshi like us," said Usagi.

They moved a little bit faster through space. As they stepped on the grounds of the cauldron, Galaxia was not surprised to see them. She had a small frown on her face but other than that was happy. She smiled a little bit at them and turned towards the cauldron. "Hello senshis," said Galaxia.

"Hi Galaxia. We came for the…" trailed off Kakyuu.

"I know. The Balance Crystal," said Galaxia, "Only one of you may go into the cauldron and get the crystal."

"Only one of us," shouted everyone except for Usagi.

"Yes. Only one of you will go into the cauldron. It will be a very dangerous task," said Galaxia.

"I'll go," said Haruka.

"No. I'm going to go," said Usagi.

"What," shouted everyone.

"It's our business to get the crystal. I'm the only one who can touch it since I am one of the goddesses. The crystal will burn your hands if you touch it," explained Usagi.

"But it's dangerous hime," said Setsuna.

"This is not time to tell me whether it's dangerous or not. I'm going," said Usagi.

"But it will not burn our hands," said Seiya and Yaten.

"True, but it comes with the price of me being the lover of the Balance God," said Usagi as she winked.

"**giggles** All right, Sailor Moon. Go on ahead," said Galaxia.

"Thank you," said Usagi as she dived into the cauldron.

Everyone watched the liquid of souls within the cauldron blend. Usagi was nowhere to be seen. They were worried about Usagi's well being. She has been there for about a minute. She didn't even go back up for breath. They thought something was definitely wrong. Seiya was about to into the cauldron but was stopped by Galaxia. "She hadn't come up for breath," said Seiya.

"Be patient, Fighter. She will come up soon," said Galaxia.

"How do you know," asked an irritated Yaten.

"Because I see bubbles coming from the cauldron," said Galaxia.

'What," shouted everyone as they looked inside the cauldron.

Sure enough, there were tinny bubbles at the center of the cauldron. The senshis were looking expectantly towards the bubbles. They saw short golden hair and green hair come up from the cauldron. The senshis were wondering whose green hair that was. They were quite confused. As the people came up, the inners gasped. It was Emerald, the girl with the very creepy and annoying laughter. What's she doing with Usagi? The outers, starlights, and the new senshis didn't know what to think of this. They never saw the girl before in their life. "Usagi! What are you doing with Emerald," shouted Rei.

"I'm saving her," said Usagi as she hovered out of the cauldron and landed next to the senshis.

"What do you mean saving her," shouted Rei.

"Usagi, she tried to destroy you," said Ami.

"What," shouted the rest of the senshis who didn't know of her.

"But she changed," said Usagi.

"Ugh. Where am I," asked Emerald.

"You are with us," said Usagi.

"Sailor Moon. What do you want," asked Emerald.

"Well, a certain someone has missed you terribly. I'm giving him that favor," said Usagi.

"Who is it," asked everyone.

"Rubius," said Usagi.

- Back on Earth -

"Are you sure this is the right place," asked Hotaru.

"Positive. What's wrong," asked Angelina.

"Well, this is where I first died on Earth. I was controlled by something called a heart snatcher. She called herself Mistress Nine," said Hotaru.

"Oh. Don't worry. You're here with us," said Ryou.

"**smile** Thank you," said Hotaru.

Everyone smiled at Hotaru. They never knew she did so much. The gang started to look around the ruins of Hotaru's old school. Hotaru would shiver once in a while because of the bad memories here. She would sometimes see her being Mistress Nine and hurting her Usa-mama. They searched throughout the place. The person who found the crystal was Hotaru. "I think I found it," said Hotaru.

"Where," asked everyone.

"Over here," said Hotaru.

Everyone trenched towards where Hotaru was. There were many ruins here from whatever attacked it. Hotaru knew who destroyed this place. She winced at the thought about her being evil. The gang was at Hotaru and saw a black crystal with dark blue linings. Angelina smiled and picked up the crystal. "This is it," shouted Angelina.

"Thank you for your help Hotaru," said Malik.

"Your welcome," said Hotaru.

"We better get going before the others arrived back," said Harry.

"Potter's right, for once," said Draco.

"Draco," said a glaring Harry.

"Don't start," said Trunks.

"Let's go," said Goten as everyone began walking back to the temple.

- Back in space -

"I can't believe we have to drag her with us," said Makato.

"Don't start," said Minako.

Everyone was traveling through space to get back to Earth. Usagi was having a small conversation with Emerald. She suggested that Emerald became a senshi and travel with them to the last dimension before they go and face Kage, the ultimate evil. What everyone didn't know was the fact that the real threat was Kage's mother. No one even knew that Kage had a mother in the first place. As they saw Earth approaching, they were glad to get back. "I wonder what it will be like for me to become a senshi," asked Emerald.

"What! Usagi," shouted everyone.

"What? She deserves another chance," said Usagi.

"I still can't believe we have to work with not one, not two, but three evil people," said Rei.

The earth was approaching fast. They zoomed into the atmosphere and landed on their butts. Everyone looked around and saw the gang just coming up the steps. "Hey guys," said Usagi.

"How was the trip," asked Koji.

"It was fine," said Usagi as she handed Kouichi the Balance Crystal.

"We got three crystals," said Hotaru.

"Really," asked everyone.

"Yup. The Mischief, the Dark, and the Black crystals were a cinch," said Ginny.

"That's great," said Usagi.

"Emerald," asked a shock Rubius.

"Hi Rubius," said Emerald.

"A gift to you, Rubius. Happy Birthday," said Usagi.

"It's his birthday," shouted everyone.

"Yeah," said Usagi.

"Thank you," said Rubius.

Everyone watched in awed as Rubius began to glow. He didn't know that he was glowing until everyone was gaping at him. He looked at him and saw himself glow his god color. Everyone still looked on as something shot out of Rubius' heart. There, everyone saw a heart shaped crystal. People were wondering what it was. Well, everyone wondered what it was except for the gods and goddesses. They smiled at themselves for they have gotten the Heart Crystal. Usagi was a genius of giving Emerald as a birthday present to Rubius. "Is that my crystal," asked an awed Rubius.

'Sure it is," said every god and goddess.

"**takes it** I feel very powerful," said Rubius.

"Don't push it," said the goddesses.

'Fine," said Rubius as he puts it around his neck.

"Tomorrow, we're going to turn Emerald into a senshi," said Usagi.

"Really? Why," asked the gods.

"To let her be with Rubius," said an innocent Angelina.

"Oh," said the guys.

I wonder if we have to work with Emerald, thought the inners and outers.

I can't wait to get this party started. We're going to have lots of fun in this dimension, thought the goddesses.

Can't wait for Emerald to become a senshi like us. This is so cool. Another girl, thought the newer senshis.

I wonder where Dojo went to. I released him after landing here, thought Raimundo.

I wonder if we'll be able to go and explore the city before leaving again, thought the gods.

Let's see if I can't persuade Cassy and her sisters to become senshis, thought Usagi.

AN: Hey everyone! Hope that you enjoy it. People do not get that there will be LESS TIME for me to work on this story, but I'll TRY to schedule it into my BUSY SCHOOL year. PLEASE VOTE for the last senshi that will accompany them and the THREE BAD GUYS of your choice. AND PLEASE HELP ME WITH A NAME FOR KAGE'S MOTHER! Thank you!


	36. chapter 33

Chapter 33 of the rebel sisters and the 'kage'

Helpful things:

italics- different language (anytime of language I have written)

'……' - telepathy

underline - thinking

(….) – me talking

bold - what they are doing as they speak

"….." – speaking

Disclaimers: I don't own any characters and names. I do own the crystals and the uses of power and new power they have during the story. I also own their reincarnations and new names I put into this story. I own the three goddess cards. I also own their digimon, their crests, and their spirit digivolution.

"Where am I," asked a curious voice.

"You are in my domain, Mamoru," said an evil male voice.

"Who are you," asked Mamoru.

"I am the one you were speaking to through telepathy. I am Kage," said Kage.

"It's finally nice to meet you," said Mamoru.

"Silence! I did not let you speak. When you are here, you refer to me as Lord Kage," said Kage.

"And if I refuse? I AM of royal blood," boasted Mamoru.

"Yet, I am a god," shouted Kage.

"**glare** Yes. Of course," said Mamoru.

"Good. You will accompany Tea and Relena to Earth and destroy those pesky senshis. Do NOT harm the gods and goddesses. That is my job," said Kage.

"Who exactly is Tea and Relena," asked Mamoru.

"We are," said two female girls.

Mamoru turned around to see two girls. One girl had shoulder-length brown hair; the other had dirty cornflower blonde hair. The second girl walked up to Mamoru and said, "My name is Relena. That's **points to Tea** is Tea."

"Nice to meet you," said an uncomfortable Mamoru.

"I did not summon you two to giggle over this impudent person. Go down to Earth and cause chaos," said Kage.

"**bows** As you wish, Lord Kage," said the two girls.

"Bring Mamoru with you," said Kage as he turned to watch the sun set.

"Of course," said the girls as they apparate with Mamoru.

"Soon you will be free, mother," said Kage as everyone else was outside his chambers.

- Back at the Hiwaki Shrine -

"You guys are so cute," said everyone.

"Shut up," said Rubius as he glared at everyone.

"Thank you for reviving me, Sailor Moon," said Emerald.

"As of now, call me Usagi," said Usagi.

"You switched your name again," shouted Duo.

"Again," asked everyone.

"Don't ask," said the goddesses.

"Are you talking about your reincarnations," asked Ami.

"Great! What else did you guys hear," asked Dojo.

"About your decision," whispered Minako.

"That was suppose to be a secret," shouted Raimundo.

"Calm down, Rai. They didn't mean it," said Ginny.

"**huff** Fine," said a glaring Raimundo.

"Exactly how much did you hear," asked Jase.

"That you were evil and turning people into animals? Enough to know who is evil and who is not," said a glaring Rei.

"Stop it! Stop glaring at each other. We are on the same side," said Usagi.

"Usa is right," said Angelina.

:"Fine," said Rei as she turned the other way.

"This is hopeless," said Harry.

"Don't make us tell them that you and Draco were the same," said an accused Hermione.

All of the senshis were welcoming the new members to their group. It was a very big group, considering the friends of different dimensions. Many were getting quite well with one another. Yugi and Hotaru were hitting things off with a bang. T.K. and Kari would accompany them as they talked about duel monsters and digimon. Minako and Duo were talking and having a great time. Both of them seemed as though they were friends. Seiya and Yaten met up with Kakyuu and Taiki as they all talked about their adventures and how the repairs were going for their home planet. Tommy went to help Makato in the kitchen to prepare a LOT of foods. Zoe, J.P., Rei, and Setsuna were talking about anything. The digimon were by themselves as they talked about who will win against each other: Usagi, Ginny, or Angelina. Haruka, Michiru, Gohan, and Sirius were talking about how they could change from one thing to the next and back again. The wizards were starting a wizard's duel as the saiyajins were sparring with each other to get their strengths back up. The rest of them were laying around and being bored out of their minds. "There's nothing to do," shouted Duo.

"I thought you were satisfied by kissing… I mean… talking to Minako," said Usagi.

"**blushes** That's not what I meant. I need some action," said Duo.

"Why not go to the beach," suggested Bra.

"That's a great idea," said Goten as he settled on the ground.

"We'll meet here after getting our belongings," said Usagi.

"What belongings? We have it in our subspace pockets," exclaimed J.P.

"Actually, we have access to your subspace. So, we took your belongings and put it inside our house," said Ginny.

"You have access to our subspace," asked everyone.

"Yup! And we're off," said Ginny as she walked down the stairs.

Every senshi was disturbed by their easy access to their belongings in their subspace pockets. They went down with the rest of the senshis to see five convertibles. One convertible was slick silver, another was slick blue, another was blackish blue, and the last two were slick red. Haruka and all of the guys were drooling over the five hot cars. They never have seen anything like it. "Whose are these," asked Haruka.

"The two red cars are for Sirius and Gohan. The blackish blue is Angelina's. The slick blue is Ginny's. And the silver is mine," said Usagi.

"What! When did you get a license," shouted everyone.

"About two months ago," said the three girls.

"But we were always jumping through dimensions," said the gods and the senshis.

"We know. But didn't you wonder where we three always went when you always faint from jumping through the portal," asked Angelina.

"That does make sense. They would have time to go take that driver's test," said Gohan.

"Let's go," exclaimed Usagi as she almost went into the car until Haruka stopped her.

"I need to check those wheels," said Haruka.

"So do I, Angelina," said Gohan.

"But," started the two.

"No buts," said the two.

"Haruka sounds like my father," muttered Usagi.

"This is so unfair," muttered Angelina.

"What was that," said the two.

"Nothing," said the sisters.

"It seems steady enough," said the two, "All right. You can drive it."

"Finally," said the two as they went into their cars.

"Who's going with who," asked Ami.

"Seiya, Yami, Heero, Koji, and Kouichi will be going with me," said Usagi.

"Trunks, Draco, Taguya, Bakura, and Jase will be with me," said Angelina.

"Raimundo, Quatre, Seamus, Tai, and Yaten will be with me," said Ginny.

"I guess Goten, Marik, Malik, Yugi, Ryou, Jadeite, and Bra are with me," said Gohan.

"And Harry, T.K., Kari, Sora, Matt, Ken, and Yolei are with me," said Sirius.

"What about us," asked J.P., Tommy, Zoe, Ron, Rubius, Emerald, Hermionne, and Duo.

"We can give them a lift," said the rest of the senshis.

"All right. Who's going with who," asked Tai.

"Duo is going with me," practically shouted Minako.

"All right. I guess that Taiki, Kakyuu, and Tommy can ride with me," said Ami.

"Zoe and ride with me," said Rei.

"Ron and Hermione can ride with me," said Makato.

"Rubius and Emerald can ride with us," said Haruka and Michiru.

"And J.P. can ride with us," said Setsuna and Hotaru.

"Then it's settled," said Usagi as her group went into the car.

"Hope you guys can keep up with us," said Angelina and Ginny as their group went into their car.

The rest of the senshis were wondering what that was all about. When they went into their cars, they saw the three sisters zooming away from the temple. Everyone was shocked that the three didn't get a ticket. Haruka smirked, started her car, and zoomed towards the three sisters. Without thinking of the consequences, everyone started their cars and zoomed towards the four cars. They were so caught up with catching up with the others that they didn't hear sirens following the eleven cars. Everyone was too busy going straight towards the house to notice anything. Upon arriving towards the house, the senshis were shocked. This was not a house but a mansion. Four stories high, the senshis slowed down to a stop. That's when everyone heard the sirens. "Everyone in here is under arrest," said the police.

"On what ground," asked Angelina.

"On speed…" started the policeman until another one came up.

"Dude! Do you know who those three are," shouted the other guy.

"Who," asked all the other policemen.

"Those three are the head of police headquarters," said the guy.

"Say what," shouted everyone, including the senshis.

"Like my sister said officer. On what ground," asked Ginny.

"Um… never mind," said the officer.

"Will you leave our property," asked Usagi.

"Of course," shouted all of the policemen as they rushed into their cars and left.

Usagi, Angelina, and Ginny were amused at the policemen's antics. They smirked and started up the stairs to their mansion. The gods and senshis were gaping. They never have seen anything like that before. The fact that the three sisters are the head of the police headquarters in Japan was very amazing. "Aren't you coming," asked Ginny at the top of the stairs.

"We're coming," shouted everyone as they rushed towards the door.

As the senshis went through the opened door, they were amazed again. The inside was massive compared to the outside. There was a chandelier on the front of the room. The halls were very long with many doors. They followed the three sisters around and saw many pictures of the senshis individually and a group picture. They followed the sisters outside to see a massive stable at the right and sport courts at the left. They looked around to see many different animals that they have never seen before. Some were dragons, phoenixes, unicorns, griffins, and hippogriffs. They were amazed at how well theses animals were taking care of. When they turned to see who was in the stables, the inner senshis were shocked. "Avery! Birdy! Catsy! (Sorry! The last chapter says Cassy. But it's really Catsy. To lazy to change it!) Prisma," shouted the inner senshis.

"Who," asked everyone.

"Hi Rei, Ami, Makato, Minako," said the four sisters.

"Hey. These were the four sisters who we fought against," said Ami.

"But Usagi here healed them to be pure," said Makato.

"All right," said everyone, besides the three sisters, Rubius, and Emerald.

"Rubius! Emerald! I thought you two died," said the four sisters.

"Relax. They're here to help," said Usagi.

"If you say so," said the four sisters as they turned back towards tending the horses.

"What are they doing here," asked the inners.

"We hired them to tend to the stable," said Angelina.

"And we make great bucks doing it," said the sisters.

"How much," asked everyone.

"Five dollars for the horses, seven for the unicorns and phoenixes, and ten for the dragons, hippogriffs, and griffins," said Avery.

"That means that you four make 270 dollars a day," said Ami.

"That much," shouted everyone.

"Well, we also have free food and housing," said Birdy.

"Odango! How can you afford all of this," asked Rei.

"Don't call me Odango, Rei. As for the money, it's simple," said Usagi.

"How can it be simple," asked everyone.

"Well, we own the police force, a fashion designer store, a hotel, and being a singing group can give us a lot of money," said Angelina.

"A fashion designer store," asked the inners.

"A hotel," asked the outers.

"The police force," asked the gods.

"A singing group," asked the new senshis.

"Yeah! And they are really great with their voices," said Prisma.

"What name is your fashion designer store," asked Setsuna.

"The Cosmic World," said Ginny.

"**gasp** I applied there, and the manager said that I was in with a snap," said Setsuna.

"That would be our doing," said Angelina.

"What hotel do you run," asked Michiru.

"We own the Starlight Hotel," said Angelina.

"**gasp** That's where most of the music groups gather around and almost live there," exclaimed Minako.

"Well, we already know what police force they run. I'm curious about the music group," said Yaten.

"We are called the Rebel Sisters," said Usagi.

"That's the world's famous singing group there ever was. All over the world, they have a lot of fans. I'm number 1007," said Minako.

"That many fans," exclaimed Zoe.

"They're more popular than the Three Lights," exclaimed Haruka.

"We are," asked the three sisters.

"Yes," shouted everyone.

"You don't have to yell," said the three girls.

"Sorry," said everyone.

"I wonder where Mamoru is," asked Rei.

"We shouldn't hang around him. He's another henchman of Kage," said Angelina.

"How do you know," asked everyone.

"The demon that we defeated in the Xiaolin dimension told us," said Dojo.

"Dang it," said Haruka.

"Haruka! There are children here," said Michiru as she gestured towards Tommy.

"**cringe** Sorry, but if what they say is true, Mamoru knows what crystals they have and will tell 'all high and mighty'," said Haruka, as she sarcastically said at the end.

"Then we have to prepare," said Usagi.

Everyone nodded his or her head. They will be ready to take out the trash. The inners and outers couldn't believe that Mamoru had betrayed them. They had believed he was brainwashed again. It turns out that it was his own free will when Angelina produced a mirror to let everyone see inside his thoughts. His jealousy drove him mad. He wanted Usagi for himself, never really considering that Usagi wanted to have a different destiny. Mamoru will personally pay for betraying us, thought the senshis.

I wonder how we are going to make the four sisters and Emerald senshis, thought Usagi.

Let's just hope we can get June and Tea back in one piece. Their parents will have a fit if something happens to them, thought the people who knew June and Tea.

I wonder if there is something to eat here, thought Duo.

Can we really defeat Kage again? I wonder if there is something more to this than his jealousy, thought the three sisters.

Wow! I can't wait for another battle. The rush of power coursing through your veins is so relaxing, thought the new senshis.

I wonder if we have the chance to go and convert Kage back into his loveable self, thought the gods.

As everyone was in their thoughts, they haven't realized the new threat. Three figures were lurking through the shadows. They were ready to produce the plan of destruction. These three thought, Everyone will not know what hit them. This is going to be the best revenge ever!

AN: Hey everyone! Hope that you enjoy it. People do not get that there will be LESS TIME for me to work on this story, but I'll TRY to schedule it into my BUSY SCHOOL year. PLEASE VOTE for the last senshi that will accompany them and the THREE BAD GUYS of your choice. AND PLEASE HELP ME WITH A NAME FOR KAGE'S MOTHER! Thank you!


	37. chapter 34

Chapter 34 of the rebel sisters and the 'kage'

Helpful things:

italics- different language (anytime of language I have written)

'……' - telepathy

underline - thinking

(….) – me talking

bold - what they are doing as they speak

"….." – speaking

Disclaimers: I don't own any characters and names. I do own the crystals and the uses of power and new power they have during the story. I also own their reincarnations and new names I put into this story. I own the three goddess cards. I also own their digimon, their crests, and their spirit digivolution.

"Down to business," said a female voice.

"Down to business," questioned everyone.

"Yeah! We need to make these five senshis," said the same female voice.

"Usagi! We can't be senshis," shouted four female voices.

"Sure you guys can. I trust you four sisters," said Usagi.

"But making Emerald as one too," said four incredulous sisters.

"Hey! I resent that," shouted Emerald.

"Don't worry. She's coming with us while you four help the other senshis," said another female voice.

Everyone was currently at the goddesses' house… er… I mean… mansion. Catsy, Birdy, Avery, Prisma, and Emerald were having a feud. The four sisters still didn't trust Emerald and Rubius. They were very wary of them. The Inners were the same as the four sisters. The Outers didn't know what to think. Harry and Draco were fighting once again. Draco called everyone there a muggle-lovers and mudbloods. Harry, Ron, and Seamus were going to pound Draco to the ground for what he said about their friends. Sirius and Gohan were pleasantly talking to one another. They were wondering how children their age could have a lot of enemies. They were happy that they could come along with them to help. The Digidestined peeps were talking on whom they fought during their time in the digital world. The Digimons were eating up a storm with the delicious foods. The Three Lights were going on about a new song they could sing to entertain their fans. Kakyuu was pleasantly talking to Hermione and Bra. All three wanted to know where they came from. The Yugioh gang were talking and having a fun time with dueling each other. Quatre was calming down Heero from killing Duo as Duo went and got Heero's precious laptop wet. Goten and Trunks were sparing off on the side. The three sisters were trying to sense where the three evil energy signatures were coming from as they tried not to worry anyone. "That's a wonderful idea," said Rei.

"The more the merrier," said Makato.

"The only problem is who is going to be what senshi," said Yami.

"Why not make Emerald be Sailor Emerald because of her name," suggested Bakura.

"**roll eyes** And everyone will know who I am," said Emerald.

"How about we change your name to Emmy Gem. That way you can become Sailor Emerald," suggested Ginny.

"Wait a minute! I thought your name was Emmy," shouted Duo.

"It was, duffus. My real name is Gaia," said Ginny.

"Oh," said a somewhat understood Duo.

"Anyways, what about these four," asked Taiki.

"I was thinking of Sailor Prism," said Prisma.

"I was thinking of Sailor Ruby," said Avery.

"I was thinking of Sailor Garnet," said Catsy.

"I was thinking of Sailor Aqua," said Birdy.

"Those are awesome names," said Minako.

"Can't I keep my name," said Emerald.

"Do you have an idea on what to call yourself," asked Marik.

'I was thinking of Sailor Amethyst," said Emerald.

"Perfect! All we have to do is do the ceremony," said J.P.

- In a dark corner of the room -

"When can we strike," whispered a female voice.

"Until they tired themselves out," whispered a male voice.

"I'm tired of waiting," whispered another female voice.

"I know how they think. They won't suspect anything you two," whispered a male voice.

I'm sick and tired of waiting for them to tire themselves out, thought the two females.

- With the people -

"Will you five get inside the big circle," asked Matt.

"Certainly," said the five as they went into the circle.

The gods and goddesses surrounded the five as the other senshis were watching. They have never seen anything like this before. Dojo was picking up a different smell in the atmosphere and tried to tell the others, but they wouldn't listen. They were too absorbed into the transformation to see three shadowy figures creeping up on them. Emerald, Catsy, Birdy, Avery, and Prisma were glowing white, purple, red, dark red, and aqua. Everyone was fascinated with the colors. Once the process was complete, most of the gods were on the floor while the others were trying to stand still. Five henshin pens were in front of the five girls. "Take the pens," said Kari.

"Don't mind if we do," said three unknown but familiar voices.

"Who's there," shouted Yami.

"Aw, Yami. I'm crushed that you don't recognize my voice," said a female voice as a girl appeared before them.

"Tea," shouted the people who remember her.

"Don't forget about me," said another female as another girl appeared before them.

"Relena," said the people who knew her as they showed a disgusted face.

"And why not add me into the mix," said a male voice as a boy appeared before them.

"Mamoru," shouted everyone, except for people who didn't even know of him.

"In the flesh," said Mamoru.

"What are you doing hanging with these wannabes," shouted Haruka.

"**glare** Because of them **motions towards the gods and goddesses** I lost my title as the Earth guardian," said Mamoru.

"The golden crystal was already tainted with when you touched it the first time," shouted Ginny.

"Shut up," said Mamoru as he sent a blast towards Ginny.

"You did not just try to hurt my love/sister," shouted the gods and goddesses.

"Oh shut up," said Tea as she sent a blast towards them.

"Now's a great time to transform," said Dojo.

"Right," shouted everyone.

"Mercury Crystal Power!"

"Mars Crystal Power!"

"Jupiter Crystal Power!"

"Venus Crystal Power!"

"Uranus Crystal Power!"

"Neptune Crystal Power!"

"Pluto Crystal Power!"

"Saturn Crystal Power!"

"Star Fighter Power!"

"Star Healer Power!"

"Star Maker Power!"

"Kinmoku Power!"

"Egyptian Knight Power!"

"Moon Knight Power!"

"Earth Knight Power!"

"Sun Crystal Power!"

"Ice Crystal Power!"

"Star Knight Power!"

"Sun Knight Power!"

"Saiyajin Knight Power!"

"Death Knight Power!"

"Light Crystal Power!"

"Hope Knight Power!"

"Star Crystal Power!"

"Peace Crystal Power!"

"Wind Crystal Power!"

"Ice Knight Power!"

"Thunder Knight Power!"

"Amethyst Crystal Power," shouted Emerald.

"Prism Crystal Power," shouted Prisma.

"Aqua Crystal Power," shouted Birdy.

"Garnet Crystal Power," shouted Catsy.

"Ruby Crystal Power," shouted Avery.

Tea, Relena, and Mamoru had to shield their eyes from the awesome brightness of the transformation. When the lights died down, everyone turned towards the five newest senshis to participate in the ever-growing group. Emerald was wearing a mixture of purple, blue, and white for her senshi form, having a purplish blue gem in the middle of her tiara. Prisma was wearing a mixture of red, blue, and yellow for her senshi form, having a prism clear gem in the middle of her tiara. Birdy was wearing aqua, sky blue, and cool gray for her senshi form, having an aqua gem in the middle of her tiara. Catsy was wearing dark blue, dark red, and black for her senshi form, having a garnet gem in the middle of her tiara. Avery was wearing red, gold, and white for her senshi form, having a ruby red gem in the middle of her tiara. "How did you transform without knowing what to say," sneered Mamoru.

"It was easy enough to look at the other new senshis to figure it out," said Sailor Ruby.

"No offense or anything," said Sailor Garnet.

"None taken," said Sailor Light.

"Enough! Hope you have fun with this little creation," said Tea.

Suddenly, a portal opened up in the middle of the field. A huge green ugly monster with two sharp horns came out of the portal. The three evil villains laughed at their predicament as they disappeared in another portal. The senshis looked at the gods and goddesses to see that they were still tired out from the energy loss. Everyone thought, That's why they attacked now. They KNEW that the gods and goddesses will be weak from making five new senshis!

"All right. Saturn, you and Sailor Prism protect the gods and goddesses with your shields. The rest of us will defeat this overgrown youma," said Sailor Pluto.

"Right," said the two as they placed themselves in front and in back of the gods and goddesses.

"Finally! I get to protect the hime again," shouted Sailor Uranus as she charged forward.

"Right behind you Uranus," said Sailor Jupiter.

"Mercury, do a scan," said Sailor Amethyst.

"On it," said Sailor Mercury as she turned on her visor.

"Venus Love And Beauty Shock," shouted Sailor Venus.

"Aqua Blaze," shouted Sailor Aqua.

"Shock Wave," shouted Sailor Garnet.

"Glass Shard Disperse," shouted Sailor Ruby.

"Dark Lightning," shouted Sailor Amethyst.

"Ice Blizzard," shouted Ice Knight.

"Harmonic Destruction," shouted Sailor Peace.

"Flaming Tornado," shouted Sun Knight.

"Fireball Streak," shouted Sailor Sun.

"Death Strike," shouted Death Knight.

"Moonlight Blaze," shouted Moon Knight.

"Rose Whip Lash," shouted Earth Knight.

"Sun Blaze," shouted Egyptian Knight.

"Star Strife," shouted Star Knight.

"Star Blaze," shouted Sailor Star.

"Power Ball," shouted Saiyajin Knight.

"Ice Freeze," shouted Sailor Ice.

"Blinding Light," shouted Sailor Light.

"Hopeful Crisscross," shouted Hope Knight.

"Mars Flame Sniper," shouted Sailor Mars.

Every one of the senshis attacked the demon head on. The gods and goddesses were vtoo tired to do anything. The Inners and Outers looked expectantly, but their attacks didn't phase the demon. The other senshis' attacks were useful. Their attacks scratched the demon in many different ways. The other senshis were helpless against the on slaughter of the demon's large wind slashes. The old senshis thought, Why aren't our attacks working! It's easy for these newbies to go and hurt the demon, but our attacks didn't even phase it. What's wrong!

"Hey Mars! Tell the rest of the Inners and the Outers to get their butts over here," said Prism.

"All right," said Mars as the rest went towards the gods and goddesses.

"Give us your transformation pens," said Angelina.

"Why should we," asked Mars.

"Don't question us, Mars," said Ginny.

"You have no right to…" started Mars.

"Mars, everyone, give the transformation pens to them," said Usagi.

'But," started the senshis.

"Don't question me," said Usagi.

"Fine," said everyone.

The Inners and Outers gave their henshin pens to one of the gods or goddeses. Sailor Prism was on her own to guard the gods and goddesses from the attacks of the demon. The senshis watched in awed as their henshin sticks were glowing. All were glowing their respective colors. The demon, stupidly, stopped at what it was doing and watched the transformation. Every senshi stopped at what they were doing and saw that their transformation pens were turning differently as well. As the henshin sticks' glow died down, there in the hands of the gods and goddesses were pens that had wings where the crystals were laid. "Instead of 'Crystal, Star, and Knight' in the transformation phrase, use 'Eternal and Eternal Knight'," instructed Raimundo.

"Thanks," said the senshis.

"Mercury Eternal Power!"

"Mars Eternal Power!"

"Jupiter Eternal Power!"

"Venus Eternal Power!"

"Uranus Eternal Power!"

"Neptune Eternal Power!"

"Pluto Eternal Power!"

"Saturn Eternal Power!"

"Eternal Fighter Power!"

"Eternal Healer Power!"

"Eternal Maker Power!"

"Kinmoku Eternal Power!"

"Egyptian Eternal Knight Power!"

"Moon Eternal Knight Power!"

"Earth Eternal Knight Power!"

"Sun Eternal Knight Power!"

"Ice Eternal Power!"

"Star Eternal Knight Power!"

"Sun Eternal Knight Power!"

"Saiyajin Eternal Knight Power!"

"Death Eternal Knight Power!"

"Light Eternal Power!"

"Hope Eternal Knight Power!"

"Star Eternal Power!"

"Peace Eternal Power!"

"Wind Eternal Power!"

"Ice Eternal Knight Power!"

"Thunder Eternal Knight Power!"

"Amethyst Eternal Power," shouted Emerald.

"Prism Eternal Power," shouted Prisma.

"Aqua Eternal Power," shouted Birdy.

"Garnet Eternal Power," shouted Catsy.

"Ruby Eternal Power," shouted Avery.

A lot of lights were brightly shining. The demon had to shield its eyes as it shone with the power of purity. When the light died down, there stood the senshis in their respective colors, except for the front and back. The front had small little white wings in the middle and huge wings grown at the back. The senshis were awed once again to see beautiful gorgeous wings. The digimon didn't get to see their new transformation because they were sleeping inside the house. (AN: I know! But they were quite tired from all that food.) "Now this is more like it," said Uranus.

"Jupiter Lightning Strike," shouted Jupiter.

That started the whole new game. Every attack thrown towards the demon, the demon would be weakened. They saw the opportunity to destroy the demon once and for all. They combined their attacks as one and sent it towards the demon. The demon was sweat dropping as the attack came head-on towards it. The last thing everyone heard was: "I should of never skipped out on those apparation lessons!"

"Dusted," shouted the senshis.

"Odango! How come you didn't do that before you started the journey," shouted Rei as everyone detransform.

"Forget about that! How did WE **motioning her sisters and Emerald** get an upgrade on our transformation if we started five minutes ago," said Avery.

"Well," said an expected group.

The gang turned around to see all the gods and goddesses sleeping on the floor. Everyone sweat dropped at the irony. They forgot that it takes a lot of energy out of them to do things this big. Ron and Hermione performed the Leviosa spell. The god and goddesses were floating towards their rooms as the senshis talked among themselves. "This is so cool! We have new transformation pens," said Hotaru.

"How does it feel to be a senshi," asked Makato.

"It's strange," said Catsy.

"Did the skirts have to be that short," asked Birdy.

"At least the colors match," said Prisma.

"That's what we said when we saw the outfits," said the new senshis.

"What now," asked Kari.

"Hey! There's a note," said T.K.

Everyone went towards T.K. Sure enough, there was a note written by Usagi. What the note said shocked them. It read:

Hey guys!

Sorry about the long wait on the new powers. It wouldn't be fair if the newest senshis didn't get an upgrade. So, we did it, and boy did it take a lot out of us! Anyways, we are sure that Taiki and Hotaru are coming with us to fight Kage, but we have no idea who will come with us. Sleep tight!

Usagi.

P.S. – tomorrow we are going to go to Egypt to get the Sun and Phoenix crystals. So, pack your bags!

"That was informative," said Ami.

"Let's get some shut eye. We can pack tomorrow," said Minako.

Every senshi nodded their heads and started towards their rooms. During the time, the rebel sisters showed them all the rooms that they were going to stay in. The senshis had to just see their symbols on the door. The only thought crossing their minds as they settled in their beds was: I wonder if we are going to get any more surprises. Mamoru will go down! No one does that to our friend and gets away with it!

AN: Hey everyone! Hope that you enjoy it. People do not get that there will be LESS TIME for me to work on this story, but I'll TRY to schedule it into my BUSY SCHOOL year. PLEASE VOTE for the last senshi that will accompany them and the THREE BAD GUYS of your choice. AND PLEASE HELP ME WITH A NAME FOR KAGE'S MOTHER! Thank you!


	38. chapter 35

Chapter 35 of the rebel sisters and the 'kage'

Helpful things:

italics- different language (anytime of language I have written)

'……' - telepathy

underline - thinking

(….) – me talking

bold - what they are doing as they speak

"….." – speaking

Disclaimers: I don't own any characters and names. I do own the crystals and the uses of power and new power they have during the story. I also own their reincarnations and new names I put into this story. I own the three goddess cards. I also own their digimon, their crests, and their spirit digivolution.

"Rei! Have you seen my bathing suit," shouted a female girl.

"Why would you need one, Minako," shouted Rei.

"Because, we are staying at a hotel. And the fact that I am planning to sunbathe there," shouted Minako.

"But, we are going to the ruins of the pyramids," said Ami.

"What! No time to sunbathe," shouted Minako.

"Keep it down," said Usagi as she walked towards them.

Behind Usagi, there stood Haruka, Michiru, Hotaru, Setsuna, Seiya, Yaten, and Taiki. The rest of them were still packing their belongings. Usagi stared at the inners as they had a lot of luggage with them. Yaten had his eyes bulged out as he looked at a lot of luggage stacked on top of each other. Yami, Yugi, Bakura, Ryou, Marik, and Malik came out and set their belongs aside. They looked up to see mountains of luggage. The boys sweat dropped and looked at Usagi and the other two gods. The only thing those three did was point at the inners. The rest nodded their heads and stalked towards the living room to watch television. Trunks, Goten, Draco, Harry, Seamus, Jadeite, Rubius, Ron, Heero, Quatre, Duo, Matt, Ken, Tai, Sirius, Gohan, T.K., Taguya, Koji, Kouichi, Tommy, J.P., Raimundo, and Jase came into the foyer and were looking at the pile of luggage. Compare to everyone else, these girls had more luggages than they did. Bra, Ginny, Angelina, Hermione, Sora, Kari, Yolei, Kakyuu, Birdie, Avery, Catsy, Prisma, Emerald, and Zoe were still packing their clothes and whatnots. "Do you all have to pack that many clothes," asked an exasperated Yaten.

"Yes! We have to look our best," said Makato and Minako.

"But we are going to be there for a week," pointed out Harry.

"But we have to look our best for the guys," said Rei, Makato, and Minako.

"What's your excuse Ami," asked Yami.

"Actually, my bag is right here," said Ami as she held up one luggage and a backpack.

"**sweat drops** Of course Ami would be the only one that did bring that many clothing," said everyone in the room.

"Shut up," said the three grumbling girls.

"Where are the other girls," asked Seamus.

"We are right here," said a female voice.

Everyone turned to see the fourteen girls who were not present. They too had many luggage with them. Everyone face faults at the irony of every girl, besides the outers, starlights, Ami, and Usagi, having a lot of luggage. "Ha! We girls stick together," shouted Minako.

"What is she talking about," asked the girls.

"You have a lot of luggage like the inners, excluding Ami," said Usagi.

"But this is all Emerald and the four sisters stuff. We put one luggage into our subspace pockets," said the nine girls.

"Too true," said the four sisters.

"All right. **sweat drops** Let's go onto the roof and load everything up," said Seiya.

"Why," asked everyone, besides the gods and goddesses.

"You'll see," said the gods and goddesses.

- On the roof top -

"What is this," shouted everyone.

"This is our private airplane," said Ginny.

"You have got to be kidding me," said the senshis.

In front of everyone, there was an airplane. It had a large booster in the back, and the colors of the airplane were silver, light blue, and blue. Everyone went inside the airplane and was shocked that it was so huge inside yet looked small on the outside. There were countless of rooms in the back for everyone to share in a pair. The goddesses had their own rooms because it was their airplane. The pairings for the rooms were as followed:

Yami and Yugi

Bakura and Ryou

Marik and Malik

Gohan and Goten

Jadeite and Rubius

Koji and Kouichi

Taguya and Tai

Harry and Ron

Seamus and Quatre

Minako and Makato

Ami and Rei

Haruka and Michiru

Hotaru and Kari

Yolei and Sora

Bra and Hermione

Zoe and Kakyuu

Taiki and Ken

Yaten and Raimundo

Matt and T.K.

Sirius and Tommy

J.P. and Duo

Draco and Jase

Trunks and Seiya

Everyone was fine with the arrangement. Setsuna said she would meet everyone in Egypt. She reminded everyone of her role as the Guardian of Time and had to check something out. The others nodded their heads as Setsuna disappeared towards the Gates of Time. Harry, Ron, Ginny, Seamus, Draco, Angelina, and Hermione all laughed. Everyone looked at them weirdly because they started to laugh. "What's so funny," asked Tommy.

"We were thinking about something," said Harry.

"Wouldn't Professor Trewanley be surprised when we tell her that whatever she said about the Guardian of Time is were all wrong," said Seamus.

"I tried to tell her, but she told me that I was a no good brat," said an upset Ginny.

"Maybe Pluto can help you there," said Usagi.

"Yeah," shouted everyone else.

"All right," said a smiling Angelina.

Everyone smiled and went into their rooms. They were shocked once again to find their rooms so big. Different colors were represented for the senshi and god or just two senshis or two gods. Everyone went and sat around the airplane. One thing struck their minds: Where are the three goddesses?

"This is Usagi speaking from the pilot seat. We are ready to lift off," said Usagi.

"What," shouted everyone as they rushed towards the plane's front.

"Nice of the passengers to come and greet us," said Angelina.

"Is Usagi driving this thing," shouted the people who knew Usagi before she was a goddess Selene.

"Yup. She is a certified pilot," said Ginny.

"Really," shouted everyone.

"If you want me to be unconscious with all that racket and let the plane crash, then I suggest you stop your screaming," said Usagi.

"Sorry," said everyone as they went back to their rooms.

- 12 hours later –

(AN: I have no idea if it's true or not. And I'm kind of lazy to write what they were doing on the airplane)

"Are we there yet," asked Minako.

"For the millionth time: NO! Now get off of me," shouted Yaten.

"But Yaten," whined Minako.

"Get your filthy hands off of one of my boyfriends," shouted Ginny.

"Hey guys," said Usagi.

"**Wide eyes** You're not piloting the airplane! We're going to crash," shouted everyone.

"Chill! Heero took over," said Usagi.

"Oh," said everyone.

"Heero! Are you mad? The only thing he piloted is his Gundam and that went down to the lake," said Duo.

'Remind me to kill Duo,' said a telepathic Heero.

All the gods and goddesses winced at the coldness of his voice. He probably means to kill him this time. Everyone was wondering why he or she winced and was looking at Duo sympathetically. "Get off of me/him," shouted two voices.

"I don't want to," shouted Minako.

"Hn. We're going to land soon," said Heero.

"All right," shouted Duo.

"I wouldn't do that if I were you," muttered Yami.

"What do you mean," asked Haruka.

"Nothing," muttered Yugi.

"I'll go to Heero," said Usagi as she slipped back into the front of the plane.

- 1 hour later -

"Are we there yet," whined Duo.

"Shut up," shouted everyone in the plane.

"This is Usagi, the co-pilot speaking. Heero took control of being the pilot and we are now landing on top of the rebel sisters' mansion in Cairo Egypt," said Usagi.

"Finally," shouted everyone as they looked out the window to see small towns near the mansion.

- In Cairo -

"The rebel sisters are back! This is a joyous day," shouted Town Person #1.

"We must ready the feast," shouted another.

"Ready the feast," shouted everyone as they scrambled.

- Back in the plane -

"What is everyone doing," asked Ami.

"I don't know," said Makato.

"Do you think something happened that made everyone scared of others," asked Malik.

"I don't know," said Yami.

"But it's great to be home," said Bakura.

"Hey Usa-mam," said Hotaru.

"Usa-mama," shouted people who didn't know that it was a nickname.

"**Roll eyes** Yes Hotaru," asked Usagi.

"What are they doing," asked Tommy.

"They are preparing for our arrival," said Angelina who calmed down a bit.

"But why," asked Kari.

"You'll see in a moment," said Ginny.

"I guess so," said everyone as the plane landed.

Everyone went to their respective rooms and gathered their belongings. It was a long thirteen-hour flight from Tokyo, Japan to Cairo, Egypt. They walked towards the planes door and opened it up. The goddesses weren't with them as they were talking and packing at the same time. What shocked them was that the Cairo people were bowing towards the plane with gifts and food that can satisfy a herd of wolves. "Welcome back, Rebel Sisters," said one of the towns people as he lift his head.

"**gasps** You are not the Rebel Sisters," shouted the said town person.

"What did you do to them," shouted another.

"We didn't do anything," shouted Yami.

"Lies! They did do something," shouted another.

"But doesn't that look like the Great Pharoah," asked another.

"And that Tomb Keeper and the Thief," shouted another.

"It couldn't be! The Pharoah would not hang out with riff raffs," shouted another.

"Tricks," shouted another.

"Kill…" started another.

"Rebel sisters," shouted everyone else as they bowed down again.

"No bowing," said a sheepish group.

"We bring you today's harvest," said a town's person.

"We were about to kill…" started another.

"Kill our friends who graciously came with us," asked Ginny.

"**pales really quickly** I… I mean kill the cattle for you to eat," exclaimed the town's person.

"Please lead us to our house," said Usagi.

"Of course," shouted everyone as they made a path towards a huge mansion.

The rest were shocked to see a huge mansion. This mansion looked half of the moon kingdom and the other half of an Ancient Egyptian building. The colors were that of gold, silver, and black. Everyone followed in the footsteps of the three girls. Everyone looked to see two statues in front of a temple like structure. They saw many statues of them lined up in the hallway. "Where are the servants," asked Draco.

"Shut up," said Angelina, "No one has to be a servant for you."

"Where are we going," asked Rei.

"We are going to go to a feast," said Usagi.

"All right! Food," shouted Duo.

"Baka," said Ginny.

Everyone kept pace with the three goddesses. They were unnerved that the town's people were following them into the huge mansion. They arrived where huge doors blocked their path. Angelina started to chant as dark blue light went towards the door. Usagi and Ginny started to chant after her, leaving silver and light blue lights to go towards the door. The door slowly creaked as a pathway started to open. Everyone was awed at what they saw what was behind the huge doors. Mountains of food and gifts were already in there. What was more shocking was Setsuna being inside the doors wearing an elegant outfit. "Hello," said Setsuna.

"How did you get in here," asked everyone except for the goddesses and the town's people.

"Priestess Setsuna. Is the future wonderful as always," asked the town's people.

"Priestess Setsuna," shouted everyone else.

"The future is still as bright as always," said a smiling Setsuna.

"With the great news, let the feast begin," shouted Ginny.

The gods and senshis were shocked that music started to play. Different girls came out and started to dance. Duo was drooling over the girls while everyone rolled their eyes. The town's people started to kill and cook the meat. The gods, goddesses, and senshis sat around the large room and watched the entertainment. Usagi, Angelina, and Ginny smirked at the unsuspected people. "Now for the next entertainment are the highnesses of Cairo: The Rebel Sisters," shouted a town's person.

Everyone cheered at the three as everyone else were shocked. The senshis didn't know that they could dance as well. They watched on as the girls went up and dragged Yaten, Seiya, and Jase. The music started again as the three boys and three girls were in the center. They heard the sounds of music as the five girls started:

Everyone: suoyouren du qidai wo nazhong tamen yao de xinzhong de nuren 

Usagi: kan zhe wo de yanshen  
rang wo neng, nazhong ai jiu you jieshi  
Ginny and Angelina: (xiang shuo nuren qingqing de kaoyan nuren)  
Usagi: buyao shi zhe qiangqiu wo  
keshi wo he ta de shi jiushi wo de shi  
Ginny and Angelina: (wo de fangshi)  
yiqie yao ren wo fangsi

All girls: wo jiushi wo shel du buke qingyi daiti  
Angelina: (rang wo wei ni dongxin jue - meiyo name rongyi)  
All Girls: wo zhi xiangxin wo xin shenme du reng nuli  
Ginny: (zheli meiyou zhuti zheli mei rang ren qidai)

All Girls: tiejin de chixin de zhi wei ni piaoliang wenrou de nuren

Ginny: zhe shi ni de huanxiang yeshi  
nanren xin yidai de qiwang  
wo de mengxiang shi gaibian  
zhege shijie yongjin wo quanbu  
Angelina and Usagi: (Get it up zhe huan bu gou Get it up suoyou yiqie)  
Ginny: zhe shijie tai buxiang kewang tamen keyong duobian dian  
yao wo zaiyi tamen dingduo hui jiali

All girls: wo jiushi wo shel du buke qingyi daiti  
Angelina: (rang wo wei ni dongxin jue - meiyo name rongyi)  
wo zhi xiangxin wo xin shenme du reng nuli  
Usagi: (zheli meiyou zhuti zheli mei rang ren qidai)

Everyone: suoyouren du qidai wo nazhong tamen yao de xinzhong de nuren  
All Girls: bie zai nabian mianqiang Shake it Everything. I like that

Angelina: dakai ni de xinzhong ba women xiangyu de fangxiang jiu bu shima  
shijie bian rang wo du yiyang buguan shijie bian butong  
huixiang zhineng huidao nali eryi Why xianzai yiqie bu rongxu

All boys: Rap)   
nam ja deul mo du ga se sang eui jin ri neun jeol dae ro bul byeon eui beop chi gi ra go  
i ka reun ja beun nan se sang eui ji bae ja him eui non ri nam ja man eui beop chik deul  
a ju ut gi shi ne! Blurr blurr blurr blurr  
(Do you need money? I'll pay you!)

All girls: zhe shi xia yi ban women nuren hui yong xinji jijiao  
All boys: (Go baby! Girl Rise up! Throw your hands up! Do you like that?)  
All girls: bu bei bu kanwang jiu kan zhe wei feng xiangjin xiangqian

All boys: (Go baby! Go baby!)

Everyone: wo jiushi wo shel du buke qingyi daiti  
(rang wo wei ni dongxin jue - meiyo name rongyi)  
wo zhi xiangxin wo xin shenme du reng nuli  
(zheli meiyou zhuti zheli mei rang ren qidai)

(AN: I do not own this song. This song is from BoA and is called "Girls On Top". This is in Chinese.)

As the group was singing, they were doing very different and sensual dance moves. The pairings were: Seiya and Usagi, Angelina and Jase, and Ginny and Yaten. All of the senshis were wide eyed. The gods were jealous of the other three gods. They wanted to be them to dance next to their girl. The town's people were happy that the festival was going very well because if it did not go well, they believed that the crops will not grow and everyone will go into famine. I wonder if we are going to see some more singing and dancing from those three, thought everyone.

The thought was right. When the guys went back to sit down, another song came on. The girls started to sing:

Usagi: Woe Baby what can you see in your eyes  
Across an advanse wind yeah  
What imagine at the sky?  
What do you do you want? do you need?

Angelina: Oh Baby when we're sad, we're bad  
I phoned to you midnight call yeah  
But I know it's never change  
Yes, every loneliness is never die

Angelina and Usagi: (never say ever say never ever say)  
Ginny: Whenever time has gone  
We found the many things  
Angelina and Usagi: (every night every night never ever say)  
Ginny: The heart is never end, never ever never end

All: Listen to my heart, Looking for your dream  
Happy shining place woe that you want  
Baby are you free? Baby are you sad?  
Do you wanna have me living with you?

All: Listen to my heart, Looking for your dream  
Now we stand admit contrary wind  
I believe you now  
You can work it out  
Dreams come true

Ginny: Woe Baby it's just the same after all  
"It's no use crying over spilt milk"  
This word is a commonplace  
But now I say to say to you

Usagi: Oh Baby no I can't say "fall in love"  
Because it is heavy heart for me  
But I wanna gaze at you  
Please gaze at me tonight forever more

Ginny and Usagi: (never say ever say never ever say)  
Angelina: If we part, if you'll say goodbye to me  
Ginny and Usagi: (every night every night never ever say)  
Angelina: I'll never forget you, never forget your eyes

All: Listen to my heart, Looking for your dream  
Maybe it's a long and winding road  
Can I come across? can I'm satisfied?  
Can I have a kindly look and heart?

All: Listen to my heart, Looking for your dream  
There is a place where we can go  
Wind is blowing so gentle like your smile  
Dreams come true

(AN: I do not own this song. This song is made by BoA, entitled "Listen To My Heart.")

As they sang the song, the girls were doing many dance moves that not even choreographer could make up. The guys were drooling all over the place, save for T.K., Tommy, J.P., Matt, Ken, Yugi, Ryou, Malik, Gohan, Sirius, and Ron. The girls were rolling their eyes at the sight of the guys' drool. Usagi, Angelina, and Ginny finished their song and sat down. They looked at everyone to hear silence. "What," asked the innocent group of girls.

"Nothing," said everyone.

I wonder what will happen next, thought the senshis.

I hope that they will dance some more, thought most of the guys.

Tomorrow will be a new day. Being dragged around to shop is something I do not want to do, thought the rest of the guys.

Next stop is to visit the temple. This is where we will find the crystals. Boy, are they going to be pissed about leaving abruptly. **sweat drops** That's why we planned to stay for a week, thought the goddesses.

AN: Hey everyone! Hope that you enjoy it. People do not get that there will be LESS TIME for me to work on this story, but I'll TRY to schedule it into my BUSY SCHOOL year. PLEASE VOTE for the last senshi that will accompany them and the THREE BAD GUYS of your choice. AND PLEASE HELP ME WITH A NAME FOR KAGE'S MOTHER! Thank you!


	39. chapter 36

Chapter 36 of the rebel sisters and the 'kage'

Helpful things:

italics- different language (anytime of language I have written)

'……' - telepathy

underline - thinking

(….) – me talking

bold - what they are doing as they speak

"….." – speaking

Disclaimers: I don't own any characters and names, except for Haylin. I do own the crystals and the uses of power and new power they have during the story. I also own their reincarnations and new names I put into this story. I own the three goddess cards. I also own their digimon, their crests, and their spirit digivolution.

"Everyone, time to wake up," shouted an enthusiastic Ginny.

"Be quiet Gin. We're trying to sleep," slurred Minako.

"What time is it," slurred Makato.

"**blink blink** It's 11 o' clock in the morning," said Ginny.

"What," shouted everyone in the room.

"You better eat your brunch," said Angelina who stepped into the room.

"Before it gets cold," said Ginny.

Trunks, Goten, Gohan, Sirius, Draco, Harry, Seamus, Jadeite, Rubius, Seiya, Yaten, Ron, Heero, Quatre, Duo, Yami, Yugi, Bakura, Ryou, Marik, Malik, Matt, Ken, Tai, T.K., Taguya, Koji, Kouichi, Tommy, J.P. Bra, Hermione, Sora, Kari, Yolei, Zoe, Raimundo, the Inners, the Outers, and Jase were up like a flash of light. Everyone rushed towards the bathroom at once and collided with each other. The three goddesses were laughing their heads off from the collision course. "Get off of me," shouted Raimundo.

"Who's touching my butt," shouted Rubius.

"Minako, get your shoes out of my face," shouted Rei.

"Tell Ami to get off of me," shouted Minako.

"Why am I always underneath the dog pile," asked a quiet Quatre.

"Duo, get off of us," shouted Draco.

"And if I don't d…" started Duo.

"You're going to die a painful death by me," shouted Heero.

"All right," shouted Duo as he jumped off of everyone.

Ginny and Angelina were still laughing as everyone went to the bathroom to freshen up. No one knew where Usagi, the four sisters, and Emerald were. They thought they were still sleeping in their rooms. Ginny and Angelina exchanged knowing glances as everyone ran towards the dining room to eat. They saw mountains of food on the table. Everyone rushed into the room, sat down, and started to dig in. "This is great," said Yaten.

"Complements to the chef," said Minako.

"Why thank you," said six voices.

Everyone turned to see Usagi, Catsy, Birdie, Avery, Prisma, and Emerald on the doorway. They looked at the food and chewed slowly. They never registered that the six were the ones to cook all these meals. Ginny and Angelina helped a little, but they wanted to wake up their friends from their slumber. "We said the chef, not you," said Rei.

"But we are the chef," said the six.

"What," shouted everyone as food were spit out of their foods.

'I'm going to get food poisoning," shouted Rei.

"You. What about me! I'm going to not sing everyday. I'll be throwing up then singing," shouted Taiki.

Gohan, Goten, Trunks, and Bra shrugged. The food was great. They started to eat the contents again with vigorous speed. Everyone else was wide eyed. They didn't seem to feel the upset stomach. Yami, Yugi, Bakura, Quatre, Tai, Ken, Ryou, Koji, Kouichi, Tommy, Kari, T.K., and Matt shrugged as they joined in the eating with the Saiyajins. Everyone else was afraid since they heard about the stories of bad food from the Inners and Outers. The town's people were coming in to pay respects to the rebel sisters when they heard the shouts of the prepared foods. They were beyond angry and slammed the doors to the dining room opened. They pay no heed to the people who were eating and went straight for the other guests. "How dare you say such things to our mistress," shouted one town's person.

"They let you stay at their humble abode, and you start insulting her cooking. You're disgusting," shouted another.

"How would you know about her cooking," said Rei.

"Because we ate their cooking for many years," shouted another person.

"What," whispered Ami.

"You heard us," shouted another.

"Quiet," shouted Usagi.

"**bows** We are sorry," said the town's people.

"Show them to the temple," said Angelina.

"But that is the most sacred place for us," said another.

"Would you really disobey us," asked Ginny.

"No mistresses," said the leader of the group.

Everyone, besides the people who were eating, was shocked to say the least. The people were scared of these girls. **burp** Everyone turned to the eating people. They looked healthy enough and didn't look pale. They looked at the table and had huge eyes. There was nothing but scraps on the table. They saw many bowls piled up where everyone else was. "That was great," said Gohan.

"I never tasted anything exquisite in all my life," said Sirius.

"That's because you were in prison for false pretenses," said a sweat dropping Harry.

- In a dark lair-

"I had enough patience. I want out," shouted a female voice.

Voldemort, Relena, Tea, June, the Death Eaters, Rosetamon, Crusadermon, and Mamoru were shocked at the new voice. Haylin was cowering away from the voice as Kage looked indifferent. The people who were shocked were wondering who that female was. It was too dark and damp to see. "You have to wait a little bit longer," said Kage.

"I'm done waiting, son," said the female voice.

"Son," shouted everyone.

"Please do not get angry," whispered Haylin as he started to chant it like a prayer.

"That voice is my mother," said Kage, "And there is a powerful barrier that is holding her captive."

"That's why you recruited us," said Voldemort.

"Exactly, Riddle," said Kage.

"Don't call me that," shouted Voldemort.

"You forget your place. I hold your life in my hand," said Kage as he lifted Voldemort off of the ground and started to squeeze his neck without really holding onto him.

"Ack," choked out Voldemort.

"My Lord," shouted the Death Eaters.

"Make sure that your 'lord' is kept in his place," said Kage has he threw Voldemort towards the Death Eaters.

Mamoru, Rosetamon, Crusadermon, June, Tea, and Relena were scared as hell. They didn't know what the mother was capable of. Heck, they didn't even know that Kage had this much power. Are we doing the right thing, thought the evildoers.

- Somewhere in the desert mountains -

"How far is this place," whined Yaten.

"We are almost there," said a town's person.

"What is your name," asked Yami.

"I am called Omi. This is Aya, Ken, Nagi, Yuki, Kyo, Takashi, and Ryosuke. Sorry about the girls," said Omi.

"Who were they," asked Duo was sporting a bruised eye.

"Their names are Liz, Hattori, Oka, Sakura, and Misty. They have short tempers," said Nagi.

"They didn't have to hit me," said Duo.

"I thought it was entertaining," said Hermione.

"As do I," said all the girls.

"Serves you right," said a monotonous Heero.

"Here we are," said Yuki.

"Wow," exclaimed everyone, besides the three goddesses.

Everyone looked at the temple in wonder. There were a lot of statues of different people. One looked like Yami! What the hell, thought everyone.

"Do you like the temple," asked Ken.

"It's very… Is that a statue of Goten," shouted Gohan.

"What," shouted everyone.

"There's Seiya, Yaten, and Harry," said Bra.

"And Seamus, Draco, and Heero," said Hermione.

"There's Matt, Tai, and Ken," said Sora.

"And Koji, Kouichi, and Taguya," shouted J.P.

"What is going on," asked everyone.

"Have you not heard of the legendary gods who protect this town," asked Ryosuke.

"No," said an automatic group.

"Legend has it that these gods fought for us town folks from an evil being called Kage," said Aya.

"And they were reincarnated as ordinary people like us," finished Takashi.

"Damn it. Just get inside the damn temple," said Kyo.

"Shut up," said Yuki.

"Break it up you two," said Aya.

"Are they always like this," asked Catsy.

"Everyday," said Omi.

"They remind me of Harry and Draco/Raimundo and Jase," said Hermione and Seiya.

"Hey," said the four offended people.

"Let's go in already," said Kyo.

Everyone nodded their consent and headed into the temple. They looked and saw magnificent statues and paintings hung on the walls/near the walls. They saw paintings of the Inners and Outers separately and together. They saw the new senshis' portraits and were shocked at how they looked exactly alike. What are they hiding from us, thought everyone, They didn't even come with us!

- Back at the mansion -

"How long do you think that those paintings are the real deal," asked Ginny.

"Wouldn't know. Not even Pluto knows that the new senshis we had chosen were really reincarnations of senshis during the past," said Usagi.

"Those people are dumb," said Angelina.

"You should have told them,' said a male voice.

"I agree with Artemis," said a female voice.

"We always love giving surprises Luna/Artemis," said Ginny and Angelina.

"I hope they don't do anything irrational while being here,' said Artemis.

"On a lighter tone, this is where you grew up Usagi," asked Luna.

"Yes. I went to Japan and was adopted there by the Tsukinos," said Usagi.

"They were and still are like a family to her," said Ginny.

"That's why we are going to protect the Tsukinos with our lives," said Angelina.

"And we have the house elves to make them comfortable as possible," said Ginny.

"I suppose," said Luna.

"Don't worry," said the three.

'All right," said Artemis.

- Back with the other group -

"And here is where you will find what you are looking for," said Omi.

The gods and senshis looked at each other confused. They never told these people what they are looking for. They shrugged, thinking that Usagi, Angelina, and Ginny told them. The others went towards the door and pushed it opened. "Before you go in, be warned not to touch any treasure except for the ones you seek," said Yuki.

"You will be trapped in here if you touch something that does not belong to you," said Kyo.

"What do you mean trapped," asked Sora.

"You will stay in here until your bones rot," said Nagi.

"**gulp** Duo/Minako, we don't trust you. You stay outside," said everyone.

"But," started the two.

"**glare** Don't even think about arguing," said Haruka.

"Someone should stay outside and guard the door so that these two won't be able to get in," said Jadeite.

"Emerald, Catsy, Birdie, Prisma, and Avery. Will you do it," asked everyone.

"Sure," said the five as they went towards Minako and Duo.

"Thank you," breathed everyone as they went inside.

- Back at the lair -

"When are we going to strike," asked an impatient Relena.

'Patience is a virtue," said Mamoru.

"But I don't have that kind of patience," said Relena.

"Do not fret," said Crusadermon.

"We are ready to strike when Kage says so," said Rosetamon.

"And I say to go and cause havoc," said Kage.

'Thank you milord," said the four as they walked towards Tea who was next to a monster.

- Back at the mansion -

"I sense something evil heading towards the others," said Usagi.

"You think we should go," asked Angelina.

"I say yes," said Ginny.

"What is going on," asked Luna.

"Something evil is heading towards the temple," said Usagi.

"That's where everyone else is," said Artemis.

"You two stay here while we go and stop whoever is there," said Angelina.

"Right. Be careful," said the two cats.

"We will," said the three as they apparate out of the mansion.

- Inside the room -

"Wow," said everyone.

"Look at all these jewels," said Rei.

"Remember not to touch anything except for the ones you seek," said Aya.

Everyone looked around to see what he or she is looking for. There were a lot of treasure inside this vault, but they couldn't find what they were looking for without moving something to search. It was a lot harder than it looks. They eventually used their eyes to look around the room. There were three portraits of the girls inside the room. Yami and Jadeite felt a pull in front of the portraits. They walked towards the front of Usagi's portrait. On the pillow laid two crystals, one had flames like a phoenix and the other had flames like the sun. "I think we found it," said Yami.

"Really," exclaimed everyone.

Before anyone could touch the crystals, a bang was heard and rushed inside was Minako. Everyone was afraid that she would touch something, but there was an amiss in the air. Minako was transformed into Sailor Venus and running towards the group. Something must have come up for Minako to transform into her alter ego, Sailor Venus. "Venus, what's wrong," asked Rei.

"Trouble outside. Mamoru and three girls I have no idea who they were are fighting against the others. The monster they brought is very tough and left the goddesses to fight Mamoru and the three girls while we dealt with the monster. I came in here to get you people. Now lets move it," shouted Minako as she breathed in and ran out of the door.

Everyone nodded and shouted their phrases:

"Right," shouted everyone.

"Mercury Eternal Power!"

"Mars Eternal Power!"

"Jupiter Eternal Power!"

"Uranus Eternal Power!"

"Neptune Eternal Power!"

"Pluto Eternal Power!"

"Saturn Eternal Power!"

"Eternal Fighter Power!"

"Eternal Healer Power!"

"Eternal Maker Power!"

"Kinmoku Eternal Power!"

"Egyptian Eternal Knight Power!"

"Moon Eternal Knight Power!"

"Earth Eternal Knight Power!"

"Sun Eternal Knight Power!"

"Ice Eternal Power!"

"Star Eternal Knight Power!"

"Sun Eternal Knight Power!"

"Saiyajin Eternal Knight Power!"

"Death Eternal Knight Power!"

"Light Eternal Power!"

"Hope Eternal Knight Power!"

"Star Eternal Power!"

"Peace Eternal Power!"

"Wind Eternal Power!"

"Ice Eternal Knight Power!"

"Thunder Eternal Knight Power!"

"Amethyst Eternal Power!"

"Prism Eternal Power!"

"Aqua Eternal Power!"

"Garnet Eternal Power!"

"Ruby Eternal Power!"

Finally transformed, everyone ran outside to help fight the demon. Omi, Aya, Nagi, Ken, Kyo, Yuki, Takashi, and Ryosuke were in shock. Those were the legendary senshis reincarnated. They treated the senshis badly! They are going to be punished is what they were thinking. Will the girls be shocked at what we found out today, thought the guys.

- Outside the temple -

"Mars Flame Stars," shouted Mars.

"Jupiter Lightning Blast," shouted Jupiter.

"Aqua Blaze," shouted Aqua.

"Shock Wave," shouted Garnet.

"Glass Shard Disperse," shouted Ruby.

"Dark Lightning," shouted Amethyst.

"Ice Blizzard," shouted Ice Knight.

"Harmonic Destruction," shouted Peace.

"Flaming Tornado," shouted Sun Knight.

"Fireball Streak," shouted Sun.

"Death Strike," shouted Death Knight.

"Moonlight Blaze," shouted Moon Knight.

"Rose Whip Lash," shouted Earth Knight.

"Sun Blaze," shouted Egyptian Knight.

"Star Strife," shouted Star Knight.

"Star Blaze," shouted Star.

"Power Ball," shouted Saiyajin Knight.

"Ice Freeze," shouted Ice.

"Blinding Light," shouted Light.

"Hopeful Crisscross," shouted Hope Knight.

"Uranus Space Tunnel," shouted Uranus.

"Neptune Tidal Crush," shouted Neptune.

"Saturn Death Blade," shouted Saturn.

"Mercury Ice Crash," shouted Mercury.

"Venus Lovely Hearts," shouted Venus.

"Pluto Time Wave," shouted Pluto.

All attacks were combined within Saiyajin Knight's power ball. The demon looked very scared right about now. The demon tried to run away, but it was hit in the back by the ball of all of the attacks combined. The demon was fizzling up and burst into green slime that covered the senshis' bodies. "Gross," said everyone.

"And that's how Usagi will punch the daylights out of Mamoru," said Uranus.

"Huh," asked everyone as they saw the other battle.

The three girls were identified as Tea, Relena, and June. June was beaten up by Ginny as Angelina took the opportunity to beat up Tea and Relena. Usagi went and punched the daylights out of Mamoru. Everyone was shocked at the forms of the four bodies. The girls nodded and smiled. It wasn't long until June, Tea, Relena, and Mamoru combined an attack that made the three goddesses fall into unconsciousness. "That will teach you to beat me up," said the four.

"Tea," shouted Yami.

"Yami," smiled Tea.

"How dare you do that to these three," shouted Matt.

'But Matt," started June.

"I don't want to hear it," said Matt.

"These btches deserved that," said Mamoru.

"Die Mamoru," shouted the old senshis as they charged at Mamoru.

"Not today ladies," said Relena as she sent a blast towards them.

'Let's go," said Tea as she glared at Usagi who Yami was pampering.

"Right," said the other three as everyone apparated back to the lair.

"We can help you bring them to our home," said Omi as the rest came out of the temple.

"That would be appreciated," said Harry.

"Follow us," said Ryosuke as they walked a few more miles into the desert.

No one cared about the walk. They only cared about their friends being taken care of. They couldn't believe that the four got really strong. The last time they met, they were stronger than those four. What could have happened? Did they get an upgrade on power, thought the senshis.

I hope Usagi/Angelina/Ginny is all right. Those four will pay for harming them, thought the gods.

I wonder if everyone will feel distraught about this coming battle. I know I do, thought the knights.

AN: Hey everyone! Hope that you enjoy it. People do not get that there will be LESS TIME for me to work on this story, but I'll TRY to schedule it into my BUSY SCHOOL year. PLEASE VOTE for the last senshi that will accompany them and the THREE BAD GUYS of your choice. AND PLEASE HELP ME WITH A NAME FOR KAGE'S MOTHER! Thank you!


	40. chapter 37

Chapter 37 of the rebel sisters and the 'kage'

Helpful things:

italics- different language (anytime of language I have written)

'……' - telepathy

underline - thinking

(….) – me talking

bold - what they are doing as they speak

"….." – speaking

AN: I have been having a really bad writer's block… not to mention a lot of homework and studying for finals… hate those finals!… Hope you like the new chapter!

Disclaimers: I don't own any characters and names from different Anime shows, except for Haylin. I do own the crystals and the uses of power and new power they have during the story. I also own their reincarnations and new names I put into this story. I own the three goddess cards. I also own their digimon, their crests, and their spirit digivolution.

"What are they doing in here," shouted a female voice.

"Calm down Misty, girls," said Ken.

"We're not calming down, Ken. Look at what they did to the rebel sisters," said an angry female voice.

"But they are the senshis and the gods that were in all those legends," shouted Yuki.

"What," shouted all the girls.

The gods and senshis were looking at the group with wide eyes. They didn't want to start a commotion, but their friends' healths were their up most prior. They needed a doctor to tell them if Usagi, Angelina, and Ginny were all right. They were worried. How could we let this happen! Those three are going to pay, whether they are friends or not, thought the senshis and knights.

"Excuse me. We live down the street and heard all this commotion," said a male voice.

"Would you tell us where are…" started another male voice.

"Sasuke! You came to see me," shouted a happy female voice.

"We didn't Sakura," said Sasuke.

"Oh," said a solemn Sakura.

"Focus Sakura! We need to help the rebel sisters," shouted a female voice.

"Coming Liz," shouted Sakura.

"What happened to the rebel sisters," asked a male voice.

"Nothing to worry about Naruto," said Omi.

"How can I not worry? Usagi is like a little sister to me," shouted Naruto.

"**cough** Everyone. This is the senshis and gods that were in the legends," said Nagi.

"They are," asked Naruto and Sasuke.

"Yes. We saw them transform into the senshis and some of these boys are the gods reincarnated," said Ryosuke.

"Hn. We need all the healers we have here," said Aya.

"No shit, Sherlock," said Kyo.

"We are sorry for our behavior," said a female voice.

"That's quite all right," said Yami.

"And you are," asked Yugi.

"My name is Hattori. That's Liz **points to a black girl** Oka **points to a girl who was looking straight at Omi** Sakura **points to a pink haired girl** and Misty **points to a red haired girl**," said Hattori.

"My name is Yugi. This is Yami **points to a boy looking like him** Ryou **points to a boy with white hair and blue eyes** Bakura** points to a boy looking like Ryou** Malik **points to a boy with Egyptian skin** Marik **points to a boy looking like Malik** Seiya **points to a teen with black hair tied in a ponytail** Yaten **points to a teen with silver hair tied in a ponytail** Draco **points to a teen with slick blonde hair** Seamus **points to a teen with brown hair** Sirius **points to a man with black hair **Jadeite **points to a teen with blonde hair** Rubius** points to a teen with red hair** Harry **points to a teen with messy raven hair** Hermione **points to a girl with brown hair** Ron **points to another teen with red hair** Diana **points to a girl with shoulder-length silver hair **Gohan **pointing to another black headed guy** Goten **points to someone that looked like him** Trunks **points to a lavender hair teen** Bra **points to the blue haired girl **Kaori **points to a girl with shoulder length brown hair and dark blue highlights ** Ginny **points to a girl with red hair and light blue highlights **Tai **points to a guy with messy brown hair and goggles **Kari **points to a girl with shoulder length light brown hair **Matt **points to a guy with wavy yellow hair **T.K. **points to a guy with dirty blonde hair ** Yolei **point to a girl with purple hair **Ken **points to a guy with freely down blue hair **Sora **points to a girl with dark brown hair** Duo **points to a guy with a brown braid** Heero **points to a guy with messy brown hair** Quatre** points to a guy with platinum blonde hair** Tommy **points to the youngest boy** Taguya **points to the boy with goggles** Koji and Kouichi **points to the twins** J.P. **points to the boy wearing the blue jumper** Zoe **points to a girl with mid back blonde hair** Raimundo **points to a boy with brown hair and green eyes** and Dojo **points to the green dragon**," said Yugi.

"That's a lot of people you said," said the girls.

"We come in a very large group," said Seamus.

"My name is Minako. This is Rei **points to a girl with black hair** Ami **points to a girl with blue hair** Makato **points to a girl with a brown ponytail** Haruka **points to a man/woman with dirty blonde hair** Michiru **points to a girl with aquamarine hair** Hotaru **points to a girl with blackish purple hair** Setsuna **points to a girl with blackish green hair** Kakyuu **points toa girl with red hair pulled into two balls with streamers** and Taiki **points to a boy with long brown ponytail hair**," said Minako.

"And I think we can guess who the two guys are," said Sirius.

"That's Naruto **points to a boy with blonde hair** and that's Sasuke **points to a boy with blackish blue hair**," said Koji.

"Right," said Misty.

"Since you all have been acquainted with each other, the rebel sisters just need rest," said Takashi.

"Thank goodness," said the senshis and the gods.

"You ALL will be sleeping here tonight," said a glaring Aya.

"Say no more," said everyone as they all went into the huge house.

Kage is going to pay, thought everyone.

- The next morning -

"Wake up! Breakfast," shouted a female voice.

"Damn it Ginny. They had a hard time sleeping," said another female voice.

"Cut it out you two," said another.

"The rebel sisters! You're all right," shouted the girls.

"With your screaming, all of us would be deaf," said Rei.

"Do you want a piece of me," shouted Sakura.

"Yes I would," shouted Rei.

"That is enough," shouted Usagi, "You two are to apologize with each other. This is the type of thing Kage would want to do to us."

"Sorry," muttered Rei and Sakura.

"Pancakes," asked Angelina.

- In a dark place -

"Please stop," shouted a female voice.

"Have mercy," shouted another female voice.

"Let us explain," shouted a male voice.

"You three almost killed Selene," said a very dark voice.

"We are sorry, Lord Kage. It won't happen again," shouted the three.

"You should have made me go," said another female voice.

"No one asked you June," said the first female.

"Now Tea. You, Relena, and Mamoru had a chance. I believe it's June's turn," said Kage.

"As you wish, Lord Kage," said June.

"Take Rosetamon and Crusadermon with you," said Kage.

"As you wish," said three people as they vanished into thin air.

"Now. Be gone with you," said Kage as the first three vanished.

"How is the plan going, my son," asked a crisped female voice.

"Mamoru, Relena, and Tea are incompetent, mother," said Kage.

"Patience is a virtue," said Kage's mother.

"Yes, mother," said Kage.

- Back in the village -

"Will you sing us a song, Usagi," asked a child-like voice.

"Of course," said Usagi as the three sisters got into position.

The senshis, townspeople, and gods formed around the sisters and sat down. Some children were sitting on the gods' laps while others were standing and waiting patiently. They were quite happy that the rebel sisters were performing. The music started to play, courtesy of Omi and Nagi. As the music went, the sisters started to sing:

Ginny: You say you're cool and you're strong  
You say you'll lead and I should tag along   
But would you cry, (huh) you'd be a mess!  
If we just showed up at a party in the same new dress

Angelina: You say you're brave, Sailor Scout  
But it's too late to tell me that you don't ditz out  
'Cause spacy things that you've said  
Prove that you got moon rocks rollin' in your head

All three: Who do you think you are?  
Who do you think you are?  
Ya say you're the best by far  
Who do you think you are?

Angelina: When it's time to stand and fight  
You'd rather pine for that cute guy you met last night  
And when you're scared, you run back home   
Solving every problem with an ice cream cone

Ginny: You're all talk, non-stop  
You think it's so cherry in the leaders spot   
You say your way never fails  
Well, I might as well sit at home and paint my fingernails

Usagi: I hope you know, if today it really doesn't show, you are my friend (you are my friend)  
That doesn't mean that when we've had it, we won't go at again and again!

All three: You've got brains but I've got guts

All three: If i'm a pain, well, you're a klutz

All three: Oh it's insane how we drive each other nuts (it's true)

All three: Who do you think you are?  
(Who do you think you are?)   
(Keep repeating)

(AN: This song is not mine. It is by Jennifer Cihi & Sandy Howell. The song is called Whod do you think you are.)

The three sisters did many moves. They didn't care as long as they did it from their heart and hearing the crowd. When the song ended, another one came on. They started another song:

Usagi: Never know what's 'round the bend

We go up a hill and down again

And when there's trouble we'll get through

We always have and we always do

Angelina: Nothing in the world can bring us down

No, not us

We'll spread a little sunshine all around

There's never enough

All three: All we wanna do is have a good time

Havin' lots of fun with all these friends of mine

All we wanna do is celebrate

Ev'rytime we've been together it's been great

Looking for adventure, big and small

Just being with a friend like you is all we wanna do

Ginny: All my friends are here with me

And things are good as they can be (Oh, yeah)

Travel places near and far

But home is always where we are

Angelina: Travelin' the world is what we do

Because

Ev'rywhere we go there's something new

For us

All three: All we wanna do is have a good time

Havin' lots of fun with all these friends of mine

All we wanna do is celebrate

Ev'rytime we've been together it's been great

Looking for adventure, big and small

Just being with a friend like you is all we wanna do

Usagi: Do you wanna come along?

Just be prepared for anything

Get into the flow! Get ready to go!

Get ready to spread your wings!

All three: Yeah!

All three: And all we wanna do is have a good time

Havin' lots of fun with all these friends of mine

All we wanna do is celebrate

Ev'rytime we've been together it's been great

Looking for adventure, big and small

Just being with a friend like you is all we wanna do

All three: All we wanna do is have a good time

Havin' lots of fun with all these friends of mine

All we wanna do is celebrate

Ev'rytime we've been together it's been great

Looking for adventure, big and small

Just being with a friend like you is all we wanna do

(AN: This song does not belong to me. It is called All we wanna do from Pokemon.)

Everyone was awed by the dance moves they have done. Not even Rei was complaining, and she was great with music. The sisters that they left their worries away entertained them. Rei, Michiru, Haruka, and Setsuna didn't feel the deep dark evil aurora around them. Everyone didn't feel the darkness.

- On top of the festivities -

"Look at them having fun," said a female voice.

"Yes. It disgust me," said another female.

"Now how to strike them," asked a male voice.

"We do what we do best," said the first voice.

"And that would be," asked the two.

"Throw an energy ball," said the first voice as she released a ball that went straight into a house near them.

- Back to the others -

"What the hell," shouted Kyo.

"I don't believe this," said Sakura.

"Let's go. They can handle this. We need everyone to be safe," said Aya.

"Right," said the fourteen people who helped with the healing of the sisters and rushed towards everyone, guiding them far away from the battle.

The senshis, gods, and goddesses looked up to see Rosetamon, Crusadermon, and June. They thought it was Relena, Tea, and Mamoru, but was wrong. Rosetamon and Crusadermon laughed at their perplexed faces as June threw another energy ball at the group. Their eyes widened as they jumped out of the way. "Who are you," shouted Haruka.

"My name is June. These are Rosetamon and Crusadermon. We have come for you," said June as she pointed at the group.

"Henshin yo," said Minako.

"Mercury Eternal Power!"

"Mars Eternal Power!"

"Jupiter Eternal Power!"

"Uranus Eternal Power!"

"Neptune Eternal Power!"

"Pluto Eternal Power!"

"Saturn Eternal Power!"

"Eternal Fighter Power!"

"Eternal Healer Power!"

"Eternal Maker Power!"

"Kinmoku Eternal Power!"

"Egyptian Eternal Knight Power!"

"Moon Eternal Knight Power!"

"Earth Eternal Knight Power!"

"Sun Eternal Knight Power!"

"Ice Eternal Power!"

"Star Eternal Knight Power!"

"Sun Eternal Knight Power!"

"Saiyajin Eternal Knight Power!"

"Death Eternal Knight Power!"

"Light Eternal Power!"

"Hope Eternal Knight Power!"

"Star Eternal Power!"

"Peace Eternal Power!"

"Wind Eternal Power!"

"Ice Eternal Knight Power!"

"Thunder Eternal Knight Power!"

"Amethyst Eternal Power!"

"Prism Eternal Power!"

"Aqua Eternal Power!"

"Garnet Eternal Power!"

"Ruby Eternal Power!"

Bright lights surrounded the senshis as they became the legendary senshis, protector of the villages. Everyone stopped to see that the legends were true. The reincarnations of the gods, senshis, and goddesses were true. They were shocked that they froze in their hiding place. They wanted to see the fight. And if worse comes to worse, they could always step in and help. The senshis were glaring at the three as they sent their attacks.

"Mars Flame Stars," shouted Mars.

"Jupiter Lightning Blast," shouted Jupiter.

"Aqua Blaze," shouted Aqua.

"Shock Wave," shouted Garnet.

"Glass Shard Disperse," shouted Ruby.

"Dark Lightning," shouted Amethyst.

"Ice Blizzard," shouted Ice Knight.

"Harmonic Destruction," shouted Peace.

"Flaming Tornado," shouted Sun Knight.

"Fireball Streak," shouted Sun.

"Death Strike," shouted Death Knight.

"Moonlight Blaze," shouted Moon Knight.

"Rose Whip Lash," shouted Earth Knight.

"Sun Blaze," shouted Egyptian Knight.

"Star Strife," shouted Star Knight.

"Star Blaze," shouted Star.

"Power Ball," shouted Saiyajin Knight.

"Ice Freeze," shouted Ice.

"Blinding Light," shouted Light.

"Hopeful Crisscross," shouted Hope Knight.

"Uranus Space Tunnel," shouted Uranus.

"Neptune Tidal Crush," shouted Neptune.

"Saturn Death Blade," shouted Saturn.

"Mercury Ice Crash," shouted Mercury.

"Venus Lovely Hearts," shouted Venus.

"Pluto Time Wave," shouted Pluto.

The attack hit straight on as everyone watched in suspense. Everyone was shock to say the least. They didn't expect them to still be up there unharmed. This is bad, thought everyone.

"Is that all you have," asked Crusadermon.

"**glare** Why don't you come down here and say it to us," shouted Haruka.

"No thanks," said Rosetamon.

"Here! **out comes a monster** Have fun with them, Rouni," said June as the three disappeared and watched from afar.

Everyone was shock to say the least. They thought the three would stick around. The senshis, gods, and goddesses turned towards the monster. This monster was quite different. He had an armor made of steel. It was going to be hard to penetrate that thing and destroy it. The monster charged towards the people and ran over anything in its path. "Fireball Charge," shouted Mars.

"That all you got," shouted the monster as it hit the ball back towards the senshis.

This is bad. Very very bad, thought everyone.

- Half an hour later -

"How can we destroy this thing," asked Jupiter.

"Mercury, Maker. Have you found a weakness yet," asked Garnet.

"No," said the two.

"I have an idea," said Heero.

"And that would be," asked everyone.

"Use anything that's made out of fire," said Heero.

"Oh! He's saying that he demon/monster is made out of steel. So, more fire means more burns. After the fire, quickly use water," said Ken.

"Great idea. Jadeite, Yami, Mars. Go get that guy," said Usagi.

"Right," said the three as they shot a huge amount of fire towards the monster.

The monster was shocked to say the least. He didn't know that the fire was going to be this big. The monster held out as the fire began to die down. He looked up and didn't expect ice-cold water to hit him full force. Seamus, Mercury, Aqua, and Neptune went straight on the offense. The group smirked as they heard a familiar crack on the armor. This isn't good, thought the demon as the armor cracked.

_What is Kage planning_ said Ginny in Venusian.

_Why should I tell you anything_ said the demon.

_Because you are going to be dead from our attacks_ said Marik.

_I will never tell you anything_ said the demon.

_Fine. Legimens_ shouted Harry.

_What are you doing_ shouted the demon.

_Finding out the plans_ said Ken.

_And I found out what we are looking for_ said Harry.

_No_ shouted the demon as he turned to dust.

The senshis were shock at the language. Venus blinked as she recognized it as her language and started to tell them what they were talking about. They looked at the gods and goddesses because there was an awkward silence. What are they thinking about, thought the senshis.

'What did you find,' asked Yaten telepathically.

'Kage's plan is to get Selene as his and break the seal of his mother's imprisonment,' said Harry.

'What,' shouted everyone.

'I saw it with Legimens,' said Harry.

"This is bad," said Ginny out loud.

'What's bad," asked the senshis.

"We find out what Kage is planning, and it's not good," said Quatre.

"What is it," asked everyone.

"He's going to resurrect his mother," said the gods and goddesses.

"What? Who's the mother," asked the senshis.

"A person who tried to rule over Olympus. We need to stop it," said Kouichi.

"What are you planning," asked the senshis.

"We need the other gods to complete the mission," said a serious Angelina.

This looks bad. I wish I could go and help them, but they will probably stick to their words, thought the worried senshis.

AN: Hey everyone! Hope that you enjoy it. People do not get that there will be LESS TIME for me to work on this story, but I'll TRY to schedule it into my BUSY SCHOOL year. PLEASE VOTE for the last senshi that will accompany them and the THREE BAD GUYS of your choice. AND PLEASE HELP ME WITH A NAME FOR KAGE'S MOTHER! Thank you!


	41. chapter 38

Chapter 38 of the rebel sisters and the 'kage'

Helpful things:

italics- different language (anytime of language I have written)

'……' - telepathy

underline - thinking

(….) – me talking

bold - what they are doing as they speak

"….." – speaking

AN: Some of these things are going to be different. I don't get most concept of Fushigi Yuugi, like where Chiriko lives. I'm going to emphasize on it. Enjoy!

Disclaimers: I don't own any characters and names from different Anime shows, except for Haylin. I do own the crystals and the uses of power and new power they have during the story. I also own their reincarnations and new names I put into this story. I own the three goddess cards. I also own their digimon, their crests, and their spirit digivolution.

"All packed," asked a female voice.

"Yes, Angelina," said a sarcastic female voice.

"Now now. Let's not fight. We have a long way ahead of us," said a male voice.

"Who asked you, Sirius," said Angelina.

"You people are annoying," said another female voice.

The inners, outers, starlights, digidestined, gods, goddesses, and new senshis were packing to go back home. The starlights, digidestined, gods, goddesses, and the new senshis, except for the four sisters, were packing to go to the next dimension. The inners, outers, and the other new senshis were wondering who was going to go with them. Kakyuu was resting a while because everyone was hounding her. Last night, the goddesses told Kakyuu who was going to come with them. It was Saturn, Maker, and Pluto. Everyone else was to stay in Japan. "Who's going with you," asked a curious Ami.

"You all know that Saturn and Maker are coming with us," said a calm Usagi.

"Yes we know that," said Rei, "But you told Kakyuu who was the third person."

"Well, we have come to a conclusion that Pluto will come with us," said Yami.

"What," shouted all of the other senshis.

"You don't have to shout," said Ryou.

"Why Pluto," asked Haruka.

"Because she is the one that has the power to help us see what has happened to the dimension," said Yaten.

"And she has a great way of showing her determination of other things," said Seiya.

"Besides, we need a person who can design clothing and such to sell," said Trunks.

"Why is that," asked the senshis.

"We are low on cash! We don't have that much money in that dimension like the other ones," shouted the goddesses.

"**sweat drops** All right! We respect your wishes," said the senshis.

"Great. Now, off you other senshis go," said Jadeite as he ushered them into the airplane.

"Who is going to drive the airplane," asked the curious senshis.

"The four sisters," replied everyone as the plane shut the door and flew them back to Japan.

"Shall we go," asked Raimundo.

"Yes," said everyone as they linked hands and went through a portal.

- Back in Japan -

"Do you think it's wise to leave them," asked Makato.

"They'll be fine. They promised to let you see the rest of the show," said Birdie as they ushered them into the living room where they saw the others going into the portal.

"I believe I should have gone with them," said Rei.

"Rei! I though you respected them," said everyone.

"**blush** I do. It's just not fair that they get an exciting way to go through portals and not let us go," said a jealous Rei.

"Looks like they landed," said Catsy.

Everyone turned towards the screen. Sure enough, they landed near a village. The walls were made out of shiny smooth red walls. As they saw them journey into the village, they were shock that it was big. They saw that the goddesses lied to them, but they respected it. They would have complained. Rei was angry and thought, Maybe Kage is the right way to go.

'Of course I am the right way to go,' said a male voice.

'Who is this,' asked a scared Rei.

'My name is Kage. Would you like to join me? Kimiko, Wuya and Dartz did,' said Kage.

'Who are they,' asked Rei.

'Some friends of the gods, goddesses, and other friends,' said Kage.

'Fine! I'll join,' said Rei.

'Good,' said Kage as he channeled black energy to make Rei disappear.

Everyone didn't know what happened. They were engrossed with seeing the gods and goddesses in fancy Chinese garments. They thought, They are in a different China. This is getting exciting!

- Within the dimension -

"Where are we going to go," asked Setsuna.

"That palace right there. That's where I live," said Usagi, "And call me Serene."

"You people can call me Sakura," said Angelina.

"And you can call me Raine," said Ginny.

"Not more names," groaned Duo.

"Stop complaining," said Emerald.

"Here. **gives them Chinese garments** Put these on. It will disguise you in this place," said Sakura.

"All right," said everyone as they grabbed the clothes and went to change into the hotel room.

The three girls were fascinated that the others didn't go and faint after coming towards a new dimension. Serene was wearing a Chinese silver dress with slits up to her thigh and decorated with crescent moons. Sakura was wearing a Chinese dark blue dress with slits up to her thigh and decorated with freesia flowers. Raine was wearing a Chinese light blue dress with slits up to her thigh and decorated with red sakura flowers. "Looking good guys," said the three as the guys blushed.

Each girl was wearing a Chinese dress: Hotaru – lavender, Setsuna – maroon, Kari – pale pink, Sora – red, Yolei – purple, Zoe – pale purple, Hermione – dark green, and Bra – icy blue. The boys were wearing black Chinese pants and a Chinese red shirt. The distinct features were their hair color and eyes. Everyone was handsome as they walked towards the palace. "What were you holding onto before," asked Quatre.

"While you were changing, I wrote a letter to a dear friend of mine. Once we get to the palace, I will send the letter by bird," said Serene.

"Why would you do something like that," asked Koji as everyone went up the steps of the palace.

"Because we need the Suzaku seishis. Three of those seishis are the last three gods we have been looking for," said Raine.

"Say what," shouted everyone.

"It's true. Hotohori, Tasuki, and Chichiri are all here," said Sakura.

"Let's go get them," shouted everyone.

"They will come to us," said the three as Serene attached the letter to a golden bird and the bird flew away.

"Sorry. Now then," said everyone, "Show us around town!"

- At a different palace -

"Wah! Look at all this food," said a female voice.

"Bah! Don't you ever stop eating," said a male voice.

"Now now. We have plenty of food," said another male voice.

Within the palace, there were the seven Suzaku seishis and the Suzaku priestess. Their names were: Hotohori, Tasuki, Chichiri, Chiriko, Nuriko, Mitsukake, Tamahome, and Miaka. They were currently eating a fine lunch when a golden bird flew into the palace. "Wah! What is that," asked Miaka as she hid behind Tamahome.

"Do not be afraid. This is Gwen. She is one of my friend's birds," said Chiriko as he got up.

The bird flew around the palace and spotted Chiriko. She looked around and swept downwards toward the Suzaku seishis. Everyone grew suspicious of the bird, well, except for Chiriko. The bird landed on Chiriko's outstretched arm and lifted her leg. Chiriko looked at it curiously as he untied the letter. The bird nipped a little bit at Chiriko as she flew back towards her mistress. "What the hell is that," asked Tasuki.

"Hm. It seems I am needed back at my home village," said Chiriko.

"But what about summoning Suzaku," asked Miaka.

"Emperor," asked Chichiri.

"I believe we will accompany Chiriko to his village," said Hotohori.

"Sire, What about Konan," asked one of Hotohori's counsel men.

"Um… did I mention that my village is very powerful to destroy any village/empire in sight," said a nervous Chiriko.

"What," shouted everyone.

"It's best to make an alliance now before they destroy Konan," said Chiriko.

"That's why we are going to your village," said Hotohori as he stood up and went to pack.

- Within the village -

"Do you think that it's going to be a very weird day," asked Raine.

"Who cares as long as I get to see Chichiri again," said Sakura.

"Be nice," said Serene.

"Who's going to go and tell everyone about them being a god," asked Yugi.

"Not me," said the three goddesses.

"Let's not worry about it and have some lunch," said T.K.

"I'm there," said everyone as they rushed towards the dining room.

- In a dark place -

"Hello, Kimiko, Wuya, Rei, and Dartz. You will prove yourself very useful to me," said a very evil voice.

"**bows** Hello my lord," said the four.

"Rei," asked a male voice.

"Mamoru," said Rei.

"Silence! Kimiko came because of Raimundo. Wuya and Dartz are here on their own free will. And Rei is here because of the goddesses," said Kage, "And you old member will show them around the place."

"Yes Lord Kage," said June, Tea, Voldemort, Death Eaters, Rosetamon, Crusadermon, Mamoru, and Relena.

"Excellent. Haylin, you will advise a plan for their worthiness," said Kage.

"**bows** Yes my lord," said Haylin as everyone disappeared.

Kage smirked and turned towards the glowing orb. He sighed sadly and began talking. "Mother, very soon you will be out of this orb," said Kage.

"I can't wait, my son," said an evil female voice.

- Five days later -

"Are we there yet," whined a female voice.

"Shut up, Miaka," said a male voice.

"Calm down everyone. We're almost there," said another male voice.

The Suzaku seishis were weary of their journey towards Chiriko's village. It was getting pointless to go. Chiriko showed great enthusiasm as they went along. The Suzaku seishis were wondering if Chiriko was lost. There was nothing but green grass on one side and desert sand on the other. As they became near towards a vast land, Tasuki grew angry. "We have been on this journey for five days. Where is the damn village," yelled Tasuki.

"Don't yell or you will alert the…" started Chiriko as he was cut off.

"Who goes there," said a male voice.

"The guards of the village," finished Chiriko.

"I am Hotohori, the emperor of Konan," said Hotohori.

"What business do you have here," asked another male voice.

"We came here with Chiriko," said Miaka.

"The Chiriko," asked a male voice.

"Um… hello Kakashi. Hello Iruka," said a timid Chiriko.

"Chiriko! How have you been," asked Kakashi.

"I have been fine. I have gotten a message from the three sisters," said Chiriko.

"You know the rules. We have to search your minds first," said a strict Iruka.

"You're going to cut our heads off," shouted an accused Miaka.

"Don't be silly. They are telepaths. They read the minds of visitors," said Chiriko as he felt a familiar presence within his mind.

"We shall escort you to the palace," said the two.

"That's all right. We can go on our own," said Chiriko as a door opened to reveal something modern.

"There you go," said the two as the Suzaku seishis went into the village.

Miaka looked around and saw many things from her world. She was curious as to how it became this way. Many children were running around and doing great things with a knife. The Suzaku seishis looked around as well. People were dressed in many different garments. Most of these garments were not Chinese. They were confused. It's as if they walked into a parallel dimension. "Wah! Chiriko! Hello," said a female voice.

The Suzaku seishis and the priestess turned around to see a girl wearing a Chinese red shirt with flowers as a design. She had a big grin on her face. Her hair was past shoulder length with highlights of red in her blonde hair. She was also wearing blue pants. Somewhat like jeans from my world, thought Miaka. "Meilin! How are you," asked Chiriko.

"It's fine. You missed a great celebration two days ago. We threw a feast for the three sisters and their friends," said Meilin, "Who are they?"

"These are my friends from Konan. This is Hotohori **points to a boy with brown hair** Tamahome **points to a boy with blue hair** Mitsukake **points to a boy with black hair** Nuriko **points to a boy with purple hair** Chichiri **points to a boy wearing monk garments** Tasuki **points to a boy with fiery red hair** and Miaka **points to a girl with brown hair**," said Chiriko.

"How do you do," said Meilin.

"Please to meet you," said the Suzaku seishis and priestess.

"Tell me Meilin. When did the sisters return," asked Chiriko as everyone walked towards a huge silver palace.

"Five days ago. They await the three gods who will accompany them to the center of the dimensions," said Meilin.

"Why call me and not venture out by themselves," asked Chiriko.

"They missed you and they know that three of your companions are the gods," said Meilin.

"**stops** Say what," shouted everyone.

"**shakes head** Not my say into explaining it to you," said Meilin.

"Wah! Can I have this," asked Miaka as they walked pass a jewelry store.

"We don't have that much money with us," shouted Nuriko.

"Actually, it is a rule that when visitors arrive here, they will get anything for free for one day. So, your free day is today and during the mornings of tomorrow," said Meilin and Chiriko.

"Yay," shouted Miaka as she grabbed the jewelry and started walking with the others.

"Why is this a rule," asked the Suzaku seishis.

"Because they love to make other feel humble into their village," said Meilin.

"So, don't do anything stu…" started Chiriko but was cut off.

"Ah! A demon," shouted Miaka as she pointed towards a demon with blue skin.

"Stand back," said the Suzaku seishis, but Chiriko, as they pushed Miaka in back of them.

"Wah! Hello Mr. Oni," said Meilin and Chiriko.

"Hello you two. Good to see you Chiriko. But I must be going. I have a meeting to get to with the rest of the counsels of this village," said Mr. Oni as he left by jumping over everyone and walked his merry way.

Miaka, Hotohori, Mitsukake, Tasuki, Nuriko, Chichiri, and Tamahome were at loss. They thought the demon would be evil and destroy everything in sight. But the conversation that Meilin, Chiriko, and the demon had was civil! They were confused and very agitated that demons were in the village. "What the hell was that," asked Tasuki.

"What do you mean," asked Meilin.

"You were nice to that demon," said Chichiri.

"Our customs are different from the outside world. In this village, demons and humans get along great. They don't have disputes. Some children here are half demon," said Meilin.

"Just like those students hanging out with the human children," said Chiriko as he pointed towards a group of kids.

The Suzaku seishis (AN: I'm going to say Suzaku seishis for all of the Suzaku seishis and the priestess. Too long to say their names.) were really at loss. They didn't get anything Meilin and Chiriko were saying. Demons were always going to be evil. Yet, this village welcomed demons with open arms. It was strange to have demons in a village. They looked around and saw many children were running towards the center of the village. Many adults put up close signs when the time they said they would close were at ten or eleven at night. It was very disturbing to see everyone all happy. What is going on, thought the Suzaku seishis.

"Come on," shouted Meilin, "It's going to be the opening for visitors. You are so lucky Chiriko."

"What is going on," asked Tamahome.

"The sisters felt you all here. They are welcoming you with open arms by singing in the middle of the village," said Meilin as she grabbed Mitsukake and ran towards the center of the village.

Chiriko was happy and dragged the Suzaku seishi towards the center of the village. There, the Suzaku seishi saw three girls in the center. They saw many guys glaring at other boys to stay away from them. Must be the guards, thought the seishis. They looked around and noticed that the three girls were wearing similar clothing to one another. Two were wearing black pants while one was wearing a mini skirt. They all had black halter tops on and smiled at Chiriko. The clothes look like from my world, thought Miaka.

It can't be. There are people more beautiful than me, thought Hotohori.

Wahoo! Beautiful girls wearing slim to none. That's for me, thought Tasuki.

They look familiar to me, thought Chichiri.

All the other seishis were just staring at them. They didn't know that they would get an eye full. Chiriko was smiling brightly towards the three and smiled towards the so-called guards surrounding them. Chiriko knew that they were the gods who were protecting their girlfriend. The music started to blare out and everyone swayed with the music. The girls started to sing:

Together: isagiyoku kakkoyoku ikite-yukou

(Just a long long time)

tatoe futari hanarebanare ni natte mo

(Let go of me)

Take my revolution

Serene: hikari sasu garden te wo toriai 1

chikaiatta nagusameatta "mou koi wa

nido to shinai yo" tte

Raine: sonna tsuyoi kessoku wa katachi wo kae

ima ja konna ni takumashii watashi-tachi no

lifestyle everyday, every time

Sakura and Serene: (every time)

Sakura: hoho wo yoseatte utsuru sashin no

egao ni sukoshi no sabishisa tsumekonde

Raine and Serene: (Revolution)

Together: isagiyoku kakkoyoku ashita kara wa

daremo ga furimuku onna ni naru

tatoe futari hanarebanare ni natte mo

kokoro wa zutto issho ni

Serene: ai wa okane de wa kawanai tte

shitte-iru kedo "I" de okane wa kaeru no? 2

TEREBI de itte'ta

Raine: mukandou mukanshin kiri ga nai ne

wakai ko minna sou da to omowareru no wa

feel so bad! doushou mo nai ja nai

Sakura and Serene: (I feel so bad)

Sakura: demo ne watashi-tachi tomodachi no koto

nani yori taisetsu ni shite'ru kitto otona yori mo

Raine and Serene: (Revolution)

Together: yume wo mite namida shite kizutsuite mo

genjitsu wa gamushara ni kuru shi 3

jibun no ibasho sonzai kachi wa nakusenai

jibun wo mamoru tame ni

Together: I'll go my way modorenai sorezore no

michi wo erabu toki ga kuru mae ni

konna ni mo konna ni mo taisetsu na

omoide tokihanatsu yo

Together: Take my revolution. ikite-yukou

genjitsu wa gamushara ni kuru shi

jibun no ibasho sonzai kachi wo mitsuketai

kyou made no jibun wo 4

Together: isagiyoku nugisuteru hadaka ni naru

jiyuu wo mau bara no you ni

tatoe futari hanarebanare ni natte mo

watashi wa sekai wo kaeru

(AN: This is called Rinbu Revolution; Round Dance Revolution. I do not own this song, yet it was owned by Okui Masami.)

The Suzaku seishis were looking with awe. Some of them had a little bit of blood trailing down from their nose. The three girls were dancing very sensual. Chiriko laughed at the looks on their faces as he started to clap for an encore. The girls smiled and obliged. Miaka looked at the girls with very little jealousy. Tamahome was one of them who had blood trailing down from his nose. Another song started to come on as the girls sang:

Together: Four scene of love and laughter  
I'll be alright being alone  
Four scene of love and laughter  
I'll be alright being alone  
Four scene of love and laughter  
I'll be alright being alone  
Four scene of love and laughter  
I'll be OK

Serene: Aishi aeba wakare yuku sonna deai kurikaeshita  
Kioku fukaku tesaguru de ami kage o motomete wa

Together: I can taste the sweetness of the past  
Raine: Doko ni mo anata wa inai kedo  
Together: I'll be alright me o tsureba soko ni  
Sakura: Kawaranai ai o I belive

Raine: Haru no hikari atsu metara hana sakasete  
Natsu wa tsuku ukabu umi de mitsumete

Sakura: Aki no kaze fuyu no yuki mo sono toiki de  
Atatamete hoshii  
Four seasons with your love mou ichido

Serene: Negai dakedo yakusoku wa toki ga tade wa iroaseru  
Together: Can you feel me underneath the skin?  
Raine: Anna ni kasaneta omoi dara

Together: We'll be alright shinjite ireba sou  
Sakura: Donna touku demo stay with me

Together: Haru no hanareru no youru ni mukare ni kite  
Natsu no sunaham ni message nokoshite  
Aki mo ame fuyu no namida kazarame ai de  
Raine: Atatamete hoshii  
Together: Four seasons with your love yume no naka

Together: Megareru toki o kokoro ni ari no mama ni  
Futari ni hibi wa sugu omoide  
Ai mo yume mo wasure mono itsu no hide mo  
Sakura: Atatamete hoshii  
Together: Four seasons with your love mune no oku

Together: Four scene, four four seasons  
Four scene, I'll be alright  
Four scene, four four seasons  
Four scene, stay with me…

Together: Four scene, four four seasons  
Four scene, I'll be alright  
Four scene, four four seasons  
Four scene, stay with me…

Together: Four scene, four four seasons  
Four scene, I'll be alright  
Four scene, four four seasons  
Four scene, stay with me…

Together: Four scene, four four seasons  
Four scene, I'll be alright  
Four scene, four four seasons  
Four scene, stay with me…

(AN: This song is called Four Seasons. I do not own this song, but it IS own by Namie Amuro.)

Everyone in the village cheered so loudly that the Suzaku seishis ears were ringing. The village was happy for the return of the three sisters. Chiriko was happy to be back home. The Suzaku seishis were quite uncomfortable as the crowd dispersed into their stores or homes. The ones left were the gods, the goddesses, the senshis, the seishis, and Meilin. Meilin wanted to wait for the conversation. One look towards Sakura, she shied away and walked towards her friends from school. "Welcome back Chiriko," said one of the girls.

"It's great to be back," said Chiriko, "Meet my friends. This is Hotohori **points to a boy with brown hair** Tamahome **points to a boy with blue hair** Mitsukake **points to a boy with black hair** Nuriko **points to a boy with purple hair** Chichiri **points to a boy wearing monk garments** Tasuki **points to a boy with fiery red hair** and Miaka **points to a girl with brown hair**."

"It is a pleasure to meet you. My name is Raine. This is Yami **points to a boy with tri-colored hair** Yugi **points to a boy who looks like Yami** Ryou **points to a boy with white hair and blue eyes** Bakura** points to a boy looking like Ryou** Malik **points to a boy with Egyptian skin** Marik **points to a boy looking like Malik** Seiya **points to a teen with black hair tied in a ponytail** Yaten **points to a teen with silver hair tied in a ponytail** Draco **points to a teen with slick blonde hair** Seamus **points to a teen with brown hair** Sirius **points to a man with black hair **Jadeite **points to a teen with blonde hair** Rubius** points to a teen with red hair** Harry **points to a teen with messy raven hair** Hermione **points to a girl with brown hair** Ron **points to another teen with red hair** my sister Serene **points to a girl with shoulder-length silver hair **Gohan **pointing to another black headed guy** Goten **points to someone that looked like him** Trunks **points to a lavender hair teen** Bra **points to the blue haired girl **my sister Sakura **points to a girl with shoulder length brown hair and dark blue highlights ** Tai **points to a guy with messy brown hair and goggles **Kari **points to a girl with shoulder length light brown hair **Matt **points to a guy with wavy yellow hair **T.K. **points to a guy with dirty blonde hair ** Yolei **point to a girl with purple hair **Ken **points to a guy with freely down blue hair **Sora **points to a girl with dark brown hair** Duo **points to a guy with a brown braid** Heero **points to a guy with messy brown hair** Quatre** points to a guy with platinum blonde hair** Tommy **points to the youngest boy** Taguya **points to the boy with goggles** Koji and Kouichi **points to the twins** J.P. **points to the boy wearing the blue jumper** Zoe **points to a girl with mid back blonde hair** Raimundo **points to a boy with brown hair and green eyes** and Dojo **points to the green dragon**," said Raine.

"Did you say Sakura, no da," asked Chichiri.

"Yes. Hello again Chichiri," said Sakura.

"Raine," said Hotohori.

"Hiya," said Raine.

"Serene," said Tasuki.

"**smile** Nice to see you again," said Serene.

"Where have you been," said Chichiri/Tasuki/Hotohori.

"We can discuss this in the palace," said Yami as he walked towards Serene.

"Let's go," said Duo.

"He's hungry again," said Hermione as everyone else who knows Duo groaned.

The Suzaku seishis, the senshis, the gods, and the goddesses walked along side each other. The seishis wanted answers to the mysterious of the village. Chiriko was talking fast towards the people around him. Everyone was happy to say the least, except for the three who were quite curious as to where their girlfriends were. What is going on here? I need answers, thought/shouted the Suzaku seishis, except for Chiriko.

Great to be back in the moon village. It was getting quite boring without attacks from the Seiyuu seishis, thought Chiriko.

Hope no one gets angry and/or faint on us. We need to explain a lot of things to them, thought the senshis, goddesses, and gods.

AN: Hey everyone! Hope that you enjoy it. People do not get that there will be LESS TIME for me to work on this story, but I'll TRY to schedule it into my BUSY SCHOOL year. PLEASE VOTE for the last senshi that will accompany them and the THREE BAD GUYS of your choice. AND PLEASE HELP ME WITH A NAME FOR KAGE'S MOTHER! Thank you!


	42. chapter 39

Chapter 39 of the rebel sisters and the 'kage'

Helpful things:

italics- different language (anytime of language I have written)

'……' - telepathy

underline - thinking

(….) – me talking

bold - what they are doing as they speak

"….." – speaking

AN: Some of these things are going to be different. I don't get most concept of Fushigi Yuugi, like where Chiriko lives. I'm going to emphasize on it. Enjoy!

Disclaimers: I don't own any characters and names from different Anime shows, except for Haylin. I do own the crystals and the uses of power and new power they have during the story. I also own their reincarnations and new names I put into this story. I own the three goddess cards. I also own their digimon, their crests, and their spirit digivolution.

"This place is huge," shouted a female voice.

"Miaka! Be quiet," said the Suzaku seishis.

"I'm sorry for Miaka's behavior," said Hotohori.

"That's all right," said another female girl.

They walked into the living room to see something that Ancient China didn't have. There were sofas, a small coffee table, and many comfortable chairs. The Suzaku seishis, except for Chiriko, were awed by the mass of the palace. It was more beautiful than the Konan Palace was. There were many flights of stairs to their left and right. Walking further into the living room, there was a huge television set and a lot of pictures. The Suzaku seishis were shock that the pictures were that of portraits of the group in front of them. The most interesting portrait was a man with flames surrounding him. The next was a man with wind surrounding him. The other two were men with earth and water surrounding them respectively. "Ano, who are these four," asked Miaka.

"Hm. **looks at the four portraits** Oh! Those are Suzaku **points to the portrait with flames** Seiyuu **points to the portrait with wind** Byakko **points to the portrait with earth** and Genbu **points to the portrait with water**," said Raine.

"WHAT," shouted the Suzaku seishis.

"They are friends of ours," said Serene.

"And we can summon them anytime we want," said Sakura.

"You can," asked a jealous Miaka.

"Yup! And so can Tasuki, Hotohori, and Chichiri," said the rest of the gang.

"WHAT," shouted the seishis.

"Let's all go to the living room and explain," said Gohan as everyone followed him.

The Suzaku seishis were shock to see many different types of animals roaming around inside the living room. Sirius pushed them a little to go inside the living room and not block the entranceway. The animals paused and smiled. They jumped at their owners and asked, "Did you bring any food?"

"They talk," shouted the Suzaku seishis.

"Um… yes, they do talk. They are not regular animals. They are called digimon," said a female girl.

"Who are you two, no da," asked Chichiri.

"My name is Setsuna. This is Hotaru **points to a girl with shoulder-length blackish purple hair**," said Setsuna.

"Nice to meet you," said Hotaru.

"What is a digimon," asked Tamahome.

"A digimon is short for digital monsters. It is an animal made up of digital particles. From that, the digimon set out to find his or her partner to defeat the evils of the digital world," said Bokomon.

"This is mine. Her name is Moonmon," said Serene.

"This is Novamon," said Sakura.

"This is Terramon," said Raine.

"This is Patamon," said T.K., "But I get mixed up from one Patamon to the other **points to the other one**."

"This is Biyomon," said Sora, "And that is Bokomon **points to the person who explained what a digimon was** Yokomon **points to the digimon near Bokomon** Agumon **points to an orange dinosaur** Gabumon **points to a blue wolf-like creature** Wormmon **points to the green bug** Hawkmon** points to a bird with a feather on its forehead** and Gatomon **points to a similar cat-like creature as the three that was first introduced**."

"But people can also turn into digimon," said Koji.

'Take us six for example," said J.P.

"We can turn into the legendary digimon warriors who protect a different digital world," said Taguya.

"Wow," said the Suzaku seishis.

"That still doesn't explain where you three were** points at the three sisters**," said Tasuki.

"Why don't you hear the a little story first," said Serene as she walked towards a connected door towards whatever room it was.

"We have time for a story," said Mitsukake.

"But I'm not telling the story," shouted Sakura and Raine as they ran where Serene would be.

"Darn it! I'm not telling the story either," said Seamus and Trunks as they went towards where the three sisters were going.

"**blink blink** I guess I'll tell them the story," said Gohan as he turned towards the group, "It all started 15,000 years ago. There were the original gods and goddesses from the mythology books at the library, but this story is focus on three goddesses who were never talked about in books. Two of the goddesses were twins, Hecate and Selene. Hecate was two minutes older than Selene and the youngest of the three was Gaia. Throughout their lives, they were always called the rebel sisters because they never take orders from anyone, not even their older sisters and brothers. Their lives were perfect: having eight boyfriends and going down to Earth to mingle was just the best. The other goddesses were slightly jealous, but they loved them all the same. All the gods and goddesses were so busy with their own lives, they didn't see the blackish of shadows on Olympus, their home. This was the beginning of Kage. Kage was once known as the powerful mage that has ever lived and was jealous of the eight boyfriends Selene has, because he was in love with her. Selene always shunned Kage, and his anger and jealous burst as he saw Selene was about to be married to her eight boyfriends. Hecate and Gaia were also about to be married to their eight boyfriends. Everyone was happy, except for Kage. Kage went to his darker half and started to destroy Olympus. Selene asked Kage why he would do something despicable as to destroy Olympus. Kage's answer was simple: Selene broke his heart and nothing will change his mind unless Selene marries him. Selene didn't want to for duty of protecting Olympus but wanted to marry for love, and Kage still didn't get through his head that Selene loves him only as a friend, nothing more nothing less. Many gods and goddesses were very injured because the battle was lasting three days and Kage was very powerful. With the last bit of strength on the third day, Selene, Hecate, Gaia, and their boyfriends banded together, with their respective crystals, and banished Kage into the depths of darkness to forever be left alone."

The Suzaku seishis were shock. This Kage person was a force to deal with. It still doesn't add up to the disappearance of Serene, Raine, and Sakura though. Something should connect them with the story. "What happened to the gods and goddesses," asked Nuriko.

"Well, the gods were split into different dimensions with no memories of the war that they were in. The goddesses were the only ones who remembered the tragedy of their fallen boyfriends. So, the goddesses had taken their amount of time to go and watch over their boyfriends and leave mysteriously to the other dimensions," said Ken.

"So, the goddesses were Serene, Raine, and Sakura," asked Chiriko who already heard of the stories of the great gods and goddesses.

"That's right," said Serene as she came out with tea and biscuits.

The Suzaku seishis, minus Chiriko, were very shock. All this time, the three girls were the goddesses who were watching out for their boyfriends. Hotohori, Tasiku, and Chichiri were quiet. They knew that something didn't add up. Why did the three stayed with them when they were little? It didn't make any sense. "Who were the gods," asked Miaka.

"What she means was: Who were the boyfriends," said Tamahome.

"Selene's boyfriends were: Tasuki – the Fire God, Harry – the Wizard God, Seiya – the Star God, Heero – the Destruction and Revolution God, Yami – the Sun God, Jadeite – the Phoenix God, Kouichi – the Balance God, and Rubius – the Heart God. Hecate's boyfriends were: Chichiri – the Spirit God, Jase – the Silence God, Draco – the Dragon God, Trunks – the Power God, Bakura – the Mischief God, Matt – the Death and Rebirth God, Ken – the Ice God, and Taguya – the Data God. Gaia's boyfriends were: Raimundo – the Wind God, Quatre – the Empathy God, Marik – the Dark God, Seamus – the Water God, Tai – the Digital God, Hotohori – the Light God, Goten – the Lightning God, and Yaten – the Healing God," said Taiki.

"Wait. Wait. Wait. Did you say I was a god," shouted Hotohori/Chichiri/Tasuki.

"Yes," said the other groups.

"Wow," said the Suzaku seishis.

"And Chiriko knew this whole time," said the seishis.

"**smiles** I heard this story thousands of time as I grew up in the moon village," said Chiriko.

"Why did you not tell us," asked Nuriko.

"Because you guys would have never believed me," said Chiriko.

- In a dark place -

"When is it going to be our turn to destroy those wretched senshis," said a female voice.

"As of now, Kimiko," said a dark male voice.

"Lord Kage," said the group of evil people.

"Kimiko, you will take Rei and Wuya with you to the palace in the moon village," said Kage.

"As you wish," said Kimiko as she, Rei, and Wuya bowed towards Kage before vanishing.

- Back in the palace -

"Something is amiss," said Raine.

"I sense a great evil coming," said Setsuna.

"This is bad," said Dojo as he hid behind Raimundo.

"What is," asked the seishis.

"Whenever they sense something evil," said Zoe, "There is something evil."

A big crash of thunder went through the air. Many people in the moon village hid inside their houses. They felt the evil aura on top of their heads, considering the people were demons and demi-demons that felt evil. An evil laugh sounded all over the place. Everyone inside the palace felt the ground shake uncontrollably. As the group ran out into the open, they saw something they couldn't believe. Three evil girl figures were floating in the air. Raimundo, Dojo, Hotaru, Setsuna, the three goddesses, the gods, and the senshis felt disbelief and anger towards the three. "Kimiko! Rei! Wuya," shouted the people who knew them.

"Who," asked the Suzaku seishis.

"Nice to see you Raimundo and Dojo," said Kimiko.

"What happened to you," asked Dojo.

"I felt betrayal from Raimundo. Kage was kind enough to feel my feelings towards you," said Kimiko.

"Didn't know you had a crush on me," said Raimundo.

"Enough talk," said Rei.

"What about you Rei? I thought you were kind enough to accept our decision," said Serene.

"I did. But seeing you lying about having to do business in this village when you live in a palace," screamed Rei.

"And Wuya," said Dojo.

"I like evil," said a smirking Wuya.

Everyone went into a fighting stance mode. They will not be kicked down without a fight to the end.

- In the Sailor Moon Dimension-

"Rei," shouted every senshi.

"I knew she couldn't be trusted," said Haruka as she saw Rei with the others.

"How could she," said Birdie.

"Damn it! I wish we could go there and beat the crap out of Rei," said Makato.

"This is disappointing," said Ami.

"I believe it's because of jealousy," said Kakyuu.

"What do you mean," asked everone.

"She was jealous of not going with Usagi. It makes sense, considering all those boys who are near Usagi," said Kakyuu.

"She just wanted attention," said Michiru.

"Watch out Usagi," screamed Minako.

The rest of the senshis saw Kimiko and Rei bring down a huge fire tornado towards Usagi.

- Back towards the battle -

"Ah," screamed Serene.

"Serene," shouted everyone.

"We're hopeless," said Miaka.

"We can't help, but hope that they make it out alive," said Tamahome as the rest of the Suzaku seishis were helping the people into safety.

"Damn it! I need to help them, but I can't," shouted Tasuki.

"Very wise choice of words," said an unknown voice.

"Who's there," asked everyone as Tasuki, Hotohori, Chichiri, and Ken disappeared without a trace.

"Where did they go," shouted everyone as they continued to feel helpless to help the senshis.

- With the four guys -

"I'm hallucinating, no da," said Chichiri.

"I believe it's the term of it," said an old female voice.

"Wah! Don't do that, you old hag," said Tasuki.

"Old hag! I would like to strangle you," said the female.

"Taiisuken! You know that the goddesses will not forgive you," said a male voice.

"I'm sorry, Suzaku," said Taiisuken.

Upon the four boys and the old lady, four figures came out of fire, wind, water, and earth. Ken smiled as he recognized the four men. Tasuki, Chichiri, and Hotohori were very shock to see the same figures from the portraits. Seeing Seiyuu in person, well, made it bad for the three Suzaku seishis. "Die Seiyuu," shouted the three as they charged at the man.

"Stop it," shouted Taiisuken.

"Hello again Suzaku, Genbu, Seiyuu, and Byakko," said Ken.

"It's good to see you as well, Ice God," said Byakko.

"We summoned you four here to get the crystals of the gods you represent. Tasuki," said Suzaku.

"Hotohori," said Byakko.

'Chichiri," said Genbu.

"Ken," said Seiyuu.

"We have the crystals of the last four gods. Please take great care of them," said the four gods as four crystals floated towards the four boys.

"Thank you," said the four as they disappeared.

"Was it wise to give them the crystals now," asked Taiisuken as she dropped her disguise.

"Do not worry too much, Selenity," said Suzaku as Taiisuken turned into a replica of Serene.

"I hope you four are right about this," said Selenity as she watched the battle unfold.

- Back towards the battle -

"I can't believe you are that weak," said Rei as she laughed evilly.

"Shut up, Rei," shouted Serene as she and her sister tackled Rei to the hard ground floor.

When the four boys got back, they saw a huge battle. The palace was in shambles as well as some of the houses near the palace. They saw the senshis and seishis working together to bring down a huge demonic monster with the help of some demons in the vicinity. They saw Serene and Sakura fighiting Rei, Raimundo and Raine fighting Kimiko, and the rest of the gods fighting Wuya. "What happened Miaka," asked Hotohori as they saw her protecting some children.

"Where have you been," asked Miaka.

"Seeing the gods who protect the four main palaces and getting our crystals," said Ken.

"Everyone is fighting for their lives. These three are very strong. And the monster," said Miaka as she shuddered, "Can reflect any attack."

"I'll help the gods with Wuya, no da," said Chichiri as he joined in with his fellow friends.

"That leaves Tasuki with Serene and Sakura as I help Raine and Raimundo," said Hotohori.

"And leave the demonic monster to me," said Ken as he rushed to the fight with the others.

Rei, Kimiko, and Wuya were surprised to see three individuals block their attacks. Tasuki absorbed the fires from Rei. Hotohori canceled the attack from Kimiko. Chichiri held Wuya into place as she went to her spirit phase. Serene and Sakura were relieved to see Tasuki helping them out. They didn't know what to do with the massive fire. Raimundo and Raine smiled at Hotohori. With that light, anyone could cancel the dark black flames coming from Kimiko. The gods were relief to see Chichiri arrive just in time. He stopped the floating Wuya, and no one knew that those three were the ones who could stop them. It was amazing to see Wuya looking confused. The senshis, seishis, and demons were happy to see Ken freeze the pants out of the demonic demon. "Do your stuff scouts," said Ken.

"Right," said the senshis.

"What," said the demons and seishis.

"Stand back is all I'll say," said Ken.

As the seishis and demons stood back, they heard shouts of attacks coming from the senshis:

"Dark Lightning," shouted Amethyst.

"Ice Blizzard," shouted Ice Knight.

"Harmonic Destruction," shouted Peace.

"Flaming Tornado," shouted Sun Knight.

"Fireball Streak," shouted Sun.

"Death Strike," shouted Death Knight.

"Moonlight Blaze," shouted Moon Knight.

"Rose Whip Lash," shouted Earth Knight.

"Sun Blaze," shouted Egyptian Knight.

"Star Strife," shouted Star Knight.

"Star Blaze," shouted Star.

"Power Ball," shouted Saiyajin Knight.

"Ice Freeze," shouted Ice.

"Blinding Light," shouted Light.

"Hopeful Crisscross," shouted Hope Knight.

"Saturn Death Blade," shouted Saturn.

"Pluto Time Wave," shouted Pluto.

The seishis and demons were awed by the awesome powers of the senshis. As Ken released the hold of the ice prison, the monster didn't have the time to attack. Everyone covered his or her eyes from the mighty bright light. Once it died down, the monster was gone. A pile of dust was the remains of the tough battle ensued. The rest turned towards the gods and goddesses. They were putting a great fight against the three people. As the final blow was set in motion, the three disappeared. "We will get you back, brats," said the three.

"And we will be waiting," said everyone.

"Thank you for the help," said Serene as she bowed towards the demons.

"It was our pleasure," said the demons as they sadly smile.

"Tomorrow is the day of celebration and of luck. We will rebuilt the moon village and everything will return back the way it is," shouted Goten as everyone cheered.

"What now," asked the seishis.

"We are going to stay here for a while. We need to help rebuilt the city," said Jadeite.

And after that, we will do the treaty with the moon village, thought the seishis.

I can't wait for our next little adventure. Are we even going to another place, thought the gods and senshis.

Darn it! I'm going to painfully kill Kage for ruining the friendships that we have. He will pay with his life, thought the goddesses.

I'm hungry. I wonder what's for lunch, thought the digimon and Dojo.

AN: Hey everyone! Hope that you enjoy it. People do not get that there will be LESS TIME for me to work on this story, but I'll TRY to schedule it into my BUSY SCHOOL year. PLEASE VOTE for the last senshi that will accompany them and the THREE BAD GUYS of your choice. AND PLEASE HELP ME WITH A NAME FOR KAGE'S MOTHER! Thank you!

P.S. – Votes are still going for the bad guys and the name for Kage's mother. And I still have the votes! So don't worry!


	43. chapter 40

Chapter 40 of the rebel sisters and the 'kage'

Helpful things:

italics- different language (anytime of language I have written)

'……' - telepathy

underline - thinking

(….) – me talking

bold - what they are doing as they speak

"….." – speaking

AN: Some of these things are going to be different. I don't get most concept of Fushigi Yuugi, like where Chiriko lives. I'm going to emphasize on it. Enjoy!

Disclaimers: I don't own any characters and names from different Anime shows, except for Haylin. I do own the crystals and the uses of power and new power they have during the story. I also own their reincarnations and new names I put into this story. I own the three goddess cards. I also own their digimon, their crests, and their spirit digivolution.

"The table goes this way," shouted a female voice.

"So sorry," said a sarcastic male voice.

The Fushigi Yuugi gang, the Yu-gi-oh gang, digimon gangs, the goddesses, the gods, and the rest of the senshis were rebuilding the moon village. Mostly, everything was in order, except for a little bit of rubble around some crushed houses. They rebuilt the goddesses and the gods' job place, consisting of a weaponry shop, bookshop, and other shops. "I'm so hungry," said Miaka.

"Suck it up," said Trunks.

"Don't be mean," shouted Miaka as she tried to hit Trunks over the head.

"Miaka! Never do that. Only I can. Go help the children," said Sakura.

"Hmph. Fine," said Miaka as she walked towards some patched up children.

"She is so annoying," said Rubius.

"But she does have a good heart," said Hotohori.

"Whatever," said Duo as he helped rebuild a churchlike orphanage.

"I'll go prepare the lunch," said Emerald.

"We'll help you," said Hotaru and Tommy as they followed Emerald into the new remodeled mansion.

"I can't believe Rei would betray us," said Taiki.

'She was a hothead anyways,' said Seiya telepathically.

'Shut up, Seiya. She may be hotheaded, but she isn't powerful to stop Tasuki,' said Yaten.

The two brothers glared at each other while speaking telepathically. Taiki was confused as to why he wasn't getting an answer to the sudden betrayal from Rei. Serene, Yami, Koji, Kouichi, Taguya, Matt, Ken, and Tai were shaking their heads. Seiya and Yaten do not realize that both were ignoring Taiki. Tasuki, Chichiri, and Hotohori were very confused as to how they could hear Yaten and Seiya argue in their heads. "They don't even realize that they are ignoring their third brother," muttered Serene.

'Um… how can I hear you, no da,' said Chichiri telepathically.

'Sheesh! Don't do that,' said Yaten.

'**sigh** This is telepathy. Since you and the other two are gods, you have this unique talent. Some senshis have them, but we never tell them that,' explained Raine.

'Oh. That explains the talking you two were doing,' said Hotohori as he pointed towards Seiya and Yaten.

"What are you doing, Hotohori," asked Miaka.

"Nothing. I found out something interesting," said Hotohori.

"What would that be," asked Mitsukake.

"We cannot tell you, no da," said Chichiri.

"Why not," said Nuriko.

"It's a secret between us goddesses and gods," said Koji.

"The only person we can tell is Taiki. Seiya and Yaten are sorry for ignoring you," said Yami.

Taiki blinked as he heard a faint sorry inside his head. He could have sworn that it was Seiya and Yaten. He looked around to see Trunks, Goten, Draco, Harry, Seamus, Jadeite, Rubius, Seiya, Yaten, Heero, Quatre, Yami, Bakura, Marik, Matt, Ken, Tai, Taguya, Koji, Kouichi, Jase, Raimundo, Tasuki, Hotohori, Chichiri, Raine, Sakura, and Serene smiling in an I-know-something-you-don't-know smile. 'Hello,' asked Taiki telepathically.

'Hey brother,' shouted Seiya and Yaten.

'Ah,' screamed Taiki.

'Calm down, Taiki; this is telepathy,' said Yami.

'Like I said: only us goddesses and gods know about this,' said Koji.

'But why do I know of this,' asked Taiki.

'Because of your family. They split most of their genes into you, making you a demi-god. And because it's so cool to talk without interruptions of others when you talk out loud,' said Harry.

While the gods, goddesses, and Taiki were talking telepathically, everyone was wondering what the secret is. They wanted to know why they were having glazed eyes while starring. No fair! I want to know the secret, thought Miaka.

It must be something important. They are so serious in the eyes, thought Nuriko.

I know what it is and I'm not telling, thought Chiriko as he entered the conversation.

What is the secret? All well, not my problem if it's an illness, thought Tamahome.

The senshis were just minding their own business. They were tending to the children as the digimon were playing with them. Everyone was going back and forth of caring heavy rocks on their backs. The demons that lived in the moon village were considerate to help with the damage. They were angry at the demon-like monster that destroyed most of the food. If those three bit – I mean – witches come back, they would give them something to remember. Emerald, Hotaru, and Tommy came back out to tell them that lunch was ready but saw that the gods and goddesses were conversing, the Suzaku seishis were daydreaming, and the senshis were busy. The whole place was almost done with repairs. "Lunch," said Emerald.

"Lunch," shouted Miaka as she rushed towards the mansion but was stopped by Hotaru and Tommy.

"You would have been considerate to wait until everyone is ready to go into the mansion," said Hotaru.

"**pouts** Mou, I want to eat. I'm hungry," said Miaka.

"You're going to eat a lot," said Emerald, "And everyone else wouldn't have food to eat. That's inconsiderate of you."

"What," asked Miaka.

"**sigh** We do not have enough food since those three **darken eyes** came into the village. We have to save a lot of food. So that means: do not eat like a pig," shouted Hotaru.

"But… but… but," stuttered Miaka.

"Lunch already," asked Bra.

"Yes. We made miso soup, potstickers, and many more," said Tommy.

"Are there hamburgers," asked J.P.

"Yes. We knew that you would want hamburgers," said Hotaru.

"Yahoo," shouted J.P. as he walked towards the mansion.

The Suzaku seishis were confused. They didn't know what a hamburger was. The demons were praising the good fortune of food as they went into the mansion. Miaka rushed into the dining room and saw much food to feed an army. Miaka ran into the dining room and almost piled the food up until someone snatched the plate away from her. "What," asked Miaka as she turned to see Serene giving out HER food to the children.

"That's too much for someone like you," said Sora.

"Think of the children," said Yolei.

"But I'm hungry," shouted Miaka.

"Don't be such a pig. Conserve food is better than eating it to fulfill your needs," said Draco.

"But I'm hungry," said Miaka.

"Don't be selfish," shouted Meilin.

Miaka pouted as she gotten one fourth of the food that she piled up on her plate. Sakura piled food up on her plate and shared it with her boyfriends. Serene and Raine did the same. Kari and T.K. shared one plate as well as Matt and Sora and Ken and Yolei. Taiki, Setsuna, and Hotaru shared their food with one another. Zoe and Tommy shared food as J.P. just consumed hamburgers. J.P. was happy because no one wanted the hamburgers. Rubius and Emerald shared theirs as well as Gohan and Sirius. Goten and Bra shared, but the saiyajins ate more than they should have. The demons didn't mind because they knew that they were saiyajins and can tear them apart. Yugi, Ryou, and Malik shared their food together as well as Ron and Hermione. The digimon were eating their portion of the food.

- In the Sailor Moon Dimension -

"Wow! They're almost done rebuilding the moon village," said Minako.

"They are one in the same. They know that they have to rebuild the village to make it stable again," said Ami.

"I still want to pound Rei to the ground," said Makato and Haruka.

"That Miaka acts like Usagi, yet Usagi fights her own battles instead of Miaka," said Kakyuu.

"That's creepy," said everyone.

"They're done with their meal," said Birdie.

"While we are still eating," chorused Catsy, Avery, and Prisma.

- In a dark region -

"You failed," said a harsh voice.

"I'm sorry, Lord Kage," said Wuya, Kimiko, and Rei.

"No matter. You will have a second chance to redeem yourselves," said Kage.

"Yes, my lord," said the three as they bowed down and disappeared.

"Soon I will have Selene," said Kage.

- Back in the moon village -

"Time to head back to work," said Raimundo as he went back outside.

"But I'm still hungry," said Miaka.

"Too bad, girl. We don't have anymore food," said Tasuki.

"What," shouted Miaka.

"Deal with it," said Heero as he too started to go rebuild things.

"**pouts** Why can't I have any food," whined Miaka.

"Because it wouldn't be fair to everyone else who worked hard to rebuild this place while you whined about hunger and such nonsense," said Sakura as she went out with her sisters.

By the time dinnertime rolled by, everything looked exactly the same. The buildings weren't on fire and destroyed. The playground was in tacked with different playthings. Everyone smiled as they watched the children run towards the playground. Setsuna, Emerald, Hotaru, Tommy, Gohan, and Sirius went inside an hour ago to get dinner ready for the demons, the Suzaku seishis, the senshis, the gods, and the goddesses. Miaka was still pouting. Setsuna stepped out and yelled, "Dinner time!"

Everyone rushed into the mansion, except for the goddesses. They had something plan for that evening. A wild dance was on its way to entertain the guests. They had tomorrow to tell the three remaining gods that they will be fighting for their lives. Until then, it's time to think of pleasurable memories. The three went in and saw that everyone went out to the big backyard. They walked to see everyone smiling and laughing. It was the perfect time to sing and dance. Everyone was very scared to see the lights dim in the center stage but quickly went into cheer as they recognized the signs. The Suzaku seishis were the ones who were still quite shaken when the lights dimmed. They saw the goddesses get up on stage and stand there. Music came on as the girls started to sing and dance to this song:

Serene: fusa wa shisou na egao erande  
moto morashi serifu narabete  
Raine: atama nnaka mashiro de  
Kanjyou nakushita furi wa soro soro owari ni shite

All: Sou hito wa hitori ja ikirenai  
Sonna atari mae no koto to ka  
Sou ai datte na kya ikirenai  
Imasara mi ni shimiteru

All: Mou konna jidai dakaratte  
Sorette dou iu iiwake  
Nee ai dato ka yume dato ka wo  
Kuchi ni suru koto wa, kakko warui koto nanka janai

Sakura: Dare ni muke ta kotoba nano ka  
Nanno tame no katei nano ka, Ikiru tte nan nano ka

Sakura: Moshimo dashika na kodae atara tsumannai yo ne

All: Mou mayou hitsuyou nanka nai  
Mamori daimono nara wakatteru  
Mou hikikaesu koto wa dekirunai  
Sonna no shyouchi no ue

All: Sou nando datte tachiagaru  
Kabe nande kowasu shite shi mae baii  
Nee mada mada kore kara nan janai  
Michi ga tsuzuku kakiri, tobira nara a itekewaii

(AN: I do not own this song. Inspire is by Ayumi Hamasaki.)

Serene: naze darou koi no shikata sae sukkari wasureteta

deai wa itsuka kuru wakare no hajimari to

itsu no manika kimetsukete ita

Sakura: yogoreta SUNIIKAA no hodoketa himo musunde kureta

hanikamu anata no egao asahi o abite TOKIMEIta kyuu ni

All: aisareta ikara aishita iwake jyanai

massugu aisuru yuuki o kureta ne

All: kore kara no tabi ni futari ima chikau yo

nani ga atte mo kono te hanasanai zutto

Raine: fushigi da ne itsumo no keshiki mo tokubetsu ni miete kuru

hana ya tori ya umi kaze yama amai taiyou

subete kagayaki yori sou naka

Sakura: tokenai JIGUSOU no saigo no PIISU mitsuketa yo

ooki na anata no senaka watashi mamorare tsuite yuku eien ni

All: ima made konna ni mawari michi shita kedo

massugu aisuru jishin o moteta ne

All: asu kara no yume ni futari ima yukau yo

nani ga atte mo hitomi sorasanai

All: aisareta ikara aishita iwake jyanai

massugu aisuru yuuki o kureta ne

All: asu kara no yume ni futari ima yukau yo

nani ga atte mo hitomi sorasanai

All: aisareta ikara aishita iwake jyanai

massugu aisuru yuuki o kureta ne

All: kore kara no tabi ni futari ima chikau yo

nani ga atte mo kono te hanasanai zutto

(AN: I do not own Love Chronicle. It is owned by Changin' My Life.)

All: I believe your promise

it's too hard to give me courage

always I feel it the precious time seeing you...

Serene: tachidomatta kado ni

asu e mukau kaze wo kanjiteta

machi no akari hoshikuzu mitai ni

futari tsutsumu kedo

sorezore ni chigau kagayaki ga aru to

warau kimi ga ichiban mabushiku mieru yo

All: kimi wa ryuusei no you ni

kodoku na tsubame no you ni

yoru no yami wo kirisaki yukeru hazu

tokei jikake no hibi ni

nagasaresou na toki wa

wasurenaide hitori ja nai koto

Raine: jibunrashisa nante

kangaetemo imi nante nai ne

donna toki mo kimi wa kimi dakara

ari no mama de ite

poketto no naka wo karappo ni shite mo

daiji na mono wa hidari no mune ni nokotteru

All: yume wa ryuusei no you ni

ameagari no niji no you ni

kono kokoro ni hikari wo tsuretekuru

nayami tsuzukeru koto ga

hitotsu no kotae ni naruyo

gomakashitari shinai to chikau no

Sakura: naniga machigatte ita no darou

naniga machigatte inai no darou

sonna toki wa sora ni te wo nobashite

motto takaku ryoute wo hirogete

motto motto takaku kitto sou tsukameru

mugen na kimi no mirai

All: toki wa ryuusei no you ni

nagaku hikaru o wo hiki

matatakuma ni kakenukete yuku kara

nidoto modoranai kyou wo

ima to mukiau tsuyosa wo

akirametari shinai to chikau no

(AN: I do not own this song. Ryuusei: Shooting Star is by TiA.)

Serene: Ameagari no Sora no you na Mabushii hitomi ni

Tooku dokoka Okiwasureta Yume ga mieta ki ga suru

Sakura: Te o nobashite Maegami ni Sotto furete mita

Kieta tenshi Umarekawari Maiorite kita mitai

All: Hosoi kage Hikari abite Arukidasu

All: Kienaide ite ne Mou nido to Yume yo Yume yo Watashi no ude de

Tsutsunde agetai Mamoritai Zutto Anata no Subete o

Raine: Mune no oku ni Tojikometa Kioku wa maboroshi

Asahi ga sasu Sono heya dake Kowareta mama no tokei

All: Yukkuri to Anata no te de Ugokidasu

All: I'll sing sweet lullaby for you I'll sing please don't you cry

You never be lonely angel

I'll sing sweet lullaby for you I wish your happiness

forever...

All: Kienaide ite ne Mou nido to Yume yo Yume yo Watashi no mune de

Tsutsunde agetai Mamoritai Zutto Anata no Subete o

All: Kienaide ite ne Mou nido to Shiroi Tenshi Watashi no ude de

Tsutsunde agetai Mamoritai Zutto Zutto Anata no subete

Hohoende misete Mou ichido Koko de Koko de Watashi no mae de

Wagamama itte yo Amaete yo Motto Watashi no Kono mune ni

(AN: This song, Ameagari no Tenshi: The Angel After Rains, doesn't belong to me; it belongs to Yukihiro Ayaka.)

Everyone was having a wonderful time. There was no anger and hatred in the air. The songs the girls sang calmed everyone's hate towards Wuya, Kimiko, and Rei. The demons were drinking vodka and having the time of their lives. Miaka was still pouting in the corner of what little food she got. Tamahome sighed and went to comfort Miaka. Yugi, Bakura, Marik, Malik, Ryou, and Yami went to play Duel Monsters. Harry, Draco, Seamus, Sirius, and Ron were doing Wizard's Chess. Hermione, Bra, Sora, Kari, Yolei, Hotaru, and Zoe were doing their hair and making it nice and neat. Jadeite, Emerald, and Rubius apologized towards their hastiness towards Setsuna and the other senshis. Gohan, Trunks, and Goten began to spar. T.K., Ken, Tommy, and J.P. were having fun dancing to the beats of the music played by BoA and others. Heero was on the laptop again as Duo and Quatre sighed and talked about Trowa and Wufei. Matt, Tai, Taguya, Koji, and Kouichi all went and discussed their adventures in the digital world. The digimon were all laughs as they played together. Seiya, Yaten, and Taiki were beginning to combine more sounds into their new songs. The rest of the people were laughing and just doing other things until they were tired and had to go or sleep in the guest rooms of the mansion.

This is going to be the best farewell ever, thought the goddesses.

I do miss my friends, thought Quatre, Raimundo, Dojo, and Duo.

Let's just hope Konan will have the allegiance with the moon village, thought the Suzaku seishis, except for Miaka.

I'm not fat. I just love food, thought Miaka.

Kage better watch out. We are going to kick his butt for all the hardships we had to endure from his evil plots, thought the gods and the senshis.

I will find a way to help my partners. They need all the help they can get, thought the digimon.

AN: Hey everyone! Hope that you enjoy it. People do not get that there will be LESS TIME for me to work on this story, but I'll TRY to schedule it into my BUSY SCHOOL year. PLEASE VOTE for the last senshi that will accompany them and the THREE BAD GUYS of your choice. AND PLEASE HELP ME WITH A NAME FOR KAGE'S MOTHER! Thank you!

P.S. – I know that I used four songs, but the three goddesses love to make everyone happy. So hope you enjoy, again!


	44. chapter 41

Chapter 41 of the rebel sisters and the 'kage'

Helpful things:

italics- different language (anytime of language I have written)

'……' - telepathy

underline - thinking

(….) – me talking

bold - what they are doing as they speak

"….." – speaking

AN: Some of these things are going to be different. I don't get most concept of Fushigi Yuugi, like where Chiriko lives. I'm going to emphasize on it. Enjoy!

Disclaimers: I don't own any characters and names from different Anime shows, except for Haylin. I do own the crystals and the uses of power and new power they have during the story. I also own their reincarnations and new names I put into this story. I own the three goddess cards. I also own their digimon, their crests, and their spirit digivolution.

"What do you mean you people are leaving," shouted a male voice.

"Calm down, Tamahome. This is going to be a huge battle between Kage and us," said Serene.

"But we need Tasuke, Hotohori, and Chichiri to summon Suzaku. I want to go home," whined Miaka.

"Shut up! What's more important: going home and being destroyed or us defeating Kage and everything is right with the balance of the dimensions," shouted Sakura who Chichiri was trying to calm down.

"But we had those three first," whined Miaka.

"Shut up, Miaka. They do have a point. We can just wait until they return with great news," said Nuriko.

"But…" started Miaka.

"Do not question the goddesses, Priestess of Suzaku," said another female voice.

Everyone looked around to see who was talking. It wasn't the gods, goddesses, and senshis. It wasn't the seishis and Miaka. The only thing that was grateful for the people was the voice stopped Miaka's whining about going home. They heard Tasuki scream in surprise and turned towards where Serene and Tasuki were. Everyone saw an old woman floating in the air. Miaka smiled and thought that she was here to tell the goddesses that it was going to be her way, but she remembered what the old lady said. It's just Taiisuken, thought everyone.

"Did you really have to scare Tasuki, Taiisuken," asked Raine.

"You know Taiisuken," asked the Suzaku seishis.

"Who is Taiisuken," asked the senshis.

"Taiisuken was a member of the councils for the moon village. She was quite nice until Suzaku himself asked her to help the Suzaku seishis on their quest to find the shinzahou," explained Sakura.

"That's amazing," said everyone, except Miaka.

"That's why you sided with them? Because you served them before," asked a seething Miaka.

"Temper got to everyone to Kage's evil domain. Don't be stupid to act on blind rage," said Bakura.

Miaka sniffed and went towards Tamahome. They were waiting on the decision of the three Suzaku seishis, a.k.a. the three remaining gods who can help destroy Kage. Chichiri, Tasuki, and Hotohori were plain confused on whom to side with and were currently in a different room. The goddesses were bored and declared that they will be in the dojo training to fight Kage. The other gods went with the goddesses. The senshis were smiling and talking to one another because they were conserving their energies for the final battle. Sirius and Gohan were teaching each other their way of training: one through magic and one through ki/chi blast. "Oh Suzaku! Help us in our time of need," said Hotohori.

"It's difficult to say who we should go with, no da," said Chichiri.

"I say we ditch them, fight Kage, win, and come back," said Tasuki.

"So, we go through Tasuki's plan," asked Hotohori.

"Yes. It's a plan. Besides, destroying Kage is better for the safety of everyone in the world, no da," said Chichiri.

The three nodded to each other and walked back towards the living room. As if sensing their decisions, the senshis looked up towards the three walking back into the room. The gods and goddesses came back looking all sweaty from the training. Gohan and Siruis stopped their talking and looked towards them. Miaka looked at the three hopefully. The Suzaku seishis were anxious on their decision. "We have decided to go with the gods, goddesses, and senshis to destroy Kage," said Hotohori.

"Yes! They are going to be with the gods… Hey! What," screamed Miaka.

"The fate of all worlds is in order here, girl. We need to see the big picture and not just include you," said Tasuki.

"**sigh** Miaka, you never see the big picture of the situation. Always thinking about going home and being with Tamahome, no da," said Chichiri.

"**pout** So, you really are going with them," asked Miaka.

"Yes," said the three.

"Very well. **turns towards the rest** How are you planning on destroying Kage," asked Taiisuken.

"**sigh** We have to train them for a year, but it will take too much time," said Yami.

"And we do not have the time before every force of Kage comes and destroys one universe at a time," said Heero.

- Back within the Sailor Moon dimension -

"Damn it! How can they defeat Kage if they can't even train," said Haruka.

"Calm down. We are good here in our world. We have to protect it. Think of all of the reasons why we stayed here," said Makato.

"I believe that they need to go to a different dimension to help these guys into shape," said Amy.

"But which one," asked Minako.

"Don't worry. We shall see where they are headed to next," said Kakyuu.

"Let's all hope that they defeat Kage before it's too late," said Michiru as all of the senshis looked into the television.

- Back with the others -

"I got it! We can use the hyperbolic time chamber," said Gohan.

"But we aren't in our dimension," said Trunks.

"Darn. We sure needed it now," said Goten.

"Hello! We are people who travel to different dimensions," said Emerald.

"I figure that we need a couple of days to train in this hyperbolic time chamber of yours," said Setsuna.

"How do you know that it will be a year inside the time chamber and one day outside," asked Bra.

"She is the guardian of time," said Serene, Sakura, Raine, Emerald, Rubius, Seiya, Yaten, Taiki, Jadeite, and Hotaru.

"And we will shop for these three when we get there," said Hermione.

"What," asked the confused seishis.

"We are leaving now," said everyone else who knows exactly what he or she were talking about.

"I'm going to miss you," whined Miaka as she hugged the three of them.

As they lined up and held hands, Hotohori, Chichiri, and Tasuki were nodding and saying that they would be back. Duo, as always, was last in the chain of hands. A portal appeared of red, gold, and black in front of them. Serene pulled into the portal and dragged everyone into the depths of the portal. Hotohori, Chichiri, and Tasuki held on tight. They knew what would happen if they let go of the chain of hands. As they grew nearer, there was a blinding light, and everyone fell at least 3 feet from the air.

- Within the Dragonball Z dimension -

"I miss my baby boys," cried Chichi.

"I miss my baby boy as well," cried Bulma.

"Onnas! They have been gone for only two months," said a grumpy Vegeta.

"Hey guys! I feel something powerful," said Goku.

"I do too," said Piccolo.

"It feels like the others are back," shouted Yamcha.

"Well, let's go and greet them," shouted Bulma and Chichi was everyone flew towards the sight.

- Back to the pile of people -

'Maybe we should have taught them how to fly,' said a telepathic Raine.

"You people can fly," shouted Tasuki.

"Well, yes we can. We can teach you," said Sakura.

"But in this dimension, Raine is to be called Marron, Sakura is to be called Pan, and I am to be called Selenity," said Serene, a.k.a. Selenity.

"And I'm back as being your father, Pan," said a stern Gohan.

"Yes daddy," said Pan.

"I feel the others are coming towards us," said Goten.

"So do I," said Trunks.

"Boy," shouted a gruff voice.

"That's dad," said Bra.

"Hey guys," said Goku.

"Introductions are in order again," suggested Selenity.

"All right," said everyone.

"I'll start. My name is Goku, Pan's grandfather. This is Pan's father Gohan **pointing to one of the black headed guys** Goten **points to someone that looked like him** my wife Chichi **points to one of the black headed women** Pan's mother Videl **points to the other black headed woman** Marron's father Krillian **points to another black headed guy** Marron's mother 18 **points to the blonde hair woman** Trunks **points to a lavender hair teen** Bra **points to the blue haired girl** Bulma **points to the blue haired woman** Vegeta **points to another black haired man** Yamcha **points to the last of the black haired men** Tien **points to a man with three eyes** and Piccolo **points to the green man**. Who are you," asked Goku.

"My name is Setsuna. This is Hotaru **points to a girl with shoulder-length blackish purple hair** Yami **points to a boy with tri-colored hair** Yugi **points to a boy who looks like Yami** Ryou **points to a boy with white hair and blue eyes** Bakura** points to a boy looking like Ryou** Malik **points to a boy with Egyptian skin** Marik **points to a boy looking like Malik** Seiya **points to a teen with black hair tied in a ponytail** Yaten **points to a teen with silver hair tied in a ponytail** Taiki **points to a teen with brown hair tied in a ponytail **Draco **points to a teen with slick blonde hair** Seamus **points to a teen with brown hair** Sirius **points to a man with black hair **Jadeite **points to a teen with blonde hair** Rubius** points to a teen with red hair** Harry **points to a teen with messy raven hair** Hermione **points to a girl with brown hair** Ron **points to another teen with red hair** Gohan **pointing to another black headed guy** Goten **points to someone that looked like him** Trunks **points to a lavender hair teen** Bra **points to the blue haired girl** Heero** points to a guy with messy brown hair** Quatre **points to a guy with messy blonde hair** Duo** points to a guy with brown hair tied in a braid **Tai **points to a guy with messy brown hair and goggles **Kari **points to a girl with shoulder length light brown hair **Matt **points to a guy with wavy yellow hair **T.K. **points to a guy with dirty blonde hair ** Yolei **point to a girl with purple hair **Ken **points to a guy with freely down blue hair **Sora **points to a girl with dark brown hair** Duo **points to a guy with a brown braid** Heero **points to a guy with messy brown hair** Quatre** points to a guy with platinum blonde hair** Tommy **points to the youngest boy** Taguya **points to the boy with goggles** Koji and Kouichi **points to the twins** J.P. **points to the boy wearing the blue jumper** Zoe **points to a girl with mid back blonde hair** Raimundo **points to a boy with brown hair and green eyes** and Dojo **points to the green dragon**," said Setsuna.

"We already know who Harry, Ron, Hermione, Sirius, Gohan, Goten, Bra, Trunks, Rubius, Jadeite, Seiya, Yaten, and Seamus are," said Chichi.

"It's an effects of traveling a lot that and you don't know who everyone is," said Selenity.

"Did you destroy Kage," asked Goku.

"Not yet. A lot of these people need a lot of training," said a small type of a cute monster.

"What is that," screamed Chichi.

"These are digimon, short for digital monsters. This is mine. Her name is Terramon," said Marron.

"Her name is Moonmon," said Serene.

"This is Novamon," said Sakura.

"This is Patamon," said T.K., "But I get mixed up from one Patamon to the other **points to the other one**."

"This is Biyomon," said Sora, "And that is Bokomon **points to the person who explained what a digimon was** Yokomon **points to the digimon near Bokomon** Agumon **points to an orange dinosaur** Gabumon **points to a blue wolf-like creature** Wormmon **points to the green bug** Hawkmon** points to a bird with a feather on its forehead** and Gatomon **points to a similar cat-like creature as the three that was first introduced**."

"Nice to meet you" said everyone, but Bulma and Chichi were quite shaken.

- 2 hours later -

"Let me get this straight. You traveled around the world, seen many different things, and didn't capsule most of it for me to see," shouted Bulma.

"We were under attack most of the time, mom," said Trunks.

"And we destroyed most of them as well. We even have all of the crystals," said Hotaru.

"So, you traveled back here to use the hyperbolic time chamber. Fine. It will be a couple of days, and we are going to help you train," said Goku.

"We don't want to be a bother," said everyone who tried to explain that they also needed time to prepare some food and such.

"Nonsense. You need a lot of training and we are going to help," said Yamcha.

"The girls will go first and be paired up with one of us," said Piccolo.

"Fine. Can you take more than two people in the hyperbolic time chamber," asked Yami.

"Not that I know of. We always went inside by twos," said Goku.

"Then this will take forever," said everyone who dropped in.

- Back in the Sailor Moon dimension -

"Go Usagi! Go everyone! You can do it," shouted Minako.

"Minako, how much sugar did you eat," asked Birdie.

"I don't know," said Minako.

"We're doomed," said everyone else as they turned towards the screen.

- Back to the others -

"Wahoo! We're flying," shouted an excited Yolei.

"Great work. You learn quite fast for humans," said Goku.

"Thank you," said Kari.

"Let's go towards Kami's place," said Trunks as he flew away and others following after him.

Everyone was up in the sky and seeing the land in a new perspective. It was very beautiful. The greenness of the land wanted them to think of all those parks they missed when they went there to hang out with their friends. They followed Trunks to a huge pole in the center of a green grass and went upwards. When they landed, they were shock to see someone who looked exactly green like Piccolo. "Guys," asked the green person.

"Hey Dende. Meet Pan and Marron's friends," said Goku.

"Nice to meet everyone," said Dende, "**turns back towards Goku** Why are you here?"

"We need to use the hyperbolic time chamber," said Tien.

"What for," asked Dende.

"We need to train these girls and boys before they go into this huge…" trailed off Goku.

"A huge battle. I know. I felt something evil," said Dende.

"So… Can we use the time chamber," asked everyone.

"Of course, but it's going to be a while. Maybe a song or two will pass the time as Mr. Popo and I get the chamber ready," said Dende as a big black person and him walked away towards the chamber.

The goddesses and the girls smirked. The boys were starting to sweat with the images of their previous dancing. Chichi and Bulma were excited to see some entertainment. Goku and Vegeta just sat down and waited. The boys sat stiffly on the floor and watched what they would be doing. Music began as Pan, Marron, and Selenity went into position. "What's wrong," asked the adults as they saw the boys sweating like crazy and the others trying not to laugh.

"Case of girlfriends dancing on the stage and images of previous dancing," said the others as they started to laugh but calm down quickly with the evil glares that there given by the three girls.

"This should be a sight," concluded Hermione as Bra started the music and the girls sang this:

Selenity: Xiao jiu ge song yi zhou mei tou jiu xin tong  
Wo mei kong li hui wo zhi gan shou ni de gan shou  
Pan: Ni yao wang na zou ba wo ling hun ye dai zou   
Ta wei ni zhao le mo liu zhao you shi yao yong

All: Ni shi dian ni shi guang ni shi wei yi de shen hua  
Wo zhi ai ni you are my super star  
Ni zhu zai wo chong bai mei you geng hao de ban fa  
Zhi neng ai ni you are my super star

Marron: Shou bu shi shou shi wen rou de yu zhou  
Wo zhe ke xiao xing qiu jiu zai ni shou zhong zhuan dong  
Pan: Qing kan jian wo rang wo you meng ke yi zuo  
Wo wei ni fa le feng ni bi xu jiang li wo

All: Ni shi dian ni shi guang ni shi wei yi de shen hua  
Wo zhi ai ni you are my super star  
Ni zhu zai wo chong bai mei you geng hao de ban fa  
Zhi neng ai ni you are my super star

Selenity: Ni shi yi yi shi tian shi di shi shen de zhi yi  
Chu le ai ni mei you zhen li

All: Huo ni shi huo shi wo fei e de jin tou  
Mei xiang guo yao tao tuo wei shi yao wo yao tao tuo  
Xie xie ni gei wo yi duan kuai le de meng you  
Ru guo wo wang le wo qing bang mang ji de wo

All: Ni shi dian ni shi guang ni shi wei yi de shen hua  
Wo zhi ai ni you are my super star  
Ni zhu zai wo chong bai mei you geng hao de ban fa  
Zhi neng ai ni you are my super star

All: Ni shi dian ni shi guang ni shi wei yi de shen hua  
Wo zhi ai ni you are my super star  
Ni zhu zai wo chong bai mei you geng hao de ban fa  
Zhi neng ai ni you are my super star

Selenity: YOU ARE MY SUPER STAR BOY!

(AN: This song, Super Star, belongs to S.H.E. I do not own this song.)

As the song began and ended, the three girls were dancing very sensually. Chichi and Bulma were cheering along with 18 and Videl, but Krillian, Goku, and Gohan were seeing red because of how the boys were looking at the girls. Gohan considered Selenity as one of his daughters and glared at every guy looking at Pan and Selenity. Another song came on with Bra and Hermione:

Bra: Saidoshito bagguto keitai nagekonde  
konayuki hikaru kabu wo nukeru gaburiore  
Hermione: hitori kimama ni biru no tsuki wo oikosu no  
I know loneliness is best friend

Selenity: Watteruno rokujihan machiawase temo  
anata itsumo shitoki sugi ni arawareru  
Pan: yaritai koto omoikiri yaritaindesho  
Mama says a man is dreamer

Marron: # Honnetteienai mondane  
Can't love anymore otagai sama youne  
saikou ni aishiteru no ni

All: Dakishimeru yo wai anata sae  
True love watashi ni wa tenshi  
dounattatte tada anata ga suki  
kaeru basho nara sono mune

Bra: Isogashii asa erabitoru haki nareteru shuzu  
shogyou mujou shinderera wa honno sekai  
Hermione: shiawase wa igaito ashimoto mukuchi ni Dance  
Baby will you dance take a chance

Pan: Michi ga ippon dake nara  
Show me where to go teno naru hou he  
mayou koto nai no ni

All: Hitori zutsu sore ga nozomi nara  
chi no hate made hashiru wa  
kizutsuita sono hane wo iyasu  
So sweet tenohira wo ageru

Selenity: Hey ittai nani wo nozondeiru no  
hajimete anata wo mita toki  
anata wa ikinari watashi no kokoro ni iri konde kita  
Marron: naze ima konna ni namida ga afureru no  
shoujo janai kedo onna janai no Hold you

All: # Honnetteienai mondane  
Can't love anymore otagai sama youne  
saikou ni aishiteru no ni

All: Dakishimeru yo wai anata sae  
True love watashi ni wa tenshi  
dounattatte tada anata ga suki  
kaeru basho nara sono mune

All: Hitori zutsu sore ga nozomi nara  
chi no hate made hashiru wa  
kizutsuita sono hane wo iyasu  
So sweet tenohira wo ageru

(AN: This song, Dakishmeru, belongs to BoA. I don't own this song.)

Dende came out to tell them that the time chamber is done, yet he saw everyone seeing the dance. It was entertaining as Mr. Popo and Dende went to sit with the other. Kari, Sora, Yolei, and Zoe went up as the other five girls sat down. The song came on and they sang:

Kari: I can feel it truly in my heart  
Catchin' my heart you're my destiny

Nothing gonna stop my love for you  
So reaching your hand, hold on to me

Sora: Shakin' my heart, you're my dreamy boy  
You're the heat, my fireworks  
Baby kiss me softly I need you  
Oh step in step in babe

Yolei: Wanna know how we met each other  
How did we get the feelings we have?  
Zoe: Boy I fall in love with you  
Remember the moment

All: Born to love you  
Want to take you into paradise  
Just fighting for love never stop my body  
Take your hand then steal your heart  
And you'll be in my arms  
Keep your smile and I never let go  
You are my dream

Zoe: Tell me tell me what I mean to you  
Let me keep you warm and dry  
Do you do you miss me day and night   
Ain't nothing gonna harm you

Yolei: Makin' makin' our love happy end  
Don't be shy don't be so down  
babe let me show you how I feel  
Oh step in step in babe

Sora: Trust me always be on your side  
Calling you bluff and make you realize  
Kari: Just I fall in love with you  
You and me forever

All: Born to love you  
Want to take you into paradise  
Just finding my way holding tight your body  
Try me right now  
What I can give more than enough  
All my love is there waiting for you  
You are my dream

All: Why do you cry? Just look in my heart  
Come with me let's make a new start  
Boy I fall in love with you  
Fighting here for you

All: Born to love you  
Want to take you into paradise  
Love stories go on never stop my body  
Don't give it up  
Every moment everything is you  
Please give me the will to go on  
You are my dream

All: Born to love you  
Want to take you into paradise  
Just fighting for love never stop my body  
Take your hand then steal your heart  
And you'll be in my arms  
Keep your smile and I never let go  
You are my dream

(AN: This song, Valenti, is by BoA. I never own this song.)

"**cough** The time chamber is ready," said Dende.

"May we sing two more songs," asked the girls.

"I don't see why not," said Chichi.

"**growls** They need all the help they can get. They can't sing anymore," said Vegeta.

"Let them have fun before they fight," said Bulma, "Or you cook your own food and sleep on the couch."

"**grumbles **Fine," said Vegeta.

As the two couple argued, Hotaru, Emerald, and Setsuna went up. The song began and they started to sing and dance:

Hotaru: Juh muhn bah da kkeu taehn mouh ga ee seul kka  
da reun moo uhn ga sae sahng gwah neun muhn gae ki  
goo reum whi ro ola ga myun bo il kka cham sa wah  
na peum boo neun ah ee deel

Emerald: So sohk uh de aehn ga ke reul dae bo myun   
o jik nae gae mahn jahk gae deel ryuh o neun mok soh ri  
kkum eul kkoo neun deus ee nal ah ga bol kka  
juh ki peum eun goht ah moo do up neun sae kyae

Setsunta: Geu luh kae do mahn dun jihl moon gwah  
oo ri ji moht hahn na ei soo mah neun ke ki ga   
dohl ah bo go suh myun uhn jae boo tuh ga  
na do mohl rae eej go ees dun na mahn ei bi mil

All: (Ee jae jung mal) whe ee rae na ee jae tuh buh rin gul kka  
(ee jae jung mal) mo ga ee uh buh rin ki uhk  
(ji geum nae mahm) ee jen na ei geu jahk eun soh mahng gwah  
kkum eul ji ahn ki reul juh ha neul sohk ae sohk sak il rae o yae

Hotaru: Kka mahn bahm ha neul ae gae beet na dun  
byul deel ga oon dae na tae uh nan goht ee seul kka  
na neun ji goo in gwah da reun goht ae suh  
nae ryuh guh la mid go ship ki do haet uh

Emerald: Geu luh kae do mahn dun jihl moon gwah  
oo ri ji moht hahn na ei soo mah neun ke ki ga  
dohl ah bo go suh myun uhn jae boo tuh ga  
na do mohl rae eej go ees dun na mahn ei bi mil

All: (Ee jae jung mal) whe ee rae na ee jae tuh buh rin gul kka  
(ee jae jung mal) mo ga ee uh buh rin ki uhk  
(ji geum nae mahm) ee jen na ei geu jahk eun soh mahng gwah   
kkum eul ji ahn ki reul juh ha neul sohk ae sohk sak il rae o yae

All: (Ee jae jung mal) whe ee rae na ee jae tuh buh rin gul kka  
(ee jae jung mal) mo ga ee uh buh rin ki uhk  
(ji geum nae mahm) ee jen na ei geu jahk eun soh mahng gwah   
kkum eul ji ahn ki reul juh ha neul sohk ae sohk sak il rae o yae 

Setsuna: Nuh moo na do joh eun hyang ki wah  
bah rahm ee na ae gae ro da ga wah  
uh neu sae ga na do moh reu gae  
ga mahn hee deel ryuh o neun jahk eun sohk sak lim  
ke reul ki ool ee go bul ruh bo sae yo  
da shi chaj gae dwel guh yae yo eej hyuh jin ki uhk

All: (Saeng gak hae bwah) na ee jae duh ee sahng nuh chi jin ah nah  
(soh joong haet dun) na ei ee uh buh rin ki uhk   
(ki geum nae mahm) ee jen na ei geu jahk eun soh mahng gwah  
kkum eul ji ahn ki reul juh ha neul sohk ae sohk sak il rae

All: Geu luh kae do mahn dun jihl moon gwah  
oo ri ji moht hahn na ei soo mah neun ke ki ga  
dohl ah bo go suh myun uhn jae boo tuh ga   
na do mohl rae eej go ees dun na mahn ei bi mil

(AN: This song, Atlantis Princess, is by BoA. I own nothing.)

Everyone was awe. Selenity, Pan, Marron, and everyone else who knew these three didn't know that they could sing. All the girls came up and the new song started:

Bra: Tooi kisetsu ga

Sugita ima dewa

Kimi no koto nan….. ka

Hermione: Kokoro kara

Wasureru to

Omotte ta

Marron: Hateshinai

Kono sora ni

Setsunai omoide dake

Pan: Kanjiteru

Yomigaeru

Ano koro no keshiki wo

All: Totemo korae kirenai yo

Selenity: Sugoku soba ni

Ite hoshii

All: Mugendai no hoshizora

Sora: Kimi wa doko de miteru no?

Selenity and Sora: Itsumo futari de ita

Kaze no fuku basho

Kari: Tsuki no hikari ga

Noboru yozora wa

Kimi no hohoemi….. ga

Yolei: Hoshikage mo

Makeru kurai

Kirameita

Zoe: Wasurenai

Ano basho de

Kimi to sugoshita hibi wo

Hotaru: Kiga tsuke ba

Afureteru

Hoo ni ochiru namida

All: Totemo korae kirenai yo

Emerald: Sugoku soba ni

Ite hoshii

All: Mugendai no hoshizora

Setsuna: Kimi wa doko de miteru no?

Emerald and Setsuna: Itsumo futari de ita

Kaze no fuku basho

Random Music 

All: Totemo korae kirenai yo

Sugoku soba ni

Ite hoshii

Mugendai no hoshizora

Kimi wa doko de miteru no?

Itsumo futari de ita

Kaze no fuku basho

All: Totemo korae kirenai yo

Sugoku soba ni

Ite hoshii

Mugendai no hoshizora

Kimi wa doko de miteru no?

Itsumo futari de ita

Kaze no fuku basho

(AN: This song, Kaze no Fuku Basho, belongs to the beyblade society. This song is not mine.)

"That was exhilarating," said Bulma.

"Quite. Now who's going first," asked Chichi.

"Hotaru and Vegeta can go first," said Zoe.

"All right. Vegeta, a warning for you: watch out for the glaive of silence," said Hermione.

"**glare** I can take care of myself," said Vegeta.

'But he doesn't know that Hotaru is demi-goddess,' said a telepathic Marron.

'I can here you,' exclaimed an excited Hotaru.

'You are part goddess, Hotaru,' said Selenity.

'All right,' said Hotaru.

"Hurry up brat," said Vegeta.

"Coming," shouted Hotaru as Vegeta and her went into the time chamber.

"I'm scared for Vegeta," said the digimons.

"Why," asked everyone, except for the senshis.

"We're not telling," said the gods, Taiki, and goddesses.

I wonder why they said that, thought the DBZ gang.

Poor Vegeta. He doesn't know that he's against a powerful senshi, much less the demi-goddess of death, thought the senshis.

I wonder how the training will go for us gods, thought the gods.

I can't wait to train with everyone. Kage better watch out for us. We are going to defeat him once and for all, thought the goddesses.

Poor poor Vegeta. I wonder what's for lunch, thought the digimons and Dojo.

AN: Hey everyone! Hope that you enjoy it. People do not get that there will be LESS TIME for me to work on this story, but I'll TRY to schedule it into my BUSY SCHOOL year. PLEASE VOTE for the last senshi that will accompany them and the THREE BAD GUYS of your choice. AND PLEASE HELP ME WITH A NAME FOR KAGE'S MOTHER! Thank you!


	45. chapter 42

Chapter 42 of the rebel sisters and the 'kage'

Helpful things:

italics- different language (anytime of language I have written)

'……' - telepathy

underline - thinking

(….) – me talking

bold - what they are doing as they speak

"….." – speaking

AN: Yay! New chapter to all you readers! Enjoy!

Disclaimers: I don't own any characters and names from different Anime shows, except for Haylin. I do own the crystals and the uses of power and new power they have during the story. I also own their reincarnations and new names I put into this story. I own the three goddess cards. I also own their digimon, their crests, and their spirit digivolution.

"A day to…" started a female voice.

"Face Kage," said another female.

"What," shouted many voices.

It was a couple of days that everyone, senshi or god, went into the time chamber with one of the Z members. The gods and goddesses were relieved that no attacks had happen during their training. They were still worried that Kage was planning something big. The others were relaxed and sitting around the living room of Capsule Corps. Sometimes, it aggravated the gods and goddesses that they didn't take it seriously. "What do you mean face Kage? You are still not strong enough, woman," said Vegeta.

"Do we have to remind you what happened with Hotaru as you came out," asked an amused Pan.

Yami, Draco, Marik, Bakura, Jase, Pan, Jadiete, and Rubius smirked at Vegeta's discomfort. Everyone else started to laugh at Vegeta. They remembered what happened when the day was over.

FLASHBACK 

It was a warm, sunny day. Everyone was waiting for Vegeta and Hotaru to come out of the time chamber. Yami, Yugi, Bakura, Marik, Malik, and Ryou were teaching Harry, Draco, Seamus, Ron, Matt, Ken, and Tai duel monsters. Hermione and Bra went up against Pan and Marron. Selenity lay on top of Koji as Koji was talking with Kouichi, T.K., Raimundo, and Taguya. Gohan, Goten, and Trunks were talking with Goku, Krillian, 18, Videl, Yamcha, Dende, Piccolo, and Tien their adventures in different universes. Setsuna, Chichi, and Bulma were playing with the cute digimon with Sora, Kari, Yolei, and Zoe. J.P. and Dojo ate the food that Mr. Popo put on a table that was magically conjured by Sirius. Emerald and Rubius were making out as Seiya, Yaten, and Taiki made new music for their singing group. Tasuki, Jadeite, Hotohori, and Chichiri were catching up on old times. "What do you mean that Pan almost got killed," shouted Videl.

"Mom! Calm down," said Pan.

"Gohan," said a threatening Chichi and Videl.

"Um…" started Gohan.

"Be quiet! It wasn't his fault that Pan almost got killed. These people got extra negative energy from Kage that can kill anyone. Luckily, we were there to prevent such happenings. But it cost us somewhat," said Selenity as she sat up from where she was.

"What cost," asked Bulma.

"Pan and Marron lost control over their powers. I almost got killed from the evil as I used up a lot of energy to turn them **gesturing towards the digidestined** into senshis. Most of us almost got killed using too much energy," explained Selenity.

"Are all of you all right," asked 18.

"Yes, 18. We had worse encounters," said Heero as every god thought of their life before this new war.

"Oh my god! Heero said two sentences," shouted Duo.

"Duo! I'm going to kill you," said Heero as Duo and Heero ran away from the crowd.

"This happens often doesn't it," said Bra.

"You have no idea," said Quatre.

"It is time for Vegeta and Hotaru to come out," said Dende.

Everyone walked towards the opening of the time chambers. The double doors opened and no one came out. Ron blinked as Hermione asked, "Is this suppose to happen?"

"Not really. Both of them should have come out of the time chambers," said Piccolo.

"May we all go into the chambers," asked Kari.

"Of course you can," said Dende.

Everyone nodded their heads and started walking into the time chambers. They looked around and didn't see Vegeta and Hotaru. They saw Vegeta and Hotaru's training clothes. The gods, goddesses, and senshis thought that Kage was behind their mysterious disappearance. Tommy voiced his opinion but was shot down by the Z gang because they explained that the way they came in was the only way to get into the time chambers. Suddenly, they heard Vegeta coming towards their way. "Stop that crazy woman," said Vegeta.

What crazy woman, thought everyone.

"Get back here Vegeta," shouted Hotaru's voice.

The gods, the goddesses, the senshis, and the Z gang were wondering what happened between the two. Hotaru was glowing lavender to dark purple. Selenity and Setsuna panicked when they saw the light. The gods, goddesses, and senshis were wondering why the two suddenly panicked. "What did you do to Hotaru, Vegeta," accused Bulma.

"Nothing woman," said Vegeta as he backed away from Hotaru.

"You must have done something for her to be in this mood," said Gohan.

"Fine! I just punched her on the face and called her a crybaby before we started training. That's the only thing I did," said Vegeta.

"**cringe** You shouldn't have done that," said the senshis, gods, and goddesses.

"Why," asked the Z gang.

"Just listen to Selenity," said the others as everyone saw Selenity walking towards Hotaru.

"Hotaru! Put your energy away! Don't use your powers of Saturn like that," shouted Selenity.

"Vegeta called me weak! Called me a crybaby and insulted you and Setsuna-mama," said Hotaru as the purple slowly started to fade.

"You said what again Vegeta," said the glaring Z gang girls.

The others cringed at the force of the glares. The other Z gangs wanted to know what Selenity meant by Saturn's powers. They asked and diverted the angry glares of the girls to questioning ones. Every senshi sighed and started to explain the powers of the solar system and whatnots.

**END FLASHBACK**

"That was hilarious that Hotaru could do that to you," laughed Chichi.

"Laugh it up. I'm going to get some real training done," said a grumbling Vegeta as he stalked towards the gravity chamber.

"When are you all leaving," asked Videl.

The gods, goddesses, and senshis looked at one another. They didn't know when they would leave, but they knew that they would be leaving soon. They turned towards Selenity but saw her sleeping on Kouichi. That left sweat drops on their heads as some fell over. Selenity wasn't paying attention to anything they were saying. Pan got a little bit fed up and started to shake her twin awake. "What Pan," said Selenity as she glared at her.

"You weren't listening to us were you," accused Marron.

"What if I wasn't? What are you going to do about it," asked Selenity.

"Why I out to…" started Pan.

"Pan! Don't beat up your sister," said Videl.

"Yes mom," said Pan.

"Now Selenity," said Chichi, "We were wondering when you are going to face off Kage."

"We are leaving tomorrow afternoon. We need to catch Kage by surprise. He would think we are resting until two days from now," said Selenity.

"Element of surprise. I like it," said Bra.

"But it's so soon," said Chichi.

"Don't worry, Chichi. We'll come back," said a reassuring Seiya.

"We believe you," said Goku.

- The next day -

"All set," asked 18.

"You bet," said Marron.

"Be safe Marron," said Krillian.

"All right dad," said Marron.

"Same goes for you Pan," said Videl.

"Yes mom," said Pan.

"Watch over yourselves," said Goku.

"We will," said Goten and Gohan.

"Trunks, I want you to watch over them," said Bulma.

"Yes mom," said Trunks.

"Hmph. They can take care of themselves, woman," said Vegeta.

Everyone cringed as Bulma and Vegeta started another argument. Chichi shook her head as she hugged her boys. The digimon went back inside Pan's laptop. They didn't want anything to happen to the digimon as they left to face Kage. Setsuna said that they could watch the battle with this screen television. Selenity smacked her head with her hand as she shook her head for forgetting that the other senshis had one as well.

- Within the Sailor Moon Dimension -

"There's Duo," shouted a female voice.

"Who gave Minako sugar," asked another female voice.

"Hey," shouted Minako.

"Don't worry," said Makato, "She is just so in love with Duo."

"**blushes** Is it that obvious," asked Minako.

"Yup," said everyone.

"But I heard from Quatre that he is a player," said Minako.

"Does Quatre have a crush on Minako," asked Avery.

"Nope! He's with Gaia," chorused Minako and Catsy.

"They're on the move," said Haruka.

"Look at Hotaru! She's all grown up," said Michiru.

"If those boys think about getting it with Hotaru, I'll…" started Haruka.

"Don't even think about it," said Michiru.

- Back with the gods and gang -

"Achoo," sneezed Hotaru, Quatre, Duo, and Marron.

"Are you catching a cold," asked everyone.

"I believe someone is talking about them," said Setsuna.

"Stop talking about us, senshis! We already let you follow us with that screen from Chronus," said everyone who knows what they are talking about.

"It's time," said Selenity.

Another round of warm hugs were given. The gods, goddesses, and senshis gathered in a circle. They concentrated on the huge negative energy and glowed their respective colors. A flash of light went around as the Z gang closed their eyes. When they opened their eyes, they were long gone.

- Somewhere in space -

"Exactly where are we heading," asked J.P.

"We are going straight towards that castle," said Selenity as she gestured in front of them.

"Where did that come from," asked everyone.

"It's Kage's castle in the center of the dimensions," said Marron, "And call me Gaia."

"Not switching names again," shouted Duo.

"Shut up," said Heero, "We are going in as our gods and goddesses forms."

"So, call Pan Hecate and me Selene," said Selene.

"What's the plan," asked T.K.

"Um… we don't have one," said Harry.

"What," shouted everyone.

"Be quiet! Do you want to alert the bad guys," said a stern Koji.

"Sorry," said everyone.

"I suggest we sneak up on the bad guys before we…" started Taiki.

"Welcome everyone," said a booming voice.

The gods, goddesses, and senshis were shocked. They didn't think that Kage was going to know that they were coming towards him. Selene, Hecate, and Gaia glared at the voice. The gods were getting out of their shock state and started to become serious. The senshis were still a little bit shock at being found out. "What do you want Kage," shouted Selene.

"I'll let you come into my castle, but each level of the castle, you have to face one of my minions," said Kage.

"So they are your minions! You are low," said Ken.

"**evil laughter** Be warned that if you accept this challenge and lose to my minion, I get to have two of your people, your friends," said Kage.

'Cruel as it may be, we have no choice. This is his playfield,' said Sora telepathically.

'Don't we have a say in this,' said Yaten.

'Not that we know of,' said everyone.

'Darn,' said Yaten.

"We agree to your terms, Kage. But if we win to you minion, you change them back and send them the truth," said Hecate.

"I agree. Let us begin," said Kage as a bright light surrounded the gang.

- Within the Dragonball Dimension -

"They accept," exclaimed Krillian.

"I see they have no choice in the matter," said Chichi.

"Damn it," shouted Vegeta, "We can't help them."

"I sense something," said Goku.

"So do I," said everyone who can sense chi.

"What is it," asked Bulma.

"It's coming from outside," said everyone as they walked out to see hoards of demons sent by Kage.

"Damn Kage," said Tien as everyone, except for Bulma and Chichi, raced forward to destroy them.

- Within the Sailor Moon Dimension -

"Darn that Kage," said Haruka.

"Don't worry. They are tough," said Prisma.

"Ah," shouted a female voice from outside.

"Naru! **rushes out to see demons** Damn it," shouted Makato.

"Henshin yo," shouted Kakyuu.

"Prism Eternal Power!"

"Aqua Eternal Power!"

"Garnet Eternal Power!"

"Ruby Eternal Power!"

"Kinmoku Eternal Power!"

"Mercury Eternal Power!"

"Jupiter Eternal Power!"

"Uranus Eternal Power!"

"Neptune Eternal Power!"

"Venus Eternal Power!"

Bright flashes of light shot up and went around the girls. When the light died down, the senshis were there to kick butt. They started their attacks and the battles began.

- Within the Fushigi Yuugi Dimension -

"Hey! There's Tasuki, Hotohori, and Chichiri," shouted Chiriko.

"Where," shouted the Suzaku seishis.

"Inside this screen. They're fighting Kage," said Chiriko.

"Come quick! Some demons that aren't within the moon village is attacking again," shouted Mr. Oni.

"Time to kick butt," said Nuriko as everyone ran outside to help.

- Within the Yugioh Dimension -

"Get that Kage, Yugi/Yami," shouted Joey.

"Go Bakura and Marik," shouted Serenity.

"Guys! We're going to fight," said Tristan.

"What," shouted the two.

"There's hoards of demons outside and is attacking Duke Devlin," said Tristan.

"Let's go," said Joey.

"Harmony Crystal Power," shouted Serenity as she turned into a senshi.

The three ran towards Duke Devlin and fought a battle for their lives.

- Within the Xiaolin Dimension -

"Oh! Look at the screen that has Raimundo and Dojo in it," said Omi.

"They are fighting a battle that we are not to interfere," said Master Fung.

"Dang it. We have to stay here and watch two of our friends duke it out," said Clay.

"Master Fung! There are a lot of demons outside. They chased after me," whimpered Jack Spicer as he went towards the trio.

The Xiaolin monks ran out and saw that Jack was right. Clay and Omi went and battled their hoard of demons. Wish that Raimundo and Kimiko were here, thought the two.

- Within the Gundam Wing Dimention -

"Barton! Look at this," said Wufei as he saw Heero, Quatre, and Duo in space without spacesuits.

"**panting** What is it," asked Trowa.

"Look," said Wufei as he pointed towards the television screen.

"It's the guys," said Trowa as Wufei and him were engrossed with the picture.

"Sorry to interrupt you," said Rashid, "But it seems that there are demons around the mansion.

"So much for watching the three fight," said the two as they ran towards their gundams to fight.

When Wufei and Trowa went out, they saw many demons of all shapes and sizes, all of them ugly. Both sighed as they began to fight the demons with their gundams. The Maquanacs (sp.?) came out with their guns and started to fight the demons with Wufei and Trowa.

- Within Digimon: Season 2 Dimension -

"This is so cool," said Cody.

"We can actually see them," said Joe.

"Prodigious," said Izzy.

"Go Kari," shouted Davis.

"Still hung up on Kari," said Veemon.

"I'm glad that we are out of the internet," said Tentamon.

"Thanks to the goddesses," said Armordillomon (sp.?).

"Guys! Digimon are attacking the town," said Mimi as she went into Izzy's room.

"What! But Ken isn't the digimon emperor anymore," shouted Davis.

"They're under that Kage's control," said Gomamon.

"Digivolve guys," said their digi-partners.

"Gomamon/Armordillomon/Tentamon/Veemon/Palmon digivolve to… Zudomon/Lilymon/Megakabuterimon/Exveemon/Ankylomon," said the digimon.

Izzy, Joe, Cody, Davis, Mimi, and the digimon rushed outside to see a lot of digimon tearing up the place. They all went down to business and fought on.

- Within the Harry Potter Dimension -

"What on earth is happening to the ceiling," barked Professor Snape.

"Look! There's Harry," shouted a Gryffindor.

"What," shouted all the professors and the students.

"And Draco! Why are Harry and Draco fighting with each other and not against," asked a Hufflepuff.

"Who knows, but doesn't that look like the new students," asked a Ravenclaw.

"Yeah! And they're beating the daylights out of a demon," shouted a Slytherin.

Suddenly, a burst from the double doors alerted everyone. The girls started to scream as the guys tried to protect the girls. In front of the doors were two death eaters and a demon. The professors got up and started their battle. What a way to go, thought every student of Hogwarts.

- Back with the battle between Kage and the gang -

"Where on earth did Kage transported us to," asked Seamus.

"Somewhere very dangerous," said Yolei.

When they were transported, they didn't know where they were. Bright lights could blind them one of these days. They looked around and saw the dimensions they left. The Z gang, the Xiaolin monks, the digidestined, the Hogwarts professors and students, the Suzaku seishis, and the other senshis were battling demons of all shapes and sizes. "Kage! What is the meaning of this," shouted everyone.

"Kage isn't here. But I am," said a female voice.

"Who's there," shouted Trunks.

"Me," said the female voice as footsteps came towards them to reveal Tea.

"Tea," said/shouted everyone.

"That's right, folks. I'm the first follower of Kage," said Tea as she laughed evilly.

What have we gotten ourselves into this time, thought everyone.

AN: Hey everyone! Hope that you enjoy it. People do not get that there will be LESS TIME for me to work on this story, but I'll TRY to schedule it into my BUSY SCHOOL year. I am sorry for not updating this fanfic for a long time. Gomen Nasai! And THANK YOU to those who have been reading my fanfic!


	46. chapter 43

Chapter 43 of the rebel sisters and the 'kage'

Helpful things:

italics- different language (anytime of language I have written)

'……' - telepathy

underline - thinking

(….) – me talking

bold - what they are doing as they speak

"….." – speaking

AN: Yay! New chapter to all you readers! Enjoy!

Disclaimers: I don't own any characters and names from different Anime shows, except for Haylin. I do own the crystals and the uses of power and new power they have during the story. I also own their reincarnations and new names I put into this story. I own the three goddess cards. I also own their digimon, their crests, and their spirit digivolution.

"What are we going to be doing, Tea," asked Seamus.

"We are going to have a DDR dance off, only three of you shall be doing this," said Tea.

"A what," shouted everyone.

"A DDR dance off," said Tea.

"What the bloody hell is that," sneered Draco.

"DDR stands for dance dance revolution. You are going to see arrows of up, down, left, and right. There is a keypad for you to step on and to keep the beat. The best score wins this round," explained Tea who was fuming for the lack of dancing knowledge in their group.

"That is such a stupid thing to do for the first match," said a nonchalant Bra.

"Dancing is an art," shouted Tea.

'I say we let Sora, Kari, and Zoe go,' said Selene telepathically.

'What,' shouted everyone who can now do telepathy.

'We can't do it,' said Sora, Kari, and Zoe.

'We have faith that you can do it,' said everyone else.

Tea was very impatient. From her rambling of dancing is an art and should be taken seriously, she didn't see that none of them were paying attention. Duo fell asleep and didn't hear the telepathic conversation between the gods, goddesses, and senshis. When Tea finished talking, she saw that some were asleep and others were just plain ignoring her. "Freaking listen to me," shouted Tea.

"Ow. We hear you loud and clear, oh mighty one," said a sarcastic Yaten.

"And we accept the challenge," said Sora, Kari, and Zoe.

"Very well. Come here," said Tea as she points to the center where the game is.

- Within the Harry Potter dimension -

"Crucio," shouted one of the professors.

"It seems that all we have to do now is wait for the opportunity to see what they will do," said Dumbledore.

"Those brats can't do anything," sneered Snape.

"Don't count them out yet, Severus," said Remus.

"What would you know, werewolf," snapped Snape.

"Hey! The first match is going to start," said a student.

Everyone looked up at the enchanted ceiling and saw Harry, Draco, Hermione, Sirius, Seamus, and Ron standing with all the other gods, goddesses, and senshis. Three of the senshis walked over to the muggle contraption and waited for their turn to do DDR.

- Within the Sailor Moon dimension -

"Take that, you freak," said Uranus.

"All right! We prevailed," shouted Garnet.

"Is this what Usagi mean by fighting Kage's demons before," asked Kinmoku.

"I believe so. The complexity of it all is mind boggling," said Mercury.

"Look! Kari, Zoe, and Sora are starting the match," said Ruby.

"Let's cheer them on," said Jupiter.

"Yeah," shouted everyone else.

All the senshis went and sat back down. They detransformed and hoped for the best for their fellow comrades. Even though they never knew them long, it seem they were part of this group in less than a couple of days.

- Within the Dragon Ball Z dimension -

"I'm tired," said Krillian as he defeated another demon.

"What's with all these demons," shouted an irritated Vegeta.

"Must be the demons from Kage's side," said Goku as he blasted another.

As the guys and 18 fought the demons, the rest of the girls went inside and watched what was happening with the tournament. They saw Zoe, Kari, and Sora walking towards the DDR machine to start the round. "It's Zoe, Kari, and Sora! They're going to start it," exclaimed Videl.

"We are kind of busy right about now," hollow Tien as he blasted demons from left and right.

"Finish it fast then," shouted Chichi.

- Within the Fushigi Yuugi dimension -

"This is crazy," shouted Miaka as she grabbed another innocent child and ran to safety.

"This is no time to shout," said a calm demon, which killed another demon and still read his book on destiny.

"Stop reading this book," said an exhausted Tamahome.

"We're almost done with all these demons," said Nuriko.

"Sora, Kari, and Zoe are going first," exclaimed Miaka.

"Inform us on their status then," said Chiriko.

"Um…" hesitated Miaka.

"Miaka! You can't fight. The best way to help us is inform us on our friends," said another demon.

"All right," said Miaka as she turned her attention to the screen before her.

- Within the Digimon Universe -

"Go Sora, Kari, and Zoe," shouted Mimi.

"Thank goodness that we sent the digimon back to the digital world in time," said Joe.

"Come on Joe," said Gomamon.

"Yeah! We get practice with our fighting style," exclaimed Veemon.

"Kari looks nice," said a dreamy Davis.

"Get your head out of the gutter, Davis. They are still going to be in danger," said Izzy.

"Yeah. Sure," said a dreaming Davis.

"He's out of it," said Palmon and Tentamon.

"Can you guys be quiet? I'm trying to watch the battle," said Cody.

"Same here," said Armordillomon.

Everyone quieted down. Mimi had to knock some sense into Davis. Davis somewhat fell down with a dreamy look still in his eyes. Everyone else shook his or her head and continue to watch the action.

- Within the Gundam Wing dimension -

"Barton! How much longer," asked Wufei.

"I have just about enough ammo to destroy three more. You," asked Trowa.

"Same here. Good thing there are only six of them here," said Wufei.

"You're telling me," said Trowa.

Both pilots went in for the kill. They fired their last shots of energy towards the demons, killing them instantly. Wufei looked over towards the screen and saw three people he didn't recognize go up against that Tea person. "Seems as though they sent three of their friends to the first round," said Wufei.

"We will be here to watch as well," said one of the Maquanacs.

"Fine," said Wufei as everyone gathered around the screen.

- Within the Xiaolin dimension -

"Orb of Tornami," shouted Omi.

"Fist of Tebigong," shouted Clay.

"Reversing Mirror," said Master Fung.

From the help of the three helpful shen gong wu, the demons were destroyed. Water on top of the fiery flames on some demons immediately made the demons die. The ground shacking made the demons fall into the earth's third layer. The mirrors shot back at the demons and disintegrated them. "We won," exclaimed a happy Omi.

"Yes, young ones. But the battle has just started for our friends," said Master Fung.

"I'm going to go," said a hesitated Jack as he quickly try to run.

"Stay here. It's safer than outside there," said Clay.

"But…" started Jack.

"Hey! Our friends are fighting," said Omi as everyone turned towards the screen.

- Within the Yugioh dimension -

"Take that ya demon," said Joey.

"So, you three stooges know what is going on," said a male voice.

"Kaiba! Now's not the time," said Tristan as he destroyed a demon behind Seto.

"Where did you get this power," shouted Seto.

"Why should we tell you anything," said Joey.

"Please stop," said Harmony.

"Who the hell are you," asked Seto.

"My name is Sailor Harmony. I fight for love and justice. And I will kill all the demons with the help of Joey and Tristan," said a passionate Harmony.

"Then you must be one of the idiots in disguies," said Seto, "Since you are hanging around with these losers."

"Harmonic Doom," said Harmony as she blast two demons into oblivion.

"Kamehameha," shouted Tristan and Joey as they blasted demons into oblivion.

"What did you say," asked the three as they finished the last hoard of demons.

"Where are your friends," asked Seto.

"Right there. And three of their friends are going up first," said Joey as he pointed to a screen.

Eveyrone, including Mokuba, watched them go and anticipated the match. Good luck guys, thought the three.

- Back to wherever the gang was -

"I'll start," said a snobbish Tea.

"All right. Doesn't matter," said the three.

Tea stepped up onto the platform and selected: single, normal mode, and one song. Zoe, Kari, and Sora were bored out of their minds. Far away, the others were playing with their duel decks and magical wands. They were bored to death as well. It was boring to say the least. Tea picked high fast ones and was sweating fast. At the end of all three songs, she was tired and saw that her grade was a D. "Who's next," sneered Tea as she glared at the DDR screen.

"I guess I'll take a whack at it," said Kari as she chose single, normal mode, and a slow song.

For the next hour, the winner was finally decided. The gang beat Tea in her best subject: dance. Tea looked devastated. She didn't even want them to leave yet. She called on her powers, but nothing happened. "So, you failed Tea," said a booming voice.

"Master/Kage," said everyone.

"No use for you," said Kage as he sent an ice beam towards Tea as she froze in place.

"Bastard! Let Tea go," shouted Gohan.

"Or what," asked Kage.

"When we win against you, you will be dead," shouted everyone as they went to the next round.

- Throughout the dimensions mentioned -

"Poor girl," said a professor.

"Was going to get it soon," said a friend.

- Back to the gang -

"I'm your next opponent," said Relena.

"Bring it on, you stalker," shouted everyone.

The game was simple: sing the best and you get graded. Well, to make it shorter (because it's much faster to get to the action), Relena got the worst grade ever and was frozen. The next happened with everyone they met. The opponents would come up with crazy ideas. Mamoru said something about target practice, Rei came up with the fire tricks, June came up with the best pose, Rosetamon and Crusadermon came up with a couple's tournament, and Kimiko came up with doing a reenactment of xiaolin showdowns. The only ones who gave a run for their money were Wuya, Dartz, the Death Eaters, and Lord Voldemort. Raimundo, Dojo, Hotaru, Setsuna, and the digimons fought off Wuya. Yami Yugi, Bakura, Ryou, Marik, and Malik went up against Dartz. Sirius, Harry, Draco, Seamus, Ron, Hermione, Gohan, Goten, Trunks, and Bra went up against Lord Voldemort. Everyone else fought off against the Death Eaters. "We won," shouted Yolei.

"Not yet. We still have to fight off Kage and the demons," said a distained Selene.

"I wonder if there's going to be a huge out war with whatever Kage is up to," said Heero.

"Probably," said Quatre, "I mean. I think he still is after Selene all this time."

"What a stalker," said T.K.

"You said it," said everyone.

- With Kage -

"Mother, those incompetent fools are almost here," said Kage.

"Bring me my sister Akumu," said the mother.

"Of course," said Kage as he summoned for Akumu and left for these two to be alone.

"Nice to see you Akumu," said the mother.

"Surprises are all around, Darminia," said Akumu.

"Tell me. Has my son improved on his work," asked Queen Darminia.

"Yes. But he still is infatuated with Selene," said Akumu.

"that insolent fool of a son doesn't realize that I'm only using him," said Darminia.

"His love for you is still that of a child's love," said Akumu.

"Keep me posted," said Darminia.

"All right sister dear," said Akumu as she disappeared.

Those fools have no idea that I will destroy them all, thought Darminia as she laughed evilly.

- Within the dimensions -

"Go guyes," shouted everyone.

"Demon alert," shouted a student/person.

"Let's go," shouted everyone as they defend their dimension from evil clutches.

- Back with the group -

"Look there," said Tommy as he points to a portal.

"Damn that Kage," shouted Hecate.

"It leads to either one of our dimensions," said Koji.

"Everything looks bare," said Kouichi.

"Once we are through, we are going to go and kill that Kage," said Yaten.

"It's supposed to make us defeat Kage, not kill him. Balance is still tittered," said Koji/Kouichi.

"But no one is going through us first," said a female voice.

"Huh," asked everyone as they looked up.

When they looked up, they gasped. The gods and goddesses recognized Akumu, sister to Darminia. The senshis were green with sickness as they saw all those demons behind Akumu. Akumu smirked and attacked them head on. Everyone was in a mess that they went back and forth from killing the demons to retreating a little back. "Go guys," shouted Peace.

"What do you mean," asked Quatre.

"We mean, go towards Kage," shouted Star Knight.

"The plan was to hold all the demons off as you confront Kage," shouted Saiyajin Knight.

"But…" started all of the gods and goddesses.

"No buts," shouted the senshis, "We hold them off!"

"Be careful," said Goten as they ran towards Kage's lair.

Within ten minutes, the gods and goddesses saw Kage in his lair, but he looked dead. Once walking closer to Kage's body, they saw blood around his body. What the hell happened here, thought everyone.

"He's dead," said a female voice.

Everyone turned to see a woman in the mid 30's. She wore an elegant dress that all goddesses wore, with the exception of the rebel sisters. She had cold fiery red eyes. Her hair was black with streaks of dark red and dark orange. She held a scepter in her hand that pulsed with power. What they really noticed was the red hand stained with Kage's blood "Welcome gods and goddesses to my darling son's abode. Too bad he couldn't be here," said a sarcastic voice.

"Queen Darminia," shouted everyone.

"In the flesh," said Darminia.

"You killed your own son to gain power," asked an incredulous Yami.

"**smirk** Of course. He was in the way with his love fest with Selene. Trying so hard to get her to love him back," said Darminia.

"Sick b---h," said Bakura.

"Now now. Don't be angry with me," said Damrinia, "Be angry at your parents for sealing me in the first place!"

"You were weird and sick, but this is too much," said Yaten.

"Why thank you. Now die," shotued Darminia as she shot out a dark energy ball at her foes.

Everyone scattered away and thought, This is bad. Hope everyone is all right, but if she wins, every life we know will cease to exist. What can we do!

AN: Hey everyone! Hope that you enjoy it. People do not get that there will be LESS TIME for me to work on this story, but I'll TRY to schedule it into my BUSY SCHOOL year. I am sorry for not updating this fanfic for a long time. Gomen Nasai! And THANK YOU to those who have been reading my fanfic!


	47. chapter 44

Chapter 44 of the rebel sisters and the 'kage'

Helpful things:

italics- different language (anytime of language I have written)

'……' - telepathy

underline - thinking

(….) – me talking

bold - what they are doing as they speak

"….." – speaking

"…**_.."_** – gods/goddesses talking

AN: Yay! New chapter to all you readers! Enjoy!

Disclaimers: I don't own any characters and names from different Anime shows, except for Haylin. I do own the crystals and the uses of power and new power they have during the story. I also own their reincarnations and new names I put into this story. I own the three goddess cards. I also own their digimon, their crests, and their spirit digivolution.

"Stop moving around," shouted Darminia.

"Like hell we are," shouted gods/goddesses as they dodged the attacks.

"Ice Blizzard," shouted Ken as his crystal glowed and shot out winds of ice towards Darminia.

"Lightning Blaze," shouted Goten.

"Destructive Orb," shouted Heero.

The two crystals glowed and formed a double attack on Darminia. Darminia was surprise about the powers bestowed on the gods and goddesses that she forgot to dodge. Darminia screamed so loud that Akumu heard it. "Don't forget to dodge, you old hag," shouted Bakura.

"Why you little…" started Darminia as she sent out another dark wave of energy.

- To the battle below them -

"That's a lot of demons," said Gohan as he destroyed another.

"And we don't have any casualties," said Duo as he blasted another.

"Ah," screamed Sora as Akumu plunged a knife into her back.

BUT the knife was no ordinary knife. Akumu had enforced it with a bit of her energy and enhanced the poison already tipped on the knife. Everyone was shock to see Sora dead in ten seconds. Kari and T.K. watched, summoned their attacks, and shot it at Akumu. YET they did not know that Akumu was also a samurai of a higher level. "Did we get that girl," asked Kair.

"I don't know," said T.K.

"Watch out you two," shouted Emerald but it was too late.

Akumu had snuck up behind the couple with two ugly demons. Both of these monsters had the power to control lightning and wind. When the attack came, Kari and T.K. were sent into a hurricane of lightning. Emerald, Yolei, Zoe, Tommy, Gohan, Sirius, J.P., Taiki, Hotaru, Setsuna, Dojo, Malik, Ryou, Yugi, Duo, Ron, Bra, and Hermione ran to help them. Yet it was futile. Demons came up and attacked them before they could help the couple. When the winds died down, Kari and T.K. were dead next to Sora. "You're going to pay for that," shouted everyone as they dived for the kill.

- In the Digimon dimension -

"No! Kari," shouted Davis.

"Davis! Now is not the time to be devastated. We have a job to do," said Joe.

"But Kari is…" stared Davis.

"T.K. and Sora as well, but if we don't help with the digimon here, our world is going to be destroyed," said Izzy.

"I guess," said Davis.

"Let's kick some butt then," said the digimons.

"Yeah," shouted the digidestined as they went towards the digimon.

- In the Sailor Moon dimension -

"They were so young," said Ami.

"Damn that Akumu," shouted Haruka and Makato.

"Guys! More demons in the park," said Birdie.

"Let's kick some demon butt," said Catsy.

"Yeah," shouted everyone as they hurried to the park to defeat the demons.

- In the Harry Potter dimension -

"Those poor children," said Dumbledore.

"What is all this about, Albus," asked McGonagall.

"This is a war from a long time ago," said Albus, "Between the greatest evil and the gods/goddesses."

"I thought the Dark Lord was the greatest evil," said Snape.

"No. The person that the gods and goddesses are fighting now is the ultimate evil. She was sealed inside a dark crystal to not harm the innocence of others," said Albus.

"Dumbledore, sir. There are some more demons roaming inside the halls to get to the students in the Great Hall," said Hagrid.

"Thank you, Hagrid. Minerva. Severus. And all teachers. Help the students and destroy those demons," said Albus.

"Yes," said the teachers as they went to the students.

- In the Xiaolin Showdown dimension -

"Oh! Those poor guys," said Clay.

"I wish we were there to help," said Omi.

"But as of now, our top priority is to heal Kimiko from her battle against the senshis and defend the shen gong wu," said Master Fung.

"Yes. Master Fung is always right," said Omi.

"I'm just going to go now," said Jack as he ran out but came back in.

"Why the sudden appearance, Jack," said Clay.

"D-d-d-demons," shouted Jack.

"Time to kick some butt," said Omi as the Xiaolin monks ran to fight.

- In the Fushigi Yuugi dimension -

"Get that damn woman," shouted Nuriko.

"No one does that to the senshis and gets away with it," shouted Chiriko.

"Get her! Get her," shouted Miaka.

"Is this a football place or what," asked Meilin.

"What is football," asked Mitsukake.

"A sport," chorused Chiriko and Meilin.

"Demons are coming in the north of our village,' said a random fellow demon.

"Time to kick some demon butt," said Mr. Oni.

"Let's go," shouted Tamahome as they ran towards north.

- In the Gundam Wing dimension -

"No justice to that attack at all! No justice," shouted Wufei.

"Poor senshis," said Rashid.

They got themselves killed, but they have experiences. Akumu is quite strong, thought Trowa.

"How can someone be so cruel when her sister is going to kill her off anyways," asked one of the Maquanacs.

"Life is cruel to the extent of killing," said another.

**BOOM**

"There has been an invasion in the south wall of the mansion," said another.

"Let's go, "said Wufei as everyone went and fight.

- In the Dragonball Z dimension -

"Damn that Akumu," said Goku.

"Goku," shouted Chichi.

"Even though I never seen Goku swear before, I have to agree with him," said Bulma.

"Those three were still innocent. They knew the consequence of fighting with demons like those," said Master Roshi.

"**tears of sorrow** Please let everyone be safe," whispered Videl.

"It will be fine," said Puar.

"Some more demons are coming this way," said Piccolo.

"We just finished how many demons," shouted Vegeta as he went out and started to fight; the rest following.

- In the Yugioh dimension -

"I wish I could kill that Akumu chick," said Joey.

"Her methods are horrid," said Serenity.

"What is going on here," shouted Kaiba.

"Leave this to us," said Tristan.

"Like you can do anything," said Duke.

"We saved your butts," said Joey.

Another hoard of demons came straight at the unexpected gang. Serenity, as Sailor Harmony, shot a huge blaze of music towards the demons, destroying them easily. Joey and Tristan destroyed more demons with their ki blast. "This is so cool," shouted Mokuba as he watched the fight.

Damn mutt. If I had power, I could easily take over the game world, thought Seto.

"More on the way," said Duke as the three went and fought long with them.

- Back to the main fight -

'I don't sense T.K., Kari, and Sora,' said Tai telepathically.

'What is going on downstairs,' said Seiya.

'This is ridiculous,' said Yami.

'Focus on Darminia,' said Selene.

'Nothing is telling us on what she is doing,' said Hecate.

"Die," shouted Darminia as she hit all over the room.

'She's a psychopath,' shouted Yaten.

'Ow,' said everyone.

Gaia called up her plant friends and started to wrap Darminia down. Darminia struggled as much as she wanted to, but she couldn't get out. The gods and goddesses nodded their heads and summoned their powers. Their crystals glowed as they summoned their second to first powerful attacks. Darminia had wide eyes on them and started to scream as the power came towards her. "Did we do it," asked Harry.

"I don't know, Potter," said Draco.

"Not this again," said Gaia.

"Now's not the time to fight," said Raimundo.

"I agree," said Jase.

"Ha," laughed Darminia as she was only having half of her body disintegrated.

"Ew," said everyone.

"No one can destroy me," said Darminia as she reassembled her other half.

"What the hell," shouted Trunks.

"Looks like Piccolo's regeneration thing," said Goten.

"NO ONE CAN STOP ME," shouted Darminia as she went and shot more evil energy towards the group.

- Down below them -

"Yolei," shouted everyone as she went down dead.

"All of you are monsters," said Hotaru.

"Why thank you," said Akumu as she sent a dark energy ball towards Emerald, burning her to a crisp and letting her fall down dead.

Everywhere, Wormmon, Gabumon, Agumon, Emerald, Sora, Kari, Yolei, Hawkmon, T.K., Patamon, Gatomon, and Biyomon were on the ground dead. In a matter of five minutes, Akumu was the only one standing. All of the demons were dead, courtesy of the senshis. With Akumu's fast reflexes, she was able to kill most of the people using poison and enhanced dark energy. The only one's left were Ron, Duo, Yugi, Ryou, Malik, Sirius, Gohan, Tommy, J.P., Patamon 2 (so we won't be confused on the other dead Patamon who was T.K.'s partner), Yokomon, Bokomon, Taiki, Dojo, Bra, Hermione, Novamon, Terramon, Moonmon, Hotaru, Setsuna, and Zoe. "Die, you damn monster," shouted Novamon, Terramon, and Moonmon.

"Wait! We need a plan," shouted Gohan.

Once again, it was too late. Moonmon, Terramon, and Novamon were dead. Akumu killed them with her sword and swung them towards the other dead bodies. Bra went and shot as many ki blasts towards Akumu. Akumu laughed at the attempted as she appeared behind Bra and destroyed her.

"No! Bra," shouted Gohan.

"With all the deaths you have caused, you shall die right now," shouted everyone as they gathered energy and full blasted towards Akumu.

Akumu, never expecting the blast, disintegrated into dust. Her remains were never seen again as the senshis, digimons, and Dojo look on. They smiled to each other and fainted from lack of energy.

- In the other dimensions -

"Bra," shouted Bulma as she cried on Chichi's shoulder.

"All those digimons," said Cody.

"At least now, Akumu is dead once and for all," said Master Fung.

"Who's talking here," asked Catsy.

"Friends of the gods, goddesses, and senshis," said everyone.

"I believe that our dimensions are merging as the gods and goddesses fight Darminia," explained Ami.

"So, how are we able to talk to each other," asked Albus.

"The combination of our connections to the people in that fight," said Omi.

"Good hypothesis, Omi," said Ken.

"But I'm Omi," said Omi 2.

"I believe there are two Omi's here," said Nagi.

"Never mind that," said Takashi, "Mind the fight going on!"

"I agree," said Chiriko.

"If we concentrate on our connections of friendship to our gods and goddesses friends, Darminia will be sealed once and for all," said Liz.

"Why not kill the damn thing," said an arrogant Vegeta/Snape/Joey.

"BECAUSE THE UNIVERSE WILL BE TIPPED! WE NEED BALANCE OF GOOD AND EVIL," shouted everyone who knows the concept of universal balance.

"Everyone, concentrate on the gods and goddesses," said Prisma.

The gangs of different worlds nodded their heads. They closed their eyes and concentrated on the gods and goddesses. They hope that the energy reached them to defeat Darminia. Win this for all of us guys, thought everyone.

- Back to the main battle -

Win this for all of us guys were the words in the wind. The gods and goddesses were shocked that their friends and family would give them enough energy to defeat Darminia. With the extra energy, they could finally do the last of their parts and seal Darminia once and for all. Thank you, thought the gods and goddesses.

"What's going on! Where is all that energy coming from," shouted Darminia as she tried to harm the gods and goddesses again.

**_"Darminia, for what you have committed is unforgivable,"_** said Selene.

**_"We hope for you to have a wonderful life for the next millennia, but your hate and revengeful thinking made you have a worse fate than being sealed for three millennia,"_** said Gaia.

**_"For this, you are sealed forever in the depths of the dark universe,"_** said Hecate.

**_"Never to be released by the help of your sister and your friends of the evil society," _**said Seiya.

**_"You are never to see the light of day again,"_** said Yami.

**_"All of your work has gone down the drain, Darminia,"_** said Harry.

**_"Your wrongs are measured to make the consequence more harmful,"_** said Marik.

**_"Every wrong you have committed will be redone to make new,"_** said Heero.

**_"Any last words,"_** said Hotohori.

"Die," shouted Darminia as she shot another energy ball.

**_"We are more powerful than you,"_** said Jadeite.

**_"With the powers of our friends,"_** said Trunks.

**_"You are finished,"_** shouted everyone as they started to say their powerful sealment spell.

"_**With the power of love**_

_**With the power of life**_

_**We give the universe**_

_**The power to banish this monster**_

_**And make her live in darkness**_

_**Seal her away from everyone**_

_**And redo her misjudgments**_

_**All the deaths here**_

_**Make reborn lives**_

_**Darminia be gone**_

_**For the universe will be your death."**_

As they started the spell, all of the crystals glowed bright. Darminia watched in horror as different light shot through the sky and enveloping the gods and goddesses: Selene – silver, Gaia – light blue, Hecate – dark blue, Seiya – pale yellow, Yaten – white, Draco – pale green, Harry – midnight, Goten – yellowish white, Matt – dark purple, Seamus – sea blue, Trunks – teal, Heero – black, Quatre – pale red, Tai – grayish white, Taguya – spectrum, Raimundo – bluish black, Jase – calm jasmine, Bakura – dark green, Marik – dark red, Koji – blackish white, Kouichi – whitish black, Rubius – red, Jadeite – fiery blue, Yami – fiery red, Tasuki – fiery black, Chichiri – golden white, Ken – icy blue, and Hotohori – icy purple. As the glow grew brighter, the crystals went over the gods and goddesses head. Then as the last sentence of the spell was said, their colors shot at up to the crystal and gave a bright light towards Darminia. Darminia sent dark evil energy towards the blast, but it was overcome by the powers of family and friends. A crystal box went around Darminia, sealing her in her place. The box shot up towards the sky, as Darminia was never heard from again. "We did it," said everyone as they died from using all of their strengths.

Bring everyone back to the merged dimensions. Give the memories of all the dimensions in everyone and erase most of their memories, except for our friends and families. Bring the rest back to safety, thought the gods and goddesses, as it was their last wish.

AN: Hey everyone! Hope that you enjoy it. People do not get that there will be LESS TIME for me to work on this story, but I'll TRY to schedule it into my BUSY SCHOOL year. I am sorry for not updating this fanfic for a long time. Gomen Nasai! And THANK YOU to those who have been reading my fanfic!


	48. epilogue

Epilogue of the rebel sisters and the 'kage'

Helpful things:

italics- different language (anytime of language I have written)

'……' - telepathy

underline - thinking

(….) – me talking

bold - what they are doing as they speak

"….." – speaking

"…**_.."_** – gods/goddesses talking

Disclaimers: I don't own any characters and names from different Anime shows, except for Haylin. I do own the crystals and the uses of power and new power they have during the story. I also own their reincarnations and new names I put into this story. I own the three goddess cards. I also own their digimon, their crests, and their spirit digivolution.

"It has been twelve years since the accident with Kage," said a woman's voice.

"No one remembers the battle except for us," said another.

"They only know that our dimensions were just one big world," said a man's voice.

"I miss them," said another.

"Me too, son," said another.

Gohan, Videl, Tommy, Hotaru, J.P., Makato, Birdie, Kakyuu, Ami, Taiki, Haruka, Michiru, Malik, Ryou, Yugi, Duo, Minako, Ron, Hermione, Avery, Catsy, Setsuna, Zoe, Dojo, Omi, Clay, Master Fung, Chiriko, Nuriko, Mitsukake, Tamahome, Miaka, Meilin, Kimiko, Wufei, Trowa, the Maquanacs, Prisma, Bokomon, Yokomon, Patamon, Cody, Davis, Mimi, Izzy, Joe, Veemon, Gomamon, Vegeta, Bulma, Chichi, Master Roshi, Palmon, Armordillomon, Tentamon, Tien, Yamcha, Goku, Piccolo, Mr. Popo, Dende, Tea, June, Joey, Serenity, Tristan, Seto, Mokuba, and Duke (I think that's everyone… **sweat drops**) got to know each other very well as their dimensions merged together. The Dragonball Z gang taught everyone how to fight with ki and chi blasts. The Yugioh gang taught everyone how to play games. Everyone else helped each other learn magic, spells, and potions. The Wizard World was known to every muggle. Snape had a hard time snapping at the muggles for trying to join because he was still weary. Omi, Aya, Ken, Nagi, Yuki, Kyo, Takashi, Ryosuke, Liz, Hattori, Oka, Sakura, Misty, Naruto, Sasuke, Kakashi, Iruka, and Mr. Oni worked together to make the legend of the gods and goddesses real. Everyone knew the 'bed time story' quickly.

"Are they happy up in heaven," asked Bulma.

"Of course! They help defeat the evil Darminia," said Chichi.

"What a nice day to go out for a picnic," said Zoe.

"Yeah," said J.P.

Ron and Hermione were married and had a little girl name Selena. Duo and Minako were married and had a little boy named Zolo. Haruka and Michiru were married and had adopted a boy named Genma. Tommy and Hotaru became a couple four months after the incident. Ami and Taiki got married and had a girl and a boy, Shika and Hiro. Zoe and J.P. were together after they saved the digital world with Tommy. Tea and Yugi were engaged to be married two months from now. Everyone else lives were for the better, but they still missed their friends. "Heads up," shouted a boy's voice.

"Hm," said the group as they saw a soccer ball heading their way.

"Sorry about that," said a girl's voice.

The entire group looked up and was shocked. There stood their friends, only they were twelve years old! They looked the same, except for their clothes and had highlights in their hair. "May we have our ball back," asked the Harry look-a-like.

"Um… sure," said Duo as he gave it to the Heero look-a-like.

"What's your name," asked Ryou.

"We're not suppose to talk to strangers," said the Bra look-a-like.

"Oh. But can you…" started Bulma yet was interrupted by the parents.

"What are you children doing," asked a woman.

"They wanted our names," said the Draco look-a-like.

"Hm… I say you should introduce yourselves," said the man.

" Okay! My name is Selene. This is my twin Hecate **points to a brown hair girl with dark blue and black streaks** my little sister Gaia **points to a red hair girl with light blue and gold streaks** Harry **points to a black hair boy with light midnight streaks** Tasuki **points to a red hair boy with black streaks** Seiya **points to another black hair boy with pale yellow streaks** Heero **points to a brown hair boy with black streaks** Yami **points to a tri-colored hair boy with fiery red streaks** Jadeite **point to a blonde hair boy with fiery blue streaks** Kouichi and Koji **points to two blue haired twins with one having whitish black streaks as the other had blackish white** Chichiri **points to a blue haired boy with golden white streaks** Jase **points to a black haired boy with calm jasmine streaks** Draco **points to a pale blonde hair boy with pale green streaks** Trunks **points to a lavender hair boy with teal streaks** Bakura **points to a pale white haired boy with dark green streaks** Taguya **points to a reddish brown hair boy with small spectrum streaks** Raimundo **points to a black hair boy with bluish black streaks** Quatre **points to a pale blonde hair boy with pale red streaks** Marik **points to a white hair boy with dark red streaks** Seamus **points to a brown hair boy with sea blue streaks** Tai **points to a brown hair boy with grayish white streaks** Hotohori **points to a brown hair boy with icy purple streaks** Yaten **points to a silver hair boy with white streaks** Rubius **points to a red hair boy with reddish yellow streaks** Emerald **points to a green hair girl** Matt **points to a blonde hair boy with dark purple streaks** Sora **points to a reddish brown hair girl** Ken **points to a blue hair boy with icy blue streaks** Yolei **points to a purple hair girl** Goten **points to a black hair boy with yellowish white streaks** Bra **points to a blue hair girl** T.K. **points to a blonde hair boy** and Kari **points to a brown hair girl**," said a silver hair girl with golden and dark blue streaks.

"We are her boyfriend," said the boys as they pointed to their girlfriends respectively while the girls blushed prettily.

"And we are their digimon. My name is Moonmon. These are my sisters: Gatomon, Terramon, and Novamon. This is Patamon, Biyomon, Agumon, Gabumon, Wormmon, and Hawkmon," said Moonmon while pointing at the digimon respectively.

"Nice to meet everyone," said Chichi, "My name is Chichi…"

- Ten minutes later -

"Pass the ball over here, Zolo," said Yami.

"Here," said Zolo as he kicked the ball to Yami.

The parents of their reincarnated friends became fast friends with the entire gang. The parents were looking at their children proudly. Selene, Hecate, Gaia, Bra, Sora, Kari, and Yolei started playing their instruments: Yolei on the drums, Sora on the guitar, Kari on the piana, Bra on the bass, and the other three singing.

Selene: machi ni dekakeyou hitori de ita tte kurai dake desho

RU-PU shite ochikonde

naosara ah nayanjatte 1

Hecate: soto ni tobidasou shinpai IRANAI oomukashi kara

chikyuu datte mawatte'ru

kitto

Gaia: TSUKI datte mawaru yo 2

All the girls: Brand-New Love Song HARE HARERUYA!

minna HAJIkete aishiaou 3

tanchou na nichijou tsuujou na kanjou 4

mamoranakucha DAME na koto

itsumo aru

Gaia: machi wo miwatasou denwa ya PASOKON mo mirai no tobira

kakurete'ru sagasou yo

kono yo wa takarajima sa

Hecate: issho ni habatakou tanoshii koto shiyou oomukashi kara

yo wa akeru hi wa noboru

zettai

Selene: taiyou wa terasu no

All the girls: Groovy Love Song HARE HARERUYA!

YA na koto wasure aishiaou

doujou na genjou ganjou na yuujou 5

ugokanakucha DAME na toki

itsumo aru

Selene/Hecate/Gaia: Dancing in the street

Grooving to the light through the night

All the girls: Brand-New Love Song HARE HARERUYA!

minna HAJIkete aishiaou

Groovy Love Song HARE HARERUYA!

YA na koto wasure aishiaou

Brand-New Love Song HARE HARERUYA!

ashita no tame ni odorou

Groovy Love Song HARE HARERUYA!

ugokanakucha DAME na toki

itsumo aru

All the girls: yasashiku narimashou

sunao ni narimashou... 6

yasashiku narimashou

sunao ni narimashou...

yasashiku narimashou

(AN: I do not own this song. The song, Groovy, is by Hirose Kami from Cardcaptors Sakura.)

All the parents were having fun as they clapped to the songs of the band. The boys were having fun with their soccer game, Hiro's team having 8 goals while the other having 9 goals. The girls were playing a lot of songs that they made up. Everything was peaceful as the gang's reincarnated friends/family were with them once more. The only thing no one knew was that their reincarnated parents were actually the gods and goddesses themselves who raised them before their war with Kage. Life was grand once more, and maybe, the reincarnated friends will gain their memories back. Who knows? They sure didn't.

THE END!


	49. epilogue 2

Epilogue of the rebel sisters and the 'kage'

Helpful things:

italics- different language (anytime of language I have written)

'……' - telepathy

underline - thinking

(….) – me talking

bold - what they are doing as they speak

"….." – speaking

"…**_.."_** – gods/goddesses talking

AN: Yay! New chapter to all you readers! Enjoy!

Disclaimers: I don't own any characters and names from different Anime shows, except for Haylin. I do own the crystals and the uses of power and new power they have during the story. I also own their reincarnations and new names I put into this story. I own the three goddess cards. I also own their digimon, their crests, and their spirit digivolution.

"Videl! Wake the girls and the boys up," shouted a woman's voice.

"All right, Chichi," said Videl as she walked up the stairs.

Upon reaching the top, she went into the nearest room. The Dragonball Z gang, the Yu-gi-oh! gang, the Xiaolin gang, the Digimon gang, the wizards who were friends of the deceased Harry and Draco, the Sailor Senshis, the two Gundam pilots, and the Suzaku Seishis decided to live together after finding out that their friends were dead. They decided to comfort one another through the hard times when their dimensions collided with one another. Hotaru and Tommy were dating. Ron and Hermione were married and have a son named Tenko. Haruka and Michiru adopted a girl named Sasuna. Ami and Taiki were married and adopted a boy named Drico. Tea, who turned back to good, and Yugi were engaged on the first day of spring. Zoe and J.P. were still in high school, along with Hotaru, Davis, Cody, and Tommy. Duo and Minako were married and have a daughter name Ai. June and Joey were a couple, yet Joey was going to pop the question as soon as possible. Izzy and Mimi were married and had a daughter named Mitsy. Tamahome and Miaka were married and had a son named Edward. Videl and Gohan had another child, named Tsumi. To the present, Videl went into her daughter's room and woke Tsumi up. "Dear, it's time to wake up," said Videl.

"All right," said a yawning Tsumi as she tried to get off of her comfy bed.

Two hours later, all the children were up and eating breakfast. Gohan was teaching everyone how to use chi, Sirius was teaching spells and magic, and the pilots was teaching them how to handle weapons when all else fails. They were prepared for anything. The parents and their children walked out the door and towards school.

- At school -

"Everyone settle down," said a female voice.

The children around them were happy to see the teachers. The teachers were settled down in the front of the children and many parents. They were happy to see that the teachers were somewhat easy going, yet strict at the same time. The parents nod their approval of the school and were waiting for the orientation to start. The male teacher said, "All right. Welcome to Tensai Megami Tenshu School. This school has it's up for you parents."

"This school will give preschoolers to high school students the chance to experience many wonderful things. As we call out your name…" stated another female as she was rudely interrupted.

"We're so sorry. We forgot how to get here," said Goku as he scratched his head.

"Please don't kick our children out," said Minako.

The teachers looked at each other and turned around. The group behind them gasped as they saw who were the teachers: Harry, Draco, Seamus, Heero, Quatre, Selene, Hecate, Gaia, Yaten, Seiya, Matt, T.K., Kari, Tai, Taguya, Koji, Kouichi, Raimundo, Hotohori, Tasuki, Chichiri, Marik, Bakura, Yami, Jadeite, Trunks, Goten, Bra, Rubius, Ken, Yolei, Sora, and Emerald. Gohan, Videl, Tommy, Hotaru, J.P., Makato, Birdie, Kakyuu, Ami, Taiki, Haruka, Michiru, Malik, Ryou, Yugi, Duo, Minako, Ron, Hermione, Avery, Catsy, Setsuna, Zoe, Dojo, Omi, Clay, Master Fung, Chiriko, Nuriko, Mitsukake, Tamahome, Miaka, Meilin, Kimiko, Wufei, Trowa, the Maquanacs, Prisma, Bokomon, Yokomon, Patamon, Cody, Davis, Mimi, Izzy, Joe, Veemon, Gomamon, Vegeta, Bulma, Chichi, Master Roshi, Palmon, Armordillomon, Tentamon, Tien, Yamcha, Goku, Piccolo, Mr. Popo, Dende, Tea, June, Joey, Serenity, Tristan, Seto, Mokuba, and Duke were shock to see them alive and well. The gods and goddesses smiled and turned back to the parents. "All right everyone," said Selene, "We are going to split you up into a group and one of us will lead you to your classrooms and wait for the teacher."

"Tsumi, Edward, Mitsy, Sasuna, Tenko, Drico, Ai, Hotaru, Cody, Davis, Tommy, Yuki, Musoka, Hana, Hari, Kasai, Irori, Tsuchi, Seigi, Ame, Kime, Kasou, Mei, Kumori, Ukiyo, Shikyo, Mikomi, Kisai, Hannya, Itazura, Shinjin, Kora, Namida, Yasei, Reigi, and Sabure. You will be in room 7," said Emerald.

The group was surprise to hear that many names. Yuki, Musoka, Hana, Hari, Kasai, Irori, Tsuchi, Seigi, Ame, Kime, Kasou, Mei, Kumori, Ukiyo, Shikyo, Mikomi, Kisai, Hannya, Itazura, Shinjin, Kora, Namida, Yasei, Reigi, and Sabure ran towards the teachers. Another shock of their lives was that the children who were called on had features of their mother and fathers. It's their children, thought everyone as they saw them with wide eyes.

"Show them where to go, children," said Hecate.

"Yes mother," said Kumori as she led everyone to room 7.

- After an hour -

"Welcome students! My name is Selene, and I will be your teacher," said Selene as she looked at room 7's students.

"Morning Ms. Selene," said the students.

"Now tell me your likes, dislikes, and dreams," said Selene.

'Nice to see you again,' said all the gods and goddesses to their friends.

Jumping a little, the gang thought, This will be a wacky day! I can almost see it!

So, everyone was having the time of his or her lives. The teachers, a.k.a. gods and goddesses, told room 7's students about who they really were and they knew their parents a long time ago. The gang was back together again. As time went by, their children were learning everything: martial arts, chi and ki manipulation, magic, and weaponry. They were having the time of their lives. The children learned of their heritage and started to fight more evil that came to their world. The parents were proud as nothing could go wrong with their help. Now this story is a close for everyone to know that good will always triumph over evil!

THE END!


End file.
